Please Come Back to Me
by swong74
Summary: Updated : What could have happen post DA-S3 Christmas special episode; if Matthew had miraculously survived and recovered. (spoiler alert if you haven't seen or read about what happened).
1. Chapter 1

Please Come Back to Me

_Author's Note: To begin with, this is written after seeing glimpses/news about DA-S3 Christmas special that ended on a sad note. I hope it isn't final but if it is, I suppose this can be the alternate version._

_Usual disclaimer : I don't own any of the DA characters or its canonical story; just this fan fiction based on them._

...

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Mary wondered out loud as Anna once again fluffed her pillows.

"They probably are arguing on who should get here first," Anna replied in jest. She, too, wondered why the family was taking that long to arrive especially since the arrival of the new Crawley member should be top priority for everyone.

Just as Mary settled back on to the pillows, they heard a commotion outside. The door was ajar so they didn't see much.

"I'll go see what that's about," Anna offered and went out to check on things. She searched the rooms nearby until she found the one with Dr. Clarkson, Isobel and Lord Grantham milling around. She was taken aback when she saw who was on the hospital bed.

"Anna," Robert said in alarm. He walked over to close the door to the room. "Did Mary see?"

"No your lordship," Anna said, grateful for the chair offered her because she felt faint. "But she heard the noise."

"How is she?" Robert asked with concern.

"She is nursing the baby," Anna revealed.

"Good, good," Robert said. "Let's leave her to that for now."

"How is he?" Isobel asked, fighting back tears after Dr. Clarkson finished his assessment of Matthew's condition. Her question brought Robert and Anna back to the pressing matter at hand.

"He's suffered a concussion and we won't know more until he wakes up," Dr. Clarkson said cautiously. He didn't want them to worry just yet and hoped that Matthew would pull through. He checked his pulse and was relieved to feel it was still strong. He had known Matthew to be a fighter and prayed this wasn't his time.

"When might that be?" Isobel insisted.

"I don't know." Dr. Clarkson replied with sadness.

...

"Mary must be told," Violet insisted. "She has a right to know what has happened."

"But she has just had the baby," Cora argued. "She can't possibly handle this tragedy."

"You sound like you've given up," Violet said sternly. "Matthew has been through worse and gotten back up. It's the English thing to do."

At another occasion Cora may have taken offense but at this very moment, she prayed that Violet was right and Matthew would pull through.

"Who's going to tell her?" Edith asked, genuinely concerned. She remembered when she took it upon herself to tell Mary that Matthew was missing during the war. She hoped not to do that again.

"We'll wait for your father," Cora said finally. "Hopefully it will be soon and he has more to tell us."

As if hearing her thoughts, he arrived downstairs with Anna right behind him.

"What did Dr. Clarkson say?" Cora inquired.

"Not good I'm afraid," Robert said grimly. "He's optimistic but we won't know what damage has been done until Matthew wakes up."

"Has anyone told Mary yet?" Violet asked.

"No, mama, we haven't told her yet. And I'm not quite sure how to tell her after such a joyful beginning to the day."

"She won't forgive you if you keep this from her," she warned. She was insisting that her granddaughter be told because she knew how strong she was and how hurt she would be if she was kept from the truth.

...

Mary had just finished nursing the baby and now was wondering what had happened to Anna. She knew Anna wasn't one to dally unless the family had arrived and she was giving her time to finish nursing the baby.

"There you are," she said when Anna finally returned. "Are they here yet?"

"Yes," Anna replied quietly avoiding eye contact with Mary. "His lordship would like to be the first to see you."

Mary wondered why Anna was behaving odd but when she saw her father, she averted her attention to him.

"I hear I have a grandson," Robert said, trying to look happy for Mary's sake. He still was struggling with his decision regarding telling her about Matthew.

"Meet your first grandson," Mary said, beaming with pride. She handed the sleeping baby to him.

"Hello dear chap," he said, echoing Matthew who held him earlier. In spite of what had just happened he was overjoyed to see the future heir to Downton in his arms.

"Where is everyone?" Mary asked finally, still beaming.

"They are waiting downstairs until I've had a chance to speak with you." Robert turned to Anna and handed the baby to her instead of Mary.

Mary noticed this and sat up straighter, she was suddenly aware that something was not quite right.

"I don't want to alarm you," Robert began. "But something has happened." He nodded to Anna to take the baby out of the room then reached for Mary's hand.

"What's happened papa?" she asked with alarm in her voice.

"Matthew has been in an accident," he revealed, watching Mary closely. He saw her gasp and saw tears well up in her eyes.

"How badly?" she finally asked when she found her voice and calmed herself enough.

"According to Dr. Clarkson, pretty bad," he said.

"Where is he? Please take me to him."

Robert knew he couldn't keep her away from Matthew not even in her condition so he agreed to take her to him.

...

"There must be something we can do, some new treatment perhaps," Isobel suggested.

"I can certainly look and consult with others," Dr. Clarkson said, already thinking of the same thing. "But for now, we need to give him some time to heal."

They both looked up when they heard the door creak open. They saw Mary in a wheelchair being wheeled in by Robert.

"I had to see him," Mary said when she was positioned next to him. She instinctively reached for his hand and squeezed to let him know she was there. She was disappointed when he didn't respond.

"All we can do right now is wait," Dr. Clarkson said.

"Then I will wait here," Mary responded, looking over her husband's unconscious form.

"Mary, you've just had a baby," Robert started to object. "You need to rest."

"I can rest here, papa," she countered. "The room is big enough for both of us."

All three around her knew there was no convincing her otherwise especially after seeing her steely resolved look.

"I will make arrangements to bring another bed here," Dr. Clarkson offered.

Mary nodded her gratitude and waited for the trio to leave her alone with him. She was grateful that they did so without her asking them to. She got out of the wheelchair and sat next to him to be closer to him.

"Oh my darling," she said, touching his cheek gently. "I hope you can hear me. Please, please open your eyes. How am I to be your Mary without you?"

Anna returned to find Mary crying over Matthew's still unconscious body. She looked at the calm baby in her arms and wondered if it may help. She walked over and placed a hand over Mary's shoulder to let her know she was there.

Mary looked up and saw Anna. She knew she could be herself with Anna just as she could with Matthew. But even so, she tried to compose herself and stopped crying.

"Have they all gone?" she asked finally, wiping her tears away.

"Yes," Anna confirmed for her. "They'll return tomorrow to see if anything has changed."

"Why is this happening now?" Mary wasn't really expecting an answer but asked all the same.

"I don't know," Anna said, trying to console her. "But we both know Mr. Matthew has been through worse. And I'm sure he would want to live to see his son grow up to be a man."

Mary looked at her son, sleeping soundly in Anna's arms. She was grateful for that at least in this trying time. She warmly received the baby from Anna and marveled at the new life in her arms.

Dr. Clarkson and Isobel returned with a few helpers to move a bed into the room. They placed it next to Matthew's so Mary could lay on it.

"I'll be going home for the night but will return in the morning," Isobel told Mary. "Do try to get some rest Mary."

Mary nodded and watched Isobel and Dr. Clarkson leave.

"You probably should go home as well Anna," Mary suggested. "There's nothing else left to be done here."

"I'm quite alright staying here with you milady," Anna said, showing her true devotion to Mary. "I've asked Dr. Clarkson and he said I can use the room next door."

"Won't Bates need you?"

"I'm needed here, more."

...

Caring for an infant son and a comatose husband kept Mary pretty busy the next few days. Anna had stayed by her side throughout her stay and showed no signs of abandoning her. She had daily visits from the family and Mr. Bates who brought them clothes, food and best wishes from downstairs.

"Everyone is praying for Mr. Matthew's quick recovery," John said to Mary as he dropped off the latest care package from home. "Especially Mr. Carson who wishes he could come but is far too busy to get away."

"Please thank them for me," Mary replied in gratitude. She hadn't realized how much everyone cared for Matthew but knew why they would. "And thank you for coming everyday. Truly I am."

Anna returned looking agitated about something. She debated on whether to let Mary know.

"What is it Anna?" Mary asked, sensing her distress.

"The driver of the lorry is here to see you milady," she said. "I told him now is not the time but he's quite insistent."

Mary hesitated as she wondered how she would face the man who nearly killed Matthew.

"I can send him away," John offered when he saw her hesitation.

"No, show him in," Mary said finally.

"Hello milady," the lorry driver greeted her with obvious fear when he entered the room. He was so nervous that he was wringing his hat into oblivion. "I'm truly sorry for what happened." Clearly the man was afraid and looked near fainting.

Anna and John exchanged looks worrying not about the man but about Mary.

"Accidents do happen sometimes," Mary began calmly. "In the future, please be more careful so as not to run people off the road."

The lorry driver was dumbfounded as he listened to her. He was sure she would have had him arrested there and then to be sent to prison for the rest of his life. Instead it sounded like she had forgiven him and he still couldn't believe his ears.

"Lady Mary needs her rest," John finally said to dismiss the man. He feared that Mary might change her mind if the man stayed any longer.

"Thank you milady," the lorry driver repeatedly said while bowing towards her.

"That was a very nice thing you did milady," Anna said when John and the driver had left.

"It's what Matthew would've wanted," Mary said in a whisper.

...

"But Mary, this isn't your home," Violet argued when Mary insisted on staying even after Dr. Clarkson said she and the baby could leave the hospital.

"But Matthew can't leave yet," Mary counter-argued. "And my place is with him."

"Mary, we'll take good care of him," Isobel tried to reason with her. She was glad Mary was by Matthew's side but also worried for her and the baby.

"Not you, too, Isobel," Mary said, pleading with her eyes for Isobel to be on her side of this argument.

"Nothing has changed in Matthew's condition," Robert reminded her. "It may be that way for quite a while."

"I'm not leaving him here alone, papa!"

"Be reasonable Mary, a hospital is not a place for a baby. Surely you must agree with that." Robert knew how terrible this might be for Mary but wanted her to return home.

"A few more days papa, please." Mary wanted nothing more than to return home but without Matthew, she knew she would constantly be running back to see him that she would be more tired that way. At least at the hospital, she could lay beside him and be comforted by his steady breathing while she slept.

"Very well, a few more days," Robert grudgingly agreed and looked to everyone around the room to silence their objections.

"Thank you papa!" Mary hugged and kissed him in gratitude.

...

"You should be going back with them," Mary suggested to Anna.

"And who will be changing the baby?" Anna teased, knowing that although Mary was remarkably great at taking care of the baby, she disliked changing him.

Mary had to agree that it was the one chore she didn't quite find agreeable.

"Speaking of which, I think he needs to be changed now." Anna took the boy from Mary and brought him to the next room.

Once alone, Mary turned her attention back to Matthew. He had been through so much and she hoped that this was just another one he would get through.

"My dearest Matthew," she whispered in his ear while she lay her hand on his chest. "I beg you to please wake up. Your son and I desperately need you. Please come back to me."

* * *

_More to come I think ... just thought I should post the first chapter and see what you guys think. :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

Mary had been dreading the arrival of the day that she agreed to leave the hospital. She paced back and forth at the end of Matthew's bed. She wondered how she could delay her departure one more time. She knew that her son needed her but she also wanted to be by Matthew's side. She was torn between them.

"He just won't settle down," Anna said as she carried a wailing baby in her arms. She had tried to calm the baby before she returned him to Mary.

"I suppose he knows something is wrong," Mary said, taking her son into her arms. She started to sing him a lullaby and it quickly calmed him down.

Anna was amazed at how instinctive mother and son were bonded. She knew that Mary would be a good mother and this was clear proof.

"What am I going to do Anna?" Mary asked. "I promised papa that I'll be going home today but Matthew's still here."

Anna had no bright idea to suggest. She really wished she had knowing how much Mary wanted to stay.

Mary had resumed singing to her son and turned away slightly so she missed seeing Matthew's hand start to move. Anna who was watching him didn't miss it and watched him intently in case she was mistaken.

"Milady," Anna called her attention when she saw the hand move again. "I think he's moving."

Mary turned and watched as Matthew ever so slowly opened his eyes. She handed Anna her son to move closer to Matthew.

"Matthew," she called him and held his hands in hers. "Matthew, you're back."

"Mary?" he managed to croak. Before he could say anything else, he felt Mary's lips on his. He was glad for the familiar feel and warmth of her kiss.

"Get Dr. Clarkson," Mary said when she finally was sure that he was awake. She turned to Anna and took her son into her arms. "Look, your papa is awake."

"Mary, what time is it? Why are we in the dark?"

…

Dr. Clarkson examined a much alert Matthew while Mary, Isobel and Anna stood around him. He was pleased that Matthew seemed in fairly good condition except for his sight. He was stumped because he couldn't see any physical damage to his eyes.

"What's going on?" Robert asked when he entered the room. He found his answer when he saw Matthew sitting up on his bed. He smiled but quickly realized all was not well when he saw Mary's worried look.

"I don't know what could possibly be wrong," Dr. Clarkson admitted.

"Perhaps we can consult with a specialist?" Isobel suggested. "But do you think it's temporary or permanent?"

Dr. Clarkson shook his head in response since he didn't know.

"Can we take him home?" Mary asked, more concerned about getting him home than anything. She felt that Downton would be a place where Matthew could fully recover.

"I can't see why not," Dr. Clarkson replied and was rewarded by a smile from Mary.

…

Mary helped Matthew get into their bed when they returned to Downton. Anna hovered around them trying to help and anticipate what Mary might need.

"Are you comfortable?" Mary asked.

"Yes, I am fine," Matthew responded, settling into his side of the bed.

At that moment, the clock chimed to announce dinner time.

"It's dinner time already?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes darling," she answered. "Anna, we'll have dinner here after I've finished nursing."

"Why don't you go down and have dinner with the family?" he suggested, not wanting her to stay cooped up with him.

"They won't be expecting me," she assured him and nodded to Anna to dismiss her.

"You don't have to do that," he insisted. "I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me."

"I don't think I'll be missing much and I'll still be spending time with my family. Besides, who is going to feed you and the baby?"

"I can feed myself," he insisted.

"Really? And how will you cut up your food much less spear them with your fork?" she challenged him.

"I'll ask for sandwiches then," he replied.

"Heavens, don't let Mrs. Patmore hear you say that or she will never make you another one of your favorites."

"I just don't want you to cut yourself off from the family."

"I'm not," she assured him. "Now that we're home, we're surrounded by them. It was more difficult when we were at the hospital."

"How long were we there for?" he wondered out loud.

"It doesn't matter now," she said, standing up after attending to the baby. "What matters is that you're home." She walked over to Matthew and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead while her son wriggled in her arms.

…

After the baby was settled in for the night, Anna brought in dinner for Mary and Matthew.

"Thanks Anna," Mary said gratefully as she positioned the tray of food between her and Matthew on their bed. "I'll ring when we are done."

"The people downstairs would like to say that they're happy you're back Mr. Crawley," Anna said before starting to leave.

"Thank them for me," he replied.

"You're well liked downstairs," Mary teased when Anna had left. "They've sent their collective wishes for your recovery daily while you were at the hospital."

"I suspect Carson lead that collective," he added as a joke and was rewarded when he heard Mary's soft laughter.

"Be that as it may, it just shows how essential you are to Downton."

"I don't know how essential I'll be now," he said grimly, wondering how he would manage with the loss of his eyesight.

"Don't think that way Matthew," she warned gently. "You've been through much worse."

"What if this is permanent?" he asked, sounding ever pessimistic.

"I'm sure it isn't. They've been wrong before," she replied, reminding him to be optimistic by gently running her fingers through the side of his head. "And if it were, you can count on me to be your eyes."

"Mary, I …" he wanted to object but was silenced by the piece of meat she gently pushed through his mouth.

"Enough arguments," she said with finality. "I'm hungry and so are you."

…

Matthew woke up in the dark when he heard some soft clatter of cups in the room. It was then that he remembered he had lost his vision. He couldn't remember much about the accident and Dr. Clarkson assured him that was normal. But waking up in the dark still took a little getting used to. He felt a warm body move beside him and knew Mary was starting to wake up.

"Hello Anna, is the baby awake yet?" Mary asked as she slightly pulled away from Matthew.

"He's been wailing for you milady," Anna confirmed. "I just came to see if you were awake first."

Matthew felt Mary jump out of bed and knew what she was about to do. He secretly smiled knowing that he was right about her being a wonderful mother.

"Why don't you bring him here?" he suggested.

"He'll be very very noisy," Mary warned him. "Papa says he has the lungs of a swimmer."

Matthew chuckled at that. He was glad that his son was showing signs of good health.

"It won't bother me," he said.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Mary nodded to Anna for her to bring her son to their room.

…

"May I hold him?" Matthew asked Mary when she was done nursing.

"Of course," she said, walking over to him and gently placing the baby in his arms.

"He's heavier from when I first held him," he marveled, gently tracing his free hand over his son.

"He's been growing by leaps and bounds. I'm quite amazed."

Matthew suddenly looked sad which Mary noticed. She knew what he was thinking.

"My darling, you'll see him grow," she assured him. "What's important is that you're here with us."

"I'm sorry if I'm acting all gloomy," he apologized. "I will be thankful for what I have." He raised his head towards Mary to show her his boyish smile.

Mary was quite relieved that Matthew had snapped out of his self-pity state and kissed him as his reward.

…

Upon Matthew's insistence, Mary decided to join the family in the library. She had argued against leaving him alone but in the end, she gave in to Matthew's wishes. She strolled into the library to find a new face amongst familiar faces.

"Ah, Mary," Robert greeted her when he saw her. "This is Ms. Nightingale. She's here to help nurse Matthew back to health."

"Why wasn't I consulted?" she objected harshly. She thought in a different circumstance, she would've found the nurse's name fitting but all she could think of was to dismiss the woman standing before her.

"Mary, she's just here to help care for Matthew," Cora reasoned, seeing how hurt Mary looked. "With the baby and all, we just thought you can benefit from her qualified help."

Mary took a deep breath to calm herself before she said something she would regret.

"Would you please give us a moment," she addressed the nurse with a forced smile. "I would like a word with my family."

The nurse bowed slightly and stepped out of the room to wait outside. She was surprised by Lady Mary's reaction since she was usually a welcome relief to families with an ill family member. She looked at Mr. Carson who huffed as he passed her.

"Mary, we are just looking out for you," Violet began her logical reasoning. "You must see that."

"And you Edith, what do you say?" Mary asked her sister. She knew she had no one on her side on this matter but gave her younger sister an opportunity to voice her opinion.

"I think you should decide Mary," Edith said softly, showing unprecedented genuine support for Mary which took everyone by surprise.

"Edith," Cora warned with both her voice and her eyes. "You don't know how tired Mary must be caring for both a baby and Matthew."

"Are you saying I can't handle it mama?" Mary asked, her anger rising again. "If you recall, I cared for Matthew when he was injured during the war."

"But that was before you had a baby," Robert reminded her.

"Anna and the nanny are helping me with the baby," Mary argued. "And I'm quite ready to go the distance with this."

"But who will take care of you?" Violet asked calmly. "Wouldn't that be our role - to know what's good for you."

"I'm grateful granny," she replied in gratitude. "But I'm quite capable of taking care of myself as well. I won't allow anyone else to care for Matthew, not as long as I'm able."

"Hello," Matthew greeted the family when he arrived. He heard raised voices outside as he was guided by Tom into the library. He was concerned especially when he heard Mary's upset voice.

"My boy, what are you doing here?" Robert asked, gently guiding Matthew to the couch with Tom.

"I thought I'd come sit with you today," he said with a smile. He didn't know who were all in attendance but turned his head around to acknowledge them nonetheless.

"Are you feeling better?" Edith inquired to break the ice.

"Much," he replied. "Thanks to Mary." He extended his hand to let her know he wanted her beside him.

Mary gave her family a mix of petulant and proud look that made them reconsider their position.

"What's the matter?" Matthew asked when he didn't hear any more of what was being discussed moments ago.

"They've hired a nurse for you," Mary said with annoyance. "And I'm refusing it."

"Is she qualified?" he asked, quickly placing a hand over Mary's to silence her objection.

"Yes, she comes highly recommended," Cora answered.

"I see," Matthew said thoughtfully. "May I have a word with Mary?"

The family moved away from them to give them a private moment.

"You're not seriously asking me to allow this," Mary whispered to him in alarm.

"You could use some help," he suggested. "I don't want you to be worn out taking care of me and our son."

"Haven't I proven I'm quite capable?"

"Very much," he confirmed. "If you're sure then we'll send her away but only if you're sure."

"Yes! I'm sure."

"And promise me you'll tell me if you need help?"

"I promise." Mary was glad to see that Matthew was on her side. "You can count on me on both."

"Thank you for your concern, but I think for now, we won't be needing a nurse," Matthew announced their joint decision. "When it becomes necessary, Mary has promised to let me know and we will hire one."

Robert wasn't too happy but conceded to Matthew's wishes. He looked at Mary's triumphant smile and knew she was dedicated to him.

…

"Are they still upset that I agreed with you?" Matthew asked, waiting for Mary to join him in their bed.

"I think granny and papa aren't too pleased," she said, watching Anna leave with their empty dinner plates. She was quite happy that Matthew had eaten each morsel she had given him. He had quite insisted that he fed her as well to be sure she was eating so with her help, he was able to spear food with his fork and offer it to her. It had become quite a nice routine between them feeding each other.

"I suppose they'll be less pleased when I start doing things for myself then."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd like you to show me how to get around on my own," he explained. "I can't be cooped up in here for eternity and I should get used to doing things with as little help as possible."

"And what are we to do about the stairs?"

"I'll avoid them and wait for you," he joked. "I wouldn't want to take a tumble."

"That's good, and what about bathing?" she teased. "Am I to be deprived of that privilege as well?"

Matthew thought about the first day she had given him a bath. Much to his protestations, she had insisted to bathe him. She reminded him calmly that she, like him, have seen him naked. He thought it was much better to have her deft hands help him than the alternative.

"Well?" she prompted him when he hadn't responded.

"I suppose that is one of the things I can't do on my own," he said sweetly. "Now please, come back to bed with me. It's daftly cold without you here."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: I tried to find contemporary place/person for this section but if they don't quite match up or as in the diagnosis which is more an emergency condition than I make it to be, I ask you allow me this dramatic license as I have need to keep Matthew in the dark for a bit longer. Enjoy._

* * *

Mary walked slightly apart from Matthew as he tried to navigate the path of the garden back to the house with his cane.

"You're about to reach the steps," she alerted him when they were close to the door into Downton.

Matthew tapped each step as he carefully walked up them to enter the house. He was quite pleased he could do that without holding on to Mary.

"Well done," she said, boosting his confidence. "Now where would you like to go?" She was hoping that he was ready to head up to their room when Carson appeared.

"Lady Mary, Mr. Crawley," he greeted them. "Mrs. Crawley is in the drawing room waiting for you."

Both Mary and Matthew went to see her. They were both happy she could come visit.

"Carson, can you please bring us some tea?" Mary requested sweetly.

"Certainly," he acknowledged and headed out.

"How are you doing Matthew?" Isobel asked when they settled in. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better mother," he confirmed. "There is the matter of my eyesight but everything else is wonderful."

Mary felt his pain when speaking about his blindness. She knew he was struggling to be optimistic. She wished she could somehow heal him magically.

"Has the eye specialist come yet?" Isobel inquired.

"Papa is trying to get him down from London," Mary replied. "Apparently he's a very busy man. But papa will get him here soon I'm sure of it."

"That's good."

"Lady Mary," Anna addressed her when she entered the drawing room. "It's time."

Mary understood and quickly made her excuses to leave the room.

"Time for what?"

"Feeding the baby," Matthew replied with a slight grin. "You should see her with the baby mother. She's quite wonderful."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now what is this about you refusing help from Ms. Nightingale?"

Matthew wondered when she was going to bring up that subject. He had suspected that she had a hand in it.

"She comes highly qualified and recommended you know."

"With a name like that, I would imagine she would," he joked.

"This is serious Matthew. You can't get a better nurse than her."

"Careful mother, Mary might hear you and take offense. Besides, I think I have the best nurse that can possibly be found."

"I know Mary is," she agreed. "But I'm just worried this might be too much for her to bear."

"Don't worry mother," he assured her. "I won't be a burden for her any longer."

"Oh, and why is that?" Isobel asked, slightly alarmed. If Matthew had not been grinning, she would have assumed the worse.

"I've been slowly learning to do things for myself," he revealed to her. "Except for a few things, I mean to be self-reliant, you'll see."

...

"Look who's here to see you," Mary offered when she returned. She carried her son and showed him off to his paternal grandmother.

"Oh," Isobel gushed as she took the baby from Mary. "He's such a lovely boy."

"I thought I was a lovely boy," Matthew teased. He heard Mary giggle as she sat beside him.

"Well, I'm afraid you've been superseded," she declared teasingly. "And as grandmother, I am an authority on that."

"I'm afraid she's right," Mary agreed. She ran her fingers down Matthew's face to comfort him for his loss of the title.

"Have you decided on what his name would be?" Isobel asked, still cradling the baby.

"We haven't decided," Mary responded, slightly embarrassed that they hadn't thought more about it.

"We have had other matters in mind, mother," Matthew defended their negligence.

"Of course, I'm sure you will have a name for this little one soon."

...

"Isobel is right, we should decide on his name," Mary declared as she prepared for bed.

"I suppose we can't continue calling him 'the baby'," he teased, gladly receiving her warm body next to his when she snuggled against him.

"Matthew, this is serious," she warned him.

"What name were you thinking?" he asked. "I'm sure you've had something in mind."

Mary paused a little before answering. "I was thinking of naming him after you."

"Another Matthew," he repeated thoughtfully. "And how are we to know which of us you're addressing?"

"He'll be young Matthew," she answered plainly. She heard Matthew chuckle beside her. "What was your choice?"

"I was thinking William," he said sentimentally. He felt it was a fitting tribute to the man who had saved his life during the war. His recent brush with death had reminded him of just how lucky he was to be alive and with the woman he loved.

"William," she repeated in a whisper. "How about William Matthew?" She lifted her head to see how he felt about the name.

"William Matthew Crawley," he said with a smile. "I like it. Shall we announce it tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Why not," she agreed. "I think you're ready." She snuggled back next to him and quite happy with their choice of name for their son, the future Earl of Grantham.

...

"Good morning," Matthew announced their arrival for breakfast service the following morning.

Mary gently guided him to a seat next to her father. When he was seated, she went to get them some food.

"It's so nice of you to join us today," Robert stated with obvious approval.

"I thought I monopolized Mary's time quite enough," he replied.

"I'm sure they didn't miss me at all," Mary said when she sat down beside him and placed a plate in front of them. She gently guided his hand to acquaint him with what he was having to eat.

Robert was observing how Mary was helping Matthew that he ignored what she said. He saw how easily Matthew navigated the plate and fed himself. He was quite impressed.

"Have you heard back from the doctor from London, papa?" Mary inquired as she took a sip from her cup.

"I just received a call this morning actually, he is coming tomorrow."

"That's wonderful," Mary said, touching Matthew's arm. "I can't wait to hear what he has to say."

"Hopefully it's something good," Edith opined.

"Mary and I wanted to announce what we've decided to name our son," Matthew said, changing the subject back to why they came down for breakfast.

"Really?" Robert prompted.

"Yes, we'd like to name him William Matthew Crawley," Mary revealed.

"And we wondered if Edith and Tom would agree to be his godparents," Matthew added.

"Are you sure?" Edith wondered with surprise and looked at Mary to confirm if she meant it.

"It was Mary's idea actually," Matthew continued. "And I agree with her."

"I'm honored," Tom said, touched by Mary's gesture. He turned to see Edith at a loss for words.

...

Robert entered the library in the afternoon to find Cora reading the paper.

"Do you know where Mary and Matthew are?" he inquired.

"I believe they are taking a walk out in the garden," she replied, folding her paper. "Why, did you need to speak to them?"

"No, it can wait. You should have seen them this morning at breakfast."

"Why, what happened?"

"Matthew was pretty impressive eating by himself with some guidance from Mary. If you didn't pay attention, you wouldn't even notice her gently guiding his hand. You'd think Matthew could see again."

"Mary has always been able to make Matthew do what she wants," she joked.

"Yes, and Matthew seems to bring out the good in her," he added. "Did she mention that she's chosen Edith and Tom to be William's godparents?"

"Yes, she did tell me," Cora confirmed. "I think it's a wonderful idea all around."

"I just hope that the doctor has good news for us tomorrow and everything will be perfect."

"I'm sure it'll turn out for the best," Cora said and reach out her hand to Robert.

Robert had his reservations but chose not to voice them. He prayed that things were good for Matthew. If anyone deserved it, his son-in-law did.

...

Dr. Clarkson arrived early in the morning with Dr. Duke-Elder to check on Matthew. After minutes of checking while Mary and Robert stood by, Dr. Duke-Elder stood up to make his diagnosis.

"I suspect that Mr. Crawley has retinal detachment in both eyes," he began. "It can occur after a head trauma as Dr. Clarkson has informed me he has suffered recently."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Mary asked before Robert could. She didn't quite understand but knew enough from his tone that it was grave.

"I can't tell for sure yet until the swelling in his eyes subside," he corrected himself. "If that were so, then the retina will heal on its own. Otherwise, I would highly recommend surgery."

"If I will need surgery, what are the chances of my regaining my eyesight?" Matthew who had been quiet until then asked before Mary could.

"I must admit that retinal surgery is still in its early stages," Dr. Duke-Elder admitted. "We've had some success with it."

"And if it isn't?" Matthew continued although he already knew the answer.

"Your blindness will become permanent."

"Let's not go there," Mary warned, placing her hand over Matthew's shoulder. "First we need to know what is next for us to know for sure."

"I've instructed Dr. Clarkson on what to look for and once the swelling has subsided, I would like Mr. Crawley to come to Moorfields for a better look."

"Then that's what we'll do then," Mary said with optimistic enthusiasm.

...

"What did the doctor say?" Tom asked when he entered the library after Robert and Mary escorted the doctors out.

"That I might need surgery and I could potentially become permanently blind," Matthew said pessimistically.

"I'm sure you won't," Tom said with confidence. He had seen Matthew recover before and knew in time this, too, shall pass.

"But if I do, I need you to do something for me Tom. Will you?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I want you to make sure Mary finds happiness," he said. "I won't have her wasting her life away with me."

"I don't think you should say that," Tom warned. "She won't be happy with anyone else."

"You must do everything you can to reason with her. I don't want to be a burden to her."

"She won't let you go, you know that."

"Maybe I can go away where she can't find me. Anything is better than caring for a blind man for the rest of her life."

"I would rather have Sybil back even if she was blind," Tom said sadly. "At least Lady Mary still have you and if you walk away, she will never forgive you."

"Don't I have a say in the matter?" Mary asked, having quietly returned to hear the conversation.

Tom had his back to her and felt quite concerned that she was angry with him when he turned around. He was relieved when she looked at him with obvious understanding and signaled for him to leave them alone.

"Matthew, you must promise not to abandon me," she said calmly. She understood what he was doing, it reminded her of when he had asked her to look after Lavinia.

Matthew was silent for a minute. He struggled to see a way to reason with Mary and that was difficult because he didn't want to break her heart as much as his was at the thought of leaving her.

"I know what you're doing," she continued. "And it just won't do. You're my husband in sickness and in health. You wouldn't want me to leave you if the tables were turned would you?"

Matthew knew he had lost the argument and could only hope that she wasn't too cross with him. He extended his hand for her to take and was not disappointed when she quickly walked into his arm.

"You must promise," she whispered in his ear.

"I promise," he said sincerely. "I'm sorry if I acted like a clod. It's just the looming fear of permanent blindness has me acting not quite myself."

"You're forgiven this time," she said, kissing him for assurance. "But you must stop thinking the worse."

"A blind earl," he reminded her. "What good is that?"

"I think there had been blind earls in history," she guessed. "I think I've read it sometime ago. If I recall, the 3rd Earl of Lancaster and the 4th Earl of Devon were blind."

Matthew smiled. He was impressed by Mary's knowledge and support.

"And how did they manage?" he wondered out loud.

"I believe they lived for years before they passed their estates to their heirs," she revealed.

"I suppose they didn't have a beautiful doting wife," he joked, rewarded by the sound of her laughter.

...

Tom was preparing for dinner when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked through the door.

"It's me, are you dressed? I need to speak with you if you are," Mary said from the other side of the door.

Tom opened his door and stepped into the hallway to meet with her.

"Thanks," she said. "I wanted to catch you before you went to the sitting room. I wanted a word in private with you."

Tom tilted his head to indicate he was all ears.

"I need your help with Matthew," she began. "I can't have him thinking the same way he did today."

"What can I do to help?" he agreed with her and was ready to help anyway he could. It was the least he could do.

"Please let me know when Matthew starts thinking negatively again, no matter how minor. We need to make him focus on the positive."

"You can count on me," he assured her.

Mary smiled her appreciation for his help.

...

Matthew slowly paced outside his bedroom door. He wondered where Mary could be since the dinner gong had been struck. He heard footsteps and turned to face the person approaching.

"Hello Mr. Matthew," Anna greeted him.

"Ah, Anna, do you know where Mary might be? She's not in our room."

"Hello," Mary greeted before Anna could reply. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes," Matthew said, seemingly relieved and happy to have her near him again. "Where have you been?"

"I was checking on William," she informed him. She nodded to Anna to let her go on ahead.

"You're not still cross with me are you?" he asked when he heard Anna's retreating footsteps far away.

"You can make it up to me," she said. "By coming to dinner with me downstairs."

"I'd love to," he agreed. "I hope Mrs. Patmore didn't cook something difficult to cut or manage."

"I'll help you but I'm afraid I can't feed you," she teased.

"That's alright, maybe we can ask for dessert in bed as my prize for coming to dinner with you."

"We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew listened intently as Mary read him the news from the paper. She certainly made the news sound more interesting and enjoyed hearing her opinion on things when she thought it necessary to add them.

"Lady Mary," Anna addressed her when she entered the sitting room. "They're getting ready for Lady Rose's arrival."

"I'll be right there," Mary acknowledged as she folded the paper and placed it on the table beside her.

"Is that today?" Matthew asked. "I hadn't realized."

"Time flies," she said and kissed him on his forehead.

"Should I come out with you?"

"If you like," she replied, not skipping a beat. "But don't be offended if she reacts badly to your temporary blindness. She hasn't been told about it." She made sure to emphasize the transitory nature of his condition.

"I'll be fine; I think she's quite fond of me that she will be nice about it."

"Actually, I think she has a crush on you especially after you rescued her from that man."

"Why do you always think that?" he teased, getting up from his seat to join the family outside to welcome their new ward.

"Because it's true," she explained. "I know these things."

"Really?" he said with amusement. "Careful my darling, you might find that a career in match-making is for you."

"Heavens, I hope not," she stated. "You know how pragmatic I can be about that. They can't all be as lucky as I am."

Matthew chuckled. He silently agreed with her but thought he was the luckier one.

…

As to be expected, the bubbly Rose was quite unperturbed by Matthew's condition. She was equally excited to meet William and cradle him in her arms.

"He is absolutely lovely," Rose gushed as she looked at the baby. "He has your eyes Cousin Matthew and your hair Cousin Mary. What a lovely combination."

William yawned in response to all the attention from the newcomer.

"What does he do all day?" Rose wondered.

"I'm afraid he is much too young for anything other than sleep and eat all day," Mary revealed.

"Don't forget that he needs a lot of changing as well," Matthew reminded her.

And as if to prove him right, William got Rose wet.

"It's alright," she said in sporting fashion. "I need a bath anyway."

…

"Mr. Crawley, a man is waiting for you at the library," Mr. Carson informed him while he was having tea with Mary.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"He said his name is Mr. Blackwell."

"Are you expecting him?" Mary asked, setting down her tea cup.

"Yes, I've forgotten all about it," he confirmed, touching his forehead as if to remind him of other details about the man. "Tom and I contracted his services months ago to help improve the estate farming. Mr. Carson, can you please find Tom for me?"

"Mr. Branson has gone out to check on the farms," Mr. Carson informed him. "I'll ask one of the men to fetch him."

"No, no, it's not necessary. Mary, would you be so kind as to take his place?" He heard the distinct sound of disapproval from Mr. Carson. "You'll just need to show him the estate map and point out some details to him for me." He added to appease Mr. Carson.

"Certainly," Mary agreed and nodded to Mr. Carson.

…

"Mr. Blackwell," Matthew greeted when he entered the room. "I'm afraid you'll have to shake my hand as I have recently lost my eyesight." He stuck out his hand waiting for the man to shake his.

"It's temporary," Mary added, wanting to remind him of that every chance she got.

"This is my wife, Lady Mary," he introduced her to their visitor. "If you don't mind, I'd like her to be present for the meeting."

"I'd be honored," Mr. Blackwell responded and extended his hand to her. "It would be a pleasure to have such a beautiful lady in the room." He added as he held Mary's hand. He had intended to kiss her hand but she pulled it away when she realized his intention.

"So, shall we get to it then, Mr. Blackwell?" Matthew asked.

"Arthur, please," he offered amicably.

With ease, Mary was able to help Matthew with his meeting with Mr. Blackwell. She was quite impressed at how easily he expressed his plans for the estate and took input from the other man.

"I would like you to meet my brother-in-law and our estate manager Tom," Matthew said after they had come to an agreement. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm not sure," Arthur replied. "Perhaps you can point me in the right direction."

"Perhaps you can stay here in one of our guest rooms," Matthew offered. "Will that be alright Mary?"

"If you like, I can ask Mrs. Hughes to have a room made up for Mr. Blackwell."

"Then it's settled then, you're staying with us during your employment with us."

…

"What do you think of Arthur?" Matthew asked while he waited for Mary to get into bed for the night.

"What do you mean?" she wondered, pulling the covers down as she got into bed.

"I mean, is he agreeable enough for you? I realize that I hadn't consulted with you first before inviting him to stay with us. I hope you don't mind."

"Well, I would have appreciated a forewarning," she scolded him gently. "And you may need to appease Mrs. Hughes for this sudden change."

"I just thought it would be a sensible arrangement," he defended himself. "It would save me the trip of looking for him in the village when I need to discuss things with him."

"How did you meet him?" she inquired.

"I found his firm when I was looking for an agricultural engineer, and they sent him. I think he's been successful with other estates so I think he can help us further modernize Downton."

"How long will he be working for you?"

"I'm not quite sure," he said, realizing the imposition of having him at Downton. "I hope not for long because Tom will ultimately be the one overseeing the changes."

"Good, I don't think papa would take too kindly to having a stranger at the dinner table for too long."

"How bad is it?" Now he was worried that he had overdone his hospitality.

"Well, he seems to be educated and well-mannered," she began. "But I think he should be named Blackbeard instead."

Matthew laughed softly. "And why is that, does he look like a pirate?"

"No, but he has a mustache," she explained by describing his features. "I suppose it does make him look like a pirate."

Matthew was in full rolling laughter now.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Did I say something funny?"

"And I suppose you've met a pirate before?" he said, trying to stop laughing.

"I have not!" she declared incredulously which made Matthew laugh even harder. "I've read or seen them in books."

Mary loved hearing Matthew's laughter and was a little disappointed when it subsided.

"Rose seems to be charmed by him," she noted.

"Uh-oh, don't tell me you're going to play match-maker after all," he warned.

"He's much too old for her," she stated bluntly.

"Oh my darling," he said, turning to her. "You can't tell Rose what to do any more than I can tell you what to do."

"We'll see," she said, taking on the challenge.

…

Although Tom was around to help Matthew discuss the estate with Arthur, Mary had to attend as chaperone since Rose had insisted on joining them to be near Arthur.

"Isn't he just handsome?" Rose whispered as the men once again pored over the estate map to identify where they can best build irrigation and farm buildings.

"Rose, you should contain yourself," Mary warned. "You're acting like you're about to throw yourself at him." She glanced at Arthur and saw him smiling at her. She turned to see Rose waving to him.

"Oh, Mary, would it be possible if we join them on a tour of the estate tomorrow? Arthur said Tom was taking him to see the location for the construction."

Mary was surprised that Rose knew about the tour much less spoke with Arthur.

"Please say yes," Rose pleaded with her.

"You were supposed to have tea with granny," she reminded Rose. "I don't think she'd like to be put off."

"Oh please, Arthur would only be here for a short time."

…

Mary had just finished nursing and stepped out of the nursery when she saw Arthur walking towards her in the hallway.

"Are you lost?" she inquired, trying to keep her voice even although she was annoyed he was invading their private area. "The guest rooms are the other way."

"Actually, if I might have a word with you Lady Mary," he said, smiling charmingly.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she asked, unable to mask her annoyance any longer.

"I was wondering if you will be joining us during our tour tomorrow?" he asked.

"I doubt it," she replied, eager to dismiss him. She had already asked Edith to chaperone for Rose to be free to spend the day with Matthew and William.

"It would mean so much to me," he insisted, stepping closer to her. "I think you feel the same way I do."

"I don't know what you mean," she said, suddenly alarmed by his presence. She switched to her cool exterior to dissuade him from proceeding.

"I must admit that I'm very attracted to you," he admitted, closing the gap between them and leaned in to kiss her.

"Need I remind you I'm a married woman," Mary said, easily side-stepping him.

"You can't possibly be happy with him," he noted. "He's blind."

"If you think that diminishes my happiness with him, you're quite mistaken," she said angrily. "In fact, you don't know me at all to make such a claim."

"But," he tried to recover his goodwill with Mary but was prevented to say any more when Anna arrived.

"I suggest you return to your room now," Mary said imperiously. She and Anna watched the man retreat from the private residences.

…

"I think you should tell Mr. Crawley about what he did," Anna said as she helped Mary change into her sleeping gown.

"I'm not sure how," she said, knowing Anna was right but debating on how to reveal to Matthew how Arthur had just behaved. "I'm afraid in his current condition he will get upset and unable to recover. He's been doing so well."

"I believe he knows how much you love him and will do what is necessary to defend you," Anna said sensibly.

"I don't think it's come to that," she admitted. "And I'm afraid he might think this is the Pamuk affair all over again."

"I don't think he would," Anna assured her. "But I do know he'd be hurt if you say nothing."

"I could just avoid Mr. Blackwell," she suggested. "Surely he won't be here for much longer."

"You shouldn't have to avoid that man in your own house. And if you say nothing, he may think that you are welcoming his advances."

Mary considered what Anna had said and found wisdom in her counsel.

…

"I'm quite impressed with Arthur," Matthew said. "I don't think we could have accomplished so much without his help."

"How much longer will he be staying at Downton?" Mary asked while she lay beside Matthew.

"Why? Is something the matter?" he wondered with slight concern.

"I just think he's been here long enough, don't you?" she lied. She had decided that she wouldn't tell Matthew after hearing his glowing review of the man. She just hoped that Arthur would be gone before it got really uncomfortable for her.

"You don't like him because of Rose?" he asked innocently. "I'm sure it's just a passing fancy for her. See how quickly she's forgotten Mr. Margadale."

"I suppose," she tried to agree with him to mask her true concern.

"He's been quite helpful," Matthew noted. "I think he will go places."

"Hopefully he'll leave Downton sooner than later," she said sarcastically.

"You're being judgmental again," he warned gently.

"I think I know him better than you do," she replied.

"Well, he'll soon be done," he said. "And life will be back to normal. I just hope you won't find it dull."

"Certainly not! There's always something new to do with you."

Matthew chuckled. He was well aware that between him and William, Mary was quite busy not to mention having tea with Violet and his mother.

"Besides, I'm quite used to you," she revealed. "And I rather like having you around."

"That's good to know," he said in a suddenly serious tone. "I was beginning to think you're getting tired of me."

"What?" she asked in surprise. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's been a while since you've let me hold you in my arms," he said then paused. "Naked."

"But I thought you didn't want to," she said slowly, trying to think of a time she might have given him the impression she wasn't receptive to him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to rush you," he admitted, suddenly realizing that they had been miscommunicating regarding the matter. "I'm afraid my darling we are victims of our own good intentions. Isn't it ludicrous?"

Mary started to giggle as she came to the same conclusion. Her giggle was infectious that Matthew started to laugh and he in turn made her laugh.

"Well, now that we're clear on where we stand my darling," Mary started when their laughter subsided. "I think it's time you kiss me and hold me in your arms naked."

"As you wish." Matthew eagerly obliged with tenderness and love.

…

"Good morning milady," Anna greeted her when she arrived to help Mary change for breakfast. "I hope you slept well."

"Very well indeed," Mary said happily, not even trying to conceal how happy she was.

"Molesley said that Mr. Matthew was quite happy this morning," Anna said in a teasing manner.

"I'm glad," Mary said, watching Anna from her mirror. She had seen Matthew when he woke up and knew exactly what Molesley saw and perhaps even more.

"Shall I tell Mrs. Hughes that our guest would be leaving soon?" Anna inquired. Since witnessing what Arthur had done, she had little respect for the man.

"I hadn't told him," Mary whispered, looking like a child caught red-handed with a cookie stolen from the cookie jar. "But he will be gone soon, his work here is almost finished."

"I hope he has learned to stay away then." Anna was slightly disappointed that Mary had opted not to tell Matthew. But she felt it wasn't her place to judge Mary's choice.

"Can I just ask a favor?" Mary said as she stood up to check her appearance in the full-length mirror. "Can you make sure that he doesn't wander into this area again?"

They both heard the tap at the door and Anna went to open it. But before she could, it opened to reveal Matthew entering in haste.

"Mary, darling," Matthew greeted her. "Are you ready?"

"What's the hurry?" she inquired. "Breakfast isn't ready yet is it?"

"Actually, Arthur had convinced me that it would be good for me to join the tour today," he revealed.

"Did he? I suppose a breath of fresh air would be nice."

"Will you come with me?" he asked. "You can tell me all about the construction sites since I can't see them for myself."

Mary hesitated.

"Please Mary," he continued. "I'm sure Tom will but you do it much better."

With that plea, Mary could no more deny her husband her company than he of hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew and Mary arrived for breakfast to hear a lively discussion between Robert and Tom.

"Can't you postpone your tour?" Robert said. "It's not like things will change in just one day."

"I don't mind driving," Tom offered.

"What's the matter?" Mary asked when she sat down next to Matthew.

"I need the car to visit a dear friend," Robert said. "He's only in Yorkshire for today. Your mama and I haven't seen him since our wedding."

"And he can't come visit us papa?" Mary asked the obvious question.

"I'm afraid he is staying with friends of his and wouldn't impose on them to take their car to come here."

"Why is he here for only one day?" Edith wondered.

"I don't know," Robert replied. "And your mama and I won't miss seeing him." He made it very clear that it was not up for debate.

"And I keep saying that I can take the other car to take us out for the tour," Tom insisted.

"You're no longer the chauffeur," Robert reminded him.

"I would drive if I could see," Matthew offered, trying to show Robert that it was not as big a deal as he was making it. "Robert, if we delay, it's one more day wasted from making the estate self-sufficient before next spring."

Robert still found it unsettling but agreed finally.

...

"Mary, do I still have to go now that you're going?" Edith asked after breakfast.

"I suppose we don't both have to chaperone Rose," Mary replied as they walked into the foyer. "But you can still come if you like."

"Actually, I wanted to join papa and mama," she revealed.

"Edith, are you coming?" Cora prompted her as she prepared to leave. "Enjoy your day, Mary." She quickly kissed Mary before heading out to join Robert in the car.

Edith quickly followed Cora out. Mary decided to walk out to see them off.

"Mary, isn't this exciting?" Rose said as she joined her outside as they waited for Tom to bring the car around.

"Hello Rose," Matthew greeted as he joined them. "Are you ready for a trip around the estate?"

"Yes, I can't wait."

"Milady," Anna greeted as she joined them.

"I've asked Anna to join us," Mary announced to Matthew's surprise.

"Here they come," Rose announced happily and went to meet the car. She immediately saw Arthur sitting beside Tom. Anna followed behind her.

"Why have you asked Anna to join us?" Matthew inquired as he slowly followed Mary to the car.

"To keep the numbers even," she explained.

"I thought it was because you didn't want a strand of hair out of place," he teased.

"That, too," she joked back.

...

The estate tour turned out to be rather pleasant to Mary's surprise. Arthur and Matthew discussed the development they were planning and Rose pretty much behaved lady-like throughout the ride.

"Do you remember the buildings we restored Mary?" Matthew asked her when they were close to them. "Can you please point them out to Arthur?"

"Certainly," Mary replied and dutifully pointed them out while Matthew explained their significance to the estate.

"We're here," Tom announced when they arrived at their last stop. "It's a little muddy so the ladies might want to stay in the car."

"Nonsense," Arthur said looking out the window to the ground below. "There's only a small patch and that can easily be covered." In gentlemanly fashion that would make Sir Walter Raleigh proud, he placed his jacket over it and offered his hand to help Rose out of the car.

"I think I'll stay here," Mary said when Arthur offered his hand to her.

"I'll stay here with Mary," Matthew said and informed Tom that he can take charge of this last stop.

Arthur bowed and moved away from the car to join Tom who had gotten out of the driver's seat.

"You don't want to ruin your shoes?" he teased softly.

"I'm worn out," she made up the excuse. "Besides, I don't mind ruining my shoes because you'll just have to buy me new ones."

Matthew chuckled. He had to admit that he was also worn out.

"It looks like a lot of changes," she noted after counting the number of stops they made. "I wonder how papa will handle the change in landscape."

"Do you think it's too much too soon?"

"I think it's about time," she replied honestly. "If papa complains, I suppose we'll just gently remind him that this is all for William and the future."

"And what do you think of our future?" he inquired casually.

"I think it's coming along nicely," she admitted. "Of course papa and granny won't admit it but I think they're quite glad you are doing all this."

"And what about you?" Clearly he was more interested in her opinion of his work.

"Do you really need to know? I'm biased you know since I am on your team."

"Where's Anna?" he asked, throwing Mary off a bit.

"She's with Rose keeping her out of trouble. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure I can do this," he said, reaching out to touch her face and pull her in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked, not really needing a reason for him to kiss her.

"Can't I just kiss you for no reason?" he said with a smile.

...

Upon their return to Downton, Matthew felt his head throb with pain. It was bad enough that he slightly swooned but Mary was there to steady him.

"Matthew, what's the matter?" she asked with obvious concern.

"My head is hurting terribly," he admitted.

"Carson, can you please have someone fetch Dr. Clarkson?"

"It's not necessary," he insisted. "I just need to rest. Now please, help me get to our room."

Mary wanted to overrule him but decided to not argue in front of Carson. She guided him easily up the stairs and into their room.

"How long has your head been hurting?" she asked when he was seated on their bed.

"It only started a moment ago," he replied.

"Shall I ring for Molesley?"

"Why?" he asked, slightly confused why he would need his valet.

"So you can change," she said plainly. "It's obvious you're not up to going down for dinner."

"I can take care of myself," he insisted, starting to take off his jacket. "Although I may need your help to get my pajamas."

Before Mary could head to the dressing room to fetch it for him, Anna knocked on the door.

"Can you please bring William here?" she requested. "Are mama and papa back yet?"

"No milady," Anna replied. "But they rang and said they'll be back by dinner."

"Can you also please ask Mrs. Patmore to prepare a small dinner for us here? I think Matthew and I will not be going down."

Anna quickly acknowledged and set off to work.

"Why do you want William here?"

"So I can nurse him while I watch over you because unlike him my darling, you don't tell me what you need."

...

Mary watched Matthew as he slept off his headache. She ran her fingers down the side of his face closest to her which caused him to stir.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What time is it?" he asked, coming out of the haze much improved.

"It's almost dinner time. Are you feeling much better?"

"Yes, much better," he revealed. "What is William doing now?"

"He's back in the nursery," she replied. "You fell asleep quicker than he did."

"I found your singing quite soothing," he admitted. "I think you can tame any monster with a voice like that." He was stifling a laugh as he teased her.

"Goodness, you think me as good as that?"

"I most certainly do," he said.

"What do you think caused your head to hurt?" she asked, revisiting his earlier condition.

"I don't know but it has passed. I wouldn't worry so much about it."

"You will tell me if it happens again won't you?" Mary sounded worried not knowing what the cause was or what it could mean to his recovery.

"Perhaps it was because I'm worried," he revealed. "I actually need your help with Cousin Violet and Cora."

"Granny and mama?" she wondered. "Heavens, what are you up to my darling?"

"I'm afraid all the construction around the estate near the Dower House might be too much for her so I was wondering if you would invite Cousin Violet to come stay with us until its all completed," he began to explain. "But I don't want Cora to feel imposed upon by all this."

"So you want me to make it acceptable to them? And what about Isobel, won't she have to come stay with us as well?"

"Crikey, I'm hoping mother will welcome the changes and its accompanying noise because I don't think having all three of them together for a prolonged period will ever work even in a big house."

Mary chuckled thinking of the many times they have had to play peacemakers between their respective mothers not to mention her grandmother and Isobel.

"I know it's a lot to ask," he apologized. "Maybe you can sing them a lullaby to soothe them."

"If only that would work; I'm afraid my singing works only on you and William."

Matthew joined in her laughter then.

...

Mary was preparing to visit Violet when she saw the tell-tale sign of a headache on Matthew's face as he sat on their bed.

"Is your head hurting again?' she asked for confirmation as she turned to look directly at him. "Anna, please send someone to fetch Dr. Clarkson." She didn't wait for him to reply when she instructed Anna.

"Mary, it'll pass," he tried to assure her so she didn't have to worry. He really tried to hide it from her but it was too much to bear.

"I won't hear arguments from you," she warned him sternly. "Especially if you still want my help with granny." She counted on Matthew needing her help to stop his objections.

Both Mary and Matthew were surprised when Dr. Clarkson arrived so quickly; being ushered into their sitting room by Anna.

"I was coming to check on Master Crawley," Dr. Clarkson explained when he saw the surprise on their faces. "You've forgotten?"

"Yes, we have," Matthew admitted for both of them.

"Anna, can you please fetch William?" Mary requested. "Dr. Clarkson, since you're already here, would you mind checking on Matthew? His head has been hurting the past few days. Could it mean something?"

"None that I can tell," he replied after carefully examining Matthew. "But I am concerned that the swelling in your eyes haven't subsided. I'll have to consult with Dr. Duke-Elder about this."

"How soon can you do that?" Mary asked, trying not to sound anxious.

"As soon as I return to my office." Before he could continue, Anna had returned with William for his regular check-up.

"Thank you for taking time to come and look on William," Matthew said gratefully.

"Well, it's always a pleasure to see him," Dr. Clarkson admitted. "He is quite a healthy baby boy." He meant it, too.

"It's all because of Mary," Matthew said proudly. "Did you know that she does almost everything for him?"

"I've heard," the doctor confirmed. "Well done Lady Mary."

...

Mary escorted Dr. Clarkson out while Anna took William back to the nursery. She wanted to have a private word with him.

"Dr. Clarkson, is there anything else that can be done to help Matthew in his recovery?"

"At this time, I think we can only wait for his body to heal on its own," he said, feeling slightly helpless to be helpful to them. "But please let me know if his head hurts more often; it might turn out to be significant."

"Of course," she agreed. "I'm just concerned by its sudden occurrence and how it affects his eyesight."

"I'll let you know as soon as I've consulted with Dr. Duke-Elder. As of now, you've done a wonderful job taking care of both your husband and your son."

"Please don't let word get out," she said, graciously receiving his praise with a smile. "I wouldn't want to compete in your profession." She saw him smile at her joke then watched him leave in the waiting car.

"Lady Mary," Arthur called out to her as she began to walk back to the sitting room.

"Yes, what is it?" she replied. She was surprised that Arthur was still in the house since Tom had left long ago.

"Was that the doctor I just saw leaving?" he asked. "Is someone ill?"

"Why would you think someone is ill?" she said icily. "He was here to check on my son's health."

"Ah, nothing but the best for the heir of Grantham," he teased. He quickly regretted it when he saw Mary unmoved by this.

"Why aren't you with Tom working on the changes to the estate?" she asked, eager to dismiss him.

"I forgot these," he explained, showing her a pair of work gloves. "I can't help without them."

"Well, now that you have them, shouldn't you hurry off to help the men with their work?"

Arthur quickly tipped his hat and headed out.

...

"Mary?" Matthew inquired when he heard the door open and then footsteps coming into the room.

"Yes, my darling, it's me," she confirmed for him.

"What did Dr. Clarkson have to say?" He correctly guessed that she wanted to speak privately with the doctor when she offered to walk him out.

"He'll know more after he consults with Dr. Duke-Elder but he does want to know if your head hurts more often. So, you must promise to tell me if it happens again."

"Shall I wail like William?" he joked.

"William doesn't wail, he cries," she corrected him. "And I doubt you can wail loud enough for me to hear from granny's."

"So you're off to visit Cousin Violet," he noted.

"Would you like to come with me?" she asked. "Or am I sent to battle alone?" She continued to banter playfully with him.

"I think of you as my best diplomat sent to broker peace," he said with an admiring smile.

"I expect to be rewarded when I return victorious then," she said and kissed him on his cheek. "Now come on, I'll help you get upstairs so you can rest."

"I don't need to rest," he complained. "I can perhaps stay in the library with Rose or Edith."

"They're not here," she informed him. "Edith and Rose went to London. Hopefully Rose is behaving herself."

"I'm sure she will," he assured her. "What am I to do upstairs while you're away then?"

"You can think of how you'll reward me when I come home," she suggested as she guided him up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

As to be expected, Mary easily convinced Violet to stay at Downton while construction was in progress. She was about to head home but then decided that she would visit Isobel to extend the same invitation.

"Mrs. Crawley, Lady Mary is here to see you," her housekeeper announced before Mary entered the room. She quickly exited to give them privacy.

"Mary, is everything alright?" Isobel asked, surprised by her visit.

"Yes, I know you were not expecting me," Mary began, trying to assure her that everything was fine. "I hope you don't mind my sudden visit but I thought it's been a while since we've seen each other."

"You are always welcome here. How are Matthew and William?"

"They're both doing well," she replied. "Dr. Clarkson just checked on both of them today." She deliberately omitted informing her about Matthew's recent headaches. She didn't want to worry Isobel just yet.

"Oh, where are my manners, I should order us some tea." Isobel stood up to ring for her housekeeper, suddenly feeling remiss in showing hospitality to Mary.

"It's not necessary. I won't be staying long. I just came to ask if you would like to come stay at Downton while the construction is going on."

"I don't mind staying here," Isobel insisted. "I think it's quite exciting to see changes happening around here finally."

Mary smiled and realized that Matthew was right about Isobel welcoming the changes.

"Are you happy about the changes?" Isobel asked.

"Of course," she replied. "Especially since Matthew is making them."

"With your help he tells me," Isobel revealed to her. "I'm so glad you're supporting him on this."

"It's my duty," Mary said sweetly. "I must go now before Matthew and William miss me too much. I hope we'll see you soon at the house."

Isobel nodded and watched Mary leave with a knowing smile. She knew it was much more than duty although she knew Mary wasn't about to admit it openly.

...

Mary returned home quite pleased to have accomplished what she set out to do. She knew Matthew would be equally pleased and was eager to let him know.

"Hello Lady Mary," Carson greeted her when she arrived.

"Hello Carson," she acknowledged him. "Do you know where Matthew is?" She half-expected him to be in their sitting room but asked to confirm.

"Mr. Crawley is actually waiting for you upstairs in your room," he replied.

Mary's smile faded and was replaced by a concerned look. She thanked Carson and headed up the stairs quickly.

"Matthew," she called out to him when she didn't find him in their room.

"Mary," he answered back from the dressing room. "You're back." He walked in wearing his riding clothes.

"Where are you going?" she asked, wondering why he was dressed so. "Did Molesley mix up your clothes?"

"No he didn't," he responded, chuckling softly. "But I suppose he had a surprised look when I told him I wanted these. And I've asked Anna to bring your riding clothes as well." He pointed in the general direction of their bed where he expected Anna had laid the clothes on.

"So, why are we wearing these?" she asked tentatively.

"I've decided what your reward would be," he announced. "It's been a while since you've ridden your horse so I thought we should go together. I will rely on you to guide my horse though."

"So you were quite sure I would return to claim my reward," she said with amusement.

"I had no doubt," he said, equally amused. "Although you were away longer than I had expected, did Cousin Violet put up resistance?"

"Not at all but I did stop by to see Isobel," she explained, changing into her riding clothes as she spoke.

"Oh? Why?"

"I thought it was the dutiful thing to do to extend her the same invitation to stay at Downton. You were right, she wants to stay and witness the changes to come at Crawley House."

Matthew was surprised but touched by her gesture to his mother.

...

Mary truly enjoyed riding around Downton on her horse. She hadn't realized how long it has been until she got atop her horse. She had to constantly rein in her horse to stop it from going faster lest Matthew's followed suit being led by hers.

"Can I rest for a while?" Matthew called out when they've been out for a while.

"Is your head hurting again?" Mary asked, turning her horse to face him. "We can go back if you like."

"No, I just want to rest for a while," he assured her. "You can go ride faster on your own for a while."

Mary realized what he was doing and that he was well aware of her routine. She happily took him up on the offer and went on her own for a while. When she returned, she saw that he had dismounted and was sitting on the ground. He stood up when he heard her approaching horse.

"How was the ride?" he asked with a smile.

"It was wonderful," she replied, dismounting quickly to give him a hug. "Thank you for that."

"Can I assume that you liked your reward?"

Instead of answering him, she gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"Mary," he panted. "Someone might see us and think you're taking advantage." He knew that was highly unlikely but couldn't resist teasing her.

"I'm a married woman and if I'm not mistaken, you made me so." She was enjoying their time outdoors and alone.

"I suppose we have to head back," he suggested.

Mary guided him back to his horse and helped him mount it. She didn't notice that his foot caught part of her riding habit and so when she turned away, the cloth ripped against the stirrup. They both heard the ripping sound and froze.

"Mary, what happened?"

Mary sighed and looked at her torn clothing. She explained to Matthew what had happened before mounting her own horse.

"I hope Anna can mend it," he said quite contritely. "I didn't mean to ruin your clothing."

"Don't worry about it, I'll ask Anna to see what can be done."

...

"Well, Anna says she can mend the riding habit," Mary informed him when he entered their room after changing out of his riding clothes. "So no harm done." She knew Matthew felt bad about ripping her clothes.

"Mary, I think you should go to London," he suggested.

"What? Why?" She turned to look at him as he sat on the edge of their bed.

"So you can buy a new riding habit," he said. "And maybe some new frocks from the latest fashion styles."

"I told you, Anna can mend it and I don't need new frocks."

"Mary, just because I can't see you, doesn't mean you shouldn't keep up with the fashions."

"Who said I wasn't?" she challenged him. "I get the magazines and if I find something, I can have it made."

"It's been a while since you've had something made," he pointed out.

"I'll have something made when I see something I like," she assured him. "Now stop feeling bad about my riding habit." She kissed him on the cheek to make her point.

...

"Mama," Robert greeted Violet when she arrived.

"So this is the price we all have to pay for the future," she noted, watching as her baggage was brought up to her room.

"Changes must happen according to Matthew," he reminded her. "I'm beginning to see his vision and it's pretty good." He remembered the plans Matthew had shown him and he was quite impressed how much care he had placed in keeping some traditions.

"Lord Grantham," Arthur greeted him on his way out. He was quite in a hurry that he only briefly tipped his hat to acknowledge Violet.

"Who is that?" she asked, quite unsettled by a stranger coming from upstairs.

"That is Mr. Blackwell. Matthew hired him to help make the plans and invited him to stay with us while he is working for us."

"Heavens, are we to host all the workers as well? And I thought Mary said this was going to be a sanctuary."

"I don't think Matthew will be inviting any more workers," Robert assured her.

"I sure hope not," Violet said. She decided there and then that she would have a word with Matthew.

...

"Matthew," Violet called out to him when she saw him walking towards the library.

"Hello Cousin Violet," Matthew greeted with a smile, turning towards her voice. "I'm so glad you're here. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"I will manage," she assured him, ever the trooper. "But I wanted to speak with you about that man you invited to stay."

"Mr. Blackwell," he informed her.

"How long will he be staying? I'm afraid I won't feel at home with a stranger among us."

Matthew listened to Violet voice her concerns. He wondered why Mary hadn't made the same sound arguments before knowing that she probably felt the same discomfort as Violet.

"Mary hadn't said anything," he noted.

"Of course she wouldn't go against your decision, she's your wife," she reminded him.

"Then be assured I will make it right," he said. "I would like your stay to be as pleasant as possible."

...

"Matthew, what are you doing here?" Tom asked when he arrived at the construction site.

"I thought I would check on the progress of our project," he replied, stepping out of the car. "I may not see it but at least I can hear it."

"It's progressing quickly," Tom said. "I think we can finish this before next spring." He was quite surprised at how enthusiastic the villagers had accepted the changes they proposed.

"I'm glad to hear that. Is Arthur here?"

"I'll get him for you," Tom said and went to find Arthur.

"Mr. Crawley," Arthur greeted when he approached him. "Tom tells me you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Arthur. I needed to speak with you about your accommodations. With family coming, I'm afraid we would have to send you to live in the village inn after all. I'll pay for all of it of course."

Arthur stood quietly beside Matthew thinking of how to respond.

"Are you still there Arthur?" Matthew prompted him when he took too long to reply.

"Have I offended anyone at the house? Perhaps Lady Mary would reconsider?"

"Mary?" Matthew repeated with obvious surprise. "Mary doesn't even know about this."

"Oh," Arthur realized his mistake.

"I hope you don't mind. It's just best for the family to have it all to ourselves again. And you're still welcome to come to the house when you have ideas about the estate."

"I'll miss people at the house," Arthur said sadly.

"If by people you mean Rose, I think it's for the best; the distance might help you understand your true feelings for her."

"I'm sure about my feelings," Arthur admitted. "I just haven't told her because I don't know how she'd receive it."

"Sometimes you just have to say what you really feel," Matthew said encouragingly.

...

Mary hadn't realized the time and wondered where Matthew had gone off to. She didn't find him anywhere in the house and decided to go out in case he had gone into the gardens on his own.

"Lady Mary," Carson greeted her as she was heading out.

"Hello Carson. Have you seen Matthew?"

"Yes, milady. He asked for the car to be brought around a while ago and said he was going to the construction site."

Mary felt a sudden wave of cold rush course through her body.

"Is something wrong?" Carson asked, seeing the distress in her eyes.

"Have someone fetch him at once," Mary ordered, trying to stay calm. "And send him to our sitting room when he arrives."

Carson nodded an acknowledgement and watched as Mary quickly walked away from him.

...

"Mary?" Matthew called out to her as he hurried into their sitting room. He rushed right home when one of the servants informed him Mary needed him.

"How could you do this to me?" Mary said, sounding every bit upset as she looked. "Why would you do it?"

"What?" Matthew asked, clearly confused as to what she was referring to.

"You left the house without telling me and of all places you had to go, you went to the construction site! What if you fell or hurt yourself? Did you think of that?"

"It was safe," he tried to assure her. "Tom was there and so was Arthur."

Mary gasped audibly before finding her voice to continue speaking. "And you expect them to protect you from any danger?"

"Mary, I was in no danger," he replied, trying to calm her with his words. "I am not foolish to put myself in harm's way."

"I think you're not only foolish but careless!"

"Mary, please stop treating me like a child!" He didn't mean to shout back but he felt he had to if he was going to get through to her.

"Then stop acting like one!"

"Mary? Matthew? What's the matter?" Cora asked in succession when she entered the room. The door had been left open so she heard them arguing when she passed by.

"Ask him, he seems to have all the answers," Mary said angrily and stormed out of the room.

Matthew explained to Cora what had just transpired before her arrival.

"Matthew, you know Mary just wants you to be safe," Cora said. "Let me talk to her."

After Cora left, Anna arrived with a tray of tea and biscuits. She wondered what had happened having seen the look on both their faces.

Matthew turned to the sound of the rattling tea set.

"It's just me Mr. Matthew," Anna announced herself.

Matthew sighed and held his head.

"Mr. Matthew, are you alright? Is your head hurting?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I think all the excitement and arguing has just worn me out." He carefully found a seat to sit on.

"If I may speak freely," Anna asked permission.

"Certainly, you may."

"If your argument is because you went to the construction site, then you must understand sir that she is only afraid for your safety. The last time you were out of her sight and in a car, she almost lost you."

Anna's words were eye-opening for Matthew and he felt he had to make it right with Mary.

...

Mary sat on the bench by the tree and tried to see it from Matthew's side as Cora had suggested but she just kept thinking of how frightened she was when she learned where he was. She heard footsteps approaching her and saw that it was Matthew.

"Mary?" he called out, ambling his way to her. "Are you there?"

"I'm here," she replied and stood up to guide him to the bench.

"Are you still angry with me?" he ventured, hoping she had calmed enough to listen to him.

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry if I have upset you," he apologized.

"What possessed you to go?"

"I just wanted to hear the construction since I couldn't see it and I needed to speak with Arthur."

"You couldn't just summon him to the house?"

"I had to tell him that I was kicking him out of the house," he explained. "I thought the site would be neutral ground."

Mary was silent for a moment. "Please promise me that you won't do this again. You gave me such a fright I didn't know what to do." She reached out to squeeze his hand.

"On one condition," he replied. "That you spend a day in London."

"Why are you so intent on sending me to London? Were you planning to go to the site while I was away?" She remembered he was insisting she go the day before.

"I just want you to spend a day doing what you want," he replied. "You've been taking care of me and William non-stop and I don't want you to neglect yourself."

"What will I do in London? All I need is at Downton and the village."

"Buy Christmas gifts then," he suggested, trying hard to get her to agree. "It is in a little over a month and you should get a lot of things."

"Why don't you come with me? We can buy presents together."

"That wouldn't be fair," he warned. "I wouldn't see what you're getting me and I'll need you to get my gift for you."

"It wouldn't be fun going alone," she said and laughed which indicated that she no longer was angry with him.

"Why don't you take Edith with you?"

"Unless we take separate cars, I think it is best I don't."

"How about Rose? She probably would like to get out of the house for a bit."

"Alright, but you must promise that you won't leave the house while I'm away."

"I promise that I won't. But sometimes you'll have to let me go out on my own. I'm not completely helpless."

"I'm just afraid that you'd be hurt," she said thoughtfully. "Especially when I'm not there to watch over you."

"I'll try not to put myself in danger and I promise that wherever I go, I'll always come back to you."

Mary still worried but knew he was right, she had to let him be.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary and Rose arrived at the train station early to catch the very first one to London. They waited to board when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Arthur," Rose called and waved back. "You made it."

Mary was surprised to see him there but then realized Rose must've told him they were going to London. She wished she hadn't told Rose early but it was too late now.

"Good morning Lady Mary," Arthur greeted her.

"Blackwell," she forced a response. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to London to visit my mother," he informed her. "And Rose said you were headed to London so I thought I'd join you."

"Does Matthew know you're not working today?" She knew he didn't or he would've mentioned it to her.

"I wrote him a note this morning. I'm sure he doesn't mind because I need to see my mother."

"Isn't it nice that we have company on the trip to London?" Rose asked happily.

Mary didn't quite put it that way but chose to hold her tongue. She was just grateful that she had decided to bring a book with her to read; Matthew had joked about needing it in case Rose got a little too chatty.

Arthur opened the door to let them in before joining them. He sat across from Mary and Rose.

Throughout the journey, Mary buried herself in her book while Arthur and Rose chatted away.

...

"Matthew, where are you going?" Edith asked when she saw him in the hallway.

"I was thinking of going to the nursery to be with William," he replied. "Since Mary is away, he might feel lonely. And what about you, what have you planned for today?"

"Just the usual," she told him. "He told me what you said to him." She knew he understood what she meant without elaborating.

"You know why I had to do it," he said, clearly understanding. "I truly want you to be happy Edith but not the way you are planning."

"Am I never to be happy then?" she said sadly. "Is every man I want be unfit or taken away from me?"

"Edith, your prince is out there," he assured her. "You just need to wait a little longer."

"I've been waiting long enough!"

"Edith, sometimes the right one is worth waiting for. You know how long it took Mary and I to finally be together." He hoped that she understood what he was trying to tell her. He felt her lean against him and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her. He let her cry on his shoulder until she felt better.

"Are you going to tell Mary about this?" she asked after she dried her eyes.

"No, it's between you and me," he assured her. "But you must know that Mary also wants you to be happy."

"Really? Mary, my sister," she asked for confirmation.

"She may not show it, but she truly cares for you. She's quite capable of that you know."

"To you and William of course," she confirmed, having seen it herself. "But not me."

"You'll be surprised at how much she cares for you."

...

"So, when will we see you again?" Rose asked as the train pulled into the station.

"I'll be back in a few days," Arthur said. "Was the book enjoyable?" He directed his question to Mary.

"Quite," she replied plainly.

"Mary, is it alright if Arthur come with us while we shop?" Rose asked hopeful she would agree.

"I'm sure he can't wait to see his mother," Mary replied, eager to part ways with him.

"Actually, I was hoping I could tag along. You see, I was planning to buy my mother a gift but I'm not quite sure what to get her. Perhaps you can help me find something nice for her."

"He can even carry our boxes," Rose suggested. "Won't you Arthur?"

"At your service," he agreed.

...

Mary realized quickly that it was a good idea to let Arthur tag along with them. While Rose kept him preoccupied, she was left alone to shop on her own. She quite enjoyed buying presents for the family and some of the servants. She even ordered some new frocks and accessories for herself as Matthew wanted. She was admiring one particular red one when she saw Rose and Arthur approach from the corner of her eye.

"Look at all the things I got," Rose said. "And I even helped Arthur buy a pretty little brooch for his mother."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Mary said. "Now perhaps we can say goodbye to Mr. Blackwell so he can be home to his mother before tea."

"Oh, I still have one thing to get," Rose said and left quickly before Mary could stop her.

"That looks very pretty," Arthur said, nodding towards the red number Mary had been looking at when they arrived.

"I think I've ordered enough clothes for the day," Mary replied.

"I'm sure Mr. Crawley wouldn't mind getting you one more," he insisted. "I think just because he can't appreciate you in it, you shouldn't deprive everyone else from the pleasure of seeing you wear it."

"You shouldn't presume to know what my husband can and can't appreciate," she warned him.

"Does he appreciate you? Since I've known him, he seems to only care about making Downton great again."

"He certainly does," she assured him, knowing just how much so. She decided to leave it at that because she didn't really care for his opinion. She did, however, like that he thought Matthew would make Downton great again.

"Look at what I got for William," Rose announced when she returned. She showed Mary a horse-shaped baby rattle.

"That's lovely," Mary noted, suddenly missing her son. "So are you ready to go home?" She was pleased when Rose agreed.

...

Matthew cradled William and even allowed him to suck on his pinky finger.

"She'll be home soon," he said soothingly to his son. "Will you be calling her mama or mother?" He wondered which the boy will prefer.

"Of course it will be mama," Mary answered for him.

"You're back," he said raising his head. He didn't hear her approach but was pleased she was home. "I kept him company while you were away." He handed William to Mary.

"Mary, you forgot the rattle," Rose said as she entered the nursery. She handed the toy to Mary who was now seated and cradling William.

"Hello Rose," Matthew greeted her, standing beside Mary. "Did you enjoy your trip to London?"

"It was absolutely fun," she confirmed. "Thanks Mary, I hope we can go shopping again soon."

Mary smiled and watched Rose head out to prepare for dinner.

"Did you have fun?" Matthew asked, hoping she didn't spend the whole day just entertaining Rose.

"Of course I did," she replied. "I hope you don't mind but I bought quite a lot."

"I certainly won't," he assured her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I hope Rose hadn't worn you out."

"Actually, Arthur joined us on the train and kept Rose engaged," she revealed.

"Arthur? So that's why he suddenly had to visit his mother." He wondered when he received Arthur's note and hoped it was nothing serious to call him away.

"Do you know how long he will be away?"

"No, but it won't delay the work. I think we can manage without him for a while."

Mary was glad to hear it but chose not to tell Matthew.

"So did he behave like a proper gentleman?"

"He tried but he was not even close," she admitted. She looked up at Matthew when she heard him chuckle.

"Will anyone fit your standard of a proper gentleman?" he teased.

"Of course, papa for one." She knew he was teasing her but didn't want him to get his way easily.

"Except Robert." He knew Mary well enough to know he had to keep challenging her until he hears the answer he wanted.

"My godfather," she ventured.

"Except Lord Merton."

"William," she said and cooed to her son in her arms. "You'll be a perfect gentleman won't you?" She was pleased when the boy raised his hands as if in response.

"Except William, who I'm sure will be because of you." He cleared his throat then to indicate he was getting impatient.

"Oh alright," she finally gave in. "You do of course. I wouldn't marry you if you weren't."

...

Idyllic days quickly passed at Downton amid the changes at the estate. The house became a true sanctuary for the family and their servants. Even Arthur's return went almost unnoticed except for him arriving at the house to meet with Matthew. Mary was glad to not have to be in attendance because Tom was with Matthew.

"Mary, I'm thinking of joining Edith on her trip to London tomorrow," Matthew announced when he found her in their sitting room after the meeting.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"No," he replied with his usual smile. "But unlike you, I haven't done my Christmas present shopping yet."

"Why is Edith going to London? She's not looking for Gregson, is she?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on her," he reminded her. "Why don't you show her how much you care about her?"

"And why would I want to do that?" she challenged him playfully.

Matthew wanted to say 'because you're nice' but then decided to let it go.

"Anyway, I want to know if Edith will be with you at all times while you're in London," she inquired, bringing them back to the main subject.

"I was thinking I'll take Molesley with me," he suggested.

"I don't think he will be very useful to you," she argued against it.

"Why not? He's done pretty well as my valet; always ready to help."

"But I'm fairly sure that I can easily ask him what you bought," she revealed. "Then that would ruin your surprise."

Matthew thought about it and had to agree with Mary. Molesley was eager to please her and would certainly cave to her wishes.

"How about Bates?" she suggested. "I'm quite sure he would be a good companion."

"I wouldn't want to wear him out," Matthew cautioned.

"Let me ask him and Anna."

...

"Anna, would it be possible for Bates to accompany Mr. Matthew to London tomorrow?" Mary asked as Anna helped her change for dinner. "He's planning to do some Christmas shopping."

"Of course, milady," Anna replied without hesitation. "John would love to help."

"You will warn him that Mr. Matthew likes to do things for himself sometimes," she cautioned. "I just want someone to watch over him."

"I'm sure they'll get along just fine. John is quite perceptive you know."

"If you'd like, you can go with Mr. Bates to keep him company on the train ride," Mary suggested.

"Are you sure milady?" Anna wanted to go but had to be sure.

"I'm sure I can manage," she assured Anna. "I just want you to promise to keep Mr. Matthew out of trouble and safely home by dinner." She was quite glad there would be two trusted people watching Matthew in her place.

...

"It's settled, Bates and Anna are going with you to London," Mary declared as she prepared to join Matthew in bed.

"Why Anna?" Matthew inquired. "Won't you need her for the day?"

"If you can be independent, so can I," she replied confidently. "Besides, it won't hurt to have two people helping you while you shop."

"I suppose I can benefit from Anna's opinions when I shop for a gift for you; she knows what pleases you," he teased.

"Are you saying you don't know?" She leaned in to watch his facial expression when he replied.

"I must admit that I'm not pretty good at picking women's clothing," he revealed to her. "But I know that you have an exquisite style that I love."

"So I suppose you're not buying me a new frock then," she speculated, trying to guess what he was planning to get her.

"I'm not going to tell you," he said, catching on quickly. "But I think you'll like what I have in mind."

"Is it something I can wear?" she wondered, still hoping he'd give her a clue to her present.

"I will tell you on one condition," he offered. "If you tell me what you got me."

"You win then," she yielded. "It's only a few weeks until Christmas so I don't have to wait too long."

"Do you think I should invite Arthur to spend Christmas with us?"

"Wouldn't he prefer to spend Christmas with his family," she suggested.

"Of course, you're right."

...

Edith was on her way down when she saw Mary in the hallway.

"You don't have to tell me you know," she began when Mary was in front of her. "I will look out for him."

"Thank you for that," Mary said gratefully. "But I wanted to talk to you about Gregson." She thought she had to before Edith made a decision she would regret.

"I think you made it very clear what you think of him," she reminded Mary.

"I just think you shouldn't settle to be second best. You deserve to be happy."

"I've always been second to you," she replied acidly.

"All the more reason you should not settle," Mary emphasized.

"Mary?" Matthew called out to her. "I'm ready to go downstairs."

"I'm coming," she replied and left Edith with something to think about.

"Who were you talking to?" he inquired when he felt Mary's hand on his arm.

"Edith," she told him.

"You're not asking her to watch over me as well are you?"

"What if I were?"

"Mary, I'm only gone for a day," he reminded her. "And I think I'm already well chaperoned so please don't worry."

"Of course my darling," she replied, trying to sound cheerful. "I expect you to come home with lots of presents."

"I'll do my best." He gave her a quick kiss on the check and headed out to the car.

"We'll keep him safe milady," Anna assured her as she and Bates followed him out the house.

Mary lingered by the door and watched the car fade into the distance before heading back into the house to preoccupy herself until Matthew returned.


	8. Chapter 8

"Edith, you're awfully quiet," Matthew prompted her when they have been travelling for a while in silence.

"Am I?" Edith stated, drawn back to the present. "I was just thinking about what Mary said."

"Did she ask you to not to talk with me?"

"No; she told me not to settle to be second best," she revealed to him.

"And she's right," he supported Mary's opinion. "I hope you believe me when I say we both only want you to be happy."

"So have you decided what you're getting Mary for Christmas?" Edith said, changing the subject.

"Not really," he replied, letting her change the subject. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"You can never go wrong with jewelry and Mary loves them."

"I was hoping for something simpler, something sentimental," he mused.

"Mary isn't sentimental, are you sure she would like that?" she asked incredulously.

"Perhaps I'll find something that is both," he surmised.

...

Mary was about to carry William back to the nursery when she saw Isobel arrive. She saw Carson greet their visitor at the door and waited a little so Isobel could see William.

"Look who's here, it's your grandmama," she told her son and presented him to her.

"Hello," Isobel greeted both of them. "How are you today?" She touched the little hand that reached out to her.

"We are doing well," Mary replied for both of them. "What brings you here today?"

"I hope your invitation for me to come visit is still valid."

"Of course," Mary assured her. "It's just that you haven't really come visit us since I extended it."

"I have been busy," Isobel explained. "But I'm here now."

"Did Matthew mention that he will be going to London?" Mary deduced that her visit was no whim.

"He may have mentioned it," she admitted. "Alright, he wanted me to help ease your worry about him being away."

"He didn't have to do that," Mary said.

"He worries as much about you as you do for him."

"Mary, are you having luncheon with us?" Cora asked when she entered the hall. "Isobel, it's so nice to see you. What brings you here today?"

"I thought I'd come and see my grandson," Isobel explained.

"Please join us for luncheon," Mary invited her. "It would be nice to catch up."

"That would be lovely," Isobel accepted happily.

"Let me just take William back to the nursery," Mary said and headed upstairs.

...

Matthew spent most of the day listening and touching items he wanted to buy as presents. He was glad that Bates and Anna were with him because they gave their valuable opinions knowing who the gifts were intended for. The last two gifts were the dearest but hardest for him.

"Have you decided what you are getting Lady Mary, sir?" Anna ventured to ask.

"First let me get something for William," he replied. "I'd like to get him a teddy bear."

Bates and Anna took him to a store that sold teddy bears.

"May I help you sir?" the store manager asked Matthew.

"I'd like to buy a Steiff teddy bear for my son," he replied. He touched a few that was brought to him and made his choices.

After the toy store, Matthew asked to be brought to a jewelry shop.

"Would you mind if you waited outside?" Matthew asked his companions after he was seated.

Bates gave Anna a quizzical look before following her out.

"Why would he want us outside?" Bates asked. "Wouldn't he need our help choosing whatever he is getting Lady Mary?"

"He's making sure that we won't tell Lady Mary what he's getting her," Anna said with a smile. She knew Matthew trusted them but gave them deniability if Mary tried to find out.

...

Mary waited for Matthew in the hall after she heard that the car was sent to fetch them. She didn't have to wait for long and had to refrain from running into his arms when he entered. Instead she just reached for his hand.

"How was London?" she asked him.

"I think I accomplished what I set out to do," he said happily.

"Where is Edith?" she asked when she only saw Bates and Anna get out of the car.

"She decided she'd stay another day," he informed her. "She's staying with Cousin Rosamund."

"I can't believe she left you to travel home alone," she said, quite disappointed with her sister.

"Mary, she didn't abandon me," he assured her. "She was at the train station to see me off."

"What's this?" she asked when she saw Anna carrying a large teddy bear when she entered. It was hard to miss since it wasn't in a box like the rest of the things Bates and Jimmy brought into the house.

"It's a teddy bear," he stated the obvious.

"It's much too big for William!" she exclaimed, looking at it and thinking it was bigger than her pillow.

"That's not for William," he told her. He pulled out a smaller version from his pocket and showed her what he got for their son.

"So for whom did you get that one?" she asked, watching Anna take it upstairs for them.

"It's for you," he whispered in her ear. "Something to hug when I'm not around."

"And why wouldn't you be around?" she asked, trying to keep the panic she felt from overwhelming her.

"What if I have to go to London again for business?" he posited.

"And I can't come with you?" she asked, trying to comprehend what would possess him to go to London without her again.

"Mary, there will be times I can't take you with me," he reminded her. "You will let me go about my business on my own won't you?"

"If you don't do it too often, I think I can manage without the teddy bear," she told him, trying to be supportive of him.

...

Mary looked at the teddy bear in the corner of the room where Anna had placed it when she came up to change for bed.

"What was he thinking getting me this?" she wondered out loud, touching it gently.

"I think it's quite sweet," Anna said with a smile. "You are never too old for a teddy bear."

Mary picked up the bear and gave it a quick hug and had to admit that it was comforting as Matthew had said.

Both Mary and Anna were startled when they heard a loud knock from the dressing room door. Anna went to answer it for Mary. She saw an anxious Molesley on the other side.

"Something is wrong with Mr. Crawley," he said nervously.

Mary heard and quickly crossed the distance between her and the door and was instantly in the dressing room. She found Matthew hunched over holding his head in his hands.

"Molesley, please ask Carson to phone Dr. Clarkson and send the car to fetch him," she ordered, watching the man hustle out of the room. "Was his head aching while you were in London?" She turned to look at Anna, knowing that it would not have been overlooked except when Matthew was on his own.

"It wasn't," Matthew answered, struggling to stand up. "It only started now."

"Let's get you to bed," Mary said, gently helping him walk to their room.

...

Dr. Clarkson arrived quickly and tagging along was Isobel who happened to be at the hospital when the car fetched him. Mary was grateful she was there because she shooed away the rest of the family who she knew would have been hovering about while Clarkson checked on Matthew. She knew they cared for Matthew but preferred a smaller group in case a crowd worsened his condition.

"Has this been happening often?" Clarkson asked Matthew.

"Not since the last time," Matthew replied. "I didn't think it would happen again."

"Does this have anything to do with his eyesight?" Mary asked with concern. "Have you heard from Dr. Duke-Elder?"

"Unfortunately, no," Clarkson revealed. "I'm afraid he's in Switzerland learning about new medical techniques from a Dr. Gonin."

"Is there no one else who can provide help?" Isobel asked.

"They all think that it is not related and there must be another reason why Mr. Crawley's head is hurting."

"I wish Dr. Duke-Elder would come back soon," Mary stated hopefully. "I'll ask papa if he can summon him."

"Not everyone is at our beck and call," Isobel noted.

"Not even for Matthew?" Mary was quite vexed with Isobel just then for not supporting her.

"Mary, please," Matthew called out, reaching for her hand. He knew he had to calm her down before an argument ensued. "I'm just probably worn out by the trip."

"That's probably right," Clarkson agreed. "You were worn out from travelling the last time as well weren't you?"

"Yes, we had just finished touring the estate," Mary recalled.

"There you go then," Clarkson said. "I would recommend that you refrain from wearing yourself out from travelling."

Mary certainly liked that and thought it would dissuade Matthew from venturing far from Downton for a while. She saw Matthew frown but he remained silent.

"You will listen to Dr. Clarkson won't you?" Isobel asked, knowing her son well.

"If it happens again tomorrow, give him this," Clarkson said, handing Mary something from his medicine bag. "It might ease the pain."

"Thank you Dr. Clarkson," Mary said with a smile. She nodded to Anna to escort Clarkson and Isobel out while she tended to Matthew.

...

Tom had just stepped out into the hall to go to breakfast when he saw Mary approaching.

"Good morning," he greeted her. "Is Matthew feeling better?"

"Much better I think," she replied with a smile. "I wondered if I might have a word before you left for the day."

Tom nodded and stepped closer to hear what she had to say.

"How's the project coming along?" she asked quite unexpectedly.

"It's coming along nicely," he told her. "We are building new structures to hold the new machinery coming in and have consolidated quite a bit of land now. We've sectioned it for farming and raising animals but that's not what you wanted to know." He was quite animated talking about his work then realized she may not be interested in the details.

"It's alright Tom," she assured him, realizing what he was thinking. "In time, I'll probably understand more about running the estate but for now, I was hoping that you would come to me first if there are problems."

Tom was visibly confused.

"I was hoping that we can resolve small problems first without bothering Matthew," she explained. "If we can't then we can bring them to his attention. I think it would help him focus on his recovery."

"Of course, I'll do anything to help." Tom watched as Mary walked away. He was quite impressed with her initiative.

...

Matthew sat on the edge of the bed with a visible pout on his face. He wasn't happy being cooped up in the house and he knew after what Clarkson had said, Mary would definitely veto any plans to travel.

"There you are," Mary said when she entered the room. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Matthew asked sullenly.

"I thought we should go on a picnic," she announced. "I think we can spend the day out for a little while."

"Who's coming with us?" Matthew snapped out of his mood once he realized Mary may not allow long excursions but isn't about to keep him indoors indefinitely as he first thought.

"Pratt will drive us, Anna will come along as well and William."

Matthew stood up and extended his hand when he felt Mary was near him. He pulled her into his arms.

"Don't you want to go out?" she asked in jest. "Would you rather stay home?" She knew he was not but couldn't help teasing him.

"You know I would like to go," he replied. "I just wanted to thank you properly." He reached out to touch her face so he could plant a kiss on her lips.

"That won't change my mind about letting you go to London," she warned. "Whatever business you need to do, we can either postpone it or have people come here."

Matthew knew he had to take it slow and hoped that he would be well enough soon to be able to do as he pleased.

...

The picnic was very pleasant. Matthew enjoyed spending time with Mary and William out of the house. He sat next to Mary as she cradled William on her lap.

"Did you like the Christmas ornament I got?" he asked.

"Yes, it is lovely," she agreed. "I'll hang it tomorrow when the tree arrives."

"I was thinking of starting a tradition of buying a new one every year," he declared. "It will chronicle special events in our lives from now onwards."

"I thought you didn't like tradition," she teased him.

"I like some traditions," he clarified. "And this will be our very own. Besides, we have more than enough room on the tree for more ornaments."

"Or we can get a bigger tree," she said. "When did you have it made?"

"A few weeks ago, I wanted to commemorate our becoming parents."

Mary thought about the exquisite glass ornament he had gotten them. She smiled and looked at the cherished chap on her lap who made this Christmas one of the memorable ones.

"So, what do you say?" he prompted her. "Shall we make it our tradition?"

"I look forward to seeing what we get next year," she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

...

Matthew and Mary had just come down for dinner when Carson announced that Arthur had arrived and wanted to speak with Matthew.

"I wonder what it's about," Matthew wondered out loud.

"He's in the library, sir," Carson said. "Shall I ask him to come another time?"

"No, I'll go see him," Matthew said and started to walk towards the library.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mary inquired. She was relieved when Matthew shook his head in response.

"I hope he doesn't expect to be invited to dinner," Carson said, voicing Mary's own thoughts.

"I hope not," Mary agreed. She turned just in time to see Tom come down for dinner. "Tom, is there any problem at the work site?"

"Not that I know of," he replied. "Everything looked in order when I left."

At that moment the library door opened and both Matthew and Arthur emerged. The two men shook hands before Arthur left the house but not before turning to smile at Mary.

"Is something the matter?" Mary asked.

"Nothing is the matter," Matthew replied.

When Tom heard that he nodded to Mary to take his leave and headed to the drawing room to join the rest of the family.

"So what did he want?" Mary asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Apparently Arthur is spending Christmas in the village," Matthew replied. "His mother has decided to travel and he couldn't follow."

"Why is he telling you this? He doesn't need your permission to stay in the village."

"I suppose he is feeling lonely," he guessed. "It will be Christmas soon after all."

"Please tell me you didn't invite him to spend it with us." Mary knew Matthew was hospitable and worried he may have done just that.

"I thought about it but Cousin Violet might not like that so I didn't. I know how difficult it is for her not being in her own home, I didn't want to spoil Christmas for her."

Mary silently thanked her granny for that and she was glad he was making an effort to put the family's need above his natural tendencies.

"Are you two just going to stand there or come with me into the drawing room?" Violet said when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming," Matthew replied with a smile. "Do you think I'm turning into a snob?" He asked in a whisper so as not to let Violet hear. He tilted his head when he felt Mary wrap an arm around his.

"Of course not! You're just showing how much you love this family," she whispered back.

"Can you guess who I love the most?" he joked.

Mary watched Violet disappear through the drawing room door before turning to Matthew and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

"That's lovely," Cora said, looking at the ornament in Mary's hand. "I don't remember seeing it before."

"Matthew just got it for us," Mary told her. "We're starting a new tradition with it."

"I helped him pick it out," Edith said, trying to earn Mary's forgiveness for letting Matthew travel alone. Since she found out what had happened, she tried to avoid Mary as much as possible but it wasn't easy.

Mary barely acknowledged her contribution as she hung the ornament, making a point to place it on a prominent branch.

"You're still not speaking with her?" Matthew asked in a whisper when she returned to his side.

"She knows quite well what she's done or she wouldn't be hiding from me."

"I will never understand your relationship with Edith," he said sadly.

"That's because you don't have a sister like Edith," she told him.

"You'll have to forgive her eventually and it is Christmas," he reminded her.

"To be honest, I'm not angry at all," she revealed to him. "But since she thinks I am, it does keep her away from trying to find out what I got her for Christmas."

Matthew merely shook his head while smiling at the absurdity of that.

"Wait for me, I want to hang an ornament I got from papa from India," Rose called out. From upstairs, she raced down to add her ornament to the tree.

"Rose, a lady must not run," Violet warned. "The world will just have to wait until you are ready to arrive."

"Is that why ladies are always fashionably late?" Matthew whispered jokingly into Mary's ear.

"Not always and careful, she might overhear you," Mary warned softly.

"Have you ever raced down the stairs like that?" he asked, trying to suppress a chuckle as he imagined her doing just that.

"Never when granny is watching," she said while watching Rose hang a glass elephant ornament to the tree.

"Are all the ornaments on? Are you ready for the tree to be lit?" Robert looked around before nodding to Alfred. He was pleased just as the rest of the family and staff were with their decorated Christmas tree.

...

In a blink of an eye, it was Christmas day and Downton was just starting to stir to life on a beautiful morning.

Mary slowly opened her eyes and listened to Matthew's steady breathing. She found it very comforting and she liked reveling in it before moving to wake him. When she finally lifted her head, she was greeted by a smiling face.

"You're awake," she said, leaning in to touch his cheek. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," he replied. "I couldn't sleep much."

"Why?" Mary raised herself to take a better look at him.

"Because I couldn't wait to give you your Christmas present," he told her with a grin. "I wondered if we can exchange gifts before we go down."

"Why not," she agreed easily. "Do you need help getting my present?"

"And show you where I hid it? No thanks, I think I'll manage," he said and started to head for the dressing room. "You must promise not to look while I get it." He was standing at the door and hoped she wouldn't follow him.

"I won't." Mary stood up when he had left the room and walked over to her hiding spot to retrieve her present for him. She waited patiently for him to return at the same time was slightly nervous at how he would react to her gift.

"Are you ready?" he asked when he returned, carrying a small wrapped box.

"Would you like to go first?" she offered. She pressed her present in his hands when he nodded.

Matthew carefully opened the long narrow box in his hands. He flipped it open and touched its content. He recognized it but asked what it was to confirm.

"I know how much you like modern things," she started to say. "So I got you a wristwatch to replace your pocket watch. I even had it engraved with your monogram."

"That I do," he confirmed with a smile. "But I might not get much use from it."

"Until you can see again, I know," she finished for him. "But it will be ready when you do."

"Mary, it might be quite a while yet," he said, a little saddened by the uncertainty.

"Matthew, it took you months to heal the last time," she reminded him. "I believe it's the same now, you must not lose hope."

"How can I when you're always keeping my spirits up?" He appreciated Mary's strength through it all which buoyed his own.

"It's my duty as your wife," she teased. She was pleased when he extended his wrist towards her for her to place the watch on.

"How does it look?" he asked, touching the watch on his wrist.

"It suits you," she said happily. "Now what did you get me?" She was excited to see what he got for her.

"I hope you like it." He gave her the box that contained her gift and waited for her to open it.

"Matthew," she gushed. She stared at the locket set in the middle of the box before pulling it out to see what was inside. The picture inside brought tears to her eyes. "When did you have the picture taken?"

"When you were in London," he revealed. "I wanted a picture taken of me and William to place in that locket so you'll have us close to your heart."

Mary touched his cheek and marveled at how sentimental he was. The picture alone was gift enough and she wished she could be as demonstrative as he was. She wondered if he knew how deeply she felt for him. She got her response when he caught her hand and kissed it.

...

"Thank you Mary," Edith said when she opened her Christmas present. She admired the elegant Parker Duofold fountain pen she got.

"I'm sure you'll put it to good use," Mary noted in response.

"What did Matthew get for you?" Edith asked, curious if he took her advice.

"Never you mind," Mary replied and walked away from her. She handed Matthew a plateful of food and sat beside him.

"Mary, I was thinking of asking Arthur to join the shoot," Matthew suggested when she was settled beside him. "Since I can't go, there's a vacant spot."

"Do you think he can shoot?" she joked. "Why don't you ask Tom to go in your place?"

"He's already going; he doesn't like it but he is doing it for Robert."

"If you think he would be any use then I suppose," she agreed grudgingly.

"Will you be going?" he inquired. "I know you like that sort of thing."

"Matthew, I have better things to do than go on a shoot," she said. "In case you've forgotten, your heir needs me."

"Mary, I'm sure William will be fine, I'll be here for him."

"Well, I won't be fine leaving you and William," she said. She saw Matthew's signature disappointed look but chose to ignore it.

"What's the matter?" Isobel asked when she approached them and also recognized that look on Matthew's face.

"Matthew is trying to convince me to go on the shoot without him," Mary explained. "When I much prefer to spend the day here."

"Matthew, you shouldn't tell Mary what to do," Isobel admonished, in support of Mary's decision. "Besides, when have you ever been able to do so?"

"I'm not telling her what to do mother," he argued. "I just don't want her to miss out on doing what she loves to do."

"And what makes you think I prefer shooting to motherhood?" Mary interjected.

Matthew was stumped and had no ready counterargument to give.

"Motherhood does change a person," Isobel noted. "I remember when you were born; I couldn't leave you for even a minute." She got nostalgic then.

"Now do you understand?" Mary said triumphantly, reaching for his hand to squeeze it.

...

Mary had just settled into bed and waited for Matthew to join her. It was taking unusually longer for him that she was starting to consider checking on him.

"There you are," she said with relief when he finally appeared from the doorway. "I was beginning to think you were lost in there."

"I'm quite familiar with the dressing room, I didn't need rescuing," he joked.

"Then why did you take so long?"

"I thought I'd give William a Christmas goodnight kiss and then Robert stopped me in the hallway on the way back," he revealed as he got into bed. "He asked me the oddest question."

"What did he ask you?" she wondered as she settled next to him.

"He wondered if we were planning to have any more children. I suppose he is wondering if I'm performing my duties as your husband."

"Of course you are," she said, slightly miffed with her father for talking with Matthew instead of her about the matter. "I think he just wants to know if there will be a spare." She tried to rationalize her father's behavior.

"Mary, we're never going to call our next child a spare especially if we have another son," he warned. "We will love all our children equally."

"I don't think that's possible," she said cautiously. "There will always be one that you favor over another."

"We must always try to be fair and equitable," he proposed. "We need to give each one of them the same love and attention."

"I'll try my best," she said honestly. "I make no promises but I'm sure you'll remind me if I forget."

"I certainly will," he said. "And I hope you'll do the same if I forget." He realized she may be right about the difficulty of staying fair always.

"So what did you tell papa?"

"I told him that we plan on having a brood as big as Queen Victoria's," he teased.

"What?" she exclaimed and raised her head to look at him. "You do know she had nine children."

"Don't you think we can achieve that?" he teased further.

"You do know that papa will hold us to that," she warned him. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I suppose we'll just see what happens then," he replied, chuckling as he tried to imagine Mary's face to match the reaction he heard in her voice.

"Remember, you're the one who wants to love them equally," she joked, slightly recovering from her shock and joining him in laughter.

...

Mary was sitting at her usual spot in the garden reading when Tom approached her. She was quite surprised to see him that time of day.

"Hello Tom," she greeted him first when he was near.

"Hello," he greeted back with a shy grin. "I was wondering if I might have a word."

"Of course," she said and set aside her book. "How's the project coming along?"

"For the most part it's good," he explained. "But we may have a small problem with the new machines. People are quite scared of them."

"I think anything new is scary," she noted. "Perhaps you just need to show them it's not. Do you know how to operate the new machines?"

"No," he admitted. "But I think between me and Arthur, we can figure it out. I'm quite good with machines and Arthur has seen them in operation before."

"Can't we ask for help from the manufacturer?" she suggested. "I wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger learning how to operate them. That won't gain confidence from those who will be using it when time comes."

"I suppose we can but that might take longer. Manufacturers aren't keen on helping after they've sold you their machines."

"Leave that to me," she said confidently. "I'll ask papa for help; there are advantages to being an earl you know."

"Well, I suppose you can ask him now," Tom said when he saw Robert returning from his walk with Isis. "Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"I think I can manage," she said with a smile. She watched as Tom left and her father approach.

"What is Tom doing here this time of hour?" Robert asked, checking his pocket watch.

"I suppose he decided to spend the afternoon with Sybie before dinner," she guessed, looking at him enter the house. "He can't always be working, papa. He will become a dull boy."

"That's not what I meant," he said defensively. "He's just not usually here at this time."

"Papa, this is his home," she reminded him. "He is free to come and go as he pleases."

"Of course," he agreed, properly corrected. "He is showing a love of Downton and proven a good estate agent hasn't he?"

"Yes he has," she confirmed. "That reminds me of something he needs your help on papa." She explained what was needed to help smooth over the transition to using the new machines they have acquired for the estate.

"I can certainly help," he acknowledged. "I'll ring Murray in the morning."

...

"Mary, are you in here?" Matthew asked when he entered the library.

"I think she's in the garden," Violet responded, sitting in the library waiting for Robert's return from his walk. "Shall I ring Carson to have someone fetch her?"

"No thank you Cousin Violet, I can find her myself," he said and was about to head out to do just that but then decided to speak with Violet first.

"Is there something else?" she asked when she saw him come back in.

"I was wondering if I can ask for your advice," he said and maneuvered to a chair to sit. "You see, I think Mary is not being honest with me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I know how much she likes to join the men when they go shooting but she's refusing to go this time," he explained. "Actually, she's refusing to go anywhere for any prolonged time away from me and William. I'm afraid she's neglecting herself taking care of us."

Violet listened quietly as he described how he had been trying to get Mary to do activities she once loved to do like horseback riding and going to London to shop with little success since she went Christmas shopping.

"She's not even eating breakfast in bed anymore so she could help me eat," he said sadly. "I just want her to be happy."

"As you should," she affirmed. "But are you truly concerned that she is taking her duties far too seriously or that you aren't as independent as you once were?"

Matthew had to think for a minute. "I just don't want her to feel obligated to abandon her life."

"Have you considered that you are her life now that you are married? If things were reversed and she was in your shoes, would you not place her needs above yours? I seem to recall you were glued to her side when she was pregnant."

Matthew felt slightly embarrassed for sounding ungrateful and was glad she reminded him of his own behavior during Mary's pregnancy.

"We bear our burdens for the ones we love," she noted. "Mary bears it well because she loves you very much."

"There you are," Mary said when she entered the library followed by Robert. "I was looking for you in our sitting room." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I came to the library looking for you," he said. "I found Cousin Violet instead and we had a lovely chat."

"It's nice to see you two getting along," Robert noted happily.

"When haven't we?" Violet asked incredulously.

Robert chose not to stir the hornets' nest further given that they have all embraced Matthew in their own time now.

"Would you like to come upstairs with me?" Mary asked, knowing that it was time to check on William.

"I'd be happy to," he replied with a smile. "I've been reminded just how lucky I am."


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew was walking down the hallway when he heard Cora call him. He stopped to wait for her to reach him.

"Hello Matthew," she said when she was next to him. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to see William in the nursery," he informed her. "I'm afraid I don't get as much time with him as Mary does."

"Well at this stage babies need their mothers more," she explained. "But soon enough, William will be spending more time with you that Mary might feel left out."

"I doubt Mary would allow that," he said knowingly.

Cora laughed and knew Matthew would be correct seeing how Mary had become quite a hands-on mother than she had expected.

"Hello," Tom greeted them when he joined them.

"Where are you headed?" Matthew asked.

"I wanted to see Sybil before I went out for the day," he replied.

"It seems like we're all headed to the nursery," Cora noted with a smile. "I wonder if anyone else is planning on going and how crowded it will be."

"We may have to consider finding a bigger room if Matthew and Mary have more children," Tom teased.

"Not you, too," Matthew said with mock hurt. "I don't want to rush Mary so don't mention it to her."

"I'm sure Mary knows when she's ready to have another baby," Cora said, knowing her daughter well.

The trio reached the nursery and both men picked up their respective child as Cora looked on.

...

Mary had just turned on the gramophone to play a soft tune when Matthew approached her.

"Why aren't you playing something more modern?" he asked.

"Two reasons, because the children won't be able to take their nap and granny might hear it," she explained. "She hasn't quite learned to appreciate the newer music."

"Are you sure the children will hear it? It is a big house," he wondered.

"On a quiet afternoon, I suppose it can carry through the whole house."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his arms for her to move into. He was pleased when he felt her arms link with his.

"It's been a while since we danced," she said as they took a few steps before they bumped into a hall table. "Perhaps you should let me lead."

Matthew stopped moving and decided it was a bad idea after all.

"What's the matter?" she asked, noticing he had stopped dancing.

"I was hoping to be able to dance around the room without any help but apparently I miscalculated my abilities."

"I don't understand why does it matter if I lead?"

"I can't possibly ask them to lead me during the Servants' Ball," he explained.

"I'm sure they won't mind," she assured him. "Or maybe you can sit it out this year; no one will be offended if you do so."

"What's the point of attending a ball if I'm just going to be sitting through it?" he complained. "And I know you love balls."

"What if you only dance with me," she suggested. "Will that be good enough? I can guide you subtly and I'm sure everyone else won't mind that."

Matthew knew it wasn't the point of the ball but had to concede that it was a good enough compromise.

"Shall we give it a try?" she offered to continue their dance with her leading.

"I'm in your capable hands," he replied, willing to give it another try.

...

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to join the shooting party?" Matthew asked as they prepared to join the family at New Year's Eve.

"Please Matthew, let it go," Mary said. "Or are you planning to start the New Year quarrelling with me?"

"Of course not," he replied. "You can't fault me for trying." He decided that there was no changing her mind and was finally ready to drop it.

Mary smiled and did appreciate his persistence; it was both his annoying and endearing quality.

"So, how do I look?" he asked. "I'm afraid I've become reliant on Molesley to be dressed properly."

"Handsome as usual," she teased. She was quite impressed that he had managed without Molesley's help except his clothes being prepared beforehand.

Matthew smiled and extended his arm for her to take as they headed downstairs.

...

As a concession to Matthew, Mary agreed to join the shooting party for lunch. They joined Cora when she went to meet up with the party.

"Thank you for letting me join the shooting party," Arthur said when they finished lunch and Matthew was waiting for Mary. "I truly enjoyed the break from work."

"I'm glad you did," Matthew said. "I heard you did quite well. Have you done this before?"

"I must confess that my father was a gamekeeper. He would take me shooting when I was a boy. I hope you won't tell people about my humble beginnings."

"Your secret is safe with me," Matthew assured him. "Although I don't think it should be kept secret."

"I want to go places and in my experience, that bit of information doesn't open doors."

"When you are done here, I will give you a good reference and that could help," Matthew offered.

"That would be great," Arthur said happily. "I will surely miss this place when everything is done."

"I'm glad you're fond of this place, it is hard not to."

"I heard from the men that Lady Mary quite likes to go hunting," Arthur said, changing the subject. "I'm surprised she didn't join us today."

"She tells me motherhood has spoiled her for that," Matthew reasoned. "She prefers to spend time with our son these days."

"I think Lady Mary deserves a break from it all," Arthur noted. "If you don't mind me saying, she deserves to see the world beyond Downton while she's young. You only live once after all."

Matthew remained silent as he pondered what Arthur had just said. He had to admit there was truth in it.

"The men are leaving," Arthur announced. "I think I should join them. Would you like me to escort you somewhere?"

"No, I'll wait for Mary here," Matthew replied and stayed where she would find him when she was ready.

...

"Did you enjoy the shoot?" Mary asked Rose when they had a moment alone.

"I absolutely enjoyed it," Rose said happily. "Arthur was quite good."

Mary wasn't really interested in Arthur but decided to listen quietly so as not to dampen Rose's enjoyment.

"Mary, would it be alright if I invite Arthur to the Servants' Ball?"

"Rose, I know you're quite fond of him but I think you should take the time to get to know the man he is before you decide to include him in family events."

"How can I get to know him when I rarely see him nowadays? He's always so busy with work."

"He is much older than you and not one of us," Mary reasoned, hoping to dissuade Rose from pursuing the man.

"Does that really matter? I want to be able to find a man who loves me as much as Cousin Matthew loves you."

Mary was quite flattered that she thought so. "Not everyone is like Matthew," she said cautiously. She turned to look at Matthew who was standing outside waiting for her and smiled.

"Can I please invite him?" Rose repeated, hoping Mary would agree.

"Alright but promise me you will be careful," she agreed finally. "Just because he seems nice doesn't mean he is."

"Thank you Mary," Rose said happily. "And I will be careful."

Mary was quite pleased to learn that Rose was actually listening after all.

...

"Are you ready to head home?" Mary asked, touching Matthew's arm gently.

"Yes, I'm ready," he replied. "Mary, I have a question and I want you to be honest with me."

"What is it?"

"Are you happy? I mean really happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she began then saw him frown. "I truly am you have to believe me. I have you and William to thank for that." She hoped those words would convince him.

Matthew relaxed a bit but still worried that she wasn't being completely honest with him.

"Why do you think I'm unhappy?" she asked, trying to understand where he was getting that impression.

"I heard that the men were wondering why you didn't join the shooting party," he said.

"Matthew, if you continue to question my motives, I will be unhappy," she warned.

"I just wish that I could see your face and the happiness reflected on it," he mused.

"Until then, you will have to take my word for it," she told him, taking his hands to press against her smiling face.

...

"You look lovely milady," Anna noted as Mary prepared for the Servants' Ball.

Mary smiled graciously. She was looking forward to the ball because she knew she would be dancing with Matthew all night. She wasn't even going to let Arthur's presence bother her.

"Will Mr. Crawley be dancing tonight?" Anna asked.

"All night with me," Mary replied with a widening smile. "I hope he can keep up."

"Keep up with what?" Matthew asked when he joined them, looking every bit ready for the night's festivities.

"Dancing my darling," she informed him. "Are you up for it?"

"I've been looking forward to it," he said with a bright smile. "Will you be dancing as well Anna?"

"We'll see," Anna said starting to head out the door.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to see," Matthew noted.

Anna froze in her tracks and turned around ready to apologize. "I'm so sorry, sir," she stammered and held her breath.

"I was just joking," Matthew said with a smile.

"Matthew, you mustn't scare Anna like that," Mary cautioned, realizing the same time Anna did that he was in a playful mood.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist," he said, trying to stifle his laughter.

Mary watched Anna relax and quickly exited the room.

"You're in a good mood tonight," Mary noted when they were alone.

"Yes, and I owe it all to you for making me a happy man," he revealed, knowing she knew what he meant. "I know it hasn't been easy dealing with my moods lately especially when I'm glum."

"I think you are allowed to have some bad days," she said, clearly understanding. "To be honest, there have been more happy ones so far."

"And I'd like to give you more starting perhaps with tonight's ball," he offered.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," she agreed and led him down.

...

Matthew and Mary danced gracefully to everyone's delight. As to be expected, no one begrudged him for solely dancing with her.

"Would you like to take a rest?" she asked after they've been at it for a while.

"I wouldn't mind having a drink," he replied. "But you must promise that we'll be dancing before long."

Mary guided him to a chair before walking over to get a drink for them.

"Hello Lady Mary," Arthur greeted her. "You look beautiful tonight; actually as always. I wondered if I may have a dance with you this evening."

"I'm afraid not," she said dismissively.

"Must you dance with him all night?" he pried, insinuating she did it out of a sense of duty.

"I like dancing with Matthew," she insisted. "And I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else." She turned away from him to end their conversation which she found distasteful. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to confront him only to find Bates approaching her.

"Is something the matter milady?" he asked, sensing her alarm. He turned to look at Arthur who had downed another glass of liquor since Mary's departure.

"Nothing I can't handle," Mary assured him with a sweet smile.

Bates nodded his agreement before turning the corner to get a view of Anna who was dancing with Carson.

...

"Hello mama," Mary greeted her when they entered the library to escape the crowd.

"Did you have fun?" Cora asked the pair.

"I think I danced my shoes full of holes," Matthew joked. He heard Mary chuckle beside him.

"Well, it was a worthy sacrifice if you enjoyed the ball," Cora said happily. "You two barely sat down to rest."

"You're not worn out are you?" Mary asked, suddenly concerned that he may have overdone it to please her.

"No," he assured her, pulling her hand to his lips for a quick kiss.

"Have you seen Rose?" Cora asked, suddenly noting that she hasn't seen the young lady.

"I haven't," Mary noted, also wondering when the last time she saw her cousin. "I'll go find her. Would you like to come with me?" She touched Matthew's arm to let him know she was talking to him.

"I'll stay here for a while," he replied.

Mary headed out to find her young cousin upstairs.

...

"Rose," Mary called out when she knocked on the door. "It's me Mary." She listened for any response and heard a faint sobbing inside. She opened the door to enter the room.

"Oh hello," Rose said, wiping away tears from her face.

"What's the matter?" Mary asked, concerned for her and ready to comfort her.

"I was hoping that Arthur was the one but he told me tonight that he isn't in love with me," she revealed, holding back tears.

"He isn't worthy of you," Mary said angrily. "Certainly not someone you should shed a tear for." She was relieved when Rose stopped crying.

"I just want someone who will say he loves me and I can say it back to," Rose said. "Is that too much to ask?"

"No it isn't and you will find someone who will value you," Mary assured her, placing an arm around Rose's shoulders.

"You were right," Rose said quietly. "He seemed nice but wasn't."

Mary was glad she was proven right but chose to be silent to ease Rose's pain.

...

"Where is everyone?" Tom asked when he found Matthew all alone in the library.

"Robert and Cora went up to go to bed," Matthew replied. "And Mary went to look for Rose."

"She looked very happy," Tom informed him. "You should take her dancing more often."

"That's a good idea but I'm afraid unless we can take William with us, Mary will refuse to go."

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to figure out a way to convince her to go. Or maybe you can bring the dance to her."

"I guess we'll get more use out of that gramophone then." Matthew was already thinking up ways to bring it up with Mary.

"Do you want me to take you upstairs?"

"I think I will wait for Mary to come back for me."

"Are you sure? I can have Anna find her to let her know where you are."


	11. Chapter 11

After Anna had told her where Matthew was, Mary decided to take a moment to check on William before going to bed. She lovingly watched her son sleep peacefully. She marveled at how quickly he was growing.

"Mary, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" Robert asked when he found her hovering over William.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, turning to find him in his pajamas already.

"I just wanted to kiss the children good night," he said, entering the nursery to do just that.

"I don't recall you doing that when we were children," she teased.

"Didn't I?" he asked, trying to remember. "Well I suppose it's time to change that." He absent-mindedly touched the top of William's head.

"I do remember you holding my hand when I skinned my knee as a child," she revealed a childhood memory. "You told me to be brave and that everything will be alright."

"I remember that," he said, starting to tear up. "I think you holding my hand helped me be brave as well. You don't know how terrified I was when I saw you bleeding like that."

Mary was very touched and hugged Robert. She wondered how many skinned knees she'd have to go through with William but knew she would definitely hold his hand if he needed her to.

...

Long after Robert had left the nursery, Mary decided it was time to go to bed herself. She was walking down the hallway when she saw a swaying Arthur approach her. She turned to look around and wondered how he managed to get upstairs.

"Lady Mary, a word," Arthur slurred. "Please."

"You are drunk," Mary stated the obvious and tried to walk around him.

"Wait," he said, reaching for her hand to detain her. "You need to hear me out."

"I don't think you have anything to say that I need to hear," she insisted, pulling her hand away from him.

"You don't need to continue to suffer," he said. "You've done your duty and he has his heir. You can leave him now."

"You are definitely drunk and you can't be serious!" she exclaimed, quite aghast at his gumption to make such a claim.

"I can make you happy better than he can," he insisted, trying to steady himself against a wall. "I love you, you know."

"And how do you propose to make me happy?" she asked, trying to use reason to get through a drunk.

"I can take you away from all this," he said, gaining a bit of clarity from his drunkenness. "I know of an estate that I can fix up and make as grand as Downton if not better."

"So you're taking me from one estate to another?" she challenged him. "I thought you wanted to take me away from an unhappy life."

"Then I'll take you anywhere you want," he offered. "As far away as you'd like."

"So you're wealthy enough to take me anywhere and provide me the life I'm accustomed to?" Mary saw him waver and knew the answer before he even spoke.

"I will work hard and your connections will open up doors for me. I swear we will be happy." Arthur made an attempt to hug and kiss Mary but ended up hugging a pillar when she side-stepped his approach.

"My kind doesn't forgive divorce easily," she warned him. "No doors will be open to me much less you if I leave Matthew. And what makes you think I would leave him and my son?"

"Anna Karenina did," he suggested to her.

"You imagine yourself to be Vronsky?" she asked incredulously. "I certainly do not see myself as Anna Karenina! Nor do I intend to follow her example."

"It's not what I meant," he tried to salvage his attempt to win her. "I just …"

"Let me be absolutely clear that I will never leave my husband, my son or Downton," Mary said before he could say another word. "You will stop this at once and never bring it up again." She turned away to leave him only to hear a loud thump behind her.

In his attempt to reach for her, Arthur fell flat on his face and lost consciousness. Mary stood frozen in place and wondered what to do next.

"Milady," Anna and Bates called her attention as soon as they reached her. They had heard the commotion and voices so they came upstairs to check on it.

"He's drunk," Mary said and watched Bates turn the man over.

"And passed out," Bates said.

"Did he harm you milady?" Anna asked, looking worriedly at her.

"I'm fine," she assured both of them. "Just please get him out of the house."

"Leave it to us, milady," Bates acknowledged.

...

Matthew sat on his side of the bed waiting for Mary to return. He was quite pleased to hear from Robert, Cora and Tom how happy Mary looked while they were dancing. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"It's just me," Mary informed him when she entered the room.

"How is Rose?" he asked, remembering why she had left him in the library the first place.

"She's heartbroken," she replied, opting not to keep it from him. "Apparently liquor brings out the truth in Blackwell."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," he said with obvious sympathy. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes of course, she'll be fine," she assured him. "But can I ask you to keep him away from the house?"

"Certainly, I would imagine he would avoid coming anyway."

"How much longer will he be working for you?" She would rather have him leave immediately but chose to ask the question instead.

"A month more," he said. "But I'll talk to him about finishing ahead of that." He thought Arthur would want to be done to avoid any further awkwardness.

"I hope he will leave sooner than that," she repeated.

"I guess you were right about him after all," he told her. "I just thought he was like me, wanting to make a mark in the world."

"He is definitely not like you!" she emphasized. "You would never want anything you didn't earn even when it is offered to you."

"He is obviously ambitious," he agreed. "I think he has had to make things happen to get to where he is."

"He is too ambitious," she said. "He wants what isn't even offered to him."

"You mean Rose? I am sorry about that. I didn't think it would turn out this way."

"No one could anticipate such an outcome," she said, trying to ease his guilt. "And I'm sure Rose will be fine. She can probably go to London for a few days for a diversion."

"I don't think Cousin Rosamund would like that given how the last visit ended," he noted. "She might put Rose under lock and key."

"I think she's learned her lesson and she only wants what anyone her age wants," she observed. "Actually what anyone wants for that matter."

"And what is that?"

"To be loved," she revealed. "My darling, you do know how I feel about you don't you?" She thought about what Rose had said before.

"Mary, my darling, you don't have to say you love me for me to know that."

"But you say it so easily and often," she reminded him, running a hand down the side of his face.

"Just because I do doesn't mean you have to," he said, catching her hand and holding it in both of his. "We each love in our own way and you seem to forget that I know you, the real you. You may not say the words, but you definitely love me."

"And you have no doubts?" she wondered. "You didn't believe me when I told you I was happy."

"That's different," he said. "I have proof of your love and his name is William. And don't say you did it out of duty."

"No, I wasn't going to say that," she said honestly. "Because I can't." She leaned in and kissed him like she never did before.

"Where's Anna?" he asked when they both pulled away slightly.

"Why?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Isn't she coming to help you change for bed?" he asked impatiently.

"She's helping Bates with something; she'll be here in a while."

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"I think we can think of something."

...

Matthew woke up in darkness and the first thought that came to him is if he would ever be able to see again. He has had those thoughts before but this was different, it felt more urgent somehow. He dared not move in case his movement woke up the woman sleeping beside him. He smiled when he remembered what had transpired the night before. He thought about how magical that date has become for him from the moment he proposed to her; she had continually surprised him since. He heard the faint sounds of footsteps coming into the room which meant Anna was about to wake them up.

"Good morning," Anna greeted in her usual cheery tone as she drew back the thick curtains.

"Good morning, Anna," Mary greeted back as she stirred against Matthew. "How is Bates today? I hope last night's task wasn't too much of a burden."

"He is fine, milady. He wasn't alone with the task; we got a few of the boys to help."

"My darling, would you like to have breakfast in bed?" Mary asked to change the subject. She knew Matthew would prefer to head downstairs but asked anyway because she wanted to extend their time in bed together.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, my feet are still sore from all that dancing."

"Why didn't you say you were worn out?" she asked with concern.

"I was just joking," he said. "Anna, did you enjoy the ball?"

"I did sir," Anna said. "But I can never hope to dance as much as you did."

"I'm afraid Molesley is going to have to send my shoes to the cobbler to fix."

"Why don't you just get new ones, my darling?"

"Is there another ball we will be attending?" Matthew couldn't help but tease her about it.

"Who knows, we may have to chaperone Rose to a few when the season comes," she told him.

"Crikey, I suppose we're in for it," he joked and laughed.

Anna liked hearing Matthew and Mary in good cheer. She was glad to witness some of it before quietly leaving the room to get them breakfast.

...

Matthew was sitting in the library listening to music while Mary was with William. He hadn't expected any visitors so he was surprised when Thomas announced that Arthur had arrived to see him. He had thought that Arthur would take a day off especially after what had just happened but since he was there, he decided it was a good time as any to talk with him about his employment.

"Good morning," Arthur greeted him. "I wanted to speak with you about my behavior last night."

"Yes, I heard about it," Matthew said, facing him based on his voice. "And I'm quite disappointed in how it turned out."

"I would like to explain," Arthur started to say nervously. He knew his whole career and future hinged on what happens next.

"Alright, I'm listening," he said, wanting to give Arthur a chance to redeem himself.

"I'm in love with Lady Mary and I think you would agree that she will be happier with a man who has full use of all his faculties to make her happy."

Matthew was stunned by this declaration and clenched his fists. He tried to contain the anger he felt rising inside him.

"I think it is time you set her free," Arthur continued.

"Did Mary say she loves you?" he asked sharply and pointedly.

"She would never say it out of a sense of duty to you. Which is why I think you should release her from that duty."

Matthew felt his anger boil over and swung at the man who had just offended him. He was glad to feel and hear his fist hit the man. He prepared to defend himself from a blow from Arthur but instead heard a thud on the floor.

"Matthew! What's going on?" Tom asked with alarm as he entered the library. He had heard the agitated voices when he passed by and decided to check just in time to find Arthur crumpling to the floor while Matthew stood ready for a fight.

...

Mary had just placed William back in his crib when Anna came rushing through the door in a panic.

"Anna, what's the matter?" She knew Anna wasn't quick to panic so seeing her in such a state got her worried.

"Milady, come quickly to the library," she informed her. "Mr. Crawley and that man are fighting."

Mary didn't need to hear more as she rushed out of the room and ran towards the library. She knew Matthew wasn't one to start a fight but knew he wasn't one to back away either. She feared what lies he might have heard to warrant such a reaction. She entered the library from the door nearest her path to find not only Matthew and Blackwell there but her father and Tom. She saw the other man had a bloodied nose and quickly scanned Matthew for any injury.

"Mary, you shouldn't be here," Robert warned. He didn't like exposing women to violence and would rather have this resolved amongst the four men.

"No, she is the reason for this fight," Matthew said angrily. "She should be here."

Mary approached Matthew and saw Tom position himself to defend them both if the need arose.

"Go ahead, tell her what you told me," Matthew prompted the other man.

Arthur hesitated and tried to stop his nose from bleeding before speaking. "I've asked Mr. Crawley to set you free so you can be with me."

"What?" Mary exclaimed. "You're mad if you think I would ever go with you."

"I know you are scared of leaving all this but soon it will be a thing of the past," Arthur tried to reason, grasping at straw. He hadn't anticipated that Matthew would put up a fight.

"You once said Downton can be great again," she reminded him. "And even if it fades away, I would never leave Matthew. I go where he goes."

"Even to the poorhouse," Arthur warned her menacingly, trying to gain an upper hand.

"Enough!" Matthew who had been silent interjected to end it once and for all. "Mr. Blackwell, I suggest you leave this estate now before I have you arrested." He wanted to call Arthur a villain but chose not to.

"On what grounds?" Arthur challenged.

"On moral grounds," Matthew said strongly. "You dare come to this house and try to steal my wife. You will leave here immediately and without reference."

"I have a contract."

"A contract with a moral clause that you have violated," he informed Arthur. "I have a right to demand your arrest and imprisonment for a long time."

"Leave now before we throw you out," Tom said angrily. When it came to defending Matthew, he was just as fierce.

Arthur looked around and knew he had lost his gamble and hurried away.

...

"I'm glad that unpleasantness is over," Robert said with relief.

"I'll make sure he is gone today," Tom said. "And I'll inform everyone to report him if he should return."

Mary was barely listening to them because she was carefully studying Matthew's countenance. She could clearly see his anger and it hadn't subsided even after Arthur had left. She just wished they could be alone to talk about what had just happened. She reached out to touch his hand but he pulled away.

"I need to be alone," he said coldly before walking out the door.

"Give him some time," Tom said, trying to comfort her. "He'll come around you'll see. He just needs to cool off." He gave her hand a squeeze before heading out to do what he said he would.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked with fatherly concern.

"I will be once Matthew is speaking with me again," Mary replied, trying to hold back tears.

"I know Matthew well enough to know he can't stay angry for long, especially not with you," he assured her.

"I've never seen him this angry, papa," she noted sadly.

"I hadn't realized that man was a scoundrel. He seemed like a decent man before all this."

Mary knew he was that from the moment she met him but didn't say anything. She now worried that Anna was right and Matthew was deeply hurt by her keeping silent.

"Things will be alright," Robert said as he watched Mary deep in thought.

...

Mary sat in their bedroom and waited for Matthew to return. She tried to think of other ways the day could have gone but knew it was wishful thinking now. She stood up when she heard the door open hoping it was him.

"It's just me, milady," Anna said, having heard what had happened in the library.

"Do you know where he is?"

"John said he saw him walking outside in the garden."

"Oh Anna, you were right," she said, finally letting tears fall down her cheeks. "I should have told him about that man the moment he acted inappropriately."

Not one to say 'I told you so,' Anna merely touched Mary's shoulder to show her support.

"Do you think he will forgive me for this?"

"Mr. Crawley is a smart man. I think he will know your reasons for not telling him. He loves you very much that this won't matter to him."

Mary was glad that Anna was always supportive and sensible. She knew there will be no judgment of her omission and choices.

"Will you be changing for luncheon?"

"No, I think I'll have luncheon here. I'm not ready to face everyone until I've settled things with Matthew."

"I'll come back with some sandwiches then," Anna said and headed out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Matthew sat alone on the bench by the big tree in the garden. It was Mary's favorite spot and he wondered why he ended up there himself. He kept repeating Arthur's words about 'full use of all his faculties' in his head that he was starting to think he would go mad. He wished that he could have some sign that he would be able to see again like when he felt tingling in his legs. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice footsteps heading his way.

"Mr. Crawley, would you like something to eat?" Bates asked when he approached him.

"Is it time for luncheon?" He hadn't realized how much time had passed and then remembered being blind didn't help any. "Why didn't Carson send a footman to find me?

"Yes it is time for luncheon. I happened to be available so I volunteered to fetch you," Bates replied in turn.

"I'm not very hungry," he lied. "I'll come to the house later perhaps in time for tea."

"Very well sir," Bates acknowledged. "May I speak freely sir?" He took that opportunity to speak his mind.

Matthew nodded and lifted his head to show he was listening. He deduced that Bates had heard what had transpired in the library.

"I've heard about what Blackwell had done. Don't let him win by thinking you're less of a man because of your current condition."

"I suppose you speak from experience," he joked sarcastically only to realize that it may have upset Bates. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

"I am not easily offended but his claim is quite unbelievable if you ask me."

"But he may be right," Matthew considered. "Mary deserves a man who is whole."

"That is what I thought when I refused to admit I love Anna," he revealed. "But she accepted me for who I am including my imprisonment. I don't think I would have survived that ordeal if it wasn't for her." He chose to remind Mathew of that ordeal to suggest Mary was doing the same for him.

"Thank you Bates," Matthew said. "I appreciate your thoughts on the matter." He truly liked Bates' candor.

Bates made one more attempt to offer Matthew food before heading back to the house alone.

...

"Hello Tom," Cora greeted him when he entered the library. "Would you like some tea?"

"I don't mind having some tea," he accepted graciously and sat across from her. "I was wondering if you know where Matthew is."

"He's still out in the gardens I think," she replied. "I heard what you did today and would like to thank you for defending both Mary and Matthew."

"Matthew didn't really need defending. By the time I came in he had already knocked Arthur to the floor with a bloody nose."

"But you prevented him from further hurting Matthew," she insisted. "Who knows what he would have done if he had the chance."

"Yes, thank you for that," Mary said, having heard Tom describe the fight.

"It was nothing," Tom replied, standing to face her. "Matthew can hold his own you know."

"Still, you were there for him, that's important."

"Oh, I wanted to let you and Matthew know that Arthur is gone and I've passed the word around that he is not welcome in the village again."

"What did you tell them?" Cora inquired, voicing the same question Mary had thought of.

"I told them that Arthur had crossed Matthew and they didn't need to know more than that to shut their doors on him."

Mary was glad to hear that the villagers held Matthew with such esteem.

"I was going to tell Matthew that which is why I came," Tom repeated.

"I'll tell him," Mary offered. "I think it's time for him to come back inside."

Cora and Tom watched as Mary headed out to find Matthew.

...

Matthew sat in silence listening to the sounds around him. He heard footsteps approaching and knew who it was before she spoke.

"Matthew, it's just me," Mary announced herself before sitting next to him.

Matthew remained silent. He didn't know quite what to say to her.

"Are you still angry with me?" she asked tentatively, reaching for his hand and glad he didn't pull away this time.

'I'm not angry with you," he clarified. "I'm never angry with you."

"Then why have you stayed out here all this time?"

"I needed the fresh air," he explained. "I had to clear my head."

"Are you sure you weren't trying to get away from me?" she attempted to joke.

"I had to get away from you so you didn't see me angry. But I wasn't angry with you," he repeated. "I was angry that I wasn't able to defend you."

"But you did," she told him. "You've sent him away."

"I would have done that sooner if you had told me. Why didn't you?"

Mary hesitated to answer. She didn't know how to justify her keeping it from him.

"You aren't attracted to him are you?"

"Heavens no!" she exclaimed. "I never encouraged his attention. I even rejected his overture last night."

"Last night? When did that happen and where was I?"

"Before I came to bed," she confessed. "He offered to take me away but I refused him."

"So when that failed, he thought he would try to make me 'release you' from your unhappiness," he guessed correctly. "He underestimated your steadfastness and overplayed his hand in his haste."

"I can't imagine why he would presume so wrongly when I gave no indication I was in any way interested in him."

"I suppose he thinks you were bored with me and just putting up a front," he hypothesized. "Perhaps it was my fault for appearing to be very dull."

"That was a big mistake," she pointed out. "You are hardly dull and I am far from bored."

"That's good to hear," he said. "I was afraid I'm becoming a burden."

"You have never been a burden especially to me. Do you think we've heard the last of him?" she wondered, eager to put it behind them.

"I can't say for sure but I will do my best to defend you," he promised.

"I heard that you knocked him out cold," she said with admiration.

"It was just a lucky punch."

"That's not what Tom said. I think you're still living up to your reputation as protector of the downtrodden." She couldn't help but tease him about that.

"Please don't start that again. I simply want you to be safe in our home."

"Speaking of home," she reminded him. "I think it's time we went back in."

"So were you really ready to follow me to the poorhouse?" he asked jokingly as he followed her back.

"Were you intending to lead me there?" she challenged him.

"Certainly not; but it's good to know you won't abandon me if it ever comes to that."

...

Mary sat at her dresser while she waited for Anna to arrive to help her change for dinner.

"I'm sorry I'm late milady," Anna apologized when she entered. She quickly got to work helping Mary get into her dinner attire. "I hope everything is settled with Mr. Crawley." She had heard that Molesley was helping Matthew get ready as well so assumed things were back to normal.

"Crisis averted for now," Mary noted. "I'm just glad Blackwell is gone from Downton."

"I now know why he may have thought you were unhappy with Mr. Crawley. He apparently had been listening to village gossip and speculations about whether you would stay or leave."

"So what is the consensus?" Mary had never cared for gossip but now was curious to know what people thought.

"You'll be pleased milady," Anna said cheerily. "Unfortunately I think he stopped listening to hear that everyone thinks you will stay for one reason or another."

Mary was truly pleased and surprised at the same time. She hadn't realized people felt positively about her. "I still can't believe he would think I'm putting up a front when I'm very happy with Matthew."

"Sometimes we only see what we want to see."

Mary looked at Anna through her mirror and smiled. She truly valued Anna more and more.

...

Mary went searching for Matthew when she came down for dinner. She heard from Molesley that Tom had helped Matthew come down ahead of her. She found him in the hallway on the phone.

"Thank you very much for getting back to me so quickly," Matthew said. "I can't wait to hear more from you." He ended the call just as Mary walked up behind him.

"Was that Murray?" she asked. She had agreed earlier with Matthew that it was a good idea to inform Murray about Arthur's transgression; it could ensure that he would never return to Downton.

"Is it time for dinner?" he asked, changing the subject. "I'm very hungry."

"Come on then," she invited him. "We'll see if Carson can convince Mrs. Patmore to serve dinner early." She knew he hadn't eaten luncheon and hoped dinner was ready.

"I wouldn't want to rush anyone," he noted considerately.

"Yes milady?" Carson prompted seeing them approach him.

"We were wondering if we can start dinner a little early," she proposed.

"I certainly can check," Carson replied, always trying to be helpful. "I can always hurry it along if needed."

"Thank you," she expressed her appreciation for both of them as she watched Carson check for them.

...

The days quickly passed until one morning Matthew woke up to his usual darkness but with a strong commitment to his plan. He hoped that Mary would follow her routine so he could execute without a hitch. He chose to wait and enjoy her presence to the very last minute before he would go without.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" she asked, volunteering to help him.

"I'll be fine on my own for a while," he assured her. "I just want a kiss before you go about your day."

Mary walked up to Matthew and planted a sweet kiss on his lips before heading out of their room.

Matthew waited a little while until he was sure he was alone before heading to the dressing room to check on Molesley.

"Are you sure this is a good idea sir?" Molesley asked nervously. "Wouldn't Lady Mary be angry if she finds out?"

"Leave her to me," Matthew said, trying to keep Molesley and himself on point. "Have you packed everything I asked?"

"The luggage is already downstairs and I hope they're already loaded on the car."

"Alright then, I suppose we should get going then."

...

Mary searched for Matthew in the usual spots when she was done spending time with William. She wondered where he had gone off to when she didn't find him. She eventually decided to send someone to fetch him for her.

"Alfred, can you please fetch Mr. Crawley for me, it's almost time for luncheon."

"Mr. Crawley left hours ago," Alfred informed her. "Mr. Molesley went with him."

"Did he say when he would be returning?" Mary was surprised by this information but chose not to appear that way.

"I'm not sure milady," he replied. "I only helped load the luggage for them."

Mary was now obviously worried and wanted to get to the bottom of things. She went to the library to wait for the driver to let her know where he took Matthew and Molesley earlier.

"Mary, what's the matter?" Cora asked when she saw her worried look.

"Matthew left without telling me where he was going," she revealed.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked, turning to face her. "Why would he leave without telling anyone?"

Carson opened the door and entered with the driver right behind him.

After some inquiry, they learned that Matthew and Molesley were dropped off at the train station and took the first train to London.

"I can't believe Matthew would just leave without telling anyone," Cora repeated again when Carson and the driver left the room.

"He had to sneak away because he knew I wouldn't allow him to travel very far," Mary revealed. "Papa is there a way for us to find him because I doubt Molesley will know what to do if his head hurts again."

"I'll ring Murray and see if he might know or can ring the clubs to find where Matthew might be staying," Robert said.

"We'll find him," Cora assured her. She could see both fear and anger on Mary's face due to Matthew's abrupt departure.

"Milady," Anna called her attention when she entered the library. "I found this note on your dresser." She handed the note to Mary.

Mary read the letter and tears welled up in her eyes. She felt weak and sat next to Cora. She handed the note to Cora for her to read.

_My darling Mary,_

_By the time you find this note, I would be long gone. Please be assured that I will be careful and I'm sorry for my sudden departure but I have to do this on my own. I hope that you will forgive me and regardless of the outcome, you will still love me when I return._

_All my love,_

_Matthew_

"At least he says he will be returning," Cora said, trying to put a positive spin to the note.

"It doesn't say how long he will be gone for," Mary said. She suddenly stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cora asked, curious as to what Mary was planning to do.

"Perhaps I can tell how long he will be gone from how much clothes he has taken with him."

...

Mary stared at Matthew's wardrobe and although some clothes were obviously missing, she had no idea how many to gauge how long he would be away. She thought about the past few days to determine if he had left clues about his impending departure. She absent-mindedly touched his tails and wished he would return soon.

"Milady," Anna said, having followed her from the library. "Are you alright?" Her concern touched Mary who turned to face her with a sad smile.

"I just realized I don't know where Matthew is and for how long he will be away," she said, letting tears flow down her cheeks.

"I'm sure Mr. Crawley will be alright," Anna tried to assure her. "Mr. Molesley will look out for him."

"That's just it, we're talking about Molesley," Mary said warily. "We both know how reliable he can be especially when he's had a sip of liquor."

"I think he will do his best to avoid that and be as protective of Mr. Crawley as you would," she said optimistically. "I think he is far too frightened to cross you milady."

"That's not helping," Mary said, trying to be as optimistic as Anna.

"Well, staring at this wardrobe isn't going to make Mr. Crawley come back any sooner."

"Then what can I do to make him come back?"

"He will come back when he is ready, milady. He can't and won't stay away longer than he needs to be."

"What am I to do while he is away?" Mary wondered.

"I'm quite sure Mr. Crawley knew you'd know what to do before he left," Anna reminded her. "I think he has been preparing you for it."

Mary thought about it with a clearer head and silently thanked Anna.

...

"London may be a big place but not big enough for Matthew to just disappear in," Violet said when she learned what had happened.

"He certainly can if he wanted to," Robert said sadly. "Murray said he isn't at his club or any club for that matter."

"What are we going to tell Mary?" Cora asked with concern. "She'll be devastated that we aren't able to find him."

"I can ask Gregson for help," Edith suggested. "He has connections that could potentially help us find Matthew." She had learned of Matthew's untimely departure and felt she needed to help.

"That's a wonderful idea," Cora approved. "Perhaps with more people looking for him, we can find him sooner."

"Find who?" Tom asked when he joined the family in the library. He noticed that there was something amiss when he got home. Once he was informed of the day's event, he realized why Matthew went to speak with him the night before.

"Did he say something to you last night?" Edith asked, remembering they were talking the night before.

"He asked if I could manage without him for a little while," he replied. "But I thought he meant to manage the project and not that he was leaving." He addressed his statement to Mary when he saw her enter the library.

"Any word papa?" Mary asked. She saw the sad look on his face and knew that he hadn't located Matthew yet.

"We aren't giving up yet," Violet said. "We are very far from giving up."

Mary appreciated her grandmother's determination. But she also knew that Anna was right, Matthew will return when he was ready.

"If I had known," Tom started to say to Mary.

"I'm sure you would have told me," she said with a sad smile. She knew Tom was close to Matthew but also knew he would have talked him out of doing such a reckless move.

...

Mary finally found herself alone in the bedroom after what seemed a long day. She looked at the bed sadly knowing that Matthew wouldn't be laying on it for a while. She was further saddened when she realized that they haven't been apart since their wedding. That's when she remembered the teddy bear he had bought for her. Her eyes fell on it sitting on its usual spot in the corner of the room. She picked it up and hugged it tight. She heard a knock on her door and opened it to find Violet.

"Granny, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were," Violet said with concern, entering her room and taking a seat.

"I'm alright granny," Mary said bravely.

"He will return, of that I have no doubt," she tried to assure Mary.

"I know but I am frightened for him. I don't know what he's up to or when he is returning."

"Matthew may think it is easy to be left behind but he failed to realize the burden that entails. He loves you, you must remember that. You bear the torch now."

Mary was encouraged by what Violet had said. She knew it was now up to her until Matthew came back to her. When Violet had retired, Mary said a short prayer –

_Dear Lord, I hope you're listening and grant me one wish. Please keep him safe and please make him come back to me._


	13. Chapter 13

Matthew lay on the bed and wondered how Mary was. He missed having her by his side but knew there was no turning back now. He had to see this through no matter what. He was anxious to know what Dr. Duke-Elder may have found and hoped for the best. The waiting was more frightening than when the good doctor ran tests on his eyes.

"Are you comfortable sir?" Molesley asked as he tidied up a bit. It was a modest room for two and he had to admit that he had never stayed in a hospital room before. But he wasn't about to leave Matthew if he could help it.

"I'm quite fine," Matthew replied. He knew Molesley's fear was more towards them fleeing without a word to Mary than by their new surroundings. "Try to get some sleep."

"Good night, sir."

Matthew stayed awake long after he heard the soft snoring of his companion and reached for the toy dog that he brought with him. He was by no means superstitious but Mary had given it to him for luck long ago and he felt it had been and was his only link to her. He said a silent prayer that his family will be safe while he was away.

...

"Mary, what are you doing here?" Edith asked the following morning at breakfast. "Shouldn't you be having breakfast in bed?" She had already uttered the words before realizing how that may have been a harsh reminder of Matthew's absence.

"I wanted to have breakfast with you," Mary said, ignoring the sad reminder. "And I wanted to catch Tom before he left for the day."

"What do you need Tom for?" Robert inquired.

"I wanted to know how the project is coming along," Mary replied plainly.

"Mary, I'm sure Tom has it under control and you need not worry yourself about it."

"In case you've forgotten papa, I know what Matthew's plans are and I would like to make sure it is done accordingly," she reminded him.

Robert was about to object but decided against it hoping that work would prove a good diversion for her.

"Where is Rose?" Mary asked of Edith.

"She said she wanted to telephone someone in London who might be able to help locate Matthew," Edith said. "I already called Gregson last night for his help."

"Oh there you are Mary," Rose greeted her. "I called a friend of daddy's and he will be scouring London to find Matthew."

Mary doubted they would be any more successful but was grateful nonetheless.

...

Matthew sat quietly as he listened to the clock tick away the time. He wished the doctor would hurry but knew that in order to be accurate he had to be thorough and unbearably slow.

"Mr. Crawley," Dr. Duke-Elder greeted him when he finally arrived. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel anxious," he replied honestly. "I hope you have good news for me."

"Well, it could be good news," the doctor said cautiously. "I have confirmed that your blindness is due to retinal detachment on both of your eyes. It could lead to permanent blindness but I believe it can still be fixed by surgery at this early stage."

Matthew heard Molesley gasp at the mention of surgery. He would have preferred to hear the prognosis alone but Molesley had refused to leave his side. He listened carefully as the doctor explained the procedure and his chances. The benefits of having a doctor for a father and a nurse for a mother, Matthew understood what he heard better than most.

"So you see Mr. Crawley I think you will be a prime candidate for the procedure and you will regain your vision in no time."

"How soon can we schedule it?"

"To be honest Mr. Crawley, I've only seen it done once before so I would recommend that Dr. Gonin perform the surgery. I was in Geneva learning it from him as you know but I feel that you will be better off going to him for it."

"Can you help me make the arrangements then?"

"Certainly," Dr. Duke-Elder assured him. "I will personally escort you and your companion there since I would like to see the process again. I will telephone him today."

...

"Tom, can you tell me how the project is progressing?" Mary asked as she and Tom pored over the map splayed on the library table.

"Well, these are almost complete," he indicated on the map. "And these haven't begun yet."

Mary estimated the extent of the work still to be done and wondered if there was anything to be done to speed things up.

"When we are done here," Tom continued. "We can ask the men to help with this section and I think it will take half the time it took before."

Mary and Tom talked a bit more about strategies on how to manage the project better before calling it a day.

"He will be alright," he finally said. "I just know he will be."

"He better be or I'll never forgive him," she said sadly. "I just wished he had told me."

"He probably just didn't want you to worry," he speculated, trying to defend Matthew's decision.

"By leaving me a vague note probably written by Molesley and no idea when he will be back?"

"I'm sure he won't be gone for long. This is his home and if I were him, I would come home as soon as I possibly can."

Mary smiled a bit, appreciating Tom's support and how he had come to view Downton as his home as well.

...

Dr. Duke-Elder had quickly arranged for travel for them and told Matthew that they would be on their way in a few days. He asked Matthew to rest and prepare himself until then.

"Wouldn't it be cold there?" Molesley asked.

"I suppose it would be which is why I'm glad I asked you to pack heavy coats for us."

"Of course, sir," he replied weakly. "If I may sir, can I leave you for a little while to attend to some matters?"

"Certainly, go," Matthew agreed. "I won't be going anywhere and can't really. I wouldn't want to bump into an acquaintance who might report my whereabouts to Mary."

...

"Anna, you have a telephone call," Carson announced when he found her in the servants' hall.

"Who is it Mr. Carson?" Anna asked, not expecting anyone to call her.

"She said she is your friend."

Anna looked at John with a puzzled look before going to Carson's office to take the call.

"Hello," she spoke into the phone. "Hello?" She repeated when no one answered her.

"Anna, is that you?" Molesley asked. "Please don't let anyone know it's me calling." He hoped no one was around to hear in case Anna said his name.

"Molesley?" she whispered. "Where are you? Is Mr. Crawley with you?"

"Yes, I'm with Mr. Crawley but I promised him that I was not going to tell anyone where we are. I'm not even supposed to be calling but I need your help."

"Is something the matter?" she asked with concern.

"You see, I need my heavy coat sent to me," he explained. "Can you please send it down to London tomorrow?"

"Are you going somewhere cold?"

"Please Anna," Molesley begged. "I can't tell you or he will be very disappointed in me."

Anna chose not to press him for more information and agreed to send him what he needed in the morning.

"Thank you very much," he replied with relief. "You've saved my life."

Anna didn't think so but was willing to help and even asked if Matthew needed his heavy coat.

"No, I've packed Mr. Crawley's already and again, thank you Anna."

...

"Who was it?" John asked when Anna returned to the servants' hall. He saw her signal for him to follow her so they could talk in private.

"It was Molesley," Anna revealed to him after checking to see that no one was eavesdropping.

"Molesley?" he whispered. "Is he alright? Is Mr. Crawley alright?"

"Yes," she replied and nodded her head to indicate a singular answer to all his questions.

"Did he say where they are?"

"Not really but he needs our help. He needs his heavy coat sent to London so can you please fetch it from his room so we can send it down on the train in the morning?"

"It sounds like they are travelling to somewhere cold," he guessed.

"It does, doesn't it? But he promised Mr. Crawley that he wouldn't tell anyone so his call has placed him in a bind."

"I'll say. What about Lady Mary, are you going to tell her about this?"

Anna didn't know how to answer that.

"Well, you'll have to decide soon," John reminded her as the dinner gong rang. "I'm sure you will do the right thing." He was certain of that and walked with her up the stairs to do their respective tasks.

...

Tom was giving Mary a quick update in the hallway when Anna arrived. He gave her a quick nod before heading off to prepare for dinner himself.

"Will the project get delayed?" Anna asked, knowing that was what Tom and Mary were discussing.

"Thankfully no," Mary said as she changed. "In a few more days we can move resources to other parts of the estate and perhaps even finish early." She was highly optimistic and strove hard to get it done for Matthew.

"Mr. Crawley will be pleased," Anna noted quietly.

"What's the matter?" Mary asked, seeing how uneasy Anna was.

Anna took a deep breath before telling Mary about the phone call she received.

"So they are in London. When is he expecting his coat?"

"Tomorrow on the first train, milady," she said. She could tell that Mary was planning something.

...

"Mr. Crawley, I wondered if I might leave you again for a little while," Molesley inquired as they finished breakfast.

"I don't see why not," Matthew replied. "You can just tell me you'll be going and not ask me for permission."

Molesley was glad and hurried on to the train station to pick up his package. He was looking around for the station master to claim it when he saw Anna walking up to him with the package in hand.

"Anna," he greeted her with obvious relief. "You didn't have to bring it yourself."

Anna quietly handed him the package and looked on as Mary approached.

"Molesley," Mary called him. She saw him freeze for an instant before facing her with a nervous look.

"Lady Mary," he stammered. "What are you doing here?" He quite knew why she was there and looked for a way to run away. Because it was a busy station, he couldn't find an opening and knew that he wouldn't get far anyway. He swallowed hard and hoped he would survive the coming inquest.

"I think you know why," she began. "Where is Mr. Crawley?"

"I don't know," he lied, knowing it wasn't going to convince anyone.

"It's quite obvious you do since you were the one who wrote that note to me and left with him."

He looked from her to Anna then back. He felt he was sweating profusely and tried to wipe away his fear.

"Are you going to tell me where he is?" She had that steely look that could cower any man.

"Milady, I made him a promise that I wouldn't tell anyone," he continued to stammer. "I just can't tell you milady." He repeated the words in his head to give him courage.

"Let me be clear, if you don't tell me now, you will no longer be welcome at Downton." Mary heard Anna gasp because they were all well aware of how important his job was to him.

Molesley looked ashen and on the verge of fainting after hearing that.

"Well?" Mary prompted him when he hesitated, glaring at him for effect rather than of anger.

"I'm sorry milady, but I gave Mr. Crawley my word," he replied, finding strength and standing his ground.

Both Mary and Anna were quite surprised and impressed by the man's devotion to Matthew. Mary more so because she had always thought he would spill the beans with the slightest provocation.

"Milady, perhaps we should let him be," Anna intervened for him. "We can't make him break his word to Mr. Crawley."

"If anything happens to Mr. Crawley, I will hold you responsible," Mary said as a last attempt to make him divulge his whereabouts.

Molesley merely looked more scared but didn't say anything more.

"Milady, we should get going," Anna said, steering her towards heading back to Downton.

Mary started to turn towards the train but turned back to Molesley who seemed rooted to the platform. "Please tell Mr. Crawley that we all miss him." With that, she walked away.

...

Matthew heard Molesley return and the distinct sound of paper ripping. He wondered what Molesley was doing.

"How was your day?" Matthew asked casually.

"I saw Lady Mary," Molesley confessed nervously.

"What? Where?" Matthew expected Mary storming into the room any moment.

"At the train station," he continued. "I didn't tell her where you were." He had waited until the train had left to be sure she wouldn't follow him back to Matthew.

"Why were you at the train station?"

He explained what had happened and why in his rush, he had forgotten to pack his own heavy coat.

"You should have told me," Matthew said, quite proud of his valet holding his ground against Mary. "I would have bought you one here and you didn't have to bother them at Downton."

"I am sorry, sir," he apologized earnestly. "It was my fault and I didn't want to bother you with it."

"Well, in a few days we will be on our way; there will be no more chances of bumping into anyone from home. And well done Molesley, I can imagine how difficult it must have been to face Mary."

"She said I'm no longer welcome at Downton," he said sadly. He truly liked his job and sad to lose it.

"Don't worry, I'll vouch for you," Matthew assured him. He heard Molesley sigh with relief.

"She also said that 'they miss you'," he conveyed her message.

Matthew smiled and knew what it truly meant. He missed her, too, and was glad she had tried to locate him; in a way it meant she hadn't given up on him.

...

"Why didn't you press Molesley for answers?" Robert asked when he learned of it.

"Because he promised Matthew he wouldn't tell anyone where they were," Mary reasoned on their behalf. "I will not make him break his promise."

"But it was the only way we could find him," Cora said. "London is a big place and no one has found him yet." She knew there were lots of people helping in the effort.

"Perhaps we should just wait until he is ready to return," Violet suggested.

"I disagree," Isobel interjected. "He should be with the people who love him rather than gallivanting in London."

"I doubt his gallivanting at all," Violet reminded Isobel. "Maybe he just wants a break from all of us treating him like he was a fragile Faberge egg."

Isobel still couldn't understand nor condone what Matthew had done.

"It's alright," Mary said, trying to keep the peace between the two. She appreciated Isobel's support but knew Violet was right as well. She just had to believe Matthew did this for a good purpose.

"Where do you think he's going?" Edith asked in general.

"Where would it be cold this time of year?" Rose continued her line of questioning.

"Wherever it is, I just want him to finish quickly so he can return to us." Mary stood up and headed out to see her son. She was quite drained and needed his company to cheer her up.

...

Matthew, Molesley and Duke-Elder arrived in Geneva to meet with Dr. Gonin. He and Dr. Duke-Elder conferred before telling Matthew when he was going to have surgery. It was going to be days away so he could recover from the stress of travel. Matthew was counting the days not only to his surgery but to the day he would see Mary again.

"Molesley, have you seen my toy dog?" Matthew asked as he prepared to go to sleep. It had been his constant companion in bed as a surrogate for Mary.

"I know I packed it sir,' he said, digging through the luggage. He didn't know the true significance of it but knew it was important enough to be careful with it.

"It's alright if you can't find it," Matthew said, trying to be practical.

"I found it!" he exclaimed when he did. "It was tucked under one of your shirts sir."

Matthew touched the soft plush toy and felt happy that it wasn't lost after all.

"Have you thought about what you would be doing after the surgery sir?"

"The first thing I'd like to see is Mary's face," Matthew said wistfully. "But since she is not here, I suppose anything will do."

"I brought a picture of Lady Mary," he said happily. "I took your wedding photo and packed it up."

Matthew was truly pleased with Molesley's initiative. He looked forward to seeing that photo as soon as he recovered from surgery.

...

Days quickly passed with Matthew and Mary leading their separate lives. Matthew prepared for his surgery while Mary kept busy with matters of the estate. They both woke up thinking of one another and went to bed longing to see one another soon.

Mary sat at her usual bench in the garden when she heard Anna call out to her. She wondered what could have her in such a state.

"Milady, come quickly," Anna said, still panting from running. "They need you in the nursery."

Mary rushed up to the nursery to hear William crying and find her parents hovering over his crib. She quickly noticed that something was wrong.

"He has a slight fever," Cora said. "We've sent for Dr. Clarkson."

Mary lifted the little boy and tried to comfort him. "How long has he been like this?"

"I don't know," Robert said. "I just happened to pass by and heard him crying."

"Where is nanny?" Mary asked next.

"She's taken Sybie out for a walk I think," Cora replied.

"Where is Clarkson," Robert asked impatiently. "We've sent for him a while ago."

Dr. Clarkson arrived promptly to ease Robert's impatience. He checked the little crying boy before speaking.

"I believe he is teething," he said calmly, gently revealing the poking tooth on his lower gum. "Some babies develop a slight fever and cry but it should subside on its own."

"What if it isn't that?" Mary asked with motherly concern.

"I will return in the morning to check on him again," Clarkson offered. "His temperature isn't high enough to be a concern yet which is why I think it is brought on by his teething. Just keep him fed and hydrated for now but call me if anything changes."

Mary didn't want to leave William's side after Clarkson left to watch over him. Anna had brought up sandwiches for her so she didn't have to go downstairs for dinner. She had decided that she would rather be with a crying baby than alone in her own room.

"It will be alright," she said soothingly to William.

"Do you need anything else milady?" Anna asked before preparing to home for the night.

"Nothing for tonight Anna," she replied, watching Anna touch William's head. "Do you think he knows his papa is away?"

"I'm not sure but I heard children can be quite perceptive. I'm sure he wants Mr. Crawley to come home soon."

"I desperately want him to come back to me soon."

"Who knows, Mr. Crawley and Molesley are on their way home at this very moment," Anna said, ever the optimist.

Mary smiled and turned to look out the window at the bright full moon. "Please come back to me Matthew." She whispered a wish before kissing William's forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

Mary woke up in the middle of the night to a burning sensation in her arms. She realized that it was William whose fever had not subsided but gone higher since. She was alarmed and carried him quickly to her parents' room to ask for help.

"Mama," Mary called out as she shook her. "Something's terribly wrong."

"What's the matter?" Cora asked, suddenly seeing that William was in Mary's arms.

"His fever is higher now," Mary said. "This can't be because of his teething."

"I'll have someone fetch Clarkson," Robert said as he got out of bed. "I can't believe he got it wrong again."

"Robert, you remember how the girls were when they were babies," Cora reminded him. "They were slightly feverish when they were teething."

"But it's obviously more than that," he said angrily.

"Please papa now isn't the time to debate this," Mary begged. "And I agree with mama, William was not as lethargic or warm earlier."

After a short wait, Clarkson arrived. He did notice the same thing Mary did and knew that William may be fighting an infection which could easily be cured. He prescribed some medicine and instructed Mary on how to administer it to the boy.

"You must try to get him to drink water as much as possible," Clarkson suggested. "I'll check back in an hour."

Mary was slightly relieved that Clarkson had volunteered to stay and check on William through the night. She saw Cora take charge of finding him a room to stay in.

"Try to get some rest," Robert suggested, knowing it would be a long night.

"Thank you papa," she said and watched him leave. She turned her attention to William, trying to coax him to take the medicine and drink water. "Please my darling, please get better. I can manage your papa being away only because I have you." She was quite pleased when he responded by taking his medicine.

"Lady Mary," Clarkson announced himself from the door. "I'd like to apologize for thinking his fever was simply due to his teething."

"It's alright Dr. Clarkson, I'm sure it can easily be overlooked," she said, trying to assure herself more than him.

"I'll be here and check back a little later."

Mary watched the doctor walk back out. "Oh Matthew, I wish you were here because I need you right now."

...

Matthew woke up suddenly covered in cold sweat. He wondered why he would be sweating being in such a cold environment. When the haze of sleep dissipated, his first thought was that something was wrong back at Downton.

"Mr. Crawley, is everything alright?" Molesley asked, turning on the light when he saw Matthew sitting up on his bed.

"I don't know," Matthew admitted, still trying to think clearly. "I had a sudden feeling of dread and thought I heard Mary calling for me."

"Should I call the doctor?"

"No, but can you please call home and find out what is happening there? Just be careful not to give us away."

"Of course, sir," he replied, hoping he could count on Anna one more time.

...

"Hello Mary," Cora greeted her when morning came. "Have you gotten any sleep?" She was worried for both her and William.

"A little," she said, touching her son's cheek. "But William has been strong and is trying to get over this." She was truly proud of him given he was so very young.

"What did Clarkson say?"

"He's cautiously optimistic that he's getting better," she said, wondering if she was mistaken in seeing some color back in his face. She remembered being terrified when she saw him pale the night before. "He's running some tests right now to be sure."

"Mary," Isobel called out from the nursery door. "I came as soon as I heard."

"Isobel," Mary greeted back and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm so sorry we didn't call you."

"It's alright," Isobel said. "You had other things on your mind. How is he?"

"Dr. Clarkson thinks he's fighting an infection," she said.

"Children catch things easily and it's not for lack of care," Isobel said, trying to console her. "So how are you?" She noted that Mary looked tired. She was quite upset that Matthew wasn't there for her.

"I'll be fine," she replied weakly.

"Why don't you take a rest," Cora suggested. "Isobel and I can watch over him while you sleep."

"Yes, you need your rest," Isobel seconded, preventing Mary from objecting. "We can't have you getting sick, too."

"But he's my son," Mary insisted on objecting.

"And he's our grandson," Isobel reminded her.

"Go on Mary, go get some rest. Isobel and I have enough experience raising children to know what to do." Cora was quite proud of Mary but also knew she needed a break.

"Alright, if you're sure," Mary agreed. "But you will fetch me if anything changes." She watched both grandmothers nod in emphatic agreement.

...

"How is he?" Edith asked when she saw Mary in the hallway. She showed genuine concern for her nephew and godson.

"He's getting better," Mary said softly. "I'm going to bed for a little bit."

"If you like, I'll watch over him for you," she offered, knowing that Mary had been up all night.

"Mama and Isobel are already watching over him. But perhaps you can make sure they don't argue over the better way to look after him." Mary appreciated Edith's offer and soft laugh at her attempt to joke.

"I'll make sure my godson is well cared for," she promised.

"I'll see you later then."

"Oh Mary, Rose and I will be going to London tomorrow. Would you like us to get you something?"

"Not unless you can find Matthew for me," she said sadly before heading to her room.

...

Anna had just returned downstairs after taking breakfast to Mary. Mary looked tired but was heartened by Clarkson's news of improvement in William's condition. This also brought relief to her because she felt bad for not being there for Mary the night before.

"Anna," Carson called out to her when she passed by his office. "You have another telephone call. I hope this isn't going to be a recurring thing." He didn't mean to pry but also didn't want to tie up the line in case the family needed it.

Anna quickly picked up the phone and guessed correctly who was on the other end.

"Hello Anna?" Molesley greeted her. "I need your help again."

"What can I help you with?" she acknowledged.

"Mr. Crawley had a fitful night last night and thinks it has something to do with home," he tried to explain. "I wondered if you might let me know if anything was wrong."

"Well, Master William is sick," she revealed, astonished that Matthew was in tune with events at Downton. She heard Molesley react to the news and hoped Matthew wasn't within earshot.

"How bad is it?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

"Dr. Clarkson thinks he's on the mend but we don't know for sure yet."

"Can I call back tomorrow to get word?"

"Mr. Carson isn't quite pleased with me getting calls," Anna warned. "Perhaps you can call during breakfast service and I'll try to be here to answer the call."

After making plans in case the first call failed, Anna put down the phone and went about the day.

...

"Dr. Duke-Elder," Molesley called out to him when he saw him. "Can I ask a question?"

"Certainly," the doctor replied.

"I'm afraid I've received a bit of bad news from home and I worry that it might affect Mr. Crawley badly."

"Is it life-threatening?"

"I don't think so but it's about his son." He proceeded to tell the doctor about William's illness.

The doctor pondered for a moment before responding. "If Mr. Crawley cancels the surgery, it might be difficult to get another chance with Dr. Gonin. He's quite busy and only accepted Mr. Crawley as a favor to me. But if he goes on with the surgery, the worry about the news might affect his recovery."

"What would you recommend I do?"

"You said you would be calling tomorrow to get word right?" he tried to confirm. "You'll see that things will be better then so I'd hold off telling Mr. Crawley. In my experience, babies commonly recover from fevers quickly and I believe Dr. Clarkson is on top of things."

Molesley decided to do just that and prayed that he had made the right decision. He felt that they've come this far and they might not have another chance again since he felt for sure Mary would never let Matthew to slip away ever again. He slowly walked back to their room.

"What news from home?" Matthew asked when he heard the door, guessing it was Molesley.

"I couldn't get a hold of Anna," he lied. "I'll try again tomorrow."

...

Mary woke up with a start and realized it was late in the afternoon. She heard the door open and saw Isobel and Cora come in.

"Look who's feeling much better," Cora said, carrying the little boy into the room.

"He's been quite a good patient," Isobel beamed. "He's much better than Matthew was when he was young and sick."

Mary gladly accepted her son from her mother and confirmed that he was looking quite well.

"Is Dr. Clarkson still here? I'd like to thank him for taking care of William."

"Clarkson has gone back to the village. I'm sure he's quite glad that William has recovered but he said he'll stop by later to check up on him."

"I'll ring for Anna to bring you some food," Cora offered.

"Why didn't you wake me up for luncheon?" Mary wondered.

"We wanted to let you rest for as long as you needed," Isobel explained. "And you've already done a marvelous job that he was on the mend when you left to take a nap." She was clearly proud of her daughter-in-law.

"I'm glad he's much better," Mary said with relief. "I don't think I could forgive myself if he got worse."

"I'm just disappointed that Matthew chose this time to be away," Isobel said sadly.

"I'm sure he has us in his thoughts," Mary defended her husband.

...

Anna brought up a food try for Mary and found her cooing at William. She set the tray down and asked if Mary needed anything else before she went downstairs.

"Can you stay for a while?" Mary asked, wanting the company.

"I can hold him while you eat," Anna offered. She gently took William from Mary's arms and smiled back at the handsome boy looking up at her.

"Do you plan on having one?" Mary asked as she picked up a sandwich to eat.

"I hope so," Anna said with a wide smile. "Perhaps you can give me some pointers when I have one."

"I most certainly can," Mary said with a smile, having just survived a frightening night for any parent.

"Master William has the bluest eyes I've ever seen," Anna observed. "You can easily get lost in them."

"I find myself doing just that when I look into them. He reminds me so much of Matthew."

Anna looked up at Mary at the mention of Matthew. She knew how much Mary missed him. She wondered if she should mention Molesley's most recent call. She opted to keep silent since she didn't want to lift Mary's hopes needlessly.

"Anna, I think I'll skip dinner and spend the time with William," Mary said.

"Would you like me to bring something up?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine. William and I will manage won't we?" She stood up and picked up her son.

...

Matthew woke up the following day and sat quietly waiting for the time to come for his surgery. He held on to the toy dog for some moral support. He thought about how brave Mary was to have faced her own surgery all alone. He drew strength from her and hoped for the best.

"Are you ready Mr. Crawley?" the nurse asked. She wheeled him out of the room when he nodded.

"I'll be right here," Molesley said, wishing Matthew all the best. And then he remembered he needed to make a call to get an update so he hurried off to make it.

"Molesley?" Anna replied when the phone rang. "I have some good news for you. Master William has recovered and everything is well."

"So Lady Mary is in good health then?" he guessed correctly that she cared for William personally.

"Yes, everything is fine," she assured him. "What about Mr. Crawley, how is he?"

"I'm not quite sure," he let slip.

"Isn't he with you?" she asked, concerned because she caught that slip. "Molesley, Lady Mary is counting on you to keep Mr. Crawley safe." She had to take that opportunity to remind him.

"I will," he promised, realizing he had to stop before Anna got more information out of him. "I have to get back to Mr. Crawley now. Thank you very much Anna."

Anna replaced the receiver on the candlestick phone and prayed that he will keep his word.

...

After several days have passed, Dr. Clarkson gave William a clean bill of health. It brought relief to not only Mary but the entire family and servants.

"He's quite a fighter," Clarkson noted.

"Of course he is, he's a Crawley," Violet said confidently. "From both sides."

"Thank you Dr. Clarkson," Mary said gratefully. She escorted the good doctor out when he took his leave.

"I'm so glad that they both got through this," Robert said quite relieved. "Now if only we can find Matthew and bring him home, everything will be as it should be."

"Don't remind her," Cora warned. "We must keep her busy with other things until we do."

"Has there been any progress in the search?" Violet asked.

"Unfortunately it hasn't been that easy and I really think Mary let an opportunity slip by when she didn't get Molesley to tell her where Matthew is."

"Robert, that's not fair. You must support her decision and help her get through this. We all do." Cora knew he was right but supported Mary on her choice.

...

"Mary!" Rose called out, running towards her in the garden. She was quite excited and couldn't wait to share her news.

"Careful Rose, granny might see you," Mary teased. "She dislikes seeing a lady running remember."

"I don't think she will mind if she knew what I have to tell you. I think we know where Matthew has gone to."

"What? How did you find him?"

"Well, you know Edith and I went to London yesterday right? We asked the station master here and in London to see if they noticed Matthew. We retraced his steps and we may have found him."

Mary listened impatiently hoping Rose would give a condensed version of her report.

"We connected the dots and asked the taxicab drivers at the station in London to find who might have driven him. We found him and he told us where Matthew went."

"Where?" she prompted Rose, eager to hear where they've tracked him down to.

"Moorfields Eye Hospital," Rose revealed excitedly.

"Moorfields," Mary repeated. She was kicking herself for not thinking of that. She couldn't quite remember the doctor's name but did recall he mentioned that they might be able to help him there. She would have insisted on summoning the doctor than have him travel but knowing her husband, he would have gone to India if it is what it took to see the doctor.

"So, will you go there and find Matthew?" Rose asked.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to waste your excellent investigation," Mary said. "You've been reading Sherlock Holmes again haven't you?" She teased her young cousin.

Rose's smile widened. She was quite pleased she could help by piecing clues together.

"Would you like to come with me to London?" Mary offered.

"I wouldn't miss it!"

...

Mary and Rose arrived at Moorfields Eye Hospital and waited on a bench. The wait was too long for Mary but she endured it.

"I wonder what's taking her so long," Rose said finally, wondering where the nurse who greeted them had gone off to.

"It is a big hospital," Mary noted. "She probably had to go to the other side of it to get information."

"Lady Mary," the nurse greeted her when she returned. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting but I had to find our head nurse who will be here shortly." With that said, the nurse was off again leaving Mary and Rose to wait more.

Mary wished she had agreed to let her father accompany them to cut through all that waiting. She knew he was more impatient than she was and would've insisted on an answer straight away.

"Lady Mary," an older nurse greeted her. "What can I do to help you?"

"I'm trying to find my husband," Mary replied, thinking how foolish that may have sounded. "I have heard that he has come here to see Dr. Duke-Elder."

"Ah, Mr. Crawley," the nurse said, scanning the register. "I'm afraid he is no longer with us."

"What?" Mary exclaimed, feeling panic rise in her.

"He has been discharged," the nurse informed her, oblivious to the effect of how she delivered her previous statement. "He left a while ago."

"Do you know where he went next?" Rose asked, hoping to find the next clue to Matthew's whereabouts.

"I suppose he's gone home," she replied quite dismissively.

"Is Dr. Duke-Elder available?" Mary asked, hoping the doctor had better bedside-manners and more information.

"I'm sorry but the doctor is on a medical mission in Geneva. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, you've been most helpful," Mary said sarcastically.

"She was no help at all," Rose whispered when the nurse left them.

"At least we know that Matthew was here but we don't know where he is now."

"Don't give up Mary, we'll find him."

...

"How was your trip to London?" Robert asked when Mary and Rose joined them for dinner. They took the last train and barely made it to dinner with the family.

"He was there but we missed him," Mary said sadly.

"For someone who can't see, Matthew seems quite capable of eluding people looking for him," Violet noted.

"It's just a matter of time before we catch up to him," Rose said as she took a seat at the table.

"Aren't you joining us for dinner?" Cora asked, noticing that Mary hadn't taken a seat.

"I'm worn out," Mary replied. "I'll just ask Anna to bring something up later."

"Mary, we will find him," Robert assured her.

"I doubt it because he apparently doesn't want to come home just yet." Mary allowed visible signs of her disappointment of not being reunited with her beloved Matthew to show in front of her family before seeking refuge in her room.


	15. Chapter 15

"There must be something we can do," Cora said after Mary had left.

"What did you find out at Moorfields?" Robert asked Rose.

"That he was there and left a while ago," Rose reported.

"Then why hasn't he come home yet?" Edith asked. "I imagine he would want to."

"Do you think it's because they weren't able to help him?" Tomconjectured.

"That's probably it then," Robert said. "He must've gone to see another doctor."

"But I thought that doctor was the best," Violet noted. "I suppose you need a quorum nowadays."

"It's not bad to get a second opinion. What can we do?" Cora asked again. "Maybe we should track him down ourselves."

"I can ask Clarkson for other eye doctors that we can ask. We can go to London for a few days." Robert thought it was better than waiting for Matthew to return on his own for Mary's sake.

"Can I come with you?" Rose volunteered. "I'd like to help."

"Why not, we can use all the help we can get," Cora said, happy they were doing something.

"Should we tell Mary?" Edith asked.

"Let's not tell her until we have something more concrete if not Matthew," Cora replied. "You two wouldn't mind staying will you?" She addressed Tom and Edith.

"We'll keep an eye on Mary," Tom promised, understanding what Cora meant.

"As if she would ever let us," Edith said.

...

"Were you able to find Mr. Crawley in London?" Anna inquired when she brought up a food tray to Mary's room.

"Hewas there but we missed him," Mary said quietly. "I don't understand why he wants to do this alone and I'm beginning to think he doesn't want to come home."

"That's not possible, Mr. Crawley probably just have more things to do before returning."

"What else could he need to do? I'm afraid he has gotten bad news and has chosen to stay away deliberately."

"You must not think that milady," Anna warned gently. "I truly believe he just needs a bit more time."

"He hasn't even called to see how we are," Mary noted sadly. "He didn't even know William was sick."

Anna winced at that statement which Mary noticed immediately.

"What is it?" she prompted when Anna didn't say anything.

"Well, I think he may know about it," Anna started. "You see milady, Molesley called while Master William was sick to see how you were for Mr. Crawley."

"And you didn't tell me," Mary said with a disappointed sigh. "You should have so I could speak with Mr. Crawley."

"I'm sorry milady," Anna apologized.

"Wait, if he knew then why hasn't he returned home?"

"I said he may know or perhaps something is preventing him from doing that," Anna speculated. "I got the impression that Molesley was afraid of telling him any bad news."

Mary wondered but that did explain why Matthew wasn't home yet. "If you're right then maybe he is recuperating after his visit to the hospital."

"Why wouldn't he stay in the hospital? Wouldn't he be better cared for there with nurses around him?"

"Don't make me jealous," Mary warned gently. She thought about the young nurse they met and wondered if she tended to him while he was there.

"You don't need to be," Anna assured her. "I have no doubt that Mr. Crawley has no interest in any nurse no matter how pretty she is."

"No doubt," Mary agreed confidently. "Should Molesley call again, can you please get a message to Mr. Matthew from me; that I would like to speak with him?" She knew that if she could just speak with him, she could convince him to come home.

...

Mary watched as her parents and Rose headed out for their trip to London. She guessed correctly that they were going to look for Matthew and would have joined them if it weren't for the estate project that she intended to see through completion. Tom had asked her if she would like a tour to show her the progress as a diversion.

"You've done a great job Tom," Mary told him. "Thanks for all your hard work."

"I can't take all the credit," Tom replied modestly. "A lot of people were involved in making this happen."

Mary was quite pleased and grateful to all of them. She couldn't wait for planting season to see Matthew's vision for the estate come true.

"Would you mind if we ate at the inn?" Tom suggested. He knew it was time for luncheon and they were at the far end of the estate to make it home on time.

"I don't mind," Mary replied with a smile. "It would be a nice break from the usual."

When they were seated and waiting for their meal, Tom looked around the room trying to think of a topic to chat with Mary about. It was easier when they were discussing plans for the estate but now was not the time for it.

"Sybie's growing up really fast," Mary started for him. "She reminds me so much of my sister."

Tom smiled sweetly at that observation. "I hope I'm able to tell her about Sybil when she is older; how wonderful her mother was."

"We'll all help you with that," she said in support. "I have quite a few stories about her when we were growing up."

"I imagine she would be just like her mother," he noted with a nostalgic smile. "Just as William will be like Matthew." He had already uttered the words before realizing that might have caused Mary to be sad again.

"It's alright," she assured him. "I do miss him terribly but it's nothing compared to your burden." She was quite sympathetic to him.

"Sybie keeps me going and I hope that I'm able to give her a good life as Sybil would have wanted."

Mary knew quite well that sentiment. "I suppose we all want only the best for our children."

Tom smiled in agreement and enjoyed Mary's company as they ate luncheon. He had a new appreciation for his sister-in-law and didn't find her offer to pay for their meal offensive. "I wouldn't want Matthew to think I'm not a gentleman by letting you pay." He insisted on paying and was glad she let him.

...

"What's the matter?" Mary asked when Tom got into the car. She could tell he was upset about something.

"The innkeeper just told me that he may have seen Blackwell in the area," Tom informed her. "He said they turned him away but I have a bad feeling he's still about."

"He wouldn't dare," she stated before they both arrived at the same conclusion.

"Hurry back to Downton," he barked at the driver.

Once they arrived, Mary rushed to the nursery to look for William. When she didn't find him, she ran back downstairs where Tom was organizing some men with Carson.

"William isn't in the nursery," she informed them. "Neither is Sybie."

"Nanny must have taken them out for a walk," he assumed. "I've asked Carson and the men to check in case Blackwell trespassed into the house."

"We will flush him out if he is in here," Carson said confidently, signaling to some to start looking indoors.

"Let's find nanny," Mary suggested. She was out the door before Tom could reply so he and a few men followed her.

Mary saw the nanny pushing a pram back home from a distance and walked towards her quickly. She felt her heart beat faster as she met her halfway.

"Milady, is something the matter?" the nanny asked, seeing Mary's purposeful approach.

"Where is William?" she asked, when she noticed that it was Sybie in the pram.

"I left him in the nursery, milady. He was sleeping so I didn't want to wake him up."

Mary touched her head in frustration as Tom and the men reached them. She turned to Tom with a worried look that spoke more than words.

"We will find him," Tom said and directed the men back to the house to search for his nephew.

...

"What's going on?" Edith asked as she carried her nephew to join the gathered people in the hallway.

"William!" Mary exclaimed with relief. "Have you had him all this time?" She quickly checked on her son before taking him into her arms.

"Yes, I passed by the nursery and heard him crying so I took him to my room. Why, what's the matter?"

"Someone has spotted Blackwell in the village," Mary explained. "We thought the worse when we didn't find William in the nursery."

"Milady, we've searched the house top to bottom and no signs of an intruder," Carson declared. He showed relief when he saw William safely in Mary's arms. "The men are on alert and we won't let any unwelcomed person into the house."

"Thank you Carson," Mary said gratefully. She was still shaken by the presumed threat Blackwell's sighting had brought but relieved her son was safe.

"What in heavens is going on?" Violet asked when she joined the assembled group. She had heard the commotion and seen people go in and out of the house but couldn't make sense of it.

"We think Blackwell is lurking about to cause trouble," Mary told her.

"How could one man be so much trouble?" Violet questioned. "It feels like we're under attack. Should we build a moat?"

"Granny, I don't think it'll come to that," Mary replied. "We just have to be more vigilant." She refused to be terrorized in her own home by one man. After the initial fear, she was resolved to keep her home safe.

Tom and Carson both saw and knew what Mary's words and look meant. They exchange looks and silently agreed to protect their home.

"Should we get the police involved?" Edith asked, concerned for her sister's safety.

"We don't have proof yet that he is actually here," Mary pointed out. "But when we do, I most certainly want him arrested for trespassing if he comes within a hair of Downton."

...

Matthew sat quietly by the window of his room and listened to the sounds of nature outside. He was waiting for Dr. Gonin and Dr. Duke-Elder to arrive and remove the bandages covering his eyes to finally know the result of his operation. He had been willing himself to heal quickly so he can return to his beloved Mary soon. He had missed her and eager to see her again since Molesley had been unsuccessful in getting news from home.

"Are you ready Mr. Crawley?" Dr. Gonin asked him.

"As ready as I can be," he replied, waiting on pins and needles since he woke up. He felt the bandages on his eyes being carefully removed and he slowly blinked when he felt them fall away. His vision slowly became clearer as he blinked and focused.

"Can he see doctor?" Molesley asked nervously behind them.

"I can see," Matthew confirmed, smiling at the three men in front of him. "I most definitely can see."

After a few more tests by Dr. Gonin, the two doctors confirmed that the surgery was a success. Matthew was glad and Molesley was too relieved for words.

"Well Mr. Crawley, I'm very glad this turned out well," Dr. Duke-Elder said.

"Is it night-time?" Matthew asked, wondering why the room was dimly lit.

"Actually we have to control the amount of light your eyes receive while your eyes heal. It will take a few more weeks before you are fully recovered," Dr. Gonin explained.

"In the meantime, you'll need to wear these dark glasses during the day," Dr. Duke-Elder added. "And I would need to check on your eyes regularly until you can take them off."

Matthew nodded his agreement but was more eager for an answer to a solitary question. "When can we start heading home?"

"I'll make the travel arrangements today," Dr. Duke-Elder replied, looking to Dr. Gonin for agreement and getting it.

"That would be wonderful and thank you very much," Matthew said with a wide grin. He shook each doctor's hand in turn in gratitude.

...

Mary was in the library picking out a book when Tom and Edith arrived. She noticed that they were uneasy and decided to find out why.

"What's the matter?" Mary asked when they didn't say a word.

"I was wondering if you won't mind staying indoors for a while," Tom suggested.

"And why would I do that?" She pretty much guessed why and was ready to argue against it.

"I told you she wouldn't agree to it," Edith said, already calling defeat.

"Wouldn't agree to what?" Violet asked as she joined them in the library.

"They want me to hide indoors," Mary informed her.

"We are just looking out for you," Tom explained. "Until we know where Blackwell is and what he's planning, it would be safer if you stayed inside."

"I won't let him or anyone dictate how I live my life," Mary declared. "We can't allow him to havecontrol over us."

"Even so, we need to take precautions and keep you safe," Tom insisted. "I promised your parents and Matthew that I'd look out for you."

"I don't think they meant you should keep me from living my life," Mary argued.

"No one is preventing you from doing that," Violet interjected. "But you don't get to my age by tempting fate and being careless."

"I'm not being careless," Mary defended herself. "I simply want to go about my day as usual."

"Then by all means go about it but take precaution by taking someone with you," Violet suggested.

"Very well, I'll ask Edith, Tom or Anna to come with me when I'm outdoors," she relented.

"There, that wasn't so difficult," Violet announced to the young trio.

...

Matthew touched the photo Molesley has brought along for him. He wondered how soon he would be reunited with Mary as he waited for word on their travel plans. He was quite glad he regained his vision and looked forward to seeing his son again.

"Mr. Crawley, good news," Dr. Duke-Elder declared. "I've made our travel arrangements and you can be home by Valentine's."

"That is good news indeed," he repeated. "Thank you again for all your help."

"It was my pleasure. I'm just glad to have witnessed another successful operation. I can't wait to apply it at Moorfields when I get back."

Matthew knew that the doctor was being modest and left it alone. He saw Molesley from the doorway and told him to get ready for the trip home.

Molesley smiled nervously as he started packing for their trip home. He not only dreaded facing Lady Mary again once they arrive but also worried about how Matthew would react to learning he had kept news from him.

"Molesley, would you like to come with me for a little shopping?" Matthew asked. "I want to get something special for Mary for Valentine's; maybe you can find something, too."

"For Lady Mary?" Molesley asked in confusion. He didn't think that was appropriate.

"That might help you get back into her good graces but I was thinking more along the lines of your own lady."

"I don't have a lady, sir."

"You should find one you know," Matthew encouraged him. "Come along anyway."

...

"Edith, can you come with me to see Dr. Clarkson?" Mary asked late in the afternoon.

"Are you feeling ill?" Edith asked with concern. "Shall I ask for someone to fetch him?"

"No, that's not necessary. But I do want to go see him to ask him a few questions and he may need to refer to his books to give me an educated answer."

"Why can't you just call him on the telephone?"

Mary tried to suppress her annoyance before continuing. "Because I want to see his expression when I ask him the questions."

"You think he'd lie to you?"

"No, but I want to see how serious he thinks it is. If you don't want to, I can ask Anna to come with me."

"I'll come with you," Edith agreed reluctantly. It's not that she didn't want to go but she felt Mary was making the trip unnecessarily and putting herself in danger if indeed Blackwell had ill intentions.

"Thank you Edith, we won't be gone long." Mary clearly understood Edith's hesitation and intended to be careful.


	16. Chapter 16

"Lady Mary, this is a surprise," Dr. Clarkson greeted her when he entered his office. "Can I help you with something?" He hurried from his rounds when he heard that Mary was waiting in his office.

"Yes, actually you can," Mary acknowledged. "I was wondering if you can tell me how long it would take for someone to recover from eye surgery."

"You think Mr. Crawley had eye surgery?" he asked in surprise.

"Why else would he have gone to Moorfields?"

Clarkson pondered on it a moment and came to the same conclusion. "If I recall, it's still experimental so the recovery time might be unknown."

"Is it possible for you to find out? Perhaps one of your books has the answer. I just have to know how much longer Matthew intends to be away."

Clarkson stood up and pulled out a thick volume and pored over it for a while. He hoped he had an answer but came up empty.

"Then perhaps a colleague might have heard or learned about how long it takes?" Mary wasn't about to accept unknown for an answer.

"I could try and ask Dr. Duke-Elder."

"He's not at Moorfields but maybe as a doctor you can find out from the nurses or other doctors there," she supposed, remembering how unhelpful the staff was to her but hoping a doctor may get better treatment.

Clarkson had picked up the phone and ready to make that call when the nurse came to call him away for a patient. He was quite torn as to which to do first.

"It's alright," Mary assured him. "I can wait for you and if you don't mind, may I look at the book."

"It may be a little gruesome," he warned, knowing some images in the book might be difficult to view.

"I'll be fine," she reassured him and started to skim the pages of the book.

...

Edith was waiting outside in the car for Mary. She wanted to go in with her but Mary convinced her otherwise, promising to be quick about it. She started to worry when Mary took longer and got out of the car to find her sister when from the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Blackwell. When she turned to take a better look, there was no one there.

"Edith," Tom called out to her when he noticed her from across the street. He hadn't expected to see her in the village so crossed over to check on her.

"Tom," Edith called back and waited for him to reach her.

"Is something the matter?" he asked with concern, looking into the empty car. "What are you doing here?""

"Mary wanted to come see Dr. Clarkson and she's been in there for a while now," she explained, looking around trying to ascertain what she thought she saw.

"What's the matter?" he repeated, noticing her unease.

"I thought I saw Blackwell," she said. "But I could have been mistaken."

"Let's go find Mary," he said, preferring to be sure than sorry.

"Shouldn't we call the police first?" she suggested.

Tom agreed and asked the driver to find the local constable to meet them inside.

...

Mary was quite fascinated learning about the eye anatomy that she didn't notice when someone passed by the room through the open door. She was startled when the phone rang beside her and that's when she noticed Blackwell standing by the door approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "You are no longer welcome here." The phone rang unanswered for a short while.

"I could be welcome again with one word from you," he said, turning to close the door.

Mary looked around the room to find a way to escape. Seeing no route, she decided to stand her ground. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you need me now to help you keep Downton alive. I'm your only hope now."

Mary was stunned by his delusion of grandeur. She decided she could use it to her advantage at least until help could arrive. "Why did you come back?"

"I learned that Mr. Crawley has gone away and I wanted you to know that I'm here and I would never leave you."

"Mr. Crawley hasn't left me," she insisted.

"Then do you know where he is or when he's coming back?" he asked with a triumphant smile.

"I don't know where he is exactly because he is travelling but he will be back in a few weeks," she lied convincingly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, suddenly unsure of himself and started pacing in front of her. "That's not what I heard."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"But it appears that he has abandoned you," he postulated out loud.

Mary wondered where he was getting his information and more importantly what was taking Dr. Clarkson so long to return. "You've been misinformed because Mr. Crawley will never abandon me or Downton."

"Maybe I should find Mr. Crawley and ask him for you," he said finally.

...

"Dr. Clarkson," Tom greeted him when they met him in the hallway.

"Hello Tom, Edith," he greeted in turn. He was confused when he saw a constable arrive right behind them.

"Where's Mary?" Edith asked.

"In my office, she said she was going to wait for me there," he informed them.

When they arrived, Dr. Clarkson was surprised that the door was closed and locked. He quickly pulled out his key to open it. They entered just in time to see a man jump out the window.

"That was Blackwell," Mary confirmed before the constable set off to chase the man.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked when he got near her.

"Yes, I'm fine but the police need to catch him," she said with alarm. "He said he is going to find Matthew and who knows what he'll do when he does."

"Don't worry, we'll get him before it comes to that," Tom assured her. "But first let's get you home."

Mary nodded her agreement and leaned on Edith as they headed out.

"Lady Mary," Clarkson called her. "If you'd like, you can take this book with you in case it has the answer you were looking for. I will also call when I hear back from my colleagues later."

...

Matthew walked into the jeweler's shop and was happily greeted by the shopkeeper. He mentioned what he was shopping for and was shown a varied selection. He instantly saw what he wanted to get Mary for Valentine's. He gently picked up the heart-shaped ruby surrounded by diamonds pendant with a white gold chain and imagined her wearing it around her neck.

"What do you think Molesley," he asked, trying to get a second opinion though he really didn't need one.

"It is lovely sir," Molesley managed to say, quite mesmerized by the exquisite gem.

Matthew handed it back to the shopkeeper and had it wrapped for him. "Did you find anything you'd like to get?"

"This is far too much for me, sir," he stammered. "I could never afford anything."

"I'll buy it for you," Matthew offered, wanting to help him impress a lady that he might fancy.

"I'm afraid not, sir," he declined again and walked out of the store to get a breath of air. He was still trying to gain courage to confess to Matthew what he had done.

"Will that be all sir?" the shopkeeper asked.

Matthew decided to get his valet something anyway just to reward him for his valiant effort and putting up with him all this time as he recovered his vision.

...

"Who were you talking to?" Mary asked when Edith joined the family in the library.

"Papa," Edith replied and walked over to sit beside Tom across from Mary and Violet.

"What did he say?" Mary prompted her when she didn't continue.

"He said they haven't located Matthew yet but that they'll keep trying."

"Did you tell him what happened in the village today?" Mary asked, hoping that she didn't as she was requested earlier.

"No I didn't," Edith confirmed with a hint of annoyance. "I still don't see why we shouldn't."

"Because they'll want to come home immediately and abandon their search," Mary explained again with equal annoyance towards Edith. "If there is a time we most needed to find him that is now."

"Why didn't you scream when he cornered you in Clarkson's office?" Edith asked finally.

"What would that have accomplished?" Mary asked in return. "I knew I just have to stall until you got restless and came looking for me preferably with help. I should ask you what took you so long."

"Do the police have any idea where he might be?" Violet asked, trying to change the topic to dispel the animosity between the sisters.

"They've posted a man at the station in case he travels by train," Tom reported. "But they think he'll find other means to get to London."

"It's quite obvious what he will opt for unless the man at the station falls asleep," Violet noted.

"But that's such a long way to go," Edith pointed out, noting that it was long enough by train to choose an alternative.

"To a man wanting to avoid arrest, I think that's his only route," Mary noted. "I just hope we find Matthew or he comes home before they cross paths."

"Do you think he will harm Matthew?" Edith asked with concern. She had thought Blackwell was merely a nuisance but not violent.

"I don't think he could," Tom said. "Matthew is quite capable of defending himself and won't let Blackwell get near him to cause harm."

"You seem to forget that Matthew can't see him coming," Mary reminded him, showing signs of worry.

"Well, I'm sure Molesley will warn him if he spots Blackwell," Tom said, trying to assure Mary of Matthew's safety.

"I hope you're right," Mary replied. Once again it was up to Molesley to look out for Matthew which worried her. She prayed he was up to the task and was willing to accept him back to Downton with open arms if he kept Matthew safe.

...

Matthew stared at the picture of Mary from their wedding day. He thought he had that image seared in his mind but looking at the photo, he appreciated recovering his vision more now. He was quite happy that medicine had progressed enough to give him a chance to see the world again.

"Sir, I'm done packing," Molesley announced.

"Good, don't forget this though," Matthew said, handing him the framed photo. "I can't wait to get home. What about you?"

"I look forward to it," he replied nervously. "I just hope to be able to still serve you sir."

"Don't worry," Matthew assured him with a pat on the back. "I'm on your side and I'm quite sure I can make Mary come around to letting you stay on."

"I would appreciate that very much sir," he said, truly grateful of Matthew planning to keep him on. But he knew he had to come clean before they reached Downton.

"By the way, I got this for you," Matthew said and handed him a small black box. He watched Molesley's eyes widen when he saw what it contained.

"This is very generous sir!"

"In war time you would have gotten a medal," Matthew explained. "I wanted to show you my gratitude for accompanying me on this journey. I consider you my batman on this battle to regain my sight you know. Thank you."

Molesley was speechless and couldn't get around to telling Matthew the truth just yet.

...

Mary felt drained by the time she was preparing for bed. She was quite disappointed that Clarkson couldn't get a more accurate answer for her and the police came up empty in their search for Blackwell. She prayed for better news in the morning.

"Are you alright milady?" Anna asked, noticing Mary's tired look.

"I will be as soon as Mr. Crawley comes home," Mary replied wearily. "I just wished he would hurry up."

"I'm sure he is quite eager to return but rushing might not be an option; healing takes time."

"I was hoping to learn exactly how long that would take from Dr. Clarkson today," Mary explained. "At least I learned that it is possible for him to recover his vision."

"Was it worth the risk of encountering that man?" Anna asked trying to make light of what probably was a harrowing meeting for Mary.

"I don't know why Blackwell is back when clearly he is no longer welcome here and he has nothing to gain."

"I suppose he thinks he has nothing to lose," Anna postulated. "He must think that Mr. Crawley's absence means he had successfully driven you apart."

"Considering that I don't know where Mr. Crawley is presently, it must seem that way. Molesley hasn't called back recently has he?"

"I'm afraid not," Anna confirmed sadly. "Perhaps they have no access to a telephone since his last call."

"Then I have no way to warn Mr. Crawley about Blackwell," Mary said with frustration.

"Given that Mr. Crawley is pretty good at playing hide-and-seek with people actively looking for him, I think he may be home before that man finds him." Anna thought it was a long shot for Blackwell to encounter Matthew given he was trying to evade arrest.

Mary was glad for Anna's contagious optimism and nodded her agreement. When she was alone, she picked up her teddy bear and sat on the bay window to look out at the dimly lit sky. She quietly made a wish for Matthew to come home safely soon.

...

Matthew took one last opportunity to thank Dr. Gonin before they left in the morning. He knew he was extremely lucky to have met the man who pioneered the procedure and had it successfully performed on his eyes. He was headed towards his room when he saw Molesley intently looking at a glass of wine.

"Are you planning to get drunk?" Matthew inquired, knowing the effect of wine on his trusted valet.

"It might be the only way I can tell you the truth sir," Molesley said sadly. "Or perhaps forget your anger after you learn of what I've done."

"You don't need this," Matthew said and snatched the drink away from him. "Just tell me what it is and I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it sound."

Molesley took one big breath before confessing the truth. "I lied about not being able to reach anyone at the house. The truth is when I called I was able to talk to Anna and she told me that Master William was sick."

"What?" Matthew asked loudly, trying to keep his panic in check.

"He is fine, sir," Molesley quickly assured him. "I called the very next day and Anna said he was well again just as Dr. Duke-Elder predicted. I called the hospital daily as well until the nurse told me when Dr. Clarkson declared Master William completely well." Once he started, the truth came spilling out of him.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Matthew asked angrily. "You shouldn't have kept that from me."

"But I was afraid of how the news might affect you sir especially since you were going into surgery."

Matthew realized how ignorance was bliss but now had to make sense of what was just revealed to him. "Mary must think I've abandoned her."

"I take full responsibility sir," Molesley offered, knowing that he was out of a job anyway.

"Let's just hope that Mary is more forgiving than that," Matthew said. "Now come along and show me where I can find a telephone to make a call to make sure everything is well at home." He believed Molesley but thought it would be prudent to check again on his family since it's been a while.

...

Mrs. Hughes was making her final rounds downstairs when she heard the phone ring in Carson's office. She hesitated before entering to answer the call.

"Hello," she answered quite informally.

"Hello, Mrs. Hughes?" Matthew said on the other end. "It's me Mr. Crawley."

"Oh my, Mr. Crawley," she greeted him. "How are you? When are you coming home? We've all missed you here especially Lady Mary." She realized she was babbling and tried to be silent to let him speak.

"I am doing well thank you for asking," he replied. "And I will be home soon. I just called to see how my family is doing."

"Shall I fetch Lady Mary?" she asked, realizing he probably wanted to speak with his wife personally.

"It's late, let her sleep," he replied. "I just wanted to know if they are well." He choked up when he thought about how much he missed them.

"Master William had a short spell with the fever but he has recovered marvelously thanks to Lady Mary. And as for Lady Mary, she's a rock."

Matthew felt proud of both of them and was glad to hear they were well.

"When shall I tell them you are to be expected home?" she inquired again.

"Please don't tell Mary just yet. I'd like to surprise her but it will be soon. I begin my homeward journey tomorrow."

"She will be very glad especially after her ordeal this afternoon."

"What do you mean?" he asked with concern.

"She had an encounter in the village with Blackwell but she is safe now and the police are looking for him," she quickly related. She didn't want Matthew to worry needlessly.

"I'm glad to hear she's safe and please keep an eye on her until I return."

"Don't you worry Mr. Crawley, we are all looking out for her and Mr. Carson has made it his personal mission to do so after today."

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes and goodnight," he said before ending the call.

Mrs. Hughes was glad to know that Matthew was well and on his way home. She walked out of Carson's office only to bump into Mrs. Patmore.

"Who were you talking to?" Mrs. Patmore asked.

"Mr. Crawley," she informed her friend. "And he's on his way home."

"It's about time he came home. Did he say when so I can prepare his special dessert?"

"He said he'll be here soon," she replied. "And I suspect he is well aware Valentine's is coming."


	17. Chapter 17

Anna came in early the following morning and was preparing to go upstairs to wake Mary when Mrs. Hughes pulled her aside.

"How is Lady Mary?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"She is doing quite well considering what happened yesterday," Anna replied. "But I think she won't be at ease until Mr. Crawley is home or at least hear from him."

Mrs. Hughes hesitated a moment trying to decide whether she should tell Anna about Matthew's call to put Mary's mind at ease.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked, sensing she wanted to say more.

"You see, Mr. Crawley rang last night," Mrs. Hughes whispered. "He asked about Lady Mary and his son then told me he is coming home."

"When?" Anna asked excitedly. She was glad to hear that bit of news.

"I'm not sure but I would guess by Valentine's. But he also wanted to surprise Lady Mary so I hope you won't tell her. I just mentioned it because I also wanted her to stop worrying about Mr. Crawley."

"Leave it to me to give her a hint," Anna said with a smile, glad that Mrs. Hughes confided in her. "She's only worried about Mr. Crawley crossing paths with you know who."

"I mentioned what happened yesterday and hopefully Mr. Crawley will be careful."

Anna was pleased to learn that Matthew was aware of the potential danger and hoped he had a safe journey home.

...

Mary woke up slowly and although she felt something warm beside her, she knew it paled in comparison to having Matthew next to her. She heard shuffling outside her door and quickly tried to return the teddy bear in its place before jumping back to bed. Anna entered just as she settled in.

"Good morning," Anna greeted happily before opening the curtains. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," Mary replied with a forced smile. "I hope the day will be as well."

"I think it will be," Anna said with a wide smile. "And you really don't have to get up to put it back in place you know." She looked at the teddy bear that was obviously moved since the night before.

"Surprisingly it does help me sleep," Mary explained.

"I wished Bates had given me something to hold on to while he was in prison," Anna said as she adjusted the teddy bear precariously nestled in its place. "But I think you won't be needing it soon enough."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Valentine's is coming up and no husband can possibly miss that if they want to stay married."

"You think he'll be home on Valentine's?" Mary asked, obviously cheered by that idea.

"I have a good feeling," Anna said without giving more away. "And you know what they say about a woman's intuition."

Mary silently hoped that Anna was right and found she was ready to face the days until Valentine's. She now couldn't wait for the day to arrive.

...

Matthew watched Geneva fade into the distance as their train chugged away. He carefully watched the beautiful scenery as it passed and planned to return for a holiday with his family.

"What do you think Mr. Crawley?" Dr. Duke-Elder asked him.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Matthew drew his attention back to his companion.

"I was wondering if you would mind coming to Moorfields when I present the procedure to my colleagues. I would like to present you as an example, a living success story as it were."

"I wouldn't mind," Matthew agreed. "I'd be happy to help the medical field in any way but not too soon I hope."

"Don't worry," the doctor assured him. "I won't rush you into it. I'm quite sure you would like to spend time with your family first. What will you be doing first?"

"I think I need to get reacquainted with my wife first," Matthew confessed, feeling himself blush.

"Of course, I wouldn't blame you since she is quite lovely."

Matthew tried to look indignant at the doctor's overt admiration of Mary though he was somewhat flattered.

"I mean no offense," the doctor apologized. "I hope you understand. After all, I am still a man who can appreciate beauty when I see it."

"I'll try not to take offense since I can't prevent anyone from that." Matthew knew he couldn't begrudge anyone of that. "Just remember she is my wife though." He couldn't help but remind the doctor of that fact.

"I won't forget," Dr. Duke-Elder assured him with a soft chuckle. "She must have had quite a few eligible men vying for her hand before you were married."

"Yes she did," Matthew confirmed. "I think I must tell you that I punched the last man who tried to take her from me." He deliberately did that to dissuade the doctor from further interest in his wife.

"I didn't mean … I'll try to remember that as well," the doctor said before changing the subject.

...

"Mary, will you be going out today?" Tom inquired, hoping that his sister-in-law would have better sense after what happened the previous afternoon.

"Am I even allowed?" Mary asked jokingly. She heard Carson clear his throat and knew what it meant. "You would rather have me locked up in my room don't you?"

"No," Carson replied. "But within sight of me or someone trustworthy."

"If it will put your minds at ease, I have no plans of going to the village today," she assured the two men. "I was planning to take William out for a walk this afternoon so I'll take Edith with me."

"Where are we going?" Edith asked when she joined them for breakfast.

"We're taking William out for a walk around the gardens unless you're too busy," Mary replied.

"Why would you think that?"

"Don't you have to write your article?" Mary knew Edith's deadline was coming up and didn't want to be the excuse she missed it.

"I finished it last night," Edith replied proudly. "So you'll have to take me along."

"So it's settled then," Tom said. "I'll feel better if you two are together." He stood up and said goodbye to his sisters-in-law.

"Will we be expecting you for lunch?" Carson asked as Tom walked past him.

"No, I'll figure something out," Tom replied. "If you don't mind, please keep an eye on her." He waited for Carson to nod his agreement before heading out.

...

True to her word, Mary spent most of the day indoors but Carson still made it a point to check on her often enough that she noticed.

"You can stop checking up on me now," Mary said when he passed by the sitting room where she had just finished reading and writing her letters.

"I wasn't checking up on you," Carson replied. "I just happened to pass by."

"Like you just happened to be out in the gardens when Edith and I were taking William for a walk?"

"I was making sure the gardener took extra care of the rose bushes."

"And what about when I was in the library?"

"I was looking for a book myself," he reasoned.

Mary knew that Carson probably had a reason for all the times she saw him checking up on her that day but she wasn't about to just let him win.

"There you are," Edith said from the door. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Edith, I doubt you actually looked all over for me," Mary replied, distracted enough that Carson took his leave before she could challenge him again.

"Well, enough places you weren't at," Edith pointed out.

"Why were you looking for me then?"

"Isobel called to tell me that they are coming home day before Valentine's."

"What do you mean they?"

"Apparently Isobel met up with mama and papa at the train station when they were heading to London to look for Matthew. They decided to work together but they've turned up nothing new. Papa decided they're calling off the search because he wants to be here for Valentine's."

Mary thought about her father's need to be home for Valentine's and wondered if Matthew felt the same way as Anna had suggested earlier.

"Did you hear me?" Edith asked when she noticed Mary deep in thought.

"Yes, I heard you," Mary confirmed, turning to look at her. "I suppose they can't stay in London indefinitely and I know they've done all they can to find Matthew."

"You're not upset?" Edith wasn't looking forward to it but was surprised by her sister's calm demeanor.

"You were expecting me to be?" Mary was indignant and didn't hide it from Edith.

Edith thought it was better not to go down that road so she bit her tongue.

"I suppose we should tell Mrs. Hughes to get the rooms ready. I wonder what papa has planned for mama."

"I really think we shouldn't pry," Edith said. "How would you feel if …" She trailed off knowing how what she wanted to say would remind Mary that Matthew wasn't home yet.

"If what? You can stop walking on eggshells and just say what is on your mind."

"Why aren't you upset that they're giving up the search for Matthew?"

"I believe Matthew will come home when he is ready. And I have to believe that will be soon."

"Gregson thinks he's not even in London," Edith revealed. "It's why we can't find him anywhere."

Mary considered that possibility before and hoped it wasn't so until now. "Wherever he went, I just want him to come safely home. Speaking of Gregson, how are you two doing?"

"I know you disapprove of him," Edith said. "Especially after what Matthew must have told you."

"I don't disapprove," Mary corrected her.

"But you said I shouldn't settle for being second best," Edith quoted her.

"Yes, I just think that he isn't worth waiting for if he puts his work ahead of you. Matthew said that he thought Gregson was ready to propose when we were at Duneagle. Since that hasn't happened, I figured he values his paper more than you which is why I said you shouldn't settle being second."

Edith realized that Matthew hadn't told Mary the real reason Gregson couldn't propose to her.

"Is there another reason?" Mary asked, watching Edith closely. "Oh my God, he's married!"

Since Mary guessed correctly, Edith decided to tell her the whole truth about her relationship with Gregson.

"Are you absolutely sure you're in love with him?" Mary asked when Edith finished.

"Yes, I believe I am," she admitted. "But even Matthew disapproves of it."

Mary thought about it a moment before stating her position on the matter. "I will support you and so will Matthew."

Edith was shocked but grateful. She stood up and quietly followed Mary out when they heard the dinner gong.

...

Days quickly flew by although for both Mary and Matthew they weren't moving fast enough. They longed to see and be with each other. Soon enough it was Valentine's Day and Mary woke up early in a cheerful mood.

"Good morning," Anna greeted her; surprised that Mary was already up but smiled when she remembered why.

"Good morning," Mary greeted back with a brilliant smile. She silently hoped and couldn't wait for the first train to arrive for the day.

"Enjoy your day," Anna said when Mary headed downstairs for breakfast.

...

"Good morning papa," Mary greeted him when she joined him and Tom for breakfast. She gave Tom and Carson a quick nod to acknowledge them as well.

"You're up early," Robert noted, waiting for her to join them at the table.

"Not as early as you though," she reminded him.

"What do you have planned today?" he asked her. "If you like, you can come with us on a tour around the estate. Tom has offered to show us everything that's new."

"I'd rather stay home today," Mary said. "Why don't you take Rose with you?"

"Rose is helping mama move back to her house today. Since Tom said all the construction is complete, mama insisted on going home today. By the way Tom, that was good work in getting all that done so quickly."

"I had a lot of help especially from Mary," Tom informed him.

"And what about you?" Robert asked Edith when she joined them for breakfast. "Would you like to join us for a tour?"

"I have to go to London today," Edith replied and sat next to Mary.

"Why is that?" he asked, thinking that she was working far too hard for his liking.

"Because Edith procrastinated too long and now her article is due so she has to personally deliver it," Mary answered for her. She gave Edith a look that dared her to contradict her good excuse.

"Yes, I shouldn't have waited too long," Edith confirmed. "I'll be back tomorrow morning on the first train."

Robert watched his daughters share a knowing look but didn't ask further.

...

"Thank you for that Mary," Edith said gratefully when they were alone. "And for your support even if Matthew won't."

"I told you I'll convince Matthew when he returns," Mary assured her.

"What if Matthew doesn't return?"

"And why wouldn't he?" Mary asked, trying hard not to get angry.

"He might not want to disappoint you in case he is permanently blind," Edith explained.

"Why would you even say that?" Mary asked, quite upset with her sister especially after the support she gave her.

"There you are," Cora said when she found them. "Where is your papa?"

"He went outside and should be returning soon," Mary said, still visibly upset.

"Are you two fighting?" Cora asked, sensing the tension between her daughters. "Well, I hope you resolve it soon because mama is coming tomorrow."

"Granny is coming at such short notice?" Edith asked.

"I just read the letter she sent weeks ago and I have to find your papa to tell him," Cora said, hoping Robert would return soon to hear the news.

"Well, I have to get going if I'll catch the train," Edith said. "Please tell papa goodbye for me." She gave Cora a quick kiss and a quick nod to Mary before leaving.

"What were you two arguing about?" Cora asked when they were alone.

"What we always do," Mary answered vaguely. "Why is granny coming to visit?" She wanted to change the subject to avoid further discussion about Edith.

"She wants to meet the children," she revealed. "And it's quite timely so we can show her what Matthew had done to the estate." She realized late that she just reminded Mary about her absent husband.

"Yes, that would be nice," Mary agreed. "I don't know if papa would agree though." She couldn't help but tease her mother.

"He enjoys having her here," Cora said.

"Having who here?" Robert asked when he entered the room.

"I'll leave you to it," Mary said and gave her mother a teasing smile. "Be strong papa," she added and squeezed his hand as she headed out.

...

Mary waited the whole day for Matthew to return but was ready to give up when she headed upstairs to prepare for dinner. She was visibly disappointed and only gave way to tears when she was in her room. She heard the door open and saw Anna from the mirror.

"I am so sorry milady," Anna said sadly. She felt bad for getting Mary's hopes up.

"It's not your fault," Mary assured her. "Mr. Crawley seems to have forgotten all about me. He didn't even try to call or send word."

"Maybe he is just late," Anna said, not wanting to give up just yet since the day wasn't over.

"The last train has already arrived and there's no other way for him to come home. I suppose you were right, he needs more time to heal."

Anna remained silent and let Mary cry her pain away.

...

"There you are," Bates said when he found Anna. "Where is Lady Mary?"

"She went to see Master William before she went down for dinner," Anna informed him. "It's the next best thing to Mr. Crawley I suppose."

"That's why I'm looking for you; Mr. Crawley has sent for the car and will be here any minute now." He watched her face light up with the news.

"Are you sure?" she asked, trying to get confirmation before she informs Mary.

"I took the call myself," he confirmed. "Mr. Carson was already upstairs so I took the call. I've sent the car as soon as I could and came looking for you."

Anna kissed him before quickly walking away to find Mary.

...

Mary saw Anna approach her in the hallway with a wide grin. She thought Anna was trying to cheer her up so she cracked a smile.

"I have good news," Anna said when they were next to each other. "Mr. Crawley is coming."

Mary looked at her with disbelief, not wanting to be disappointed again.

"I mean it this time; he called and sent for the car."

Mary's eyes lit up and she squeezed Anna's hands in gratitude. She walked quickly to meet Matthew when he arrived. She was coming down the stairs when she saw him enter the main hall. He turned to look at her after handing Alfred his coat and opened up his arms for her to run into.

"You're home!" she exclaimed. "You're really home."

"Yes, I've come home," he confirmed and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much." He lifted her face to his so he could kiss her.

"Then what took you so long?" she asked when they paused from kissing, not really caring for an answer.

"It's a long story," he admitted, pulling her back for a kiss.

"Then tell me everything including why you are wearing dark glasses," she said, pulling away and leading him towards the stairs.

"Shouldn't we go see the family first?" He knew it was dinnertime and they would want to know he was back.

"If we go in, I won't get you all to myself until bedtime," she explained. "And I can't wait until then."

Matthew silently admitted that neither could he and followed her upstairs to their room. He was glad to see that Mary was pleased he had come home.


	18. Chapter 18

Matthew entered their room and took off his glasses since it was dimly lit compared to the great hall. He looked at the familiar room with a new appreciation. He then saw Mary watching him quietly and that brought a smile to his face.

"How long do you have to wear that?" she asked, preferring him without them on.

"I'm not sure yet but hopefully not for long," he replied. "I only need them when I'm in a bright environment or outdoors."

"Are there any other precautions?"

"No," he assured her. "But it would help if you're not too cross with me." He had noticed that Mary was keeping her distance now that they were in the privacy of their room.

"I should be angry with you," she said, trying to look angry. "You almost missed Valentine's day. Anna said that a married man can consider his marriage dissolved if he misses this day." Now that she could see his eyes, she could read his mood in them.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss it then; it was supposed to be a surprise," he said. "Instead I was surprised by how it turned into a day of delays that I feared I wouldn't get home until tomorrow." He moved to sit on his side of the bed.

"What happened?" she prompted him when he didn't continue. She took his hand when he reached out for her and settled on his lap.

"The ship we were on couldn't dock because it was slightly longer than the berth at the port. Then when we docked, the gang plank was too short. Once we were on land, we raced to the train station but still missed our train so we had to wait for the last train. When we got in, the station master had already left so we had to find a place with a telephone to call for the car." He gave a quick account of his journey home.

"Why was the station master gone?" She found it odd especially with a train still due to come in.

"I suppose he subscribes to the same principle as Anna does," he joked.

"I'm just glad you made it home," she noted happily. "But it doesn't mean you're off the hook that easily."

"Well, I have Molesley to thank for that," he revealed. "He did everything possible for us to catch the train; he carried the luggage when we couldn't find a porter."

"If you think that makes up for his refusal to tell me where you were, you're mistaken."

"It's not his fault; if there's anyone to blame, blame me."

"I do blame you for leaving without a proper goodbye or involving me in the decision. You don't expect to get off the hook that easily even if you did get home today, did you?"

"Of course not," he said quite contritely. "I'm ready for my punishment."

"Before I sentence you, I want to know why you did all this alone," she asked finally. "Eye surgery must have been quite frightening.

"I had a brave example," he reminded her. "You had your little surgery alone."

"That was different," she argued. "And it didn't take me away from you for too long."

"It took longer because I had to go all the way to Geneva," he explained. "Before you say I shouldn't have done that, I did have to. Dr. Gonin pioneered the procedure and who best to perform the surgery."

"You still should have told me what you were planning," she said with an audible sigh.

"Now that I think about it, I suppose my reasons were trivial," he admitted. "But I just didn't want you or William to spend days in a hospital waiting to see if I will recover my sight."

"We could have figured something out together," she told him gently. "Something that was less drastic as leaving like that."

"You wouldn't have insisted on coming with me?" He watched her take a deep breath and knew she would have done just that. "Besides, it's over now and I suppose it will be easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"You're not thinking of doing this again are you?" she asked with concern.

"Certainly not," he quickly assured her. "I've realized one thing from this experience."

"What is that?"

"You're my strength," he revealed and gave her a quick kiss.

...

Carson was on his way to announce that dinner was ready when Anna stopped him to have a word.

"Mr. Carson, Lady Mary won't be joining the family for dinner," she informed him.

"Is she not feeling well?" Carson asked, visibly concerned for her.

"Actually Mr. Crawley had just returned and she went back upstairs." She saw Carson relax. "I'll take them something to eat if they ask for it."

"I'll tell his lordship," he acknowledged before heading in to tell the family.

...

"I think it's just us for dinner," Robert declared after he heard the news from Carson.

"Where is Mary?" Cora asked. "Did something happen to her?"

"Matthew happened," he replied with a smile. "I suppose they want some time alone first."

"That's wonderful news," Cora said. "And just in time for mama's visit."

"I just wished he came to say hello to us before heading upstairs," he noted.

"If he did come in, you wouldn't let him go until he answered all your questions," Tom said.

Robert looked at Tom and had to admit he was right.

"I'm just glad he's back," Cora said before leading them out to go have dinner.

...

"Are you hungry?" Mary asked.

"No, I ate on the train but I do have an appetite for something else," Matthew hinted with a mischievous smile.

"Aren't you worn out from travelling?" she teased him.

"Actually I'm invigorated now that I have you near me," he teased back.

"Yet you decided to leave me behind," she reminded him, running her fingers through his hair. She missed doing that.

"That was the hardest decision I had to make," he confessed. "I was thinking of you the whole time."

"And I'm supposed to just believe that?" she asked, feigning doubt.

"I can prove it to you, I got you something. Let me get it for you." He shifted her so he could get up.

"Tell me where it is because you are not leaving this room," she ordered.

Matthew told her what to look for and sat back down.

...

Mary entered the dressing room just as Molesley finished unpacking Matthew's bag. He stood still with an armful of clothes and waited for Mary to say something.

"Are you just going to stand there Molesley?" she asked when he didn't say anything.

"I just came for Mr. Crawley's clothes," he managed to say. He held on to the clothes tighter hoping it would somehow spare him his job.

Mary nodded and let him go about his chores. She waited for him to finish before speaking up. "Molesley, I'd like to thank you for getting Mr. Crawley back home."

If he wasn't so nervous about his job, he would have jumped for joy at that. Instead he awkwardly said something to her that was his attempt to say he was glad to do it.

Mary watched him hurry out the door before turning to Matthew's bag to find the box he described that contained the proof he was thinking of her. She quickly found it but also found other more sentimental things in his bag. She saw the framed picture then picked up the toy dog that meant so much to her and apparently to him as well. She had let him keep it but hadn't realized he still carried it with him.

"Mary?" Matthew called from their room. "Did you find it?"

"Yes, I'll be right there," she said and headed back to him.

...

Molesley was coming down the stairs when Anna was heading up. He stopped to let her pass.

"Welcome home Mr. Molesley," she said. "It's good to have you back."

"I hope I get to stay," he said, still unsure about his post. "Would you know if Lady Mary is still angry with me?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "You might want to steer clear of her for a while." She knew that Mary would eventually forgive him if she hadn't already.

"I already saw her in the dressing room when I got these," he revealed. "She didn't look angry and she thanked me for getting Mr. Crawley home."

"That's a good sign," she said. "But I'd suggest that you not get on her bad side for a while."

"Welcome back Mr. Molesley," Mrs. Hughes greeted him when she saw the two. "I'll have a place set for you at the dinner table."

Before he could respond to her hospitality, they heard Carson from behind clear his throat. That quickly dispersed the group and cleared the stairs.

"You could show him some mercy," Mrs. Hughes suggested to Carson.

"What did I do?" Carson asked innocently.

"We both know that you hold him partially accountable for keeping them apart," she hinted.

"He should have dissuaded Mr. Crawley from his plan," he said. "Or he should have told Lady Mary about it."

"Would you have done that if it was his lordship? Would you have told her ladyship what he was planning?"

Carson thought about it for a moment and had no good answer.

...

"What took you so long?" Matthew asked when Mary returned to their room.

"Molesley was unpacking your bag so I waited for him to finish first," Mary explained. "And don't worry, I didn't ask him to leave."

"Thank you. So you found it," he said, seeing the black velvet box in her hand.

"I also found this," she revealed, showing him the toy dog. "I didn't think you still had it."

"Of course I still have it," he said, gently taking both things from her. "It always brings me good luck and reminds me of you."

Mary smiled and was glad he didn't hide his sentimental side from her. She could guess what was in the box but thought that his taking the toy with him was a definitive proof he was thinking of her.

"When I saw this, I immediately knew you'd like it," he said, opening the box and presenting the necklace with heart-shaped pendant. The combination of small diamonds and a solitary ruby sparkled even in the dim light.

"So you were really intending to return today," she said. Before she could say anything else, they heard a knock on the door.

"It's me milady," Anna announced herself before entering. "I was wondering if you would like some dinner brought up for you and Mr. Crawley." She turned and smiled at him.

"No thank you Anna, we're going to skip dinner," she replied. "And Anna, you can leave for the night after your meal."

"It's good to have you back Mr. Crawley," Anna said before heading out.

"Are you sure you won't get hungry?" Matthew asked when they were alone.

"I had a late luncheon today," she told him. "I had hoped you would be home before then so I had Mrs. Patmore prepare a picnic basket. When it got late and you hadn't showed up, I ate half of it."

Matthew wondered if Mrs. Hughes had told her and spoiled his surprise.

"Why didn't you call if you planned to come home today?" she asked, confirming that Mrs. Hughes had kept his secret. "We could have sent the car ahead instead of you having to call for it."

"Because I had hoped to surprise you," he replied. "If things went according to plan, I would have been home early and found you at your usual spot to surprise you."

"And I'm supposed to just run into your arms to welcome you home?"

"You just did my darling," he reminded her. "Or have you forgotten?"

"It was a reflex response," she said, trying to trivialize her action. She certainly didn't want him to get off the hook so easily.

"Maybe I can find other things that will elicit the same response from you," he said, moving closer to her while she backed away until she was at the edge of the bed.

"I'm still angry that you never called especially when your son was sick," she said, trying to keep him away.

"I didn't know," he admitted, choosing not to reveal why to avoid making her angry with Molesley. "I'll make it up to you both if you'll let me."

"You have to be punished for what you've put me through," she demanded. "I can't just pretend it never happened."

Matthew understood how difficult it must have been for her and was willing to accept anything she meted out. "I'm ready to be sentenced but I hope you will be merciful."

"First you must promise that you will never do something like that again," she pleaded.

"I give you my word, I will not leave like that again ever," he pledged sincerely. He had to admit it was just as hard for him as it was for her.

"And you will call me if we should be apart for longer than a day," she continued. She watched him nod his agreement before proceeding. "Then your punishment will be a month of doing what I say."

"Don't I already do that most of the time?" he teased.

"Without questions," she added. "Whatever my reasons are, you will agree with them."

"Very well," he agreed to her terms. He had a feeling she had something in mind but decided it can't be that bad. "Does this mean Molesley can stay on as my valet?"

"Two months then," she amended her previous sentence. She was half expecting him to object but was glad when he didn't.

"That sounds fair," he agreed. "Anything else; because I think we've talked enough." He leaned in to see how good her reflex responses would be.

...

Matthew woke up in the middle of the night and realized Mary wasn't in bed with him. He opened his eyes and tried to find her in the dark. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw she was sitting by the window looking out.

"Mary?" he called out to her.

"I'm here darling," she replied, turning to look at him. "What's the matter?"

"Why aren't you here with me? Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing," she lied and climbed back into bed. "Go back to sleep." She placed a hand over his shoulder to push him back.

"Mary, my darling, I know you better than that. Please tell me what's on your mind."

Mary sighed before proceeding. "I was thinking about what you said long ago about how we may be cursed." She didn't want to think it but given their near misses, she couldn't help it especially with Blackwell still at large.

"I didn't mean that," he apologized. "I shouldn't have said it; I'm very sorry." He wrapped her in a tight embrace.

Mary relaxed a little and was glad that Matthew was home at last. She didn't understand why she was succumbing to her fears now all of a sudden.

"You don't have to be strong alone anymore," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'm here to ease your burden."

"I don't know why I'm acting this way," she admitted. "I should be very happy that you're back and can see again." That's when the answer hit her; she was happy.

"What can I do to make you truly happy?" he asked, willing to do anything to make it so.

"That's the problem," she said. "I am happy. But I'm afraid something might happen tomorrow that would ruin it again."

"Darling, we can't be afraid of what tomorrow brings," he advised her. "If we did, then we would never be able to be happy and enjoy our lives."

"It's just that I'm afraid what Blackwell might do," she said and told him about her encounter.

"I'm sorry I ever brought him here," he said regretfully. "I should have been more careful as you always remind me to."

"Then promise me you will listen from now on and be careful."

"I promise," he said earnestly. "But we can't lock ourselves up to stay safe. As much as I love Downton, I don't believe we should hide away."

"You're right, I'm just being silly," she said, settling next to him as they tried to go back to sleep.

"You can be silly anytime with me," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I know," she replied before quickly falling asleep.

...

"You're up early," Cora noted when Robert came in all dressed up. "Are you excited mama is coming?" She couldn't help teasing him about it.

"I'm always excited to see your mama," he replied.

"Of course you are," she continued. "But I think you're more eager to see Matthew before anyone else."

"I would like to see for myself how he is," he confirmed. "Carson said Molesley and Thomas told him that Matthew has recovered his vision which is good news indeed."

"Isn't that good enough for you?" she asked, thinking that they were credible sources.

"Yes it is but I believe Mary has had enough time with him already."

"Robert, they haven't been apart this long since they've been married; you should give them enough time to be by themselves," she scolded him.

"Are they to skip welcoming your mama as well?"

"I'm sure they will be ready by then."

...

"Do you need help carrying that upstairs?" John asked his wife.

"I've been carrying food upstairs to her long before this," Anna replied, touched by his concern.

"But that looks heavier than usual," he noted.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "I just wanted to make sure that they're not hungry."

"Is that all for Lady Mary?" Carson inquired when he passed by them and saw the laden tray.

"And Mr. Crawley," Anna replied. "Now if you two don't mind, I'll take this to them before they ring for me."

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Hughes asked when she saw Carson's face after Anna and Bates went their separate ways.

"I hope Mr. Crawley isn't going to make a habit of eating in bed," he noted sternly.

"And what if he does? He is entitled to do so if he wanted to you know."

"It was alright when he was blind but now that he can see, it sets a bad example."

"What if he needs more time to recover? He did just have surgery and he travelled far to get home."

"If I were he, I'd be back at my post by now," he said.

"Thank God he is not then," she said. "And I think Lady Mary much prefers it that way." With that said, she chose that moment to leave Carson and go about her duties for the day.

...

"Mary are you awake?" Matthew asked. He had been awake for a while but couldn't bring himself to disturb her until then.

"Yes my darling," she responded and lifted her head to look at him. "Do you need anything?"

"Only to look at your face," he replied sweetly with a smile. "Although I hope Anna will come up soon with breakfast because I am famished."

"She'll be up soon," she said. "In the meantime, we can decide what we will do today."

"Am I finally even allowed to venture out of our room?" he teased. "I imagine Robert is eager to see me."

"He will have to wait until I'm content," she countered. Before she could say any more, Anna knocked on the door to announce her arrival.

"Good morning," Anna greeted cheerfully. She set the tray down before turning to open the heavy curtains. She heard a groan and turned to see what the matter was.

Mary quickly rose to reach for Matthew's glasses and handed them to him to shield his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Anna apologized, realizing her mistake.

"It's alright Anna," he assured her. "It's my fault for not putting them on as soon as you came in."

"Is there anything else I can bring you?" she asked the couple.

"Can you please bring William here when we're finished?" Mary requested. She watched Anna acknowledge and hurry out the door.

"So I take it that I'm still not allowed to leave this room?" he ventured to ask. He really didn't mind because he worried that Robert was cross with him. The longer he delayed seeing the family, the longer before he had to apologize to them as well.

"I haven't decided yet; I can't decide on an empty stomach."

As soon as they were finished, Mary rang for Anna and she promptly brought in William to be with his parents. Mary eagerly received him and kissed him.

"Look, it's your papa," Mary said and pointed to Matthew. The little boy seemed uninterested, preferring his mother.

"Milady, have you decided what he'll be wearing for when your grandmother arrives?" Anna inquired.

"Oh, I've almost forgotten," Mary admitted. "I think he much prefers his usual sailor suit than any and I think granny won't expect him to be in formal attire."

"I'll tell nanny then," Anna said before taking the tray out with her.

"Has Cousin Violet gone home then?"

"Yes, she did yesterday. But Anna was talking about my American grandmother."

"She's coming?" he asked with surprise. "What for?" He was trying to think of an occasion that would bring her to Downton.

"She's coming to see the children darling," she said with amusement at his reaction. She compared it to her father's own when he learned she was coming and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I think it's about time granny came to meet Sybie and William. I remember I was about his age when she came to see me."

"You remember when you were that young?" he asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"I was told," she replied, quite put off by his point. "Are you going to be like this all day?"

"I couldn't help it," he said, letting out a small laugh. "Don't worry; you don't have to tell me to be at my best behavior when she comes."

"We'll soon see." She silently was glad he was home before questions about his absence came up with her grandmother during her visit.

* * *

_Author's note: My choice of William's baby clothes was influenced by seeing the photo released for S4; I learned it was a popular "normal dress for boys (and girls)" since 1870s [wikipedia]; just thought I'd mention it._


	19. Chapter 19

Mary handed William over to Matthew so that they could bond while she changed. She didn't expect the boy to fuss when she moved away from him. He squirmed in Matthew's arms and became more insistent by calling out to her.

"He doesn't like me," Matthew noted sadly.

"He is just not used to seeing you with dark glasses," she explained. "Give him some time to warm up to you." She gently coaxed William back into Matthew's arms before moving away again.

"That'll take a while if he's like you," he joked. He tried to keep a straight face when he saw Mary's stern look.

"Need I remind you that you're still within the punishment period," she said, trying to look angry.

"I haven't forgotten but I hope you'll still let me be myself," he suggested. "Besides, you didn't say I couldn't." He realized then that she could ask him to stop teasing her for that long and he would have to abide by it. He hoped she wouldn't or it would be a very long and dull two months; he held his breath.

Mary thought the same thing and opted for a better occasion to use her power over him. She flashed him a smile before heading to the dressing room.

"You're not leaving me alone with William are you?" he asked, trying to keep the boy in his arms while he squirmed.

"I think William will settle down once I'm out of sight," she said.

"He might cry," he said, worried William would be that upset.

"Then as his papa, you need to find a way to calm him down."

...

Mary waited to hear the sound of crying but was quite pleased when she heard the pure sound of laughter from her son from the other room.

"It sounds like they're having fun," Anna noted, knowing that it wouldn't take long for William to figure out the man behind the dark glasses was his father.

"I just hope Mr. Crawley doesn't wear him out or he would be cranky when he is presented to granny."

"Master William just needs a short nap and he's usually back to his cheerful self."

Mary had to agree and continue to marvel at his resilience. She wondered if he was like Matthew given his own recent recovery. "It appears he is very much like Matthew isn't he?"

Anna smiled and followed Mary back to the bedroom so she could finish fixing her hair.

Mary stepped in first and saw Matthew bouncing William on his knee. "I see you've found something that he enjoys."

"He is your son after all," he teased. "I wonder how old he'll be when he asks for his first horse."

"Let's get him to walk first," she replied, tempering his fatherly enthusiasm. She shared an amused look with Anna as she sat at her vanity.

Matthew chuckled and lifted William up so they were face to face. "You will be walking soon enough won't you my dear chap?" He knew time flew by fast as evident by the boy's size compared to when he first saw him when he was born.

"Darling, you should get ready," she reminded him. "You will need to mend fences with everyone before granny arrives."

"I'll send Molesley up," Anna offered. She also offered to take William back to the nursery but Mary declined.

"I can get ready on my own," Matthew noted when Anna had left the room.

"Then why did you fight so hard to have him stay on?" Mary teased.

Matthew decided to ignore her and instead looked at what William was pointing at. He realized his son wanted Mary's teddy bear. He approached and studied it.

"What does he want?" she inquired.

"I think he wants your teddy bear," he replied. "What happened to it?" He noticed that one of the teddy's ears was mended.

"Sybie managed to get her hands on it when Edith brought her here one day and just wouldn't let go. The ear ripped off when Edith tried to take it away from her. Anna tried to mend it but it's not quite the same."

"I'll get you another one," he said, lifting the toy into his free arm. He tried to keep William tucked firmly in his other arm which was hard because the boy was reaching for the toy.

"You will do no such thing," she countered and took the toy away from both of them. "I think it gives it character." She placed it back in its place before reaching for her son.

"And sentimental value," he teased. He liked seeing this side of her that she hid so well.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"You don't have to ask; although I think you really shouldn't hide your softer side from everyone," he assured her, kissing her before heading towards the dressing room door.

"But I keep it hidden especially for you; so you're the only one who knows about it."

Matthew felt honored and grinned. He knew she showed her softer side on occasion to others but with him, she had been freely candid.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she said. "I need to call Isobel to let her know you're home."

"Do you know how angry my mother is?" he wondered, trying to get a sense of what he will be facing when she arrived.

"Let's just say that she'll be taking my side on our arguments for a while," she joked. She laughed softly when she heard him groan.

...

"Welcome home Mr. Crawley," Carson greeted him when he came down.

"It's good to be home," Matthew replied honestly. "I've missed it quite a bit."

"We were beginning to think you didn't miss us at all," Carson noted frankly.

Matthew knew Carson well enough to know that was his way of saying he did miss him.

"Lord and Lady Grantham are in the drawing room," Carson informed him and started to walk towards it when he saw Mrs. Hughes.

"Hello Mr. Crawley," Mrs. Hughes greeted Matthew when she approached them. "It's good to have you back." She gave Carson a quick nod to not let him feel left out.

"I sure hope so because Carson still seems quite cross with me," Matthew said jokingly, sharing a look with her.

"I am not," Carson said incredulously. He realized late that they were joking when he saw them grinning. He huffed and walked away.

"Don't mind him," Mrs. Hughes said. "He pretends not to care but he does very much."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, glad for the confirmation. "By the way, I'd like to thank you for keeping my secret."

"Mr. Molesley told me the lengths you both went through to get home," she revealed. "I'm just glad it turned out as you planned."

Matthew was about to reply when Mrs. Hughes signaled for him to be silent. He turned to see Mary approaching them.

"Good morning milady," Mrs. Hughes greeted before leaving the young couple alone.

"What was that about?" Mary asked.

"She told me that Carson missed me," he said with a wide grin.

"Of course he did," she replied, wondering why he doubted that. "Everyone did and now you have to assure them that you're here to stay."

"I suppose mother and Cousin Violet are on their way?"

"Yes, they're both coming for luncheon. But I suggest you gain support from mama and papa before they arrive."

"Crikey," he exclaimed. "Will you help me get through the inquisition?"

"Of course darling, though I don't think you need my help," she said. "Now come along and win over two more supporters."

...

"Ah, there you are," Robert said when Matthew and Mary joined him and Cora in the drawing room. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming down until your grandmother arrived."

"Blame Matthew, papa," Mary responded and gave Matthew a quick smile.

"I thought you were on my side," Matthew whispered in her ear.

"I am, but if you can't manage mama and papa on your own, I'm afraid my help won't be any use with Isobel and granny."

Matthew finally understood what she meant by supporters. "Yes, I'm afraid I was too worn out from my journey."

"Perhaps you can tell us all about it," Cora prompted him.

"Matthew, you're home," Rose said excitedly when she entered the room. "I'm so glad to see you again." She gave him a quick hug.

"It's good to see you as well," Matthew replied. "And I mean that literally." He saw Rose's eyes widen in surprise.

"You can see?" Tom asked when he walked up to them. "That's great news."

Matthew waited for everyone to have a seat before he began telling them his journey. He could see that they were all quite happy how it all turned out.

"Well, I for one am just glad it turned out well," Robert said, echoing Matthew's thoughts.

"But why did you do it all alone?" Cora asked, still believing that they should have been consulted.

"That was my mistake," he admitted, reaching for Mary's hand. "I'm very sorry for making you worry needlessly. Mary told me about your attempt to find me in London. Will you be able to forgive me?"

"Of course we forgive you my dear chap," Robert said without missing a beat.

"Just don't do it again," Cora added.

"Don't worry mama, he won't," Mary assured her. She turned to Matthew to see him confirm it was so.

...

"Where is Edith?" Matthew finally asked, looking around the room. "Won't she be here when your grandmother arrives?"

"She'll be back from London soon," Mary replied, taking the drink he offered her.

"What was she doing in London?" he asked, curious as to why she was there.

"She went to see Gregson," she informed him. "We can discuss it later because Isobel is here. Good luck." She touched his arm to offer her support before moving away to give them a private moment.

Matthew took a deep breath before turning around to face his mother. "Hello mother." He could tell from her look that although she was relieved he was home, she was not all that pleased.

"I'm quite disappointed in you," she confirmed. "I raised you better than that. How can you just leave like that knowing we would all be worried?"

"I made an error in judgment," he agreed quite contritely. "Please forgive me mother."

"Has Mary forgiven you?" she looked at her daughter-in-law who was seated with her family. "She was most affected by your action you know. She had to deal with a lot of things while you were away."

"Yes, she has," he revealed. "That proves that she loves me."

"Of that I have no doubt," she said. "A mother knows these things." She added when he turned a puzzled look at her.

Matthew turned to look at Mary and imagined her saying the same thing when William was grown. He hoped he could witness that for himself.

"You shouldn't be reckless," she continued. "You have a lot to live for now." She wanted for him to live a long life with the family he loves.

"You're beginning to sound like Mary," he joked. "You know I have to live my life or what's the point? You probably shouldn't have raised me with a mind of my own." He couldn't help tease his mother about that.

"I just want you to be careful and grow old with Mary," she noted hopefully.

"I'll try my best," he promised.

...

Mary walked towards Isobel and Matthew when it looked like they have reconciled. She overheard him promise he would try his best before Isobel noticed her approaching.

"Matthew tells me that you've forgiven him," Isobel noted happily. She got confirmation when she saw Mary smile. "I would have at least punished him a little for scaring me like that."

"Mother, please don't give her any ideas," Matthew complained. He turned and looked pleadingly at Mary.

"He knows where he stands with me and what he has to do," Mary assured Isobel while touching his arm. "Don't you darling?"

"Absolutely!" he agreed definitely.

"Well, if he forgets, just give me a call," Isobel said in support of Mary and as a warning to Matthew. She gave him a motherly look that reinforced her words before joining Robert and Cora.

"You were right; my mother is on your side on this."

"If it helps, mama is on your side; she supports your initiative."

"So I just need to get through Cousin Violet's scolding and things will be back to normal?" They were facing the family so they didn't notice her arrive.

"Why would you presume that I will scold you?" Violet asked. She waited patiently as the two turned to face her.

"Granny," Mary greeted her and kissed her cheek.

Matthew opted to remain silent and smiled boyishly, hoping he could avoid any further scolding.

"I'm glad you're home and well," Violet began. "Although I think I added a wrinkle or two and some gray hair worrying about you."

"I apologize," Matthew said. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Oh, don't worry about me," she assured him. "I think no one will notice."

"You look distinguished as always," he joked before realizing it was probably not a good time for that.

"That may be but did you consider if Mary's ready for the same?"

Matthew turned to Mary before replying. "I will be more considerate in the future." He looked into her eyes and made it a promise.

"Good, now come have a seat with me and tell me all about your adventure," Violet said with a smile. "I particularly like to know how you evaded everyone looking for you." She walked towards her usual seat and waited to hear his tale.

Mary was about to follow Violet when Matthew stopped her. She looked up to see what he wanted.

"Thank you," he said. "I know they're only willing to forgive me because you have."

"Have I?" she asked jokingly. "We'll see if you can survive two months first."

"I'll manage," he joked back. "To be honest, I thought you'd ask for more."

"Tit for tat," she replied. "And who said I can't extend your sentence especially if you misbehave?" She was quite sure he would question something she said along the way that would warrant an extension. She smiled sweetly and challenged him to contradict her to prove her point.

"It is your prerogative," he conceded, avoiding her obvious bait. He was about to say something else when Robert interrupted him.

"Matthew, come and tell mama and Isobel what you told us," Robert invited him. "Don't keep them waiting."

"Here I go again," he whispered to Mary. "I probably should have written it down so they can just read this part of my memoir."

"Maybe someday our children can read all about it," she said supportively.

Matthew grinned at her before giving her a quick kiss then walking over to tell his tale.

Mary was about to join him when Tom walked towards her.

"I'm glad Matthew is back," he started. He could clearly see the relief in her face and he was glad for her. "When do you think we should tell him?"

"He just got back," she replied. "I think we still have some time before we need to tell him."

"Do you think he will agree to it?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "But leave it to me to convince him." She knew Tom meant well but felt he should be more patient. She saw him consent before leaving him to sit beside Matthew just in time to catch the tail end of his story.

"So when do you have to see Dr. Duke-Elder again?" Isobel asked.

"Probably in a week," he guessed. "I look forward to learning when I can stop wearing these glasses."

"Do you have to go to London for that?" Cora asked.

"Papa, can you request that he make a house call?" Mary asked.

"My darling, he's a very busy doctor," Matthew reasoned. "He probably can't spare the time to come all the way here for that."

"I think if he can abandon his hospital to take you to Geneva, he can spare a day to come here to see you," she argued back.

Matthew saw Mary's determined look and remembered their agreement. "I'll call him and ask for him to come."

"Are you sure?" Robert asked. "I'm more than happy to do that for you."

"I think he'll accommodate me since he needs me for a presentation he is planning about the procedure later on."

"What kind of presentation?" Violet inquired.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Matthew replied. "I suppose he'll show me off as an example of a successful operation."

"I think it's a wonderful thing to promote a new medical procedure," Isobel noted. "You are certainly a good example of it."

"You would allow him to be paraded like a show horse?" Violet asked incredulously.

"Granny, I'm sure the doctor will not do that," Mary assured her. "But I think Matthew will be helpful in promoting it for the good of medicine."

Matthew looked appreciatively at Mary and reached for her hand to thank her support.

...

Mary was waiting for Matthew to finish his call to join the family for luncheon when she saw Edith arrive. Her sister was rushing to make it on time.

"Hello Mary," Edith greeted her, slowing her pace.

"Edith, just because I said I'd support you doesn't mean you should be careless," Mary warned her.

"The train was late," Edith said. "Surely you can't fault me for that."

"Hello Edith," Matthew greeted her before Mary could comment.

"Matthew!" Edith exclaimed. "You're back."

"Yes I am," he replied. "And please, don't make me retell my journey again; I think twice is enough."

"Of course it is darling," Mary seconded. "If Edith can't be home in time for family events, then she will have to find her own way of catching up." She gave Edith her signature glare that silenced any objections.

"I was just joking," Matthew said after Edith left them. "I think I will have to retell the tale at least one more time when your grandmother arrives and sees me wearing dark glasses."

"Then Edith can hear it then," she acknowledged. "Anyway, what did the doctor say?"

"He'll come see me next Saturday," he replied.

"Good," she noted with relief. She turned to head for the dining room when Matthew reached for her hand to detain her.

"Thank you for supporting me earlier," he said with gratitude. "I know you don't like me being paraded any more than Cousin Violet does."

"I've come to appreciate modern things like you," she said with a smile. "And I'm very glad such a revolutionary medical operation is available to you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to luncheon.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note: If you've been following DA-S4 news, you know that Martha returns and a childhood friend appears. I couldn't help but put my own twist to it in this alt-fic. _

* * *

"Are you sure you want to wait outside with us?" Mary asked as they walked towards the door to await her grandmother's arrival.

"I'll be fine," Matthew assured her. "That's what the glasses are for."

Mary studied him for a moment before walking out with him to wait for her grandmother with everyone.

The car came roaring in and stopped to deliver Martha and her maid safely to Downton.

"Amidst all the changes around, Downton still remains the same and looks to persevere with another generation," Martha noted as she alit from her car.

"I gather you've seen the changes we've made around the estate," Robert stated before welcoming her with a kiss followed by Cora.

"I've noticed a few and look forward to you showing them all to me," she replied before walking towards Edith.

"Hello granny," Edith greeted her.

"I've been following your column and quite proud of you," Martha said. "You must introduce me to your editor so I can thank him properly for making you a journalist."

"Of course granny," Edith replied happily. "I'll invite him for a day while you're here."

"Mary, motherhood suits you," Martha noted, kissing her. "I can't wait to meet my great grandson and to remind him of his American heritage. You must see the little cowboy outfit I got for him."

Mary resigned herself to Martha's whim.

Martha walked by Matthew and stopped to look him over.

"Welcome back to Downton," Matthew greeted warmly.

"Mary tells me you rescued Downton," Martha said. "I may have been wrong about you after all."

Matthew turned to look at Mary with a wide grin on his face. "Downton is worth saving so you can keep coming back to see us."

"Perhaps," Martha agreed. "But tell me why are you wearing those glasses?"

"We'll tell you all about it inside mama," Cora offered and led the family in.

"I think I should have written that chapter after all," Matthew whispered to Mary when they were next to each other.

"Tell it one more time and I'll write it down for you," Mary offered with a smile.

"I might just take you up on that," he joked. "Just promise you won't get bored when I talk about the mundane parts of my life and there's a lot of that."

"Let me be the judge of that," she countered.

Matthew thought of a nice comeback but was interrupted by Cora who called him to hurry. He turned reluctantly and quickened his pace.

...

"So you decided to get an operation in Geneva all on your own without even informing anyone?" Martha asked pointedly after Matthew had finished.

"Pretty much, yes," Matthew replied.

"And it didn't occur to you that your family would be worried for your well-being? I find that quite inconsiderate of you."

"The important thing is he's back safe and sound," Isobel stated in his defense. "And he has learned from his mistake."

"Excuse me, Mr. Crawley," Carson called his attention. "You have a telephone call."

Matthew was relieved for the excuse to get out of the uncomfortable situation. He made his excuses and left the room to take the call.

"You shouldn't be so critical of him mama," Cora said. "He truly means well."

"And he was actually trying to be considerate granny," Mary said. "He didn't want us to worry about him or give us false hopes."

"Well, just because he has saved Downton, I think you are much too lenient with him."

"Certainly not," Robert and Mary said in unison. Everyone was surprised by their simultaneous response.

"Well, I suppose I'll see for myself," Martha said.

"Was she like this to Robert?" Isobel asked Violet in a hushed tone.

"She still is," Violet replied in similar fashion. "Perhaps we should join forces to help our sons."

Isobel agreed to the alliance since she felt Matthew could use all the help he could get.

...

Matthew had just concluded his call when Mary approached him.

"Who was that?" Mary asked when he looked up.

"It was Murray, he is coming to see me tomorrow," he replied. "We'll go over the estate finances."

"How did he know you're home?"

"I called him yesterday," he revealed. "I wanted to make sure that things were in order."

"So you had time to call him but not me?" she teased.

"I wanted to surprise you, not him," he reminded her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "And I thought you were on my side, not your grandmother's."

"Well, I hope you've recovered because the children are on their way down to meet her."

Matthew took a deep breath before replying. "Let's just hope she's so fond of William she'll forget all about me."

"We can only hope," she said supportively.

...

Matthew and Mary met up with Anna and the nanny at the bottom of the stairs to take the children to be presented to Martha. William was wearing a crisp white sailor suit while Sybil was wearing an ivory satin dress with floral embroidery.

"Ready?" Mary asked as she carried William towards the drawing room.

"Can I say no?" he joked.

"Unless you want granny to think she's right, you're not skipping this," she warned.

"Then can I have a kiss before we go in?" he requested. He was pleased when Mary turned around to give him one.

"Are you two coming in?" Tom asked when he came out to see what was taking them so long.

"It's easy for you to be in there," Matthew complained jokingly. "She's not picking on you."

Tom smiled before taking his daughter from Matthew's arms. He knew how much pressure that was but was confident Matthew can handle it.

"William, meet your great-grandmama from America," Mary introduce the little boy to her. She placed him on her grandmother's lap and was pleased when he settled in.

"He's a handsome boy," Martha said to his proud parents. "I can't wait to see him in the outfit I brought for him."

"I can have him changed," Matthew offered. "It would be nice to see how he looks as a cowboy."

"Are you trying to make up for your earlier mistake by showing an interest in American culture?" Martha said jokingly.

Matthew wasn't sure if she was joking or how to respond so he turned to Mary for help.

"Actually Matthew is quite interested in American culture granny," Mary said. "He knows much about it."

Matthew took his cue from Mary and started discussing several American topics Martha brought up with her. She clearly was impressed by his knowledge and opinions.

"That was a good move," Cora told Mary when she noticed the two deep in conversation. "I think he'll manage to win her over just as he did you." She couldn't help taking that opportunity to tease her daughter.

Mary knew she deserved that jab because if left on her own, she would never have given Matthew a chance to win her over.

...

"Oh, you wouldn't guess who I saw on the passage over," Martha said during dinner.

"Is it someone important mama?" Cora asked.

"If I remember correctly, he's a childhood friend of Mary's," Martha hinted.

"That doesn't really narrow it down granny," Mary complained. "I would need more clues than that."

"It was Edmund," Martha revealed, deciding not to drag it out. "Do you remember him?"

"Yes," Mary confirmed. "He was Edith's friend, too."

"But he was always more fond of you," Edith noted. She realized she probably shouldn't have said that when she saw Mary glare at her from across the table.

"Was he now?" Matthew chimed in, turning to look from Edith to Mary. "Did he say what brings him to England?"

"I suppose he's looking to find a wife," Martha responded. "He did say his mother was eager for him to start a family."

"I would imagine he could do that back in America if he wanted to," Isobel observed.

"I think Helena would prefer he married an English girl," Robert said. "If she could have gotten her way, they wouldn't have moved to America."

"We should probably invite him for dinner," Cora suggested. "It would be nice to see him again after all these years."

"I already did," Martha said. "I thought he might like to get reacquainted with Edith."

"Is she allowed to do that?" Violet asked Robert in a whisper.

"If it will help Edith settle down, I will allow it," Robert replied.

"Let's have him stay with us for a few days," Cora suggested anew. "It would be a shame if he's only here for dinner."

Once that was settled, dinner conversation went back to the usual themes but Mary was no longer paying attention and she wished her grandmother hadn't brought up that particular topic or Edith reveal his fondness of her. She snuck a quick look at Matthew and although he didn't seem bothered by it, she knew he had questions she would have to answer later.

...

Mary was already in bed when Matthew entered their bedroom. He took off his robe and climbed into bed with her.

"Did you enjoy your chat with granny?" she asked when he settled in. "You seemed to have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, it was quite pleasant," he confirmed. "She has quite an interesting point of view."

"And she is not afraid to express her opinions or act on them," she agreed.

"I suppose by that you mean her decision to invite your childhood friend," he guessed correctly. "Should I dislike him because he is fond of you?"

"His name is Edmund," she reminded him. "You shouldn't dislike him because of that. Didn't you forbid me from judging before I knew someone?"

"Does he have a title?" he asked jokingly. "I would like to know how he was privileged to be your childhood friend."

"His parents were friends of papa," she explained. "His father, Edward, was papa's classmate when he was at Oxford and Helena was papa's childhood friend."

"So Edward was American then? And I'm guessing he met Helena through Robert?" He was piecing the relationships quickly in his mind.

"Something like that," she confirmed.

"Did they spend a lot of time here at Downton?"

"They were frequent guests while they lived here in England," she replied. "We pretty much grew up together."

"Maybe I should invite my childhood friend to even out the numbers. I'd be interested in catching up with her."

"In case you've forgotten, I didn't invite him," she reminded him. She knew what he was doing and tried her best not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her jealousy.

"I could ask mother to invite her," he continued teasing her. He had to admit he wanted her to be jealous because he was since he heard about Edmund.

"You won't do that because you love me and because you still have to do as I say." She knew the first reason was all she needed but couldn't help reminding him of their arrangement.

Matthew let out a soft chuckle because he knew he had lost the game. "You are right, I won't because I do love you and that's the only reason for it. But I have one question, are you fond of him as well?"

Mary knew that was the question weighing heavily on him since Edmund was mentioned. Given her own reaction to learning of his childhood friend, she knew she had to give him a solid reassurance. She could think of no better way than to give him a sweet long kiss that took both their breaths away.

...

Mary was coming down the stairs to join the family when she noticed Thomas leading a familiar face through the hallway.

"Edmund," she greeted him when they met up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mary," he greeted back with a ready smile. "You look wonderful as always."

"We weren't expecting you until dinner time," she wondered why he was there early.

"Why wait if I can catch up with you before then," he said with a smile. "It's been a long time since I was last here. I hadn't realized how much I missed it." He looked around the familiar place with nostalgia.

"I doubt you miss it at all since you stayed away for so long," she noted.

"You know why I had to leave," he said defensively.

"Mary," Matthew called out to her when he stepped into the hallway. He noticed she was with a man that he rightly guessed was Edmund.

"Darling, look who's here already," she said with a smile. "This is Edmund Danforth. Edmund, this is my husband Matthew."

"I've heard so much about you," Edmund said extending his hand to shake Matthew's.

"From Mary?" Matthew asked, turning to look at her briefly.

"No, actually it was from Mrs. Levinson. She tells me you're a solicitor; we're in the same field. Where did you read Law?"

Matthew didn't think it mattered but gave a singular reply. "Cambridge." He saw the other man look impressed.

"Have you ever met a Harvard man?" Edmund asked jokingly.

"I suppose now I have," Matthew replied in jest.

"Shall we go in?" Mary suggested, quickly tiring of their banter. She watched Edmund nod and head directly to the drawing room without waiting for an escort.

"Murray will be arriving soon and I wanted to meet him in the library," Matthew excused himself. "He seems to know his way around the house."

"Only down here," Mary assured him. She saw Murray arrive over Matthew's shoulder and alerted him to his guest's arrival.

"Mr. Crawley, it's so nice to see you well recovered," Murray said cheerfully.

"Not quite but close," Matthew replied.

"You must be so glad he is back, Lady Mary."

"We all are and I'm so pleased you can come so Mr. Crawley doesn't have an excuse to go to London."

"I imagined he would be tired from his journey," Murray replied. "Besides, it's always good to breathe in some country air."

"Shall we go to the library?" Matthew prompted to steer the conversation. "There's much to discuss and I wouldn't want you to be late returning to London."

"Of course," Murray agreed and started walking towards it.

"Would you like to join us?" Matthew asked Mary, showing that her support was welcome.

"Shall I fetch papa?"

"He's granted me permission to handle this alone," he replied with a grin.

"Then I'll follow his lead and let you manage it alone," she said with a matching grin. "Don't keep Murray waiting." She saw him hesitate and gently pushed him.

"I suppose you can't keep your guest waiting either," he said jokingly.

"I keep telling you, he is mama's guest not mine since she invited him."

Matthew didn't see the distinction but wasn't about to argue that point with her. He felt a little foolish for acting jealous.

Mary sensed his feelings and reached up to pull him in for a kiss. "There, will that convince you?" She watched him walk away with a confident smile.

...

"What do you miss most about England?" Cora asked Edmund at the dinner table.

"Fox hunting," Edmund replied. "It's different in America which I would consider more like fox chasing."

"It's too early for that right now," Robert noted. "Perhaps you can visit when it is in season."

"I would like that," he replied gratefully. "I remember Mary is quite good at it; are you Matthew?"

"I'm not as good as Mary," Matthew admitted. "But I think I can hold my own."

"Darling, you don't have to be modest," Mary added. "You are just as good as I am."

"Is he good at climbing trees as well?" Edmund teased.

"What?" Robert exclaimed. "When did you climb trees?"

"It was a long time ago papa," Mary said. "I was just a little girl."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Robert asked, turning from Cora to Edith.

"Robert, it's not like you hadn't climbed trees when you were a little boy," Cora said.

"Certainly not," Violet said. "Robert had no need to climb trees especially not without a ladder."

"Did you climb trees Matthew?" Edmund asked, trying to divert attention away from Mary and back to him again.

"Yes I did," Matthew replied. "I think it's a rite of passage for most children."

"I thought you were more like Robert," Edmund observed, showing doubt that Matthew did what he said.

"He did and I cheered him on," Isobel confirmed. "And not a scratch on him ever. He considered his options carefully and that helped him climb as high as he wanted and back down safely."

"Now that you're a mother, will you allow William to do that?" Robert asked Mary.

"I'll follow Isobel's example and cheer him on," Mary replied honestly. "I would like him to aspire to climb as high as he can."

...

Mary watched Matthew through her vanity mirror and wondered why he was very quiet. She wondered if he was offended by Edmund's jabs at him. She was a bit upset with Edmund because of it.

"You're very quiet tonight," she said when she climbed into bed with him.

"Am I?" he said, stirring from his quiet contemplation. "Did you mean it when you said William can climb trees? I assume you also meant he could aspire to choose his own path, his own profession."

"Of course I meant it," she confirmed. "He can choose any profession that interests him. The only thing he can't change is that he is the future Lord Grantham after you."

"What if he doesn't want to be?" he wondered. "It might be too much for him to take on."

"Why wouldn't he? It is his destiny," she declared. "You've taken it on and it's not too much for you is it?" She wondered if Murray had brought some bad news that has Matthew doubting himself.

"No, it's not because I love doing it for you," he teased. "For us." He corrected himself.

"Then that's what we have to do, make William love Downton as much as we do."

Matthew smiled and knew she was quite capable of doing that. He had to admit that although it was Robert who showed him what the tradition meant, it was Mary who made him embrace it fully.

"What news did Murray bring?" she raised the subject since he hadn't.

"Just some numbers and projections," he replied dismissively. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Then tell me what's the matter," she insisted. "I know you better than to believe nothing is bothering you."

Matthew took a deep breath before speaking again. "Are you happy with me? I know sometimes I try your patience."

"No more than I do," she argued. "What's brought this on?" She had a suspicion that Edmund had a hand in it.

"Never mind, I'm just being foolish," he dismissed.

"Did Edmund say something after dinner before you came through?" she asked pointedly. "Because if he did, I will forbid him from ever coming back to Downton."

"I don't think you can do that especially since Robert has already invited him to come for the fox hunt."

"I think we have a say on who can come and family always takes precedence over friends."

"You don't have to shield me from him you know," he said. "Let him come and I can handle him. Although he seems to know a few things I didn't like about you climbing trees and swimming in the lake. Anything else I should know before the morning?"

"I didn't know you climbed trees either," she countered. "Anyway, these are details that wouldn't have come up until perhaps William himself was old enough to do. I'm sure we would talk about them then."

"I can't wait for those moments to come," he agreed with a grin.

"Neither can I," she seconded. "Until then, I think we can only wait and get some sleep."


	21. Chapter 21

Tom paced at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Mary to come down. He was eager to get things going because he felt strongly about the unexpected opportunity. He knew she agreed with him but also understood her cautious approach.

"Are you ready?" Mary asked when she saw him, knowing what it was he was waiting on her for.

He nodded and followed Mary to the library where Matthew said he would be after breakfast.

"Darling," Mary greeted him when they entered the room. "Are you busy?"

"No," he replied and looked up from his pile of papers to her then to Tom. "What's the matter?"

"Something has come up while you were away," she began. "Sir Anthony is back from his self-imposed exile and he is considering selling his estate."

"Mary and I thought that it would be a good idea if we bought it," Tom said, unable to contain his enthusiasm. "It is already modernized and easy to integrate into ours."

"It would be better than having a new neighbor," she added. "Doesn't it sound like a great plan?"

Matthew sat quietly and considered what they had just presented to him. He saw that they were both in agreement and felt burdened to make a decision he wasn't ready to make.

"Tom, would you give us a moment?" she requested when she saw him hesitate.

Tom noticed it, too, and wondered if they had overplayed the chance of expanding the estate. He decided that they can discuss it further and come to an agreement without him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked when Tom had left the room. "We thought you would be interested."

"Is this something I have to do as you say and not challenge it?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not. This isn't a trivial matter and you can decide what we will do."

"Does Robert know about this?" he asked. "How does he feel about buying the estate?"

"No, we haven't told papa yet. I was hoping that we can come up with a plan before we told him."

Matthew stood up and stepped closer to her. "Will you give me some time to consider it?"

Mary nodded quietly. She wondered what he wasn't telling her but decided not to press him for answers yet.

"I'm going out for a walk," he said. "I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek before walking away from her.

...

Matthew walked outside deep in thought when he heard Martha call him. He realized he had passed her without noticing her sitting on the bench he and Mary frequented.

"Hello," he greeted shyly. "I didn't notice you there." He hoped she wasn't offended by his inattention.

"You seem deep in thought," she observed keenly. "What has you preoccupied if you don't mind my asking?"

"Mary had just told me about an opportunity to buy Sir Anthony's estate," he revealed. "She is right about it being a serendipitous opportunity for us if we bought it."

"Then what is stopping you from taking advantage of this offer?"

Matthew wondered if it was worth bothering Martha with his dilemma and appear indecisive especially when he was still working on winning her approval.

"You can tell me, I will be impartial," she assured him, sensing his quandary.

"The thing is, although we've made the estate profitable, it isn't ready for such a big investment. If I were to decide to buy it, the family will have to live an austere life and I think that will be too much to ask of them. If I let it pass, Mary won't be happy and I agree it would be a wasted opportunity."

Martha thought for a moment before continuing. "Can I ask you something? Did you save Downton because Mary asked you to or because you believe in its tradition and its potential?"

"Both," he admitted. "It began with Mary asking me to help and the more I did, the more I saw my future entwined with that of Downton's. I even see William's future start to do the same."

"What about your other children? Are you not planning to have any more?"

"Them, too," he corrected himself. "Although tradition only allows for one heir, I hope that all our children will benefit from Downton's prosperity."

Martha considered him for a moment before deciding what she could do for him. "I might be able to help you with your dilemma around the finances."

"I wasn't asking for money," he said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sure I can figure something out; I just need to think it through."

"Is that your English pride speaking?" she teased. "Now isn't the time to let that get in the way."

"I think it's more my manly pride," he confessed. "And truly, I do not wish to impose. I wouldn't want you to think less of me."

"I won't if you accept my help," she assured him. "Think of it as my investment in your future; you're family now."

"I'll accept your offer on one condition," he countered. "The money must be a loan that I will repay with interest."

"I'll accept your offer on two conditions," she said. "First, that you don't tell the family especially Mary."

"Why not?" he wondered.

"How do you think she would feel if she found out that I helped you and refused her when she asked for my help?"

Matthew nodded his agreement. "And the second condition?"

"I'd like you to raise your children knowing as much about their American heritage as their English one."

"As much as Mary would permit me," he joked.

"I'm sure she will, given your own interest in American culture."

"I'll do my best," he agreed to her terms. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't thank me yet," she cautioned. "Now it's all up to you to make it all work."

Matthew was quite aware of the added responsibility and the resulting additional scrutiny from her but was pretty confident and optimistic.

...

Mary was waiting for her horse to be brought to her when she heard footsteps behind her. By the time she saw who it was, her horse had arrived.

"I'm glad to see not everything has changed with you," Edmund teased. "Imagine my surprise when I found out you were both a wife and a mother from your grandmother."

"Why would that surprise you? They were both announced in the papers."

"I've been very busy to read English papers," he said.

"Matthew has time to read American papers," she challenged him.

"Of course he does because he has time on his hands," he argued. "I imagine that's all he does all day."

"You're quite mistaken," she corrected him. "He is quite busy running the estate and until recently, he was still working as a solicitor. He has transformed the estate in short time which I doubt anyone can do even if you paid them to do so."

"Is that why he can't join you on your ride?" he joked. "He wouldn't mind if I joined you would he?"

Mary signaled for another horse to be brought out for him. "Can I ask why you are antagonistic towards him?"

Edmund smiled as he mounted his horse. "I wouldn't be doing my duty if I didn't. Which reminds me, how do I address him?" He urged his steed forward to catch up with Mary.

"Mr. Crawley unless he lets you call him Matthew," she replied. "If you continue to be unfriendly, I doubt you'll get that privilege."

"So he has no title even now that he's your husband and the future earl?" He clearly still was baffled with the titles.

"Since he isn't the son of an earl, he can't take papa's subsidiary title of viscount," she explained. "When Matthew becomes earl, William will become viscount as a courtesy title."

"And that's when you become Lady Grantham, what you've always wanted," he said jokingly.

Mary reined in her horse so it slowed its pace. She turned to study Edmund beside her. "Have you decided what you want?"

Edmund smiled. "I think I finally have. I'm slowly taking the reins of the company I'm about to inherit."

"I'm glad," she said. "It's about time."

"Do you think that if I were more English like you, I would have made my decision early on like you?"

"Yes, I believe you would have," she said with a smile. "It would have spared your father the fear that you would abandon his life's work."

"Well, you should have been more American so you could tell your father you would continue his," he joked.

"You forget, I can't inherit the title or the money," she reminded him.

"Is that why you married him?" he asked. He held his breath, hoping he hadn't upset her too much.

If it were someone else who asked her that, she would have written him off but since it was Edmund, she gave him a chance to explain.

"Do you remember when I was about to leave for America, you made me promise to ask you why you were marrying the man you chose?"

"You're a little late don't you think?" she said, clearly remembering it. "I'm already married and have a son."

"Better late than never," he said hopefully. "And I think you didn't need me after all."

"So is that your way of saying you approve of him?"

"I just want you to be happy," he replied. "And in the short time I've watched him; I can see he clearly wants to make you happy."

"How can you tell?" she asked curiously. She knew Matthew well but wondered how Edmund came to the same conclusion.

"From what your grandmother told me and seeing him, I think he's willing to do anything for you," he explained. "And you set a pretty high standard you know."

Mary considered what he said carefully as they headed back to the house.

...

Matthew walked back to the house with a spring in his steps. He couldn't wait to find Mary so he could tell her when he saw Carson at his usual post.

"Carson, do you know where Mary is?" he asked, wanting to shorten his search.

"Lady Mary is in the library," he replied. He stepped back to allow him to pass when he saw Matthew turn to face him.

"Carson, I was wondering if you can tell me how many staff would be needed to keep up a house a little smaller than this," Matthew asked.

"It would depend on how small the house is and how big the family living in it is," he replied honestly.

Matthew nodded and turned to go into the library.

"Mr. Crawley looks like he is on a mission," Mrs. Hughes noted as she approached Carson.

"He's always on a mission," Carson said. "I wish he'd slow down a little to enjoy life."

"My, my, who are you and what have you done to our Mr. Carson?" she teased, quite amazed at how much he really cared.

"He is part of the family now," he replied. "And it would be nice if we didn't have to worry about him for a while."

"If it were up to you and Lady Mary, you'd put him in a cocoon," she said.

Carson thought that was a good idea if only he could figure out how to do it.

"He doesn't like being sheltered you know," she warned, knowing he did like that idea.

...

Matthew strolled into the library but instead of finding Mary, he saw Edmund standing by the bookshelf looking at a book. He hoped to leave unnoticed but no such luck.

"Hello," Edmund greeted him. "Were you looking for someone?"

"I was told that Mary was here," Matthew replied, facing the other man.

"You just missed her. She went upstairs to get changed for luncheon."

"Is it that time already?" Matthew asked, checking his wristwatch to confirm. "I suppose we should get ready then."

"If I may make a suggestion," Edmund offered. He waited for Matthew to accept with a nod before continuing. "Don't let your work on the estate consume you."

"What makes you think that?" Matthew wondered.

"I just noticed that you weren't available to go horseback riding with Mary today," he noted. "If I were you, I wouldn't miss a chance to be with her."

"But you're not me," Matthew reminded him. "And I don't think you should tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

"Of course," Edmund apologized. "I suppose as her friend I'm just looking out for her."

"Is that all?" Matthew sensed that there was more to his concern.

Edmund paused, realizing he may have exposed his true feelings to Matthew. He knew he had to come clean at least to Matthew.

"Does she know?" Matthew asked, guessing correctly how the other man felt.

"No, she doesn't," Edmund replied sadly. "The irony of it is if we were born into each other's families, Mary would have been an ideal American heiress and I would have been a good earl-in-waiting. I may have even been persuaded to court her."

Matthew certainly could imagine that scenario but was glad it wasn't reality. He debated on how he would respond to Edmund after his confession.

"Don't worry, I know I can only be a friend to Mary," Edmund tried to assure him. "That is if you will allow me to continue to be."

Matthew took a deep breath while Edmund held his. "I will allow it for as long as Mary wants to be your friend. Just know that I won't tolerate any intrigue that will cause a rift between us."

"You have my word," Edmund promised, extending his hand to shake Matthew's. "And I doubt I can ever do that given how happy you keep her. So just keep her happy and I think you have nothing to worry about."

"I intend to," Matthew said before taking Edmund's hand to shake it.

...

Mary waited for Matthew in their room after she changed for luncheon. She was hoping to speak with him in private before they joined the family for their meal.

"Mary," Matthew called out when he entered the room. He saw her jump up from the couch and into his arms in one fluid motion. He was surprised when she kissed him on the lips but warmly received it.

"How was your walk outside?" she asked him when she pulled away. She saw him slowly open his eyes with a look of disappointment.

"It was pleasant," he replied, reverting back to his happy look. "What was that kiss for?"

"Since when do I need a reason for a kiss?" she asked.

"Since never," he replied, drawing her close for another.

"Matthew about Sir Anthony's estate," she said when they were done. "Before you say anything, I want you to know that you don't have to buy it if you don't want to." She noticed he wanted to say something but knew she would change her mind if he spoke before she finished.

"What has changed?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "But I know I ask a lot from you sometimes and hope you know I'm grateful."

Matthew studied Mary for a moment. "What will Tom say if we don't buy it?"

"Let me talk to him," she offered. "I can convince him to let it go."

"But you know how much I hate to disappoint you," he teased.

"You're not," she assured him. "You've already done so much and I support your decisions."

"In that case, I'll need your help telling Robert about adding more land to our estate," he said with a widening smile as he watched her realize what he meant.

"Are you sure?" she said in disbelief. She hugged him when he nodded his confirmation.

"The question is what to do with Locksley House," he wondered. "It would be a shame to just close it indefinitely."

"Perhaps we can find someone to lease it until we can decide what to do with it."

Matthew was glad she was thinking the same thing. "I was considering hiring a small staff to maintain it when we turn it into something like a vacation country retreat."

"I don't know if papa will agree to that," she said cautiously. "I don't even think I'd like having a long line of people running through the house."

"Well, I thought that if it was a shorter lease, we won't have to pay to get people out if and when we need it sooner," he explained.

"We can discuss it once it is ours," she replied. "First you have to buy it from Sir Anthony."

"I'll ring him after luncheon and go see him tomorrow."

"Alone?" she asked with concern. "Why not take Tom with you for company?" She was still worried of what might happen if he was on his own with Blackwell still at large.

"Why don't you come with me?" he suggested. "With you by my side, he will know that it's not just my idea but the family's."

"I suppose I can," she agreed. "Maybe he'll feel guilty and sell it to us cheaply."

"Mary, I won't buy it unless it's fair to him," he warned gently.

Mary rolled her eyes at him. "Fair and cheap then."

Matthew smiled at his ever practical wife. "How was your morning ride?" He chose to change the subject to avoid any disagreement regarding the purchase.

"It was quite pleasant," she said. "Edmund actually joined me to catch up."

"Edith was right, he is quite fond of you," he noted.

"You need not be jealous," she assured him, running her hand down his cheek. "Now come along before we delay luncheon for everyone."

"Who said I was jealous?" he joked, following her out their room.

"Good, because I would hate to think you didn't trust me," she joked.

"I trust you implicitly darling," he said before offering his arm for her to take.


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you mean you can't come with us?" Robert asked not masking his irritation. "You of all people should be there when we take a tour of the estate."

"Papa, Matthew and I need to go see someone tomorrow," Mary tried to explain without getting into details.

"And that is more important than spending time with your grandmother?" he argued.

"Robert, we really would like to be with you but time is of the essence," Matthew said.

"Is it about your health?" Cora asked with concern.

"No, it's not," Matthew quickly assured her. "But we would like to settle a matter as quickly as possible."

Robert was silently steaming and wished both his mother and Isobel were there to back him up. He knew Isobel would see this as a good occasion for Matthew to shine in Martha's eyes and insist he drop everything for it.

"Leave them be Robert," Martha interjected on their behalf. "They're young and prefer to be on their own. I expect that you as head of this family will be able to show me around yourself."

"Tom can help," Matthew volunteered his brother-in-law in an attempt to help Robert.

"I would love to join you," Tom agreed and quickly exchanged looks with Matthew. He felt it was the least he could do to help Matthew on his important errand.

"Then it's settled then," Martha said happily. "Not to worry, I'm quite aware of Matthew's initiative so he will get credit." She gave Robert a quick nod to put him at ease.

Robert looked around the table and finally relented because he was outnumbered.

...

Matthew found Mary in their sitting room after he had finished his call to Sir Anthony. He saw that she was reading an American paper when he sat beside her.

"Looking for something to discuss with your grandmother or Edmund?" he teased.

"Neither," she replied before setting the paper down. "And I blame you for getting me interested in reading it to begin with."

"Guilty as charged but I'm glad," he said with a grin. "Otherwise, there's no one else to discuss what I read with." He was pleased that they were expanding each other's horizons.

"So what did Sir Anthony say?" she asked.

"He's expecting us after breakfast tomorrow to discuss the matter. Do you think we should at least tell Edith?"

"I'd rather not," she said cautiously. "I don't know how she'd react to learning he's home. And I don't want anything to delay the matter."

"She will find out soon enough," he told her. "I wouldn't want her to be upset with us."

"I know her well and she won't be," she assured him. "Actually I think she'll understand why we kept it from her. You do remember how long it took her to recover the last time."

Matthew certainly did and conceded to her choice. "Well, I just want to make sure no other family member will be upset with me about this affair since Robert clearly is."

"If papa is angry with you, then he's angry with me as well," she tried to ease his mind. "Remember we're in this together."

"We certainly are," he said leaning in to give her a kiss.

The pair was too preoccupied to notice Edmund arrive. He cleared his throat to interrupt them.

"Edmund," Mary greeted calmly. "What can we do for you?" She caught Matthew's frown as he straightened up.

"Edith invited me to go to the village and I wondered if you two would like to come with us."

"We can't join you," Mary said before Matthew could reply. "We need to prepare for our engagement tomorrow."

"I see," Edmund said with a knowing look. "Well I suppose it's just me and Edith then. Carry on with whatever preparation you were doing."

"What did he mean by that," Matthew asked before being silenced by Mary with a kiss. But before long, they both heard footsteps again and parted to avoid being seen kissing again.

"Mary," Edith greeted her when she entered the sitting room. "Will you come with me and Edmund to the village?"

"What for?" Mary asked, not hiding her irritation. "You are quite capable of going to London on your own without a chaperone so the village shouldn't be a problem."

"What about you Matthew?" Edith asked, trying to appeal to his brotherly concern.

"Edith, you should have asked us first," Mary said. "We would have happily gone with you but now is not a good time."

"But it was granny's idea," Edith trying to use her as an excuse for the impromptu trip.

"Why don't you ask Rose to go with you?" Matthew suggested, trying to dispel the tension between the sisters.

"Rose is at granny's for tea," Edith informed them. "Oh never mind." She walked out disappointed.

"Maybe we should go with her," Matthew suggested. "I could use a little time outdoors."

"You've been barely home so I think you don't need more time outdoors," she reminded him. "Anyway, I suspect Edith just wants us with her to prevent Edmund from courting her."

"So you think Edmund is going to do that?" he asked. "He just didn't strike me as being interested in being more than friends with her."

"What makes you say that?" she wondered and saw him shrug in response. "Anyway, if you're right then I suppose their feelings are mutual."

"What do you mean?" he wondered in turn. "Is there something I need to know?"

Mary decided that was as good a time as any to tell him about Edith and Gregson. "I think Edith is in love with Gregson and I support their relationship." She studied Matthew's reaction to what she just said.

Matthew took a deep breath before speaking again. "Mary, I don't think that's such a good idea. There's something you should know about him."

"I already know," she told him, sparing him from having to retell everything. "Edith told me everything."

"And you still support it?" he asked in disbelief. "What about the scandal their relationship will stir?"

"This is one of the things that I want you to do as I say and not question me," she said, trying to end the discussion.

"Are you sure?" he asked, furrowing his brows. "There is no taking it back if you encourage her on this."

"I've already told her," she revealed. "I think the world is changing and it might not turn into a scandal at all. And I truly believe that this would make her happy."

"Robert is going to blame me for your sudden liberal attitude towards this," he said, shaking his head.

"Papa will just have to accept it," she said.

"Accept what?" Robert asked when he entered the room.

Matthew and Mary exchanged looks and both wondered how much he heard.

"What brings you here papa?" she asked, trying to gauge his mood.

"I came hoping to convince you two to come with us tomorrow," he said. "Is there really no chance to postpone your engagement?"

"Papa, if there was we would," she replied. "Besides, wouldn't you want to show granny that you are adapting to the changing world by allowing the estate to change?"

"But it was all Matthew's idea," he reasoned. "I wouldn't know all the details to tell your grandmother."

"That's why Tom will be there," Matthew explained. "He can help you with the details."

"You'll be fine papa," she assured him and stood up to kiss him on the cheek.

Robert turned from her to Matthew. "I hope so because I will hold you two responsible if she is cross with me."

"She won't be," Matthew said with confidence. "She will be pleased with what we've done."

Mary eyed Matthew and wondered why he was so sure. She wanted to ask him but was distracted when Robert gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out. She walked towards the door and closed it so they finally could have some privacy.

"I should have done that when I first came in," he said with a chuckle. "It would have spared us from all the interruptions." He stood up and met her half-way up the room.

"You were fairly confident granny will be pleased," she noted. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Now where were we?" He was eager to continue what they had started.

"Matthew, maybe we should wait," she said, placing a hand on his chest. "Mama, granny and Tom haven't passed by yet."

Sure enough they heard a knock and Cora announcing herself.

"Look who's here," Cora said when Mary opened the door to let her in. "Isn't he just adorable in this cowboy outfit?"

"Have you shown granny?" Mary asked, taking her son into her arms. "She will be very glad to see him."

"I was hoping you two will come with us for a walk out in the gardens," Cora suggested.

"Mary thinks I should stay indoors for a while," Matthew said, trying to talk his way out of it and hoped Mary would do the same.

"Certainly mama," Mary said. She saw Matthew look bewildered and disappointed all at once.

"Wonderful, I'll tell mama," Cora said and walked away.

"I'll see you later," Mary said and kissed him before walking away as well.

"You'll need to make this up to me later," he teased. He was rewarded with a sweet smile from her before she disappeared into the hallway.

...

Matthew entered the library of Locksley House to meet with Sir Anthony. He was eager to wrap things up quickly so he could start planning their next steps.

"Matthew," Anthony greeted him warmly. "It's so nice to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you back in England as well," Matthew replied. "Although I am sorry that you are selling this place."

"It's become necessary," he said before noticing Mary follow Matthew into the room. "Lady Mary, this is a surprise."

"Hello Sir Anthony," Mary greeted amicably.

Anthony fidgeted for a moment trying to find something to say. "I heard you have a son; congratulations,"

"Thank you," she said before taking a seat next to Matthew.

"And how is everyone?" Anthony continued to ask, trying to make small talk.

"We're all fine," Matthew replied. "It's getting a little lively at the house with the growing family."

"That must be wonderful," Anthony said. "And everyone is happy I take it."

"Edith is doing well and she has a new beau," Mary said pointedly. She saw Matthew shift uneasily next to her.

"I'm glad to hear that," Anthony said with a forced smile. "She deserves to be happy."

"If you don't mind Sir Anthony, I'd like to discuss business," Matthew reminded him. "I hope we can come to an acceptable agreement for the sale of this estate."

Anthony nodded and the two men began talking about the details.

Mary was surprised at how keen in business Matthew really was as she listened to them discuss the land, the tenants and other matters related to the estate. She could see he was in his element and glad to be there to witness it first-hand. She realized she worried for nothing because although he was adamant about being fair, he was also protecting their interests. After they talked at length, they finally agreed and shook hands.

"I'm glad this place is going to you," Anthony noted. "I've heard so much about your work and know it's in good hands."

"You give me too much credit," Matthew said humbly. "Mary and Tom deserve equal credit for what we've accomplished at Downton."

"Wonderful," Anthony acknowledged with a smile.

"Where will you be going?" Matthew ventured to ask.

"I think I shall live the rest of my life in Canada," Anthony said. "I suspect we won't see each other again so good luck."

"Good luck to you, too," Matthew wished back.

...

"You didn't have to give me credit for what has happened here you know," Mary said when they arrived home. "I didn't do anything; it was all you and Tom really."

Matthew looked at her with an amused look. "I disagree, you have been instrumental in continuing the work while I was away and Tom agrees with me. And now, you've made me consider expanding the estate."

Mary still hesitated before accepting the credit from him. "Be careful, I might want more in the future." She heard him chuckle beside her.

"I know you will always raise the bar," he teased. "I just hope I don't disappoint you."

"I don't give you anything you can't handle," she pointed out. "And if you do disappoint, I'll just have to find ways to help you improve."

"You sound like my mother," he continued to joke. "Did she pass on the motherhood book to you?"

"I think it's instinct," she joked back and softly laughed with him.

"So, how are we going to tell Robert about this?" he finally asked, now that the deed was done. "They'll be home soon I think." He turned to look at the garage to confirm that the family was still out on their tour.

"Since you took care of business, I'll take on telling papa and mama," she offered. "I just haven't decided how yet." She walked purposefully back into the house and tried to think of a good approach as she went.

...

"You did what?" Robert asked in a raised voice. He looked from Mary to Matthew to Tom before settling back on Mary.

"Robert, keep your voice down," Cora suggested. "Mama might hear you."

"They just bought a property without consulting me," he reminded her. "And of all people, it's from Anthony."

"Papa, would you have preferred the property go to some stranger?" Mary defended their decision. "Besides, we didn't tell you so you won't be bothered needlessly."

"How did you manage to afford it?" Robert asked Matthew.

"It is a substantial investment but it will work," Matthew assured him. He cautiously looked at Cora who seemed to know how he managed to do so.

"And you, what do you say about the additional work?" Robert asked Tom.

"It's not more than I already do," Tom assured him. "I'm up for it."

Robert could see that the trio were united on this. "Is there anything else I should know?" When he got no response, he walked away without another word.

"Although I understand why you did it," Cora began to advise them. "I think you should work on how you tell him about things like this."

"We will try to be better at it," Matthew answered on behalf of the three of them.

...

Mary walked towards her father out in the garden. She hoped to make him see things from their point of view and patch things up with him.

"Are you less angry with us now that you've had some time to think about it?" she entreated.

"Did Matthew send you?" he asked clearly still a little upset. "I just feel that all he ever wants is to change things. When does it end?"

"But papa, mama just told us how granny praised you for modernizing to sustain tradition," she explained. "This will only reinforce that."

"Of course you'll say that," he noted. "I do miss having you on my side if only to keep Matthew from completely changing Downton."

"If you must blame someone, then blame me," she informed him. "It was after all my idea."

"Your idea?" he asked in surprise. "Why would you not talk to me about it first then?"

"Well, as Matthew said, it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission," she replied. "If I had come to you, I think you would have forbidden us from going ahead and that would be the end of that."

Robert considered it for a moment. "You should have given me a chance; I might just surprise you. Your grandmother said so herself, I'm adapting to change."

"Then you'll be the first to know if we plan something about the estate again in the future," she promised. "Now will you come and have tea with us?"

"I'll be in a little later," he said. "You can tell Matthew that he's forgiven."

"Thank you papa that will mean a lot to him."

...

Mary saw Tom and Edith getting ready to go somewhere. Her curiosity got the better of her so she went to ask them where they were going.

"Where are you two off to?" she asked when she got near them. She saw them turn to face her before sharing a nervous look with each other.

"We are making a quick trip to the village," Tom said casually.

"We have to tell her," Edith told Tom. "She'll find out soon enough."

"Tell me what?" Mary prompted when they hesitated.

"Edith thinks she saw Blackwell in the village yesterday," Tom began. "And we just heard that the constable had arrested a man fitting his description. We were going to confirm if it was him or not."

"Why didn't you tell me about this yesterday?" Mary asked, a bit upset by the news.

"I wasn't sure it was him and I didn't want to upset you needlessly," Edith defended her decision. "Tom and I thought we could manage it on our own."

Mary realized she was reacting to being kept in the dark just as Robert did moments ago. She knew they had good intentions so she decided to cut them some slack. "When was he arrested?"

"Just recently," Tom informed her. "Apparently he was stealing food and the shopkeeper caught him."

"Can I come with you to make sure it's him?" Mary asked.

"Actually, I think it would be better if you didn't," Tom disagreed. "He might say something that would upset you and I don't want to give him that satisfaction." He was clearly showing his protective side.

"But you're taking Edith with you," Mary pointed out.

"He doesn't bother me at all," Edith reminded her. "And if you came with us, wouldn't Matthew want to come as well?"

"Very well," Mary gave in. She watched the two head out and hoped that it was Blackwell so she could stop worrying about what he might do to them.


	23. Chapter 23

Mary waited at the bottom of the stairs for Tom and Edith to return. She was anxious to know what they have learned as soon as they arrived. She hoped they got home before Matthew came down for dinner.

"Waiting for Matthew?" Edmund asked when he saw her.

"No, actually I'm waiting for Tom and Edith," she informed him. "They went to the village on an errand."

"You should have sent me," he said. "I would have gone there and back again by now."

"I have no doubt but this is a family matter. And since you're not family, I'm afraid you are precluded from helping."

"Maybe I should change that," he teased and hinted at the same time.

"So you were intending to court Edith?" she asked in surprise. "Is that what you really want to do?"

"You don't approve?" he asked, feigning hurt by touching his chest.

"I would approve if you were really in love with her," she replied. "But I wasn't aware you had feelings for her." She thought back to what Matthew had said before.

"You do know me well," he admitted. "I just didn't want to disappoint your grandmother since she expected it of me."

"Since when do you do what you're told?" she asked. "To be honest, I would rather you didn't because I don't want you hurting her. And if you do, I will never forgive you."

Edmund was taken aback by what she said. "I was just joking." He tried to recover her goodwill by making light of things.

"This is no joking matter," she said angrily. "You may be a friend but that can easily change." She started to walk away but he tried to detain her by grabbing her lower arm.

"Mary, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You should have thought about that before going down this path," she said, pulling her arm away before storming away.

Edmund stood stunned, wondering how he could mend things with her when he noticed Matthew arrive downstairs.

"What's the matter?" Matthew asked, noticing Edmund's state.

"Nothing's the matter," Edmund lied and walked away from Matthew.

Matthew looked puzzled but shook it off and headed to the family sitting room to wait for dinner time to arrive.

...

"Well, was it him?" Mary asked when Tom and Edith finally arrived. She intercepted them in the hallway and motioned for them to head to the library to get some privacy.

"It wasn't him," Tom replied when he closed the door behind him. "The man did look like Blackwell so I don't blame the constable for the mistake."

"Was he the one you saw?" Mary asked Edith.

"I'm not sure," Edith replied helplessly. "I don't think I was wrong about who I saw yesterday."

"So we're no closer to putting this behind us," Mary said sadly. She didn't doubt Edith could be wrong about who she saw.

"Mary, if he's here, we'll find him in time," Tom tried to assure her. "In the meantime we just need to be vigilant."

Mary sighed before continuing. "I just want us to get back to living our normal lives."

"Normal?" Tom said jokingly before he could stop himself. He looked sheepishly from one sister-in-law to the other.

"Maybe we should tell Matthew," Edith suggested. "He might have an idea how we might achieve that."

"He has enough on his plate," Mary said. "I hoped we could resolve this on our own."

"I agree, it's time to ask Matthew for help," Tom seconded. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"I'll tell him," Mary yielded.

"I'll go get him," Tom offered to fetch him from the sitting room.

"No, I'd like to talk with him in private if you two don't mind," Mary said. She saw both Tom and Edith nod their acceptance before they turned to leave.

Mary reached out for Edith to slow her down. "I think you were right about Edmund, granny has convinced him to try." She saw Edith look concerned. "Don't worry, I think he values our friendship more than he wants to please granny."

"I hope you're right," Edith said hopefully.

"If he persists, let me know and I'll handle him for you," Mary offered. She saw Tom pop back in with a look of anticipation for them to join him.

"You're not going to abandon me to face your American grandmother alone are you?"

"Actually both grandmothers are going to be here for dinner," Mary informed him. She smiled when she got the reaction she expected from him.

...

Carson greeted Violet and Isobel when they arrived for dinner and was leading them to the sitting room. He caught a glimpse of Rose coming down the stairs to join them.

"Are we late?" Isobel asked with concern.

"No, Mrs. Crawley," Carson assured her. "Lord and Lady Grantham are still upstairs; Lady Mary, Lady Edith and Mr. Branson are in the library while Mrs. Levinson and Mr. Crawley are in the sitting room."

"Oh my," Violet said. "I suppose we came just in time to rescue the boy before she does permanent damage." She turned to Isobel before quickening her pace.

"I'm sure Matthew can hold his own," Rose said optimistically, wondering why Violet and Isobel were so worried about him.

The three women arrived and found Matthew and Martha deep in discussion that their arrival was unnoticed until Mr. Carson cleared his throat.

"Oh, hello mother," Matthew greeted her. "I hope you and Cousin Violet had a pleasant drive here."

"Why wouldn't it be anything other than pleasant?" Violet asked, taking a seat in her usual chair while Isobel sat across from her. "You two were thick as thieves. Anything you want to share with us?"

"We were discussing American politics," Martha revealed. "Are you interested in that?" She gave a challenging look to both Violet and Isobel.

"Oh heavens, no," Violet replied. "There's enough of that in parliament. You probably should ask Robert about his time in the House of Lords." She directed her last statement at Matthew.

"Does that mean you will take his place in the House of Lords when time comes?" Martha asked Matthew. "I think people should be elected to the position rather than just inheriting it."

"If he can make a difference, I won't object to it," Isobel said.

"Why of course he will," Violet said confidently.

"There you are," Matthew said when he saw Mary, Edith and Tom arrive. He was glad they had arrived to get him out of what was turning out to be an uncomfortable conversation about his future.

"Did you need me?" Mary asked and looked at him surrounded by three very headstrong women.

"I just thought that maybe we could ask nanny to bring William down to see mother," he suggested.

"That's not necessary," Isobel countered him. "I'm more than capable of going up to see him."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you if he's not napping," Mary said happily. She moved to walk up with Isobel.

"Mary, might I have a moment," Edmund requested as they crossed paths.

"I'm taking Isobel upstairs to see her grandson," Mary said dismissively. She didn't skip a beat as she headed out with Isobel.

Edmund knew she was still upset and wondered how he might get her alone for him to apologize. He saw Matthew observing him so he turned away to avoid an awkward conversation.

"I hope my grandmothers haven't made you lose your appetite," Edith teased when Matthew approached her.

"Actually it made me hungrier," he joked back. "Edith, do you happen to know what has upset Mary?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink. She looked at Tom who had his back turned to her so she couldn't rely on his help to dodge Matthew's inquiry.

"She looks a bit upset about something," he continued. "I'd like to know what it is."

"You'll have to ask her," she replied, hoping to evade further questioning from him. "I don't know what goes on in her head."

Matthew decided to let the topic drop and found another that seemed to amuse her.

...

"So Edmund, have you finalized your plans for London yet?" Cora asked during dinner.

"Not really," he admitted. "But I suspect I will soon."

"London is quite different from when you were last there," Robert noted.

"Maybe Matthew and Mary can show me around," Edmund hinted with a smile.

"You're taking our hospitality much too far Edmund," Mary warned. "In case you didn't know, Matthew had just returned home from a long voyage and I wouldn't want to wear him out."

Edmund considered reminding her he, too, had just arrived from America but given he was still not in good terms with her decided to remain silent.

"Perhaps if you can wait until after I've finished some business we can accompany you," Matthew offered, trying to mediate the obvious tension between Mary and Edmund.

"Darling, are you forgetting your doctor's visit?" Mary insisted, not wanting to be talked into going to London.

"Maybe you can ask Gregson to show you around," Edith offered. "You can meet him when he comes on Saturday."

"This is the first I'm hearing of this," Robert noted, feeling out of the loop once again.

"Granny wanted to meet him," Edith explained, hoping that was enough of a reason. She looked at Mary for some support.

"Perfect timing," Mary added. "Gregson can meet Matthew's doctor and perhaps write about him and his new procedure."

"That's a wonderful idea," Isobel chimed in. "You can't argue with publicity like that."

"Wouldn't that be imposing on both of them?" Matthew asked cautiously. "They're coming for very different reasons."

"I think it's quite timely," Mary repeated. "Your doctor wants to spread the word about the success of your operation and Gregson can be the first to publish it."

"You know what they say, grab them while they're hot," Martha added with a knowing smile.

...

Matthew waited for Mary to finish her bedtime ritual; he found it fascinating and never tire of it. But he was also eager to have her come to bed. Mary, for her part, was taking her time trying to decide how to discuss the issue of Blackwell with him. Eventually, she was done and had to just jump right into it.

"Is something the matter, darling?" he finally asked when she snuggled next to him.

"What makes you think something's the matter?" she asked, delaying the inevitable. She saw him give her his knowing look, the one that said he knew her better. "Oh very well, I am upset with the incompetency of others."

"Crikey, what happened?" he asked, growing more curious.

"A man was arrested today who resembled Blackwell," she related. "I wished it was him so we no longer have to wonder what he is up to."

"Darling, you shouldn't let him bother you so much," he tried to calm her. "I doubt he can do any harm to us other than try to drive us apart and that is something we won't allow him to do." He was quick to assure her when he felt her rise to face him.

"I wish I shared your confidence that he can't physically hurt us," she admitted, agreeing silently that their bond was strong. "But you didn't see him; he looked like he has gone mad."

"He appears that way to scare you," he guessed. "He knows that if he crosses a line, he can go to prison. He seems to only continue to harass us perhaps in an effort to blackmail us."

"So you think he only means to profit from his actions?" she stated, seeing sense in that as she uttered the words out loud.

"There can be no other reason why he continues to show up here," he observed.

"What can we do to stop it?"

"Unfortunately until he makes a move, we can't take action," he said sadly. "But I think I have an idea that might draw him out."

"It doesn't involve putting you in harm's way does it?" she asked with worry.

"Of course not," he assured her. "I wouldn't want you to worry but you're right that we have to do something. I'll think of something that will make him leave us alone."

Mary studied Matthew's face and knew that determined look. "Promise me you won't do something risky."

"I promise," he said. "Now you must promise me to stop worrying because no one, not even Blackwell can hurt us unless we let him." He looked up into her eyes expecting to see her cheered by that.

Mary thought about it for a short while before smiling. She was glad she took Edith and Tom's advice to tell him.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" he asked, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"No, but I am anxious about Dr. Duck-egg's visit," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Duke-Elder," he corrected her before breaking into laughter. "Shouldn't I be the anxious one?"

"I'm anxious to know if you can stop wearing those hideous glasses," she joked.

"Hideous?" he asked, looking at the glasses sitting on his night stand. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because you make it look good," she teased and kissed his cheek. "But I can't wait for you to be rid of it."

"By the way, before I forget, the doctor is an admirer of yours," he teased. "He thinks you're quite lovely." He chuckled when he heard her groan.

"I wish he'd keep his opinion to himself," she complained.

"It's alright," he tried to appease her. "As he said 'he can appreciate beauty' and I'm quite flattered by that."

"Well, don't expect me to react the same way," she warned jokingly.

"Should I continue wearing those hideous glasses then?" he joked back. "That might discourage any unwanted attention." Mary laughed softly beside him which prompted him to laugh with her.

A knock at their door made them stop laughing momentarily. "Who is it?" Mary prompted a bit upset for the intrusion.

"Mary, it's me, can I speak with you?" Edith replied through the door.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she asked dismissively.

"It can't, please," Edith insisted pleadingly.

"Come rescue me if it takes long," she told him as she got out of bed.

...

"What is it?" Mary asked when she closed the door to give them some privacy.

"I need your help with Gregson," Edith said in a panic.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" Mary's mind was racing to think of what has her sister in such a state.

"How can I keep my relationship with Gregson secret? Granny has a way of figuring things out like when she found out about Anthony."

"You'll just have to be very careful when you're around him," Mary advised. "You should have thought about that before you invited him." She couldn't help pointing out her sister's mistake.

"But granny wanted to meet him and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Now I'm just terrified she'll take one look and know everything."

"Calm down," Mary said, holding Edith's hands. "Just try not to be alone with him. I think in a group setting you can avoid any possibilities of giving yourself away."

"He'll be here all weekend because mama didn't feel it would be right to have him here for just a day," Edith reminded her. "We can't possibly be chaperoned all that time."

"It's probably not that bad. We can keep him preoccupied with Matthew's doctor for a bit and we can figure out other things as we go."

"Will you truly help me?"

"Yes," Mary replied sincerely. She had set their sibling rivalry aside and decided to help her sister find her happiness.

"Thank you," Edith said gratefully and hugged Mary. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Edith, I will need your help," Mary reminded her. "You must behave without reproach for the whole weekend." She saw Edith nod her agreement.

"If we pull this off, I'll be indebted to you for life," Edith said happily.

"Be careful, I might just hold you to that," Mary warned jokingly. "Now go to bed because I want to get back to mine." She watched her sister's retreating form out the hallway before going back to her room.

"Is she alright?" Matthew asked when she returned to bed.

"She has finally realized how risky it is to have Gregson come visit," she revealed. "She's afraid someone might notice their fondness for each other."

"You shouldn't have encouraged her by supporting her," he said carefully.

"She would have pursued it with or without my support," she reminded him. "But I truly believe they can be happy with each other."

Matthew sighed audibly. "I can't think how; it's an impossible situation."

"You of all people should believe in the possibilities given time," she told him. "Besides, good things are worth waiting for."

"It might be a long wait," he warned cautiously. "Are you sure she can manage that?"

"She's come a long way and she's got me on her side," she reminded him.

Matthew chuckled at that and knew if there was anyone who could see Edith through, it would be Mary.

...

Mary was fixing her riding gloves when she heard Edmund greet her. She had hoped to slip away without seeing him until much later in the day but his knowledge of her routine meant she couldn't avoid him for long.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked when he was alongside her. "I said I was sorry. What do I have to do to earn your forgiveness?" He knew she didn't forgive easily.

"I'm actually disappointed," she revealed. "What happened to finding your one true love?"

"I've come to the conclusion that I might not be as lucky as you in that quest," he replied.

"You truly disappoint me Edmund, you who have more freedom in choosing who to marry than I is relying on luck."

Edmund noticed that two horses were being led towards them. "Can I come ride with you?"

"I'm afraid not because this is the day of the week I reserve for Matthew," she revealed. "Only he is allowed to come with me." She made it absolutely clear it was their private time.

"No exceptions?" he ventured to ask jokingly. He knew the answer before seeing her unyielding look.

"Hello," Matthew greeted them when he arrived. "Mrs. Patmore is insisting we bring lunch." He showed her the packs he was given by Daisy.

"I'm glad," she noted happily. "We can ride further out today."

"Are you coming with us?" Matthew asked with a hint of displeasure at seeing Edmund in his riding clothes.

"I ran out of clean clothes to wear," Edmund made an excuse. He wasn't going to risk upsetting Mary further. He made his excuse and left the couple alone.

"Did he want something?" Matthew inquired out of curiosity.

"He's trying to make amends for upsetting me the other day," she explained.

"That didn't take long," he teased. "What did he do?"

"Edith was right; he was considering courting her because granny suggested it."

"Some suggestions aren't so bad," he teased her. "At least he's not carrying as much baggage as Gregson is."

"You don't know him like I do; he has his own issues," she put lightly. "Now come along before the horses get impatient."

Matthew smiled and followed her meekly knowing that it was she who was impatient.


	24. Chapter 24

Mary rested her head on Matthew's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath under a huge shade tree by the lake. She was seated on his lap to buoy her up from the ground. She watched the horses grazing a short distance away from them.

"I can't wait to bring William here," Matthew mused. "I can almost see him running in this field exploring and learning everything he can."

Mary ran her hand down Matthew's chest as she tried to visualize what he just described. "Will you be teaching him how to swim in the lake?"

"I will if you show him how to climb this tree," he continued looking up to the tall tree. "As well as show him how to ride a horse."

"We can do all that together," she replied. "The three of us will have many memories here."

"Only the three of us?" he asked, hinting at a bigger family than that.

Mary smiled and kissed him. "One step at a time my darling. We shouldn't rush into things."

Matthew laughed heartily after hearing that. "I guess it's up to me to speed things up a little."

"I'd like to see you try," she teased. She couldn't help but challenge him because she was curious to see what he had in mind.

Matthew obliged by nibbling at her ear. He would have gone further if she hadn't pulled away.

"I think you've just managed to make me both hungry and untidy," she informed him with a wicked smile. "And I think I have the solution to my hunger." She braced herself against Matthew's shoulders to get up. She heard him groan softly as she went to retrieve their packed lunches.

"Which would you prefer?" he asked after her.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a raised brow as she opened up the packs. "Did Mrs. Patmore make us different lunches?" She compared the wrapped sandwiches, wondering if Mrs. Patmore's fondness for Matthew meant he got a larger portion.

"I meant would you want a boy or a girl for our next child," he clarified.

"I don't think we can choose," she jokingly reminded him. She returned to her place on his lap and handed him a sandwich.

Matthew chuckled and enjoyed watching her blush slightly. "If you could, what would you choose?"

Mary looked at him briefly, noting that he wasn't about to drop the subject. "Just because we have our prince, it doesn't mean papa isn't expecting another grandson from us." She regretted telling him that when she saw him slightly frown.

"That's not an answer to my question," he insisted. "Although I think the pressure is less now that we've done our duty." He repeated her words from the day William was born.

"I would like to have a daughter," she admitted. "It would be lovely to experience that; I'd like to show her pretty things, take her to balls and teach her how to be better than boys." She was pleased to see him cheered by that revelation.

"A storm braver like you," he whispered longingly.

"I'd like her to go further than I could," she said. "Now that Oxford and Cambridge accepts women into their universities, I would like her to aim for a degree like you."

"Maybe by the time she's grown, she can even vote and inherit," he added with a wide grin.

"I look forward to that," she seconded.

...

"What's the matter?" Edmund asked when he saw Cora and Edith in a troubled state.

"We're looking for Mary," Cora replied. "William is not feeling well and we need her."

"He won't stop crying," Edith added. "Only Mary can calm him down when he's in such a state."

"I might know where she and Matthew went; I can go fetch them," Edmund offered.

"Please hurry," Cora accepted his offer to help. "We'll also get Clarkson to come in case something else is making him so agitated."

Edmund didn't need further urging and set off to find the couple.

...

Mary watched as Matthew skipped pebbles across the lake. She walked towards him and without even asking, he offered her a few to throw alongside him. They were equally matched at it that made them get more competitive with each other.

"I suppose our children will have to learn this from you," he teased after her last pebble went further than his.

"It was just a lucky throw," she told him. "I think you'll be a better teacher than I will ever be after seeing you show Tom how to play cricket."

Before he could reply, he noticed a man on horseback headed towards them at full gallop. The last time he saw that, he was told Mary was about to give birth.

"It's Edmund," she said when she turned to look at what he was looking at. "I wonder what he wants."

"Mary," Edmund called out when he got near them. "I'm so glad you I found you. They need you back at the house."

"What's going on?" Mary asked catching Matthew headed for the horses from the corner of her eye.

"William isn't feeling well and he needs you," Edmund explained urgently. He saw Matthew bring the horses over.

Mary quickly mounted and with a nod from Matthew headed home as swiftly as her horse could take her.

...

Matthew entered the hall and met up with Clarkson who was being led by Carson.

"Dr. Clarkson, thank you for coming," Matthew said and nodded towards Carson to indicate that he would take the doctor up to see William. "I hope it wasn't too inconvenient for you."

"Not at all," Clarkson assured him. "Actually I've been waiting for an excuse to come see you. Your mother had told me about your recovery and wanted to see for myself."

"I'm sorry I hadn't come to see you," Matthew apologized. "Mary has insisted I stay close to home."

"I understand," Clarkson said. "I don't blame her since you were gone for quite a while. You had us all worried."

Matthew looked contrite before leading the way upstairs. They arrived to find William cooing in Mary's arms. She was flanked by Cora and Edith who both looked amazed at how easily Mary can calm the boy.

"Dr. Clarkson, thank you for coming," Mary echoed what Matthew had just said earlier. "I think William has a stomach ache. Do you think we've started him on solid food too early?"

"I don't think so," Clarkson replied, reaching for William to examine him. "What did he have today?"

Mary looked at Cora and Edith for an answer.

"I think he had peas," Edith replied. "At least that's what nanny told me."

"Well then, I suppose he isn't ready for that just yet," Clarkson declared. "Let's try the others and see how it goes."

Mary was relieved that it wasn't something worse and Matthew noticed a change in her countenance. Cora and Edith volunteered to escort Clarkson out while they remained with a happier little boy.

"Edith, can you please ask Mrs. Patmore to come up?" Mary requested of her sister. She was glad Edith didn't complain about a trivial errand.

"What a relief," Matthew said when they were alone. "I had no idea he was starting to eat solid food."

"It's just recent when he was reaching for Sybie's lunch," she explained. Before long, she saw Mrs. Patmore at the doorway. "Hello Mrs. Patmore."

"You sent for me milady," Mrs. Patmore said, showing a bit of nervousness.

"Yes, it's about William's food," Mary began.

"Milady, I'm so sorry if it wasn't up to par," Mrs. Patmore said apologetically.

"No, It's not that," Mary quickly assured her. "It's just that we may have to skip peas for now because William isn't ready for it yet." She saw relief wash over their beloved cook.

"I'll make him something else," Patmore suggested. "Will that be all?" She wanted to get back to dinner preparation that was in progress.

"Yes," Mary said. "And Mrs. Patmore, thank you very much for the packed luncheon. Matthew and I truly enjoyed it." She saw Mrs. Patmore smile proudly before taking her leave.

Isobel who had just arrived bumped into Mrs. Patmore before entering the nursery.

"Isobel," Mary greeted her when she saw her mother-in-law.

"I saw Dr. Clarkson downstairs and he said William wasn't feeling well," Isobel said with obvious grandmotherly concern.

"He had a bit of discomfort after eating peas," Mary revealed.

"He must take that from you because I love peas," Matthew joked.

"No you didn't, at least not at his age," Isobel countered. She touched her grandson's head and made a funny face for him.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked about this revelation.

"You eventually grew out of it but you couldn't handle peas either when you first tried it," Isobel said and took William into her arms when Mary offered.

Mary smiled after learning the similarity between father and son. She reached for Matthew's hand and squeezed it to comfort him. "If you don't mind Isobel, can you watch over William while Matthew and I get changed?" She decided they should get ready for dinner soon.

"Of course I don't mind," Isobel replied happily. "I can't get enough of him as it is."

Matthew smiled and thanked Mary silently for allowing his mother the special time with their son.

...

Mary observed Matthew from her mirror as Anna helped her finish changing for dinner. She knew he was still miffed by Isobel's comment earlier. "Are you still upset about the peas?"

"A little bit," he admitted and looked at Anna who apparently hadn't heard yet. "I wonder what else I've passed on to him."

Anna knew it was a private conversation and didn't stay around after she finished helping Mary. She nodded to Matthew who was seated on the couch on her way out.

"It's not so bad," she said in a comforting tone. "You did grow out of it so he may as well."

"I'm sorry if I implied it was you who made him so," he apologized. He was quite glad she wasn't angry with him for his earlier joke.

"Have you talked with Murray yet?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He's coming to see me day after tomorrow to finalize everything," he said. "I suppose I should tell Robert what I plan with Locksley."

"Good luck with that," she said, turning to head out.

"Aren't you coming with me?" he asked. "I was counting on your support."

"You always have my support and papa knows that," she assured him. "But I think this is something that he won't object to so you can face him all on your own."

Matthew knew she was right but liked having her by his side in times like that. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to check on William in case he's still upset with us for the peas," she teased. She touched Matthew's cheek when she saw him pout slightly. "Don't worry, your secret is safe and he won't even remember it."

...

Matthew entered the drawing room and only found Edmund there. He wondered where everyone else was since it was getting close to dinner.

"How is your son?" Edmund inquired.

"He is feeling much better," Matthew replied. "Thank you for coming to find us." He truly appreciated what Edmund had done.

"I'm glad I could be of help. I just hope it's enough for me to stay in Mary's good graces."

"Are you still intent on courting Edith?"

"No, it's not in the cards," Edmund said. "I think it is time to search elsewhere."

"That's why you wanted to go to London," Matthew guessed correctly. "Do you really have to go that far?"

"It would be difficult to come and go as I please as a guest here," Edmund explained.

"I might have a solution to that," Matthew offered as he suddenly had an idea. "You aren't in a rush are you because it might take some time?"

"I'm in no rush unless I've overstayed my welcome," Edmund said hopefully.

"That's up to you," Matthew said before seeing Tom join them. "Tom, can I speak with you?" He motioned for them to go to a corner to speak privately.

...

"Mary won't agree to that," Tom warned in a whisper after they had talked at length. "She'll think that you've given in."

Matthew considered Tom's comment carefully. "I've not given in and I will make sure it will be an iron-clad agreement that he can no longer bother us. It's the only way to draw Blackwell out."

Tom had to agree and decided to help him. "What do you need from me then?"

Matthew noticed that the family had begun to trickle into the room and was glad he chose the farthest corner from the door. "We can discuss it tomorrow."

"What are you two up to?" Violet asked when she noticed the two men still huddled in the corner.

"Nothing," Matthew answered innocently. "We were just planning the next steps for the estate."

"Oh and here I thought you were done with all that," Violet said.

"The only thing constant in life is change," Martha defended him. "It's the only sure way not to be left behind."

"Who's getting left behind?" Robert asked when he and Cora joined the family.

"Apparently anyone who doesn't change," Violet replied.

Robert gave Matthew an inquiring look, sensing that there was some new scheme he was about to learn from his very progressive son-in-law. Before he could ask, the dinner gong sounded and everyone prepared to head to the dining room.

"Saved by the gong," Tom joked when they filed out of the room. He chuckled when he saw Matthew's relieved look.

"Hopefully dinner is enjoyable that he'll put up no resistance to the idea when I present it to him."

"Well, I'll invite Edmund to a game of billiards to give you time alone then," Tom offered.

Matthew stayed behind to wait for Mary and Isobel to come down. It didn't take too long when he heard them laughing as they came down the stairs.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too embarrassing about you," Isobel assured him before walking past him.

"What does that mean?" he asked Mary looking quite perplexed.

"Isobel was telling me some stories about you as a baby," she told him.

"What kind of stories?" he asked with obvious curiosity.

"Don't worry, they were all cute," she assured him. She gently squeezed his arm and was about to walk away when he detained her.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked, catching her by her waist and drawing her close to him.

"Maybe," she teased. "Let's not keep everyone waiting."

...

"So what did papa say?" Mary asked when they were getting into bed.

"Surprisingly he was all for it," Matthew replied. "And I think I have our very first tenant for it."

"Really?" she said in surprise. "That was pretty quick."

"It wasn't hard because he is currently staying with us but would prefer to be on his own."

"Edmund?" she asked for confirmation. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I think it is," he said. "I imagine he would want to stay close to friends and familiar surroundings while he searches for his future wife. I would if I were him."

"You're not him," she reminded him firmly. "And I don't see how we can be of help in his quest."

"Perhaps not but it's always good to have family and friends if things don't turn out," he said.

Mary thought back to their first breakup and realized that he must have gone back to the real world and relied on his friends to heal while she relied on her family. She had to agree with him there and was grateful.

"Darling, will it be alright to let him stay at Locksley House?" he asked when he didn't hear anything from her for a while.

Mary raised her head to look at Matthew. "You're such a romantic darling; very well let him stay."

Matthew chuckled which made Mary wonder what was so funny. "You're a romantic, too; you just don't know it because you prefer to be a pragmatist."

"Perhaps you are more a pragmatist than you care to admit since you still think that Edith and Gregson won't work out," she countered.

Matthew studied Mary for a moment before responding. "In that case, show me how to be romantic again." He was quite pleased when she obliged.

...

Days quickly passed by in relative normalcy that before long, Gregson and Duke-Elder were expected at the house. The car was sent to fetch them while the family assembled in the library to meet them.

"Hello doctor," Matthew greeted Duke-Elder when he arrived. "It's good to see you again." He shook the doctor's hand before leading him over to Martha to make introductions.

Right behind him was Gregson who flashed his smile to everyone but to Edith most of all. Edith replied in kind before averting her gaze when Mary called him over as well.

"Granny, this is Edith's editor Mr. Gregson," Mary made the introduction.

"Hello Mrs. Levinson," Gregson greeted. "It is a great pleasure to meet you."

"Have you met Matthew's doctor?" Martha asked. "He was quite instrumental in helping Matthew recover."

"Yes, we were discussing that on the ride here," Gregson revealed. "It's quite amazing and I would like to write about it on my paper."

"If you want the full story, I am planning a presentation when Mr. Crawley is completely recovered," Duke-Elder said. "I'd like to invite you to that."

"I'd be happy to," Gregson accepted.

"Well, I think we should get to it then," Duke-Elder said, indicating he was ready to check Matthew's eyes.

"I promised Dr. Clarkson that he could observe if you don't mind waiting," Matthew said. "He will be here soon."

"And here he is," Robert said. "And look who's come with him."

"I couldn't miss this," Isobel said. "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the doctor who had helped my son."

"Mother, this is Dr. Duke-Elder," Matthew introduced them. "I hope he brings me good news today."

"We shall see," the doctor said while a small group formed around Matthew anxiously waiting for his diagnosis.

...

"There you are," Mary said when she found Matthew in their sitting room. "Are you hiding?"

"If I was, I'm not doing a pretty good job," he said with a forced smile. "Why, are they looking for me?"

"No, they wanted to give you some space," she said, taking a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed everyone," he noted.

"You didn't disappoint anyone. You've already come so far that we can't possibly rush your recovery. A few more weeks with those glasses on won't hurt anyone."

"I suppose it's not so bad," he said, glad for her effort to cheer him up. "I just expected to be rid of these glasses since you dislike them so much."

"I'm coming around to liking them," she told him. "Besides, it means only I get to see your eyes until they come off."

* * *

_Author's note: Read on Wikipedia about Oxford/Cambridge opening its degree programs to women (perhaps limited ones) and something about wives being able to inherit - don't know the details but it was a start eh?_

_wiki/First-wave_feminism_


	25. Chapter 25

Mary was coming out of the nursery when she saw Gregson walking towards her. She wondered where Edith was but relieved that she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hello Lady Mary," Gregson greeted amicably.

"Hello," she acknowledged. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually I wondered if I might have a private word with you."

Mary could guess what it was about so she nodded and led him to the sitting room.

"Edith told me that you've given us your support," he began. "I wanted to thank you for that. I must admit I'm surprised." He saw Mary raise her brow which made him nervous she would withdraw it because of what he just said. He swallowed hard as he waited for her to speak.

Mary studied him closely before speaking. "May I know what your intentions for Edith are?"

"I do love her and I wish I could marry her," he said sincerely. "But until changes are made to the existing divorce law, I'm bound to my wife. I know it is unfair to Edith to wait but I can't imagine my life without her. Just being near her is enough to make me happy."

"Then let me be clear that my support is for Edith to find her happiness. Until you are able to give her that, I expect you to treat her with respect and absolutely above reproach whether here or not."

"Of course," he promised. "I would never dream of tarnishing her reputation."

Mary saw his honesty and true feelings that she was reassured that she had made the right decision.

"Mary," Edith started to say when she suddenly noticed Gregson was with her in her sitting room.

"I think I'll go find Matthew and chat with him for a while about his doctor," Gregson made up the excuse to leave the sisters to themselves.

"You haven't scared him away have you?" Edith asked, still afraid of the possibility.

"If he's so easily frightened, I think he doesn't deserve you," Mary said. "But it appears that he is in it for the long haul." She tried to soften the impact of her first statement which obviously gave Edith pause.

"So am I," Edith said with conviction.

"Well then, there's nothing to worry about then," she said. "Was there something you needed from me?" She remembered Edith came looking for her.

"Yes, granny wants to play bridge and we're short one player."

"Where is Rose?"

"She went with Tom and they drove the doctor back to the train station. I suspect she's asking Tom to teach her how to drive."

"Heavens, does mama know?"

"I don't think so but I'm sure Tom can manage; he taught me how to drive you know."

Mary rolled her eyes before leading the way out.

...

Matthew and Tom joined the ladies in the sitting room late in the afternoon. They were parched and went straight to get drinks.

"Where have you two been?" Cora asked the men.

Tom hesitated and looked to Matthew for help with an answer.

"We were just enjoying the day outside that we lost track of time," Matthew said. "Are we late for something?"

"Of course not darling," Mary said and walked towards him. "Mama just misses you as much as I do."

Cora shook her head at Mary's claim but didn't oppose her. "Was Rose with the two of you?" Before they could answer, she came running into the room.

Matthew poured a drink for Mary and was handing the glass to her when Rose intercepted it and drank it all. He looked at Mary with an apologetic expression before pouring her another drink.

"You'll keep my secret won't you?" Rose asked Matthew in a whisper that only he and Mary heard. She was pleased when he nodded.

"What was that about?" Mary asked when Rose went to join the others.

"She asked Tom to teach her how to drive the car," he whispered as he handed her a drink. "She may have scratched the car when she was making a turn into the garage."

"Why are you encouraging her then?" she wondered and took a sip of her drink.

"I think it's a wonderful skill to learn," he said. "You should try it again, too."

Mary gave him a look of disbelief that made him chuckle. "Why would I need to?"

"It might come in handy someday," he said before quickly kissing her on the lips to silence any further objection from her.

...

"Matthew, I think you should meet Harold," Martha suggested at the dinner table.

"Is Uncle Harold coming to England?" Edith asked in surprise.

"When will he be coming?" Robert asked and turned to look at Violet.

"I suggest we start bracing against the influx of Americans to Downton," Violet whispered.

"No, he's much too busy for a long trip," Martha assured them. "I thought maybe Matthew might find the time to go to America."

"Mama, I think it's much too soon still," Cora cautioned. "He's still recovering and quite busy with the estate."

Martha thought about it a moment before continuing. "It's just a suggestion since I think they share a lot in common."

"Like what?" Mary finally spoke up. She avoided looking at Matthew although she could feel his eyes on her.

"Interest in new technologies like automobiles, airplanes, and things like that," Martha replied. "You two might invest in something together."

"That sounds risky," Gregson opined. "Shouldn't you wait until it's more established before investing? I've heard of so many family fortunes disappear from risky investments."

Both Mary and Matthew subtly looked at Robert who polished his glass of wine but remained silent.

"I think you should get in from the ground up because by the time it's established, you're too late to the party," Martha explained. "At least that's what Harold always tells me."

"Thank you for the suggestion but I think there is much investing to be done here first," Matthew said, hoping that would put an end to the discussion without antagonizing Martha too much.

Martha studied Matthew a moment before shrugging her shoulder and continued to eat dinner.

...

Mary was playing with William when his attention was drawn towards the door. She turned to look at what he was pointing at and smiled at Matthew standing by the door.

"Shouldn't he be asleep by now?" he asked as he approached them. He picked up the boy when he extended both arms to him.

"Maybe you can get him to sleep," she said handing him William's teddy bear.

"You were pretty quiet at dinner tonight," he started, taking a seat next to her. "I so wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter."

"About investing or about travelling to America?" she asked. "I think you know how I feel about the latter. William is much too young to travel that far and I'm not going to leave him behind."

"What if I went on my own?" he asked jokingly. "Would you let me go?"

"If you want to," she sadly agreed. "Just promise to come back as soon as you can because I will miss you terribly."

Matthew was completely surprised because he was sure she would exercise her veto power. "I didn't expect that," he admitted softly. "If I had known, I probably wouldn't have firmly but respectfully declined your grandmother's invitation."

It was Mary's turn to be surprised because she thought he was eager to go.

"I told her that I would miss you terribly if you didn't come with me so I had to wait until you can," he revealed. He kissed Mary on the cheek and almost woke William who had somehow fallen asleep in his arms. He stood up and gently placed his son in his crib.

Mary gently touched the top of his head so as not to wake him. "He looks so peaceful and content."

"I wonder what he dreams of," he mused.

"All he thinks about right now is eating and sleeping," she joked and was glad he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Well, I'm fed so I think it's time for me to go to bed as well," he invited her. "I wonder who will tuck me in tonight." He gave her his best impression of William he could.

"You're much too old for that but I suppose Isobel wouldn't mind tucking you in," she teased and got her intended reaction from him.

"I had someone else in mind," he countered before following her out of the room. He briefly caught her smile playfully back at him.

...

"There, are you comfortable?" Mary asked as she tucked the comforter around Matthew before taking her spot next to him.

"You should do this more often," he said with a satisfied grin.

"If you like but what will Isobel say?" she cautioned him.

"I won't tell if you won't," he said. "But even if she did find out, I think she'd be happy for me."

Mary smiled and gave him a kiss before settling in for the night. "By the way, what did you tell granny? She's not cross with us is she?"

"I made sure she's not cross with you," he said. "I told her that I couldn't bear to be apart from you for too long anymore since Geneva. I think I would have come running home if Molesley had given me any reason."

"So what did she say?" she asked, curious how her grandmother took not getting her way.

"She wasn't too disappointed but she made me promise that we will go to America when William is a little older."

"You do know she'll hold you to that," she told him. "She never forgets a promise from anyone."

Matthew chuckled. "I imagine that's how she secured your regular visits to America from Robert."

"I think she'll have to rethink the activities now that there's a little boy visiting. Maybe Uncle Harold can help with that."

"What's he like?" he finally asked.

"He's very different from papa," she revealed. "He believes in making one's own fortune and not depend on an inheritance. He doesn't even need it."

"In other words, very American," he joked and they both chuckled.

"I think he'll like you," she said, resting her chin on her arm over his chest to be able to look at his face. "Like him, you like to modernize things. He used to show me and my sisters all the new gadgets he had purchased and how they worked."

"I look forward to meeting him," he said. "Who knows what I could learn from him."

"Just remember to gradually introduce changes that you learn from him," she reminded him.

"Speaking of changes, can you help me with Carson tomorrow? He has such exacting standards that he insists on getting far too many servants for Locksley House than I think is necessary."

"We'll have to speak with him right after breakfast because mama wants us to go on a picnic by the lake right after," she told him.

"A family picnic, how nice," he said. "Will the children come with us?"

"Yes, along with Edmund and Gregson," she added. "It will be an interesting outing and William's first that far away from home."

"His first look at the extent of the estate," he said.

...

"Ah Carson, just the person for the job," Mary greeted when he entered the library.

"How can I be of service milady?" Carson replied in usual form.

"Mr. Crawley needs your help to hire servants for Locksley House," she explained.

"Yes, I've offered it for lease to Mr. Danforth but he would certainly need some servants to live in it," Matthew added. "I hoped we can find a few as soon as possible and hopefully people who can do double duty."

"Double duty, sir?" Carson asked for clarification, not hiding his disapproval.

"I think what Mr. Crawley means is that a butler who can be a valet or a housekeeper who can be a cook," Mary tried to sell the idea to Carson.

"It will just be Edmund at the house most of the time so it could work," Matthew reasoned.

"Locksley House is much larger than Crawley House," Carson reminded them. "But I will do my best to find double-duty servants necessary to maintain it. Will that be all?"

"I hope it's not too inconvenient," Matthew said apologetically.

"I was just joking sir," Carson said uncharacteristically and had to smile to put Matthew at ease.

"Thank you, Carson," Mary said gratefully and watched him leave the library. He was closing the door when he overheard the private conversation between the couple inside.

"I can never tell when he's joking," Matthew said. "I wish I knew him better."

"That's why you need me," Mary said. "I've known him long enough to know he just wants to make sure you are successful."

Carson smiled and quietly closed the door before walking away.

...

Matthew waited at the bottom of the stairs for his family to go to the picnic Cora arranged. He saw Mary carrying William in her arms and relieved her of the load by reaching for the little boy and taking him.

"Are we the last to come down? Mary wondered, looking around for the rest of the family.

"No," he assured her. "Robert and Cora are fashionably late. Tom and Edmund had gone ahead with Rose, Sybie and the nanny."

"So Edith and Gregson will ride with us?" she guessed correctly. "Where are they?"

Matthew tilted his head towards the door where they were waiting outside.

"Well, I suppose we should go then," she said and placed a cap on William's head which he promptly pushed off.

"I don't think he likes it," he noted with a smile.

"I can't imagine why since it's like yours," she said, picking the cap up and trying to place it back on unsuccessfully. "William, don't you want to look like your papa?" She knew he was too young to understand but tried to reason with him anyway.

"Let me try," he offered and tried to place the cap on his son's head with the same result. "Maybe we'll try another time." He caught the cap and passed it back to Mary.

Mary held the cap and followed them out to the car. They got in just as Robert and Cora came out to get into the car behind them.

"He's a handsome chap," Gregson said pleasantly about William when he and Edith settled inside the car.

"Would you like to hold him?" Matthew offered. He passed his son to Gregson.

"He likes you," Edith gushed, pleased that her nephew took to Gregson. She tickled him to make him giggle.

"I'm glad he does," Gregson said happily. "I must admit I've never held a child before."

"How does it feel?" Edith asked innocently.

"I just realized what I'm missing and hope to someday hold one of my own," Gregson admitted.

There was an awkward moment between them and they rode mostly in silence the rest of the way.

...

"Look at them," Cora said to Robert to draw his attention to Matthew, Mary and William who were standing near the lake. "Don't they look absolutely wonderful?"

"Yes, they look very happy," Robert agreed. "It reminds me of us when we had the girls."

"A child can be such a joy," she noted.

"What do you think of Gregson and Edith?" he asked as he watched his other daughter who was sitting with Gregson, Edmund and Rose.

"What about them?" she asked, trying to remain neutral on that subject.

"I suspect Gregson is visiting not just to meet your mother," he said.

"I think you should just let it play out on its own," she advised him. "Edith will tell us when she's ready."

"I find myself impatient about this matter," he insisted.

"Robert, just be glad for what we have," she reminded him. She gave Robert a gentle warning look to ensure his compliance.

...

Martha was soaking up the rays of sunshine while Violet used her parasol to shade herself.

"You must try enjoying the sun," Martha teased. "The flowers seem to love and celebrate it."

"But they wither much too soon," Violet countered. "I think evergreen trees fare much better because they know how much sun to take."

Martha studied Violet before responding. "Sometimes you must take a risk to have a colorful life or you might end up with an unrewarding one. I wonder if Matthew will have a colorful one; he has such potential."

"Mama," Robert addressed Violet. "Are you two getting along?" He had a sense they were about to get into a disagreement.

"We are getting along just fine," Violet replied.

"We were discussing trees and flowers," Martha added. "You'll be surprised at how much you learn from them."

Robert turned a puzzled look at Violet hoping to get some idea how to respond.

...

"This is a picturesque location," Edmund noted as he approached Mary and Matthew. "I would love to take a photograph of your family."

"You can do that?" Mary asked with surprise.

"That's why I have this," Edmund replied, revealing a small camera. "It's an American made Tourist Multiple and quite popular these days."

"Have you actually used it before?" Matthew asked.

"No time like the present," Edmund said and positioned it to snap a photo of them.

"What's this?" Robert asked when he joined them.

"One of Edmund's new gadgets," Mary told him. She took William from Matthew as he went to inspect the camera.

"How about a picture of the three of you?" Matthew suggested as he got instructions from Edmund on how to operate the camera.

After a few more shots, the picnic party disbanded and started to head home.

"Matthew," Violet called out to him when he passed by her car. "Will you come for tea tomorrow?"

"Certainly," Matthew replied. "I'm sure Mary would love for us to come for tea; should we bring William with us?"

"No, just you if you don't mind," she clarified. "It's a business matter and I don't want to bother Mary with it."

Matthew was baffled but chose to wait until he saw her to learn what she meant.

* * *

_Author's note: Searching for a camera of the period, I found an American one that was commercially produced. If you want to see what it looked like google "American Tourist Multiple camera." I don't know how it works so let's just leave that alone. I was hoping to refer to a Leica as a friend suggested but the timeline didn't work._


	26. Chapter 26

"Mary," Matthew called out to her as she was heading upstairs with William. "Tom and I are taking Gregson to the train station."

"Will Rose be going with you?" she asked, wondering if this was another excuse to teach their cousin how to drive.

"I think it will be Edith who wants to come with us," he whispered. "We won't take long; you won't even miss me." He quickly kissed Mary and headed back out.

Mary watched until he disappeared and turned back to head upstairs.

...

"It was nice seeing you again Matthew," Gregson said as he waited to board the train. "And it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Branson." He shook each man's hand in turn.

Matthew and Tom stepped a few paces away to give him and Edith a private moment.

"I truly enjoyed my visit with you and your family," Gregson began. "I hope we can do it again soon."

"I hope so, too," Edith said. She tried to look for some indication that he would kiss her but instead heard the train horn signal its impending departure.

"Well, I guess this is it until we meet again," Gregson said, waiting for the last possible moment to board his car.

"Not even a kiss?" Edith wondered with disappointment when he turned to leave.

"I made a promise to Lady Mary that I would be beyond reproach," he revealed.

"Why did you do that?" she wondered.

"Because she is right," he explained. "I want everything to be right between us."

Edith had to accept his decision and waved to him as the train pulled out of the station.

...

Mary was coming out of the library when Edith returned home. She had gone to pick up a book to read while she waited for Matthew to return home.

"Where are Matthew and Tom?" she wondered when she didn't see them.

"They stayed behind in the village," Edith informed her. "They sent me home ahead of them."

"Did they say why?" she asked, curious why Matthew hadn't mentioned their intention to dally in the village.

"Tom said he was helping Matthew with something," Edith replied. "I didn't ask further but they did say they'll be home before dinnertime."

"You should have stayed with them so that way they'll have the car to get back home."

"It sounded like they were going to do something manly," Edith argued. "Would you have asked me to stay for that?" The conversation around her brothers-in-law brought back the slight anger she had for Mary for having elicited a promise from Gregson without telling her.

"Hello," Edmund greeted the sisters amicably. "Uh-oh, what are you two fighting about now?"

"Who said we were fighting?" Mary feigned ignorance of what he meant.

"Won't you two ever get along?" he insisted.

"We get along just fine," Edith said, following Mary's example. She headed upstairs without another word.

"What brings you down here?" Mary asked.

"I was wondering if I might borrow a bicycle to go to the village," Edmund requested of Mary. "I want to have the photographs done so we can see how good a photographer I am."

"Why don't you take the car?" Mary suggested, realizing it was an opportune moment to send the car back to pick up Matthew and Tom.

"That is extremely nice of you but," he started to decline.

"Actually, I was going to send the car back out to pick up Matthew and Tom anyway," she explained. "It won't be too much of a bother."

Edmund happily accepted and waited for the car to come around.

...

Matthew arrived at Violet's promptly for tea the following day. He was eager to know what she wanted. He followed her butler into the sitting room and sat across from her.

"Thank you for coming," Violet said as she picked up her tea cup. "It's been a while since we did this last."

"I'm sorry," Matthew apologized. "I'll try to come more often."

"Oh that's not what I meant," she assured him. "I'm well aware you're a very busy man and have quite a lot on your plate right now."

Matthew nodded in agreement before asking what he could help her with.

"Have you given more thought to investing as Martha suggested?"

"Cousin Violet, it's a risky proposition and I think we need to be more prudent," he began to explain.

"If you had money to spare," she interjected. "Would you consider taking a little risk?"

"Perhaps if I knew more about the company and the technology they offer," he admitted.

"Then I'd like you to take that risk with money I'm giving you," she offered.

"Cousin Violet that is not necessary," he started to decline the offer.

"What is the use of having an income if I can't spend it the way I want to?" she insisted. "You have proven to be prudent in your decisions."

"I couldn't possibly risk your money when I wouldn't mine," he said.

"I won't have Martha think that the English is less capable of taking a risk," she said adamantly. "I want her to see that we take a more calculated risk."

"I feel like a pawn in this game," he complained candidly.

"My dear Matthew, you are hardly a pawn, more a knight until such time you become king," she told him. The firm look on Violet's face gave Matthew his mettle to take on the challenge.

...

Matthew entered the library and was pleased to find Martha there. He had rehearsed what he was going to say to her on his way home but once he saw her, he all but forgot his purpose.

"Hello," she greeted him when she set down the paper. "How's the annexation coming along?"

"It's coming along quite well," he informed her. "Edmund is quite eager to move to Locksley House for the rest of his stay in England."

"That was a good idea," she said. "Perhaps I can recommend it to some of my friends when I get home. I know quite a few who would like to experience English country living."

"I appreciate the help," he said. "It definitely will help generate income for the estate. Speaking of which, I wondered if I might write to Howard and learn more about his investment ideas."

"So did Mary changed your mind?" she said, quite pleased by his change of heart regarding the matter.

"Actually it was Cousin Violet who made me rethink it," he admitted.

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "Violet is turning more American with each trip I make. Perhaps if I come often enough, she may be converted yet."

"Who will be converted?" Cora asked when she joined them and caught the last statement.

"Your mother-in-law is slowly becoming more American in her ways," Martha joked.

"Heavens, that's quite revolutionary," Cora noted. "Why do you say that?"

"She has encouraged Matthew to try his hand at investing," Martha revealed.

Cora gave Matthew an approving look. "I'm so glad you'll give it a try. Harold can help you understand how American business works."

"I suppose I should start writing a letter to ask for his help," Matthew said before leaving the ladies.

...

"Hello," Matthew greeted Mary when he entered their room to wait for her to finish preparing for dinner.

"Hello," she greeted back. "How was your trip to talk with the tenants?"

"It was surprisingly good," he said. "I think Sir Anthony prepared them well and my assurance was well received."

"That's nice of him," she said. "Carson said he may have found the two servants for you so you can tell Edmund he can start living in Locksley House soon."

"He is quite excited about having a house all to himself," he said. "I suppose he wants to get started on his quest without people watching his every move."

"We do not watch his every move," she argued. "He is free to come and go as he pleases and do what he wants."

"I remember getting more scrutiny," he reminded her. "Was that reserved just for me?"

"What do I keep telling you darling?" she said with a smile. "We expect more from you as the future earl and you've done quite well so far." She watched his reaction to what she said.

"But you keep raising the bar," he teased. "How is one expected to keep up with that?"

"You are a big advocate of change," she reminded him. "What better way to keep you on your toes?" She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

Matthew chuckled and caught her by the waist as she turned to step away. "In that case, I should take advantage while I'm still ahead." He claimed a well-deserved kiss from her.

...

With Edmund settled into Locksley House, most of the family routine returned to Downton. Although Robert much preferred it completely restored, he was glad that Matthew has Martha's attention that he was less under her scrutiny. Days had quickly passed and he like Matthew and Mary looked forward to Dr. Duke-Elder's visit. He leafed through the morning paper as he waited for others to join him for breakfast.

"Hello papa," Edith greeted him when she entered the dining room. "Am I the first down today?"

"Yes you are," he confirmed. "I suppose Matthew and Tom are on their way down."

"I saw Tom in the hallway going to see Sybie before breakfast but I think Matthew is still with Mary," she told him.

"So, what's new with you and Gregson?" he asked casually.

"What do you mean?" she asked in surprise.

"What has he have you writing about now?" he asked. "You were on the telephone with him for quite a while yesterday."

"Well, he is my editor," she said quite relieved that he hadn't caught on yet. "We were discussing a few ideas on what I should write next."

"And what have you decided?" he prompted her when she wasn't forthcoming.

"I haven't decided yet; he has given me many ideas." She prayed that Tom and Matthew arrived soon to divert his attention away from her.

...

"Mary, I was thinking of going to the village today to send a telegraph to Harold," Matthew said.

"So you've made a decision I take it?" she said, adjusting her breakfast tray.

"I think I have," he confirmed. "I studied it and it looks like a solid investment. Would you like to come with me?"

"You need me to send a telegraph?" she teased, knowing well enough that he wanted any excuse to keep her company more than anything.

Matthew chuckled and tried to imagine her operating the telegraph machine.

"Actually I don't mind going to the village," she said. "I'd like to buy some new baby clothes for William; he's growing out of his current wardrobe."

"How about you; will you be getting any new frock?" he asked.

Mary smiled behind her coffee cup. She was pleased that he was so attentive to her needs but couldn't help taking a jab at him for it. "Are you saying I've outgrown mine?"

Matthew knew better than to walk into that one. He approached her to plant a quick kiss on her forehead before heading downstairs. "I'll see you in the library when you're ready."

...

Mary and Matthew casually walked down the lane after she had picked enough clothes for William. She then stopped when she saw a pretty dress on the store window.

"That would be lovely for Sybie," she said happily. "We have to get it for her." She turned to Matthew who seemed distracted.

"I suppose if William gets a whole new wardrobe, it will be unfair to Sybie not to have one new one," he said, watching the approaching lorry intently. It was slightly swerving erratically on the road and it worried him.

"Do you think Tom would mind if I bought it for her?" she asked, still oblivious to what had him on edge.

Matthew was no longer listening at this point because he knew something was terribly wrong because the driver looked drunk. As he focused at the man behind the wheel, he thought the man looked very much how Mary described Blackwell. When the lorry swerved towards them, instinct kicked in and he pulled Mary out of harm's way just in time before the lorry crashed into the store window. When the dust settled around them, Mary was laying on top of Matthew who had cushioned her fall to the ground and had momentarily winded him.

"Mary! Matthew!" Tom called out as he crossed the street to check on them. He had seen the accident transpire from a distance and started running when he realized what was going on.

"Matthew!" Mary called out to him while shaking him to get him to respond to her.

Matthew slowly stirred and looked at Mary's face. "Are you alright?" He started to get up but felt dizzy.

"Are you two alright?" Edmund asked in the din of the commotion after the accident.

Tom helped Mary to get to her feet while Edmund helped Matthew up.

"What happened?" Mary asked trying to understand what had just happened. She looked at Matthew from head to foot to make sure he was alright.

"All I saw was the lorry crashed just as Matthew pulled you away," Edmund said.

"Let's go see what happened," Matthew said as he started towards the growing crowd who were trying to help anyone hurt in the store.

"Matthew, let the matter resolve itself," Mary pleaded, holding onto his hand to keep him from leaving her side.

"Mary, I need to do this," he said firmly. He chose not to mention Blackwell until he had confirmed it. "Tom will come with me to make sure I don't get into trouble."

Tom nodded and went with Matthew towards the crowd that now included two constables.

...

"This man is drunk," a constable mentioned as he pulled the unconscious man out of the lorry.

"That's the man who stole my lorry," another man said, followed by another constable. "I was making deliveries and he took off with it."

"Theft, drunkenness and destruction of property," the first constable said as he listed the growing violations on paper. "Is there anything else to add, sir?"

"That's Blackwell," Tom confirmed for everyone.

"Add harassment and take him to prison," the senior constable declared. On his signal, the other two constables took Blackwell away.

"I can't believe he would try to harm you," Tom said in disbelief. "Not after we've offered leniency if he turned himself in."

"I don't think he was trying to," Matthew said, pointing to an empty bottle stuck under the brake pedal. "I would like to hear his side of the story when he's sober."

"Mary will not be pleased when she hears it's him," Tom reminded him. "I think she'll want him locked up for the rest of his life if possible."

"The inspector will be here soon to sort this all out," the senior constable said. "Would you like to wait at the house instead for a report?"

"We'd like to stay if that's alright and probably we can be of help with the investigation," Matthew replied.

"We'd like to see how the police solve things," Tom added with a smile.

...

Mary waited outside impatiently not knowing what was going on. When she thought she had enough, she walked towards the store to find Matthew immediately only to be blocked by Edmund.

"Edmund, get out of my way," she said angrily.

"You said so yourself, let it resolve itself," he reminded her.

"Not when my husband is in the middle of it," she insisted. "Now step aside Edmund or I will be very cross with you."

"Let me go and check on him," he offered. "You'll have to agree with me that is not a place for a lady." He flashed a triumphant smile when she agreed to wait for him.

...

"Shouldn't we get back to Mary?" Tom asked while Matthew surveyed the damage.

"I haven't decided how to tell her about Blackwell yet," Matthew admitted. "But I suppose we can't avoid the inevitable. Edmund, where is Mary?" He noticed the other man and was suddenly alarmed when he didn't see her.

"She sent me to see what's going on here," Edmund explained. "Is everything alright?"

"We're just waiting for the inspector to arrive. Edmund, I need a favor from you," Matthew said. "Can you please take Mary home and make sure she gets there safely?"

"Won't you be heading home soon?" Edmund asked wondering what was keeping Matthew and Tom there.

"We want to make sure this matter is resolved first," Matthew said. "But I don't want Mary waiting indefinitely."

Edmund agreed and left the men.

"I'm glad it's not me who is going to take her home," Tom said gratefully. "Are you sure he can manage to get her home without you?"

"I hope so." Matthew prayed he would succeed.

...

Mary wondered if Edmund had also disappeared on her as she waited for him to return. She wished that she had been more adamant with Matthew earlier.

"What happened?" Mary asked, eager for news when Edmund returned.

"I'm not quite sure but I think the police wants to speak with Matthew and Tom," Edmund speculated. "I heard a name mentioned - Blackwell; does that mean anything to you?"

Mary felt faint and steadied herself on a lamp post. She wanted to find Matthew immediately but once again Edmund was in her way.

"Let me take you home," Edmund said. "You don't look well and I promised I would get you home safely."

"I need to be with Matthew," she insisted. "Blackwell may harm him."

"There was no one there besides the constable," he assured her. "I'm sure he'll be fine and safe." He emphasized the last word in the hopes she would be convinced to return home.

Mary didn't care and was going to side-step him to get to Matthew.

"I promised by any means necessary," he warned. "If I have to carry you home, I will."

"You wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed. "I will never forgive you if something happens to him." She didn't hide how angry she was in the hopes he would yield to her.

"He will never forgive me if I don't get you home," he said. "I think I'd rather face your anger than his since he could do more harm to me." He extended his arm towards the car to give her one more chance to comply willingly.

She clearly saw Edmund meant to do what he said and relented.

...

Mary and Edmund rode home in complete silence. She kept her eyes averted so he wouldn't see the anger and fear she was feeling. She was using her anger to keep her fear from overwhelming her.

"They're in the drawing room, milady," Carson greeted Mary at the door. He noticed immediately that she was not well and raised his brow at Edmund who came right after her. He checked to see if Matthew was behind them and saw he was not.

Mary entered the drawing room and walked directly to get a drink to calm her nerves.

"Mary, darling, what's the matter?" Cora asked noting her distress.

"There was an accident in the village," Edmund replied for her. "A lorry driver almost hit Matthew and Mary."

"Heavens, what is happening with our lorries today?" Violet wondered. "Are they not being kept in good working condition that they're crashing into people?"

"It's not the lorry but the driver," Mary said when she managed to calm herself and face the ladies in the room.

"What do you mean?" Edith asked. "Who was driving?" She wondered if it was the same one who caused Matthew to crash.

"It was Blackwell," Mary said. "I think he meant to kill us if Matthew didn't pull us out of the way."

"Oh my!" Cora exclaimed. "Where is Matthew? Is he alright?" She suddenly realized then that Matthew hadn't returned with Mary.

"He is alright," Edmund replied when Mary looked at him since he was the last to see Matthew. "He was just talking with the police when we left him."

"Matthew is so lucky he's like a cat with nine lives," Rose said trying to lighten the mood.

"Except he has used up three already," Edith said.

"Edith! What a thing to say," Cora warned her before turning to look at Mary.

Mary decided she has had enough and left the room quickly to take refuge in her room.

"Edmund, thank you for bringing Mary home," Cora said gratefully. "Edith, please attend to Edmund while I go check on Mary."

After she left, Violet gently scolded the girls on their attempt to lighten the mood.

"Edmund, would you like a ride back to Locksley House?" Rose offered.

"I'll come with you," Edith said. "I wouldn't want to be here when mama returns."

Violet watched as the trio abandoned her in the drawing room.

...

Cora found Mary crying uncontrollably on her bed. She knew how terrified Mary must have been to have just survived a crash and tried to comfort her.

"I don't know how to keep him safe mama," Mary said between sobs.

"But he is safe," Cora reminded her. "Edmund said he was when you left him."

"I won't feel he is until he comes home," Mary said trying to regain her composure. "You were right mama; I need him very much."

"And he needs you just as much," Cora told her. "I see it in his eyes everyday he comes home to you."

"Mama, you seem to forget you can't see his eyes since he's been back," Mary reminded her, appreciating her support nonetheless.

"In that case, I'll ask him when he comes home later." Cora was glad she had cheered Mary up a bit.


	27. Chapter 27

Mary found solace by spending the afternoon with William while Matthew was away. She didn't like not knowing when he would be back but knew in her heart that he was alright.

"Your papa will be home soon," she cooed to her son. She watched the boy smile at her completely oblivious to the danger that she had just been through.

"Milady, it's time for his walk," the nanny told her.

"I'll take him," Mary said not willing to be parted from him for even a moment. "You can take Sybie out." She watched the nanny acknowledge and leave her alone with her son.

"Mary, will you be joining us for tea?" Cora asked when she found her in the nursery.

"I'm afraid I'm not good company at the moment," she gently declined. "And I decided to take William out for a walk around the garden."

Cora decided not to question Mary and let her go.

...

"Matthew, Tom," Rose called out when the car drove by them. She had managed to convince Edith that they should go through the village after delivering Edmund back to Locksley. She appealed to her cousin's curiosity around the reported accident and the possibility of giving the men a ride home.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Matthew asked, looking in to see who was with her. He was relieved to see it was Edith instead of Mary who he knew was waiting on pins and needles.

"We thought we'd give you a ride home," Edith offered. She was glad when they accepted and joined them in the car.

"Is that the lorry?" Rose asked when they passed it on the way home. She wondered why it hadn't been moved away yet.

"It's wedged in there tightly," Tom said knowing what his curious cousin-in-law was thinking. "They can't move it until tomorrow when the tractor comes."

"That's horrifying," Edith said suddenly realizing what Mary had just been through. "I'm so glad you both got away unscathed."

"How is Mary?" Matthew asked with concern. In his haste to send her home to be safe, he hadn't made sure for himself other than see that she was unharmed when they fell.

"Mary is being Mary," Edith said. "One can't say for sure if she is alright or not."

Matthew was slightly disappointed in Edith because although she grew up with Mary, she hadn't learned to read Mary as he could. He knew Mary always kept up a strong exterior but he had always known she had a gentle side; the one that needed comforting at that moment.

...

"Look William, it's your great-grandmama," Mary said to him as they approached her favorite spot outside.

"How are you my dear?" Martha asked when she sat beside her.

"I'm fine granny," Mary replied with a forced smile.

"Are you?" Martha asked again, eyeing her carefully. "I just heard about your near escape from a runaway lorry."

Mary let out an audible sigh. "I've never been so terrified in my life. One moment everything was fine and the next I was falling on top of Matthew. If he hadn't acted as quickly as he did, William would have become an orphan." Saying the word out loud brought her close to tears again.

"But he did and everything is alright," Martha reminded her, trying to comfort her.

"It won't be alright until Matthew is back home and that man is sent to prison for the rest of his pathetic life." Mary's anger resurfaced and it was fueling her courage.

"I'm sure Matthew will be home soon; he is just making sure that you will be safe from that man. Cora said he was talking with the police so I imagine he is making sure that man is charged with a crime that will keep him in prison."

Mary hadn't considered that in her need to have Matthew beside her. She was glad her grandmother was the voice of reason.

"You truly love him," Martha observed keenly. "Not just because he will inherit the title after Robert."

"Yes I do," Mary admitted with a loving smile. "Even when he exasperates me with his ideals, I still love him."

"I remember when your grandfather used to do that, too," Martha revealed. "I'd be so angry with him but then I'd remember how much I loved him."

"Do you miss grandpapa?"

"Of course I miss him," Martha confirmed. "But I have enough wonderful memories of him to keep me going."

...

Matthew was headed to find Mary as soon as they arrived home when he saw Cora in the hallway. "Cora, how is Mary?"

"She is well considering what she's just been through," she replied. "And you how are you?" She gave Matthew a quick look to assess his well-being.

"I'm fine," he replied quickly. "I suppose I should find Mary and assure her that I am." He deduced from Cora's inspection of him that Mary wasn't convinced when he sent her home.

"I think you should," she agreed. "I think she's upstairs getting ready for dinner." She was glad to see him well and home.

...

Mary was finished preparing for dinner with Anna's help when Matthew arrived. He was surprised when Mary ran into his arms while Anna was still there. He watched Anna quickly retreat out of the room to give them privacy.

"I'm alright darling," he began to assure her. "I hope you're not too upset with me for sending you home with Edmund."

"I'm just glad you're finally home," she admitted. "What took you so long?"

"We waited for the inspector to arrive and determine if it was intentional or an accident," he explained.

"If it was Blackwell, it's certainly intentional," she argued. She couldn't believe he would even consider an alternative.

"Mary, he was too drunk for it to be intentional; he's not even sober yet when we left him."

"He almost killed us and William would have been left an orphan," she said angrily. "Did you even think of that?"

"Of course I did," he replied. "But I want to make sure he is charged the proper crime."

Mary found his need to be fair infuriating especially at that instant. "What will it take for him to be sent to prison for good; actually hurting one of us?"

"Mary, darling," he tried to reason with her to no avail and he knew it.

"In case you've forgotten, you're supposed to do as I say without question," she reminded him. She knew she didn't have the energy to discuss it further and chose to avoid it that way.

...

Matthew hoped that Mary's anger would subside after dinner but judging from her avoidance of his company in the drawing room meant it hadn't. He wondered how he would face her in the bedroom as he changed.

"Oh sir," Molesley said with alarm. "Shouldn't you ask Dr. Clarkson to look at that?"

Matthew turned to look at his back in the mirror and saw a big bruise resulting from his fall. "It looks worse than it is Molesley; nothing to worry about." He didn't think it was worth bothering the good doctor since he felt just fine.

"But sir," Molesley started to protest.

"If it hurts tonight, I'll go see the doctor first thing tomorrow," Matthew assured him. "Now let it be." He watched as Molesley reluctantly left for the night. He took a deep breath before entering the room next door. He was surprised to see that Mary was already settled on her side of their bed. He climbed into his side and tried not to disturb her in case she really was already asleep.

Mary felt Matthew join her in bed but kept her eyes closed to avoid discussing the unpleasant matter that caused their quarrel earlier. Her anger had subsided thanks to Anna's level-headedness but she wasn't ready to let it go yet. She pondered more on what Anna had said about his attempt at making an airtight case to ensure no possible challenge when Blackwell was brought to court. She saw the logic in that but she still had some reservation to work through.

Matthew stared up at the ceiling trying to decide what to do next. He wanted to reach out to her badly knowing that the day's events must have been terrifying for her. He decided to give her a quick kiss before he went to sleep, careful not to disturb her. He settled back on his side and barely closed his eyes when he felt her turn to snuggle beside him. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I will make it safe again, I promise," he whispered to her.

"I know you will," she whispered back. She ran her fingers over his lips before planting a well-deserved kiss; one that she had been meaning to give him since he saved her from Blackwell. "Now go to sleep."

...

"Well, I must say that this is quite an improvement," Dr. Duke-Elder declared as he took one last look at Matthew's eyes. "I'm very pleased." He turned to let Clarkson confirm his findings.

"Absolutely wonderful recovery Mr. Crawley," Clarkson affirmed.

"Does that mean he can stop wearing those glasses?" Mary asked.

"Yes, Lady Mary," Duke-Elder replied. "His eyes are fully recovered."

Matthew thanked the doctor once again before Mary led both doctors out of their sitting room. He took one last look at the glasses and hid them away in one of the drawers hoping never to need them again.

...

Mary was leading the doctors out when Cora came out of the library eager for news. Mary gracefully said goodbye to both doctors and handed them off to Carson to escort out so she could update the family on Matthew's clean bill of health.

"Dr. Clarkson," Molesley called out to him before he left. "I was wondering if I might have a word." He was trying to catch his breath as he spoke.

"Of course," Clarkson acknowledged and nodded for the car to leave without him. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, it's not with me sir," Molesley explained. "It's just that Mr. Crawley has this big bruise on his back from his fall yesterday." Before he could elaborate more, Mary came out of the library and saw them speaking together.

"Lady Mary," Clarkson addressed her. "I wondered if I might have a moment."

Mary gave him her attention after she saw Molesley retreat to his usual post.

"What can I do for you?" Mary prompted Clarkson.

"It's come to my attention that Mr. Crawley suffered a fall yesterday," Clarkson began. "I thought perhaps it would be prudent to check on him in case he injured himself."

Mary agreed and led the doctor back to Matthew who was waiting for her.

Matthew was surprised when he saw Dr. Clarkson with Mary when she returned. He looked at her expectantly for an explanation.

"I wondered if I can check on you since I heard about your fall," Clarkson offered.

Mary expected Matthew to decline the offer but was surprised when he looked at her with apprehension. She watched closely as he agreed to let Clarkson examine him and suddenly noted how he winced when he moved to take off his jacket.

"Mary, can you please help me?" Matthew requested. He took off his shirt with her assistance then quickly prevented her from going behind him by holding her hand to keep her in front of him.

Mary pulled her hand free and walked around him. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp as Clarkson proceeded to check the severity of his bruise.

"Can you move your arm?" Clarkson asked to determine if it was merely superficial. He was glad when Matthew had full mobility even though he groaned when the bruised parts moved.

"It looks worse than it is," he repeated for Mary's benefit.

"I think you should let the doctor decide that," she gently warned him.

"Although Mr. Crawley isn't a doctor, I must agree with him," Clarkson seconded. "You will be sore for a while but I think you'll be fine."

Mary escorted Clarkson out a second time after he was satisfied with Matthew's condition.

...

Matthew was struggling to put on his shirt when Mary returned. She helped him and moved in front of him to button his shirt.

"You know why I didn't tell you," he began to explain his obvious omission.

"Yes, I do," she confirmed. "Is this your way of apologizing?" She tried to focus on the last button while he nuzzled her neck.

"Is it working?" he asked, instinctively finding her lips for a kiss.

"It's not going to be that easy," she said, pulling away from him. "First you have to suffer by being presented to the family." She suppressed a smile when she saw his disappointed expression.

"What do you mean?"

"They're waiting for you in the library and eager to see you without your glasses," she explained.

Matthew groaned softly because this was one of those times he really wished they were living on their own.

"If you get through this without complaints, I'll consider forgetting your omission," she offered knowing what he was thinking. She picked up his jacket and helped him get into it.

"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm to her.

...

Robert was first to greet Matthew when he and Mary arrived in the library. He was so glad to see his son-in-law free of his glasses and gave him a quick pat on the back which happened to be his tender side.

Matthew suppressed his reaction to the innocent pat and tried hard to muster a smile.

"Come have a seat next to me darling," Mary suggested and positioned herself on the sofa so as to shield him from further pats on the back.

"Does it feel any different seeing things without your glasses?" Martha asked.

"It certainly is good to see clearly again," he replied.

"It is definitely good to see your eyes again," Cora said with a smile.

"It's a good thing your latest brush with a lorry didn't affect your recovery," Martha noted.

"Is there anything we can do to make the roads less dangerous?" Violet asked. "There should be better laws around driving to make it safer."

"And what do you propose mama?" Robert asked.

"Isn't that what lawmakers do?" Violet asked incredulously. "Do I have to think of everything?"

...

"Mother," Matthew greeted her with surprise when he saw her being led into the library by Carson.

"Hello," Isobel greeted back and accepted his kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Did Clarkson tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she asked, clearly unaware of Clarkson's visit.

"What brings you here?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Isobel," Mary greeted her when she came up behind him. "I'm glad you could come."

"Well, at least one of you is glad to see me," Isobel joked. "I'm sorry I'm late but I see that the doctor has given you a clean bill of health." She looked Matthew over for an instant.

"You didn't miss much," he said. "He just looked and said I can stop wearing the glasses."

"Well, it's still nice to see you back to your usual self," Isobel said. "Since I'm already here, I might as well say hello to the rest of the family; hopefully they're glad to see me."

"What did you say to her?" Mary whispered to him as they watched her walk towards the interior of the library.

"I thought she heard about my back," he whispered back.

"You should give Clarkson more credit than that," she told him. "He is very discreet."

"Are you two coming to join me?" Isobel prompted the couple when she noticed they were staying back.

Mary gave Matthew's hand a quick squeeze before they followed her.

...

Mary was heading downstairs for dinner when she saw Molesley exit the dressing room carrying Matthew's laundry. She called out to him causing him to drop one of Matthew's shoes.

"Yes milady," he acknowledged as he picked up the runaway shoe.

"I would like to thank you for what you did today," she said.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"For looking out for Mr. Crawley," she clarified and smiled sweetly. She turned to look behind her when she heard footsteps approaching them.

"You're very welcome milady," Molesley said before hurrying off downstairs.

"You made his day milady," Anna said with a smile as she noted an added bounce to his pace.

"I wish I could do more," Mary said. "Can you find out if there's anything I can do for him to show my appreciation for his concern for Mr. Crawley?"

"Leave it to me although I think his loyalty is out of his fondness for you both."

Mary almost believed Anna except she can't imagine Molesley being fond of her. "I think he's more frightened than fond of me."

"You'll be surprised," Anna countered.

...

Mary looked for Robert when Cora went up to retire for the night. She found him on the phone and wondered who he was talking to that late at night. Her curiosity got the better of her and she asked him who it was.

"It was Inspector Stanford and he was giving me an update on the charges against Blackwell," Robert revealed. "But he also said that Blackwell was asking to speak with Matthew."

"What for?" Mary asked seeing no reason for granting his request. "He can't possibly expect us to accommodate him after he tried to kill us."

"I have no idea but Matthew might want to speak with him; to know why he did what he did."

"I think he hopes to convince Matthew that it was an accident and I don't think he should be given that opportunity."

"I don't think Matthew is that gullible," Robert defended him. "Where is he?"

"I'll find and tell him," Mary offered. She saw Robert give her a wary look. "I will." She was glad when he agreed then said goodnight to him before setting off to find her husband.

...

"What is that you're reading?" Mary asked when she found Matthew in the library.

"Nothing in particular," he replied setting down the book. "Where is everybody?" He had taken refuge in the library to await an expected call which apparently wasn't coming.

"Everyone's gone home or upstairs for the night," she informed him. "Are you ready to head upstairs?"

"I suppose so," he said with a hint of disappointment. "I was hoping to hear from the inspector tonight about some progress on the case."

"Actually he did call and spoke with papa," she revealed. She related what she learned from Robert to him. "I'd rather if you didn't go see him." She clearly was not comfortable letting him go.

"Mary, it will be alright, he won't be able to harm us again," he assured her with a kiss. "Now let's go to bed."

"I'll be right there," she said opting to stay behind.

...

Matthew entered the room and found Mary already in bed reading. "What are you reading?" He didn't think it took him long for her to have read much yet.

"It's something about the Trojan War," she said without looking up from her book. "Do you know how Troy fell?"

Matthew climbed into bed and pulled the book out of her hands. "The Greeks built a Trojan Horse to enter the city to win the war. You don't think Blackwell is trying that now are you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," she said still doubting Blackwell's intentions.

"Mary, you must think I'm easily deceived," he gently complained to her. "I think I'm a better judge of a person if I can see them clearly."

"It's not that darling," she quickly assured him. "But the sooner he's out of our lives, the better."

"I made you a promise and I mean to keep it," he reminded her. "I'll find a way to keep him from coming back into our lives. Unfortunately, I can't just turn him into stone."

Mary giggled at his attempt to lighten the mood. "That would've come in really handy about now."

Matthew chuckled while he thought of a good comeback to that. "Wouldn't that be difficult to explain to the inspector and the magistrate?"

"We can tell them you could possibly be descended from Perseus," she teased.

Matthew laughed heartily this time and knew he couldn't top that even if he tried; he could only watch Mary flash her victorious smile. That was the image Matthew saw last before he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

_Author's note: I'm not sure what the penalties are for reckless driving but interestingly enough, DUI (driving under the influence) wasn't included until 1930. So with theft, destruction of property and reckless driving, I'd say Blackwell will be in prison for a bit not even counting attempted murder of not only an earl's daughter but his heir presumptive. I don't know enough about English law but hopefully it equates to life imprisonment which I'm working towards in the next chapter. Thanks to all who've left reviews ... I appreciate it and enjoy reading them as much as I'm writing this._

_ wiki/Road_Traffic_Act_1930  
wiki/Motor_Car_Act_1903_


	28. Chapter 28

"What did he say?" Tom asked when Matthew returned from his trip to talk with Blackwell. "Mary's been waiting impatiently for your return and upset that I didn't go with you."

"I hope you won't take that to heart," Matthew tried to explain Mary's behavior. "She is just a bit on edge after what happened."

"I completely understand," Tom assured him. "I planned to go with you but the men wouldn't wait until tomorrow to plan the expansion of the irrigation route to the new property."

"I think that's more important than listening to Blackwell claim he doesn't remember what happened," Matthew said. "I wished I had gone with you than listen to that."

"Do you believe him?"

"The fact still remains that he did steal a lorry and drove it squarely at us," Matthew said, quite convinced that the man wasn't as drunk as he claimed to be.

"And to think you were granting him leniency," Tom noted.

"He said he thought that was a ruse to lure him out of hiding."

"He could have avoided prison if he placed more faith in your kindness," Tom said.

"I'm afraid now it is out of my hands," Matthew said sadly. "But I think prison isn't the solution."

"What do you mean?"

"I want him as far away from us as possible. I'm considering asking Murray if exile is a possible punishment for him." Matthew remembered belatedly that Tom was himself an exile. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to remind you of your own situation."

"Think nothing of it," Tom said. "I actually think that is a better way of making sure he doesn't bother you again."

"The question is will the family agree to it," Matthew said. "I will need Robert's influence with the Home Secretary to pull that off."

"Well, you have my vote. When are you going to tell them about your plan?"

Matthew wondered the same thing. "It's not going to be an easy task and I'll have to break it to them gently."

"Good luck with that," Tom wished him.

"I surely need it," Matthew accepted. "But first I'll ring Murray to get his legal advice. Do you know where Mary is?"

"Last I saw her, she was heading upstairs probably to get ready for dinner."

...

Matthew found Mary in their bedroom and knew she was anxious to hear all about his encounter with Blackwell.

"I'm so glad you're back," she began when she saw him through her vanity mirror. She got up and gave him a quick hug and kiss.

"Not a scratch on me," he assured her, submitting himself to her inspection.

"I surely expect so because if anything happened to you, I'd be very disappointed with the police," she said. "So what did you find out?"

"He says he doesn't remember anything that happened," he repeated.

"A likely excuse from a would-be murderer," she declared angrily. "Please tell me you don't believe him."

"The evidence doesn't support his claim," he told her. "If he was truly very drunk, he couldn't have stolen and driven the lorry towards us. I think his erratic driving was due to his bottle rolling on to the brakes and distracted him."

Mary was quite relieved that the evidence was solidifying against Blackwell. "So he can't talk his way out of it then."

"No, he can't," he confirmed. "Are you going to say 'you told me so'?" He knew when it came to Blackwell, Mary had been right all along.

"You just wanted to make sure what happened," she said trying not to hurt his ego. "But you do overthink things sometimes."

"I suppose I should listen to your instincts more," he admitted with a smile. He knew she was letting him off easy.

"It's about time," she said. "Since I no longer judge as quickly as I used to because you always tell me to think before I do."

"But I might have to ponder on them still before making my own judgment," he reminded her.

"Matthew Crawley, you're an incorrigible man," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Yet you still love me," he declared confidently, pulling her into his arms.

"You seem quite certain of that," she teased, knowing she wouldn't and couldn't deny it.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked. "I can prove it you know." He looked deep into her eyes to make sure there was no doubt in her mind how he intended to do that.

"We'll be late for dinner," she reminded him, clearly understanding his intention.

"We can skip it and ask Anna to bring us something after," he suggested.

"Papa would want to hear about your trip to see the inspector," she tried to make up an excuse.

"Tom can tell him what I told him." He leaned in closer to her to convince her to agree to his plan.

"You've spoken to Tom before you came to me?" she asked pretending to be hurt by it.

"I ran into him while he was hiding from you," he said not wanting to give up just yet.

"Then perhaps I should go mend fences with him," she said trying to temper her response.

"I already did," he revealed unwilling to let her get out of it.

Mary knew her resolve was eroding fast but couldn't think of anything else to stop Matthew from getting his way. He sensed he had won only to be interrupted by a knock at their door.

"Who is it?" Mary asked trying to regain some composure. She could see he wasn't pleased.

"It's me Mary," Rose replied. "I'm heading down and wondered if you're ready to come with me."

"I'll be right out," Mary replied. "We can continue this later."

"Let's come back right after dinner," he whispered.

"As soon as we can," she whispered back before heading out the door.

...

"When will the case be heard in court?" Martha inquired during dinner. "I hope it gets settled soon."

"I've asked Murray to come tomorrow to discuss it," Robert said. "I'm also anxious to get it resolved before the papers get wind of it."

"Will Matthew and Mary have to be in court?" Cora asked.

"I suppose they do," Robert noted. "We'll learn more from Murray how to proceed. I'll ask him if their presence can be minimized."

"I'm not afraid to face him papa," Mary said firmly. "I can go everyday if needed until he is sentenced."

"You won't face him alone," Matthew said, giving her an approving nod from across the table. He was quite proud of her.

"Can I come with you?" Rose asked. "I'd like to see a court proceeding first hand."

"Rose, I don't think that's a good idea," Cora said.

"Oh why not let her see what it's like," Martha argued for Rose. "She's young and she has a lot to learn."

Cora looked to Robert for help but found him resigned to accept Martha's suggestion.

"Tom had an interesting day today," Matthew began to change the subject.

Tom was quite content not to be in the spotlight but was now thrust into it to discuss the irrigation expansion he'll be working on. He looked at Matthew who merely smiled in encouragement.

...

Matthew waited in anticipation for Mary to return to the dining room so they could head upstairs as they agreed earlier. He would have wanted to do so right away but she asked for a few minutes before coming back for him. He was beginning to think she couldn't get away when the door opened and she walked in.

"Is something the matter?" Robert asked, surprised by her appearance.

"I just wanted to say goodnight before I headed upstairs papa," she explained.

"Are you feeling ill?" Robert asked with fatherly concern.

"I'm fine, papa," she assured him. "I'm just worn out all of a sudden and would like to go to bed."

Robert didn't question her further but noted that Matthew was up on his feet and ready to follow her. He was proven right when his son-in-law made his excuses to retire early for the night.

...

"Are you sure you want to go to court?" Matthew asked after they had settled in to go to sleep. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I'm not afraid of him," she repeated. "And I want him to see just how strong our bond really is."

"If only he could see us now," he chuckled. "Anyone who saw us coming up probably can tell how much we love each other. You can't deny it."

"Oh heavens," she rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I think I was blushing when Carson asked us if he should send Anna and Molesley up to help us change."

"You should have declined like I did," he said. "I could have helped you change out of your evening clothes."

"You're not cross that I made you wait are you?" She lifted herself to look at his face.

"You are worth waiting for," he told her and kissed her, determined to prove once more what he already knew.

...

Murray arrived promptly the following morning but he had barely gotten out of the car when Matthew came out to greet him.

"Murray, just the man I wanted to see," Matthew said happily. "I hoped we can talk before you went in to see Robert."

"Of course," Murray agreed and walked with him to talk privately.

They talked at length before heading into the library where Robert was waiting.

"There you are," Robert said checking his watch. "I had thought you weren't coming."

"It's my fault," Matthew apologized. "I had to ask Murray for some advice and I couldn't wait."

Robert didn't complain knowing how eager Matthew sometimes was. He asked Carson to fetch Mary and Cora to join the discussion about the upcoming trial.

"Right, so what should we expect during the trial?" Robert asked when everyone was present.

"His dismissal from the estate may be raised as a motive but they may use it as his defense," Murray began. "This could lead to why he was dismissed in the first place."

"Is there a problem with that?" Mary asked.

"What he means darling is it could get uncomfortable for you," Matthew explained. "They might imply you made him do it."

"I'd like to see them try," Mary said incredulously.

"Is there a way to avoid this?" Cora asked knowing that she would rather not have Mary suffer through it.

Matthew looked at Murray and only proceeded when he saw the man nod. "There might be an alternative to a full trial that will get us all what we want."

"And what is that?" Robert asked realizing that must have been what they were talking about before meeting with him.

Mary looked at Matthew and wondered why he hadn't told her about this before.

"We will propose that in lieu of a trial, he admits to the crime of attempted murder and in return he can avoid going to prison," Matthew began to outline. He knew he would get objections so he raised his hand to stop them from interrupting. "And I believe he will accept to become an exile instead."

"Will he be arrested if he returns to England?" Robert asked knowing how it all worked.

"Yes, he will serve out a sentence of life imprisonment if he does return," Murray confirmed.

"I think this is something the family needs to discuss," Robert suggested.

"Of course," Murray agreed. "I'll await your decision and in the meantime, I can meet with the prosecutor to make sure everything is in order. I'll see myself out."

"I'll ring mama to come," Robert said when they were alone. "Matthew why don't you gather the rest of the family."

"I'll find grandmama and Edith," Mary offered and left without another word.

...

Matthew found Tom with Sybie in the nursery. He was glad to find a supporter of his plan since he couldn't tell if Robert or Cora were.

"So how did it go?" Tom asked when he saw Matthew by the door.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Matthew admitted. "But I've presented the plan to Robert, Cora and Mary. And now to the rest of the family when they're all here."

"Well then, I suppose it's time," Tom said setting Sybie down. "Sybie, I need to help your Uncle Matthew now so play with nanny for a bit." He kissed the top of her head before heading out with Matthew.

"How did Mary take it?" Tom asked.

"I don't know but I suspect she isn't too keen on it. I think she's gone to gain the support of Edith and her grandmother."

"Then we'll need Robert and Cora on our side," Tom said counting the votes.

"And Cousin Violet," Matthew said as they went down the stairs.

...

Once the family was assembled in the library, Matthew elaborated on his plan to spare the family from a public trial and ensure Blackwell will no longer bother them.

"What's wrong with going through a trial and have him serve a prison sentence?" Martha asked. "Do you think the case is weak that he would be acquitted?"

"The case is solid," Matthew assured her. "But if he is sentenced to prison, he will still be in Yorkshire and could still possibly create trouble. He could escape or work with someone to cause us harm."

"You have little faith in the prison system if you think he can escape," Mary argued. "I think if they can keep an innocent man like Bates locked up, they won't have any trouble keeping a guilty man there."

"Prison guards can be bribed," Matthew pointed out. "And I really would feel better if he was not given any more reason or opportunity to bother us."

"Where will he be sent?" Cora asked.

"I was considering India," Matthew replied showing that he had put thought into it.

"Isn't that a pretty big and populous subcontinent?" Mary asked. "Won't he be able to slip away and find his way back here?"

"I was hoping to ask Cousin Shrimpie to keep an eye on him," Matthew said.

"And what if he comes home, who will keep an eye on Blackwell then?" Robert asked.

"We can make arrangements with his successor then," Matthew suggested.

There was silence as each present family member weighed the options presented.

"Let's put it to a vote then," Robert said after a while. "I assume you are against this, Mary?" He could tell from the look on her face that she was.

"I don't think he deserves to be free after what he tried to do," Mary confirmed. "We can't keep looking for someone to keep tabs on him when the prison system does that already."

"I agree," Robert said. "I don't feel comfortable needing to make sure he is watched."

Matthew was visibly disappointed to lose Robert's vote.

"Well I think Matthew is right," Cora opined. "He gets my vote."

"Do I get to vote?" Martha asked Robert.

"Of course," Robert replied.

"I think since he did the crime, he should do the time," Martha gave her choice.

"What about you Tom?" Robert asked.

"I'm probably the last to recommend it but I think in this case it's better to send him away," Tom explained his vote.

"What about you Edith?" Mary asked. She expected her sister to take her side.

"I abstain," Edith replied seeing Mary's surprise and knew she may have crossed her sister.

"Then it's up to you mama," Robert said turning to Violet.

"Well then, here's what I think," Violet began. "The man must be punished for what he has done."

Mary smiled in victory while Matthew sighed in defeat.

"But I don't think putting him in prison where he can learn from real murderers would be a good thing," Violet continued. "He may find out how to deliver a coup de grâce. Perhaps a second chance abroad would keep him too busy to think of anything like that."

Matthew was shocked by Violet's support while Mary was disappointed she didn't have it.

"So it appears that we will proceed with your plan," Robert said and shook Matthew's hand. "I'll ask Murray to set up a meeting with the Home Secretary to make arrangements.

"Thank you Robert," Matthew accepted the help graciously. He turned to speak to Mary but she left before he could say a word to her.

...

"Edith, why didn't you vote?" Mary asked when they were out in the hall. "You always say you don't have a chance and now you let it go by."

"I couldn't choose between the two of you because you both have valid points," Edith explained. "And my vote would not have changed anything; it would have only brought it to a draw."

"Then we would have found someone else to weigh in."

"Who? Isobel? She would side with Matthew on this for sure. She is always about reforming a person."

Mary knew she was right and realized she was reacting badly. She gave Edith a quick nod before walking away.

"Mary," Matthew called out to her. "We need to talk."

"Not right now or I will say something I will regret later," she told him. She passed him to head out of the house to get some air. She thought she would suffocate if she didn't.

"She's still upset isn't she?" Tom asked when he saw her pass him without a word.

"It might take a while for her to come around," Matthew said.

"Well, why don't you come with me to check on the irrigation work," Tom offered. "It might keep your mind off this for a while."

Matthew was glad for the distraction and left with Tom.

...

Mary opted to walk the path to clear her head. She was deep in thought that she didn't notice the car approaching her.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Edmund shouted over the car noise.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied coldly.

"Wait up," he said and parked the car. He jogged after her when he got out.

Mary grudgingly waited for him to catch up to her. "Where did you get the car?"

"It was Sir Anthony's I think and he just left it in the garage," he replied. "I hope you don't mind me taking it out for a spin."

"As long as you don't scratch it," she joked.

"What's the matter?" he eyed her carefully.

"What could possibly be the matter?" she asked trying to appear normal.

"Let me guess, you're upset with Matthew," he guessed correctly.

"What makes you say that?" She was unwilling to admit he was right.

"Because I saw him on the way here and he looked pretty sad," he revealed. "I've not seen him that way since I've met him."

Mary was quite pleased that it wasn't she who gave it away but was curious how Edmund came to that conclusion. "Sad in what way?"

"It's hard to describe," he admitted. "I suppose it's just something I recognize because I know how it feels when I upset someone I love dearly."

Mary knew what he meant and feared he would recognize it in her so she doubled her effort to look natural.

"Well, I hope you are not too cross with him that you two can't come to Locksley for dinner tonight," he said.

"Why, what's the occasion tonight?"

"I wanted you to meet my lady friend," he explained. "I'd like your opinion of her when you meet her."

"I'll have to ask Matthew," she told him. "He might have other plans for tonight."

"I'm sure you can convince him to come," he teased. "Oh please Mary, I rely on you on this."

After a moment's hesitation she agreed and watched her friend happily head back to his car. She heard him mention the time and that he had to rush home to prepare.

...

Matthew watched the men work diligently on the expansion while Tom oversaw them. He was glad things were progressing quickly. But when his eyes wandered to a patch of Calla lilies, his thoughts were back to Mary.

"Thinking of Mary again?" Tom asked when he approached Matthew. He turned to look at what Matthew was looking at and knew why.

"It's difficult not to when many things remind me of her," Matthew said.

"Maybe if you took some home to her she'll be less angry," Tom suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Matthew said obviously cheered by the suggestion.

"What would you do without me?" Tom joked.

"I pray I never have to find out," Matthew said as he headed to gather some flowers.

...

Mary was sorting the mail when Violet entered the room.

"There you are," Violet said. "I was wondering when you would return."

"Hello granny," Mary greeted then sat beside her. "No one told me you were looking for me."

"Oh I was in no hurry," Violet assured her. "I knew you needed some time to get used to Matthew's plan."

"I'm still not convinced it's a good plan," Mary admitted. "Are you sure that it is?" She believed her grandmother had her reason for supporting Matthew.

"My dear, you aren't looking at the bigger picture like Matthew is. He is thinking ahead and the possible harm that man poses staying in the country."

"But given his ability to evade the police, how can we be sure he won't slip back into the country?"

"Mary, when they were looking for him last, he hadn't yet tried to kill you. Now that he has tried, I'm sure the police are familiar with his face and will be better at finding him."

"He could still try to come back," Mary supposed.

"He will be sent to prison just as if he was not given an opportunity to better himself," Violet reminded her.

"I suppose Matthew is right then," Mary admitted finally.

"I'm glad you've come around," Violet said with a smile. "I've always admire Matthew's ability to see beyond the obvious path. But don't tell him that, I wouldn't want it to get to his head."

"I'll make sure it doesn't come to that."


	29. Chapter 29

Mary was writing letters when Matthew returned and found her in their sitting room. He hid the bunch of Calla lilies he picked behind his back as he approached her.

"Hello" he greeted her trying to gauge her mood from her response.

"Hello," she said setting down her pen and looking up to him. "Where have you been?"

"I saw these in the field and picked them for you," he said presenting the bouquet to her.

"Are you trying to soften the blow of my defeat?" she asked as she accepted his offering.

"It's not a competition," he told her. He watched her stand up and placed the flowers in a vase before taking a seat on the sofa. He sat next to her when he asked him to.

"I'm still not convinced it's a good idea," she began. "What makes you so sure it is?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But it's quite obvious that he can't stay here where he could possibly cause any more mischief."

"How can he cause more harm if he's in prison?" she insisted.

"You know how charming he can be," he reminded her. "He needs only to get someone to sympathize with him to do all sorts of things."

"Can't he do that while he's in exile?"

"It would be more difficult and I think he may find life in India suitable to his mercenary ways."

"Or terrible that he would blame you for it," she said playing devil's advocate. "Didn't Mr. Pullbrook die there?"

Matthew was quite surprised that she finally remembered the man's name. "Not everyone who goes to India dies there. I think he has a pretty good chance if he applies himself."

"What if we decide we'll visit Cousin Shrimpie in India someday?" she supposed. "Rose might want to go and we might have to chaperone."

"I'll arrange for the local police to keep him away from us," he replied. "We will have probable cause since he would have to confess to the attempted murder."

"And you think he will admit to that?"

"The offer of freedom by exile is contingent on that, Murray and I will make sure of that. It will be an iron-clad agreement."

"And if he returns, he will be arrested and put in prison?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yes," he confirmed. "That's where I'll need Robert's help with the Home Secretary."

"You seem to have thought of everything," she said.

"You did say I overthink things," he said with a smile. "So what do you say?"

Mary looked at him thoughtfully and knew she had no further argument to his plan. "Alright, we'll do it your way." She finally agreed and silently prayed he was right.

"Remind me never to go against you in a court of law," he teased. "You would be a formidable opponent."

"Aren't you glad I'm on your side then?" she teased back.

"Always," he said and leaned in to kiss her. "Do you think we can excuse ourselves early after dinner tonight again?" He looked at her with an inviting look.

"About that, we've been invited to dinner?" she revealed pushing him slightly away. "Edmund wants us to dine with him at Locksley."

Matthew frowned and tried to think up an excuse for them to decline. "Can't we tell him that we have a family matter to attend to?"

"He wants us to meet his new lady friend," she explained. "I suppose he wants our help."

"He wants your opinion of her," he guessed correctly. "Why couldn't he have arranged for tea or luncheon instead?"

"You were the one who wanted to help him with his quest by letting him stay at Locksley," she reminded him. "If he were still here, he would have just invited her here and we could have stayed home to retire as early as you want." She tried to stifle her laughter as she watched him start to pout.

"I should have sent him to London," he said. "So he can't just pop in whenever he wants to invite us to dinner."

Mary couldn't hold back any more so she giggled beside him which got him laughing along with her.

"And where would he stay?" she asked. "You're not considering offering up Grantham House; papa will definitely object to that."

"No, of course not," he assured her. "Maybe you can convince Cousin Rosamund to let him stay with her. Doesn't she like to play matchmaker?"

"Too much," she replied. "Anyway, if you agree to sacrifice some of our time tonight I will make it worth your while." She saw him perk up with the promise of a reward for his effort.

"I can be persuaded to go," he supposed and leaned near her to whisper something in her ear that made her gasp.

"If that's what you want," she yielded. "But I must warn you, I can be as ardent."

"What time is Edmund expecting us?" he asked with a wide grin. He stood up and looked at the clock when she told him and extended his hand to her with an even wider grin. "That gives us just enough time to get changed for dinner."

"It's quite early for that yet," she said also looking at the clock but following where he led nonetheless by taking his hand.

Matthew looked both ways to make sure it was clear before stepping out into the hallway. He was obviously trying to avoid encountering anyone as they made their way upstairs. Maybe it was the time of day or just sheer luck, they made it without incident.

"Now what?" she asked once they were in their bedroom.

"Anything is possible until Anna comes to help you change," he said with a mischievous smile.

...

Matthew and Mary arrived at Locksley House promptly for dinner and were led in to the sitting room where Edmund was waiting for them.

"I'm so glad you could come," Edmund said when he saw them arrive. As the host he made the proper introduction of his new lady friend. "Eliza, this is Lady Mary and Mr. Crawley."

"It's nice to meet you Lady Mary," the young lady said quite amazed to meet her. She didn't know whether to curtsy or shake her hand and ended doing neither successfully.

Mary gracefully waved her hand to assure the other woman that it was not necessary.

"Wallace is a Scottish name isn't it?" Matthew noted. "Is that where you're originally from?"

Before she could respond, dinner was announced so the quartet moved to the dining room.

"How did you two meet?" Mary asked when they were seated and having dinner.

"It's quite an interesting story," Edmund began. "She came looking for Sir Anthony and found me instead."

"Oh and how do you know Sir Anthony?" Mary asked.

"I don't," Eliza clarified. "My father was an acquaintance of his and I thought it would be nice to come say hello."

"You must be terribly disappointed because you just missed him," Matthew noted.

"It doesn't matter, I made a new friend in the process," Eliza said with a smile and quick look at Edmund.

"And how long will you be in the area?" Mary asked.

"I haven't quite decided yet. I am truly falling in love with the area so I may stay a little longer and see what it has to offer."

"So where did you grow up?" Mary asked. "I can't quite place your distinctive English accent." From the corner of her eye, she could see Matthew giving her a subtle warning not to pry.

"I'm afraid I have a hodgepodge of accents because my father and I travelled quite a bit when I was growing up. I have a little bit of every place we've been to I suppose. Have you done much travelling Lady Mary?"

"Yes I have but all I learned was to recognize the different accents and not acquire them for myself," Mary replied. "I suppose Edmund's English accent has waned a bit by staying in America for so long." She decided to draw him into the conversation.

"Does the accent really matter?" Edmund challenged Mary. "As long as we can understand each other, I think it's enough to establish a relationship with someone."

"I agree," Matthew seconded and expertly diverted the conversation to recent negotiations between America and England regarding debts incurred in the aftermath of the war.

Mary and Eliza contributed a little to the conversation but mostly Matthew and Edmund talked.

...

"So what do you think of her?" Edmund asked Mary when they were alone. "Do you like her?"

"I can't say yet," she admitted. "My first impression of her might be wrong."

"Since when have you been wrong?"

"I have been proven wrong a few times and I wouldn't want to be quick to judge your new acquaintance."

"Is this because of Matthew?" he asked showing disappointment by her restraint.

"Not at all," she said. "I can clearly see that you're quite fond of her so I would like to give her a chance by getting to know her better."

"Well thank you for that," he said appreciatively. "When would you like to have dinner here again?" He obviously was eager to have an excuse to have Eliza over again.

"Perhaps tea or luncheon instead," she suggested as an alternative. "Matthew prefers to have dinner with the family to catch up on their day."

"Alright, I'll come up with a plan to get together again soon," he agreed.

...

Matthew knew Edmund was eager to speak with Mary in private after dinner so he excused himself to head to the library after Eliza went to freshen up. He was scanning the shelf until a book caught his eye and he pulled it out to leaf through its pages. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice someone arrive.

"Hello, I seem to be lost and can't find my way back to the dining room," Eliza said from the library entryway. "What's that you're reading?" She decided to approach Matthew instead of rejoining Edmund.

"Just an old book I read a long time ago," he said. "I just thought I'd reacquaint myself with the tale."

"Homer's Odyssey," she read aloud when she looked at the book in his hand. "I remember my father telling me that story. Didn't Odysseus spend ten years to find his way home?"

"Your father was a well-read man," he noted. "It may have taken him that long but he did find his way home to his beloved wife and son."

"Wasn't he enchanted by Circe and stayed with her?" she asked touching his lower arm to be able to see the page he was on. "He might never have gone home and forgotten all about his wife."

"And by Calypso but enchantment can never keep a man from his true love," he noted. "I believe he always longed for his wife and only stayed until he could break free and find his way home."

...

Mary was looking for Matthew when she ventured into the library. She saw Eliza holding his forearm and wondered what would prompt her to do so.

"Matthew, are you ready to head home?" she asked to interrupt them.

"Certainly," he agreed looking up eagerly and moving towards her after returning the book back in the bookshelf. "Where is Edmund?"

"He's waiting out in the foyer," she told him raising a brow at Eliza before turning. She led the way out as the two followed her.

"There you are," Edmund said when he saw Eliza. "I thought you had gotten lost."

"I did," Eliza confirmed. "Mr. Crawley was kind enough to rescue me."

Matthew looked like he was about to object but decided against it. He just thanked Edmund for dinner and led Mary to the waiting car.

"She seems cold towards him," Eliza noted after they had left. "Have they been married long?"

"No, not long at all," Edmund replied. "But I'm sure they are quite fond and warm towards each other. You just have to know her better to see her true self."

...

"Did you enjoy the dinner?" Anna asked as she helped Mary get ready for bed.

"If by that you mean was she nice, I can't say for sure," Mary replied looking at Anna through the mirror.

"Why not?" Anna was surprised since she knew Mary usually had an opinion of a person and was usually right.

"I think she is hiding something," she said. "But I can't tell what it is."

"Would you like me to make some inquiries? I'm sure there are a few people in the village who may know something about her."

Mary smiled and was glad she could rely on Anna to find some information about Eliza. "Can you make the inquiry subtly?"

"When am I never subtle?" Anna said with a smile before picking up Mary's discarded dress and heading out.

...

"What did you think of her?" Mary asked when Matthew sat on his side of the bed to join her.

"She seems nice and obviously her father educated her well even if they travelled a lot," he observed. "What about you, what do you think?" He was interested to know what she thought of Eliza.

"You always tell me not to be too quick to judge," she reminded him. "So I'll take your advice and get to know her better first."

"And Edmund was fine with that?" He knew the whole purpose of the dinner was to get her input about Eliza.

"Well, if he values my opinion then he will have to wait," she said.

"I value your thoughts," he said. "Do I also have to wait?"

"I know why Edmund has a vested interest but why do you? Is it because she has an obvious crush on you?"

"What?" he said in surprise. "What makes you think that?"

"She seemed to prefer talking with you," she pointed out. "How else did she end up in the library with you?"

"She couldn't find her way back to the dining room," he clarified settling in next to her. "And I think she was hiding from you because you were quite an intimidating inquisitor."

"How else am I supposed to get to know her?" she challenged him. "I'd like to know her roots to form an opinion of her."

"Not everyone has an extensive family tree or stay rooted to a place for generations," he reminded her. "I'm still a relative newcomer to Downton in case you've forgotten."

"But your roots makes you who you are," she insisted. "You are the way you are because of your Crawley blood."

"Don't let mother hear you say that," he chuckled. "She will insist that she had something to do with it both by her blood and by her rearing."

Mary thought about it for a moment before continuing. "I wonder what Eliza's father did that required them to move around a lot and where was her mother?"

"Maybe her mother died when she was very young," he speculated. "But clearly she is quite close to her father and he read books to her. She was familiar with the book I was holding in the library when she joined me."

"What book was that?" She instantly recognized the tale when he told her the title. "Why did you pick that book?" She was curious why of all the books in the room he picked that one.

"I suppose because I could relate to Odysseus making the journey back home to reunite with his wife and son; how he always longed for them."

"And how many enchantresses did you meet along the way?" she teased wondering how he would respond to that.

"I think I have immunity to any enchantress," he said quite confidently. He watched her reaction from the corner of his eye before continuing. "And I think you know why. I'm quite surprised there was not a long line of suitors outside Downton trying to win your hand while I was away." He couldn't help but tease her back.

"And how many were you expecting?" she continued their banter.

"Probably a dozen," he said eyeing her carefully. He wasn't quite prepared with the idea of her entertaining another suitor.

"Only a dozen, am I not appealing enough to be considered a good catch?" she asked trying to appear offended by the turnout.

"I wasn't gone that long," he noted slightly irked. "I'm sure you would have as many suitors as Penelope did but Odysseus was gone for twenty years."

"Well, news travels faster now," she told him trying to keep a straight face. She could tell from the look on his face he was not very pleased so decided to end his misery with reassurances. "Darling, you must think me fickle if you think I'd entertain suitors so quickly. You know my character, I wouldn't and I couldn't."

Matthew looked relieved and turned to kiss her. But then something dawned on him and he looked serious again.

"What's the matter?" she asked sensing the change. "You do believe me don't you?"

"Of course," he assured her and lay back down. "Cousin Violet once told me that our sort stay married for forty to fifty years. But if anything should happen, I want you to find happiness with someone." He still found It difficult but was intent to have her happy.

"Matthew, you're being morbid," she complained. "Nothing is going to happen to you." She hoped that by saying so it would be so.

"We can't be sure of the future," he reminded her. "And I want to make sure you'll be happy."

"I know we can't but I certainly want to prove granny right," she said trying to change the mood of their conversation. "Promise you will help me try."

"Only if you promise you will do what I ask," he repeated. "Given that both your grandmothers and my mother have outlived their husbands, I want to make sure you'll find someone to be happy with."

"And what makes you think I can't be happy on my own?" she challenged and rose to look at him. "All of them did including Aunt Rosamund. Are you saying if the tables were turned that you'll find someone else to become your Countess of Grantham?"

"You will be my only Countess of Grantham," he confessed. "I can't possibly be happy with anyone else."

"Then there, it's settled," she said. "Neither of us can be happy with anyone else so we'll just have to make a lifetime worth of happy memories starting with you dropping this subject."

Matthew knew that determined look on her face all too well and decided that maybe that was not the time to convince her otherwise. And at that point, he didn't feel like it anyway. "Alright, you win."

Mary smiled before giving him a consolation kiss. She was glad to get that out of the way and settled back next to him.

"You haven't forgotten about my reward for suffering through dinner have you?" he hinted.

"How could you call that suffering?" she asked in surprise.

"Because it was quite a lengthy dinner," he explained. "That was time that I could have been spending alone with you." Before he could go on with his justification she kissed him and everything was alright with them.

...

"Anna hasn't arrived yet?" Matthew asked when he returned to their room after he had changed and saw her getting changed on her own.

"No and I'm worried," she replied. "I hope she's alright because she's never late. If she's not downstairs, I'll go visit her in their cottage."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he offered. "I can ask Carson to have the car brought around."

"That will be nice," she accepted. She was preparing to walk out with him when their door opened and Anna came in carrying a food tray.

"I'm so sorry for being late milady," Anna apologized seeing that Mary had already gotten changed.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked with concern. "And don't worry about being late." She gave Matthew a quick nod when he tilted his head towards the door to signal he was giving them some privacy.

"I must've caught a bug or something," Anna explained. "I was feeling a bit nauseous this morning but I'm feeling much better now." She quickly went about her task while Mary watched her.

"Perhaps you should go see Clarkson just to be sure," Mary suggested. "We can ask him to come see you."

"There's no need to bother the doctor," Anna declined the offer.

"Well, I was thinking of going to the village later anyway so why don't you come with me then? If I go alone, Mr. Crawley will insist on coming with me and I'd rather he didn't."

"What about Lady Edith or Lady Rose," Anna wondered knowing that Mary was just making up an excuse so she would go see Clarkson.

"But neither of them needs to go see Clarkson," Mary revealed her true intent. She smiled when Anna finally agreed.

...

"Mr. Crawley," Eliza called out to him when she saw him walking past her.

"Miss Wallace," he greeted back and lifted his hat. "Where is Edmund?"

"Oh I don't know," she replied. "He's probably off doing what he does best."

Matthew merely smiled in response and looked around to see if he could find Tom.

"What brings you here to the village?"

"I'm looking for my brother-in-law," he said turning to look at her again. "I thought we might ride home together."

"Is he Lady Mary's brother?" she asked trying to catch his attention when he once again scanned the area.

"No, her brother-in-law as well," he corrected. "He was married to Lady Sybil."

"Was?" she asked. "What happened, if you don't mind my asking."

"She died in childbirth," he said sadly.

"That's so sad," she said touching his forearm to try to express her sympathy.

"Matthew," Tom called out when he saw the pair on the sidewalk. He noted that the woman with him was acting quite familiar with him by holding his forearm.

"Tom," Matthew greeted back and made the introductions.

"It's so nice to meet you," Eliza said with a smile. "Well, it was so nice to see you again Mr. Crawley. I hope we get to see more of each other." She took one more liberty of touching his arm before saying goodbye to the two men.

"Why will you be seeing more of each other?" Tom wondered behaving like a protective brother-in-law in Mary's absence.

Matthew chuckled recognizing Tom's behavior. "She must think that Mary and I have a great influence on Edmund whom she seems to be interested in."

"She seems interested in you as well," Tom cautioned him. "I'd be very careful around her." He drew from his previous experience with Edna.

Matthew considered what Tom said considering what Mary had already pointed out the night before. "I will be more vigilant; thank you."

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be having tea with Mary?"

"I thought I'd give you a ride home," Matthew offered. "But if you'd rather walk, then I'll be going now." He laughed when Tom made a face when he jokingly withdrew his offer.

...

"Where did you go this afternoon?" Matthew asked when he was waiting in bed for Mary to join him. "I missed having tea with you."

"Didn't mama tell you that I went to see Clarkson?" she asked looking at him through her vanity mirror. She watched his reaction at the mention of the doctor's name.

Matthew sat up before asking why she went to see the doctor. "Is everything alright?" He was obviously concerned.

"I took Anna to see him actually," she corrected. "She wouldn't go if left to her own devices."

Matthew remembered Anna's uncharacteristic tardiness and wondered what was wrong.

"It's not confirmed yet but I think she's pregnant," she revealed. "You must promise not to say anything until we're sure."

"What makes you think she is if Clarkson hasn't confirmed it yet?"

"Because darling I've been through it already," she said matter-of-factly. "And a woman just knows."

Matthew tried to mask his disappointment with a weak smile. "Bates will be over the moon if you're right."

"We will have another child," she said to ease his discouragement. "Just not yet."

Matthew cheered up and extended his hand to her. "Come to bed to make me feel better."

Mary smiled and obliged.

* * *

_Author's note: I was looking for a name for a character and conveniently found one of a con-woman in the 19th century - wiki/Eliza_Wallace, so you can tell where I'm going with that character. Also, I found out a little info about the WWI Foreign Debts Commission Act that I inserted here a bit - wiki/World_War_Foreign_Debts_Commission_Act._


	30. Chapter 30

"Hello papa," Mary greeted him when she came downstairs for the day. She had William with her. "Do you know where granny is?"

"Matthew and Tom took her with them to see the new property," he told her and reached for his grandson. "Were you trying to impress your grandmother by showing her William in his cowboy suit?"

"She's seen him in it already but I thought I'd remind her that he likes it," she revealed. "It's one of the few that seems to stay on him longer without him making a mess or trying to pull it off."

Robert chuckled as he tried to imagine what she described. "You just know what you want don't you dear chap?" The little boy looked at him as if in agreement.

"Would it bother you if William shows interest in his American heritage?"

"He has more English in him than you," he teased her while trying to free his tie from William's firm grip.

"That may be true but you're forgetting that he has a father who is very interested in American things," she reminded him.

"Then perhaps your next child will even the numbers," he joked.

"Have you been pressuring Matthew recently?" she asked wondering if her father had anything to do with his recent behavior.

"Of course not, I know these things take time," he objected watching her give him a questioning look. "Alright, I may have mentioned that I quite liked being a grandfather and would like more grandchildren."

"You know how much he wants to give you what you want," she told him. "But we can't rush into things especially since he promised granny we'll visit America when William is a bit older. You wouldn't want me travelling while I'm pregnant do you?"

Considering he was concerned when she insisted on going to Scotland, he knew he'd be beside himself if she went to America. He noticed Carson arrive and glad for the interruption.

"Mr. Murray is on the telephone for you sir," Carson explained his intrusion to a private moment.

Mary took William from him so he could speak with Murray on the phone. She guessed he was calling to discuss the Blackwell case.

"Master William is growing quite fast," Carson noted.

"Indeed he is," she said proudly. "Would you like to hold him?" She handed the boy to Carson who studied the big man holding him. She worried he would make a fuss but she saw him instinctively know he was in good hands.

"You're quite a handsome boy," he said trying to hold back tears. "He reminds me so much of you when you were young. I look forward to watching him grow up to be a fine young man."

Mary was quite pleased to share that moment with Carson. "I just hope that he is as kind and noble as Matthew."

"You are kind and noble as well," he said firmly. "You may not wear your heart on your sleeve as Mr. Crawley does, but you certainly are."

"Matthew does draw it out of me," she said with a smile.

"If it wasn't there inherently, there's nothing for him to draw out." Carson was adamant in his defense of her character. "Master William has two very wonderful parents to inherit and learn from."

...

"Are you planning to add any more properties to the estate?" Martha asked as she looked at the expanse of land Matthew and Tom showed her.

"We'll see what else comes up and hopefully by then the work here is done," Matthew replied. "But don't worry; I won't bite off more than I can chew." He assured her because he sensed she was worried he would get too ambitious.

"Oh I'm sure you won't," she agreed. "I suppose if you plan on having more children, you will need more property to generate income. You are planning on giving me more great-grandchildren aren't you?"

"Of course we are," he managed to say. "But I wouldn't want to delay the trip I promised we would take when William is a bit older to visit you in America."

Martha tapped a finger over her other hand as she considered which one she preferred more and stared at him.

Matthew closed his eyes and wished he could just disappear. He realized Mary was right about Martha holding him to his promise. "I just couldn't bear to have Mary sick twice because of the pregnancy and the sea voyage." He hoped that was a good enough excuse.

Martha seemed to be appeased by it. "Although it might not be so bad as you think to be sick once for both causes."

"I really would prefer that Mary be as comfortable as possible if and when she's pregnant again," he said.

"Will you be dividing up the land among your children?" she asked instead changing the subject.

"Unfortunately the law doesn't allow it," he replied honestly. "There can only be one heir."

"So your other children will be left with nothing?"

"Not with nothing," he clarified. "I hope that I can provide them with the best upbringing to set them for life on their own."

"It's so different in America, each child can have his or her share of the wealth," she said. "But I'm glad you're not putting all your eggs in one basket."

Matthew chuckled at that before guiding Martha back to the car.

...

"Have you seen papa?" Mary asked Edith when she returned downstairs after taking William back to the nursery.

"He went upstairs to find mama. He said something about going to London for a few days. Do you know why?"

"I suspect Murray gave him some news about Blackwell's case," Mary guessed correctly. "And he'll probably be going to see the Home Secretary to put Matthew's plan in place."

"How long do you think he'll be in London?"

"I have no idea," Mary replied instantly knowing why she was interested.

"I'd like to go with him and keep him company."

"You should be careful or papa will notice your fondness for Gregson."

"He'll be too busy to notice and I will be careful. Why do you think he won't approve?"

"Won't approve what?" Robert asked when he overheard them.

"Edith is volunteering to keep you company when you go to London," Mary revealed to him.

Robert looked at Edith thoughtfully and considered it. "If you'd like to come with me, that will be fine but there won't be a maid coming with us."

"It's alright papa," Edith said. "I can manage without one."

Mary wasn't surprised but gave Edith a cautionary look. She feared that her sister's eagerness might tip him off.

"Alright," Robert consented. "Now I need to speak with Mary alone."

Edith was all too happy to be insulted by the dismissal. She left them both to start planning what to pack for the trip.

Robert watched Edith climb up the stairs and motioned for Mary to follow him to the library.

"This seems ominous," Mary said when they were alone.

"It's not," he assured her. "But I wanted to ask you if you will let Matthew come with me to London? I know you've been quite reluctant to let him leave your side for too long."

Mary was about to object but saw her father's understanding look. "Is it truly necessary?" She wanted confirmation that he couldn't manage without Matthew.

"I think it's about time I show him how things are done," he said. "And who better to tell me how to implement his plan?"

"Our plan, papa," she corrected showing him that she approved of it. "We all have to fully support him."

Robert smiled and gave her a quick fatherly kiss on her forehead. "I'll look after him."

"If you planned to take Matthew with you, why did you agree to take Edith?"

"I wasn't sure you would let him come," he said. "And I wouldn't dream of upsetting you in case; well, you know."

Mary rolled her eyes at him before kissing him on the cheek. "You are persistent papa but it won't make it happen any sooner. Now please stop pressuring Matthew."

...

"Have you learned anything about Miss Wallace?" Mary asked while Anna helped her change.

"I'm afraid not milady," Anna said. "None of the usual village snoops have learned much about her. She just appeared one day and seemed to have blended in."

"Not even where she's from or how she got here?" she wondered and watched Anna from her mirror. "She couldn't possibly have just come from thin air."

"They said she arrived by train from London but other than that, they know nothing more. She apparently keeps to herself most of the time."

"I can understand wanting privacy but the secrecy is really taking it far," Mary noted. "Perhaps London is where we should find out who Miss Wallace really is."

"I'm afraid that is beyond my abilities to inquire," Anna joked.

"It's beyond mine as well but I think I know someone who can help us dig for information about our mysterious Miss Wallace."

...

"There you are," Mary said when she found Edith at the writing table in the library. "I've been looking for you."

"Really?" Edith asked and turned to look at Rose who buried her nose further behind the book as if to become invisible. "What did I do now?"

"I didn't say you did anything," Mary said watching her sister keenly to determine why she was so defensive. "I just wanted to ask if you can do something for me while you were in London."

"You're going to London?" Rose asked and jumped up to join the two. "I would love to come along if you'd let me."

"Rose, I don't think mama will allow it," Mary warned gently. "And there won't be a maid with you." She saw that last thing deterred her sufficiently.

"What do you need for me to do in London?" Edith prompted when they strayed from the topic.

"I'd like you to find as much information about someone named Eliza Wallace," Mary told her.

"Why are you interested in her?" Edith asked. "And I don't see how you expect me to find out who she is to begin with."

"You're resourceful enough," Mary said slightly annoyed by her sister's indifference. "Maybe Gregson can help you with it; figure it out."

"Alright, I'll try my best," Edith agreed. "I still don't know why you can't just ask her what you want to know."

"I did but she's quite evasive," Mary said.

"Perhaps I can help solve the mystery of Miss Wallace," Rose offered. "I've been wanting to test my ability to observe and deduce like a true detective."

"Like Sherlock Holmes?" Edith asked.

"No, Tommy and Tuppence," Rose replied and showed her the Agatha Christie book she was reading.

"Just because you've read 'The Secret Adversary' doesn't make you a detective," Mary warned gently.

"Oh but Mary, this would be a great adventure for me," Rose pleaded. "I can watch and learn about her daily routine and let you know more about her."

"She might notice you," Mary cautioned. "I wouldn't want her to think we're spying on her."

"I'll be very discrete," Rose promised, eager to be allowed the task. "Even if she does notice me, I'll tell her that I'm sneaking a cup of coffee because I'm not allowed here at Downton."

Mary considered it a moment before agreeing to let her try. "Please be careful and take Anna with you."

"Alright, Anna can be Tommy to my Tuppence," Rose said happily and set off to find her partner to plan for their surveillance work.

"Are you sure you should let her do that?" Edith asked.

"If I didn't, she'll go ahead and do it anyway," Mary said. "At least now Anna can keep an eye on her. And I think this could help Anna keep her mind off the other thing."

"What other thing?"

Mary chose not to tell Edith and redirected her attention to her own task at hand. "Just don't forget your mission and leave Rose to me."

...

Mary found Cora in the nursery with William in her arms. She was quite glad that William had so many admirers and looked forward to having him walking and talking to everyone in the house soon.

"Nanny changed him out of his cowboy suit," Cora told her. "I think I'll buy him a few more since he seems to like them."

"Careful mama, papa might think you're trying to undermine his efforts to raise him English," she joked. She picked up a toy for William and handed it to him.

"Given that I wasn't successful with you and your sisters, I think I'm sure he won't think that. Besides, I think Matthew will be more influential than I would in that matter."

"Hopefully papa is more accepting now," Mary said. "But if he's not, I think I still have some influence in raising William."

Cora smiled and knew Mary definitely would based on what she's seen so far. "I haven't told you how proud I am of you; you take very good care of William."

"I had a good example," Mary said with a smile. Becoming a mother had made her appreciate her own upbringing.

Cora was deeply touched and happy to hear that from Mary. "By the way, your papa tells me that you've agreed to let Matthew join him on his trip to London; that was nice."

"I think it's about time Matthew learned diplomacy from papa so he'll be ready when his time comes," Mary explained.

"I'm sure he'll be ready when it's his turn," Cora said confidently. "Just as I'm sure William will be when his turn comes. You'll be surprised what Crawley men can do with a little help from Crawley women."

"So you consider yourself a Crawley woman now?" Mary teased and chuckled. "Papa will be very pleased about that."

"I think I've earned it after all these years," Cora declared confidently.

"Of course you have," Mary agreed. "I wouldn't be who I am today without you." She noted Cora's eyes start to well up and hoped she wouldn't cry so she reached out to hold her shoulders.

"Hello," Tom interrupted the mother-daughter moment. "Sorry to interrupt but I wondered if you knew where Sybil is."

"Nanny took her out to the gardens for a walk," Cora replied. "She'll be back soon." She was equally glad that Tom was quite hands-on with raising Sybil.

"Where's Matthew?" Mary asked wondering why he hadn't come up with Tom to the nursery.

"He went to see the Dowager Countess," he told her. "He said he'll come home with her when she comes for dinner later."

"Did you know he was going to see her?" Cora asked and knew from Mary's look that she didn't.

"How was your excursion with granny?" Mary asked changing the subject. "I hope you didn't wear her out since I know you and Matthew can get overly eager sometimes."

"She quite enjoyed it," Tom assured her. "She's downstairs telling Lord Grantham all about it."

"Maybe I should head down there to hear all about it, too," Cora said and handed her grandson to Mary.

"Do you want to hold him?" Mary asked Tom. She handed William over to him and he gladly accepted.

"Will you be having another baby soon?" he teased.

"Not you, too," she said. "It's bad enough when papa hints on it."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just an irresistible thought especially when I'm holding one."

Mary knew what he meant and thought back to when she used to wish for her very own while holding Sybil.

...

Matthew arrived home right before dinner with Violet. He hung back to escort her to the sitting room.

"I know my way around," Violet said when she noticed. "I think you better hurry upstairs and get ready because I won't be your excuse for being tardy." She smiled as she watched him climb up the stairs two-steps at a time.

Matthew got to the dressing room quickly where he found Molesley fidgeting and waiting for him. "Minutes to spare," he said as he took off his jacket.

"Much too close sir," Molesley said nervously. "Lady Mary has been ready a while ago."

"Don't worry, I'll take full responsibility for being tardy," he assured his trusty valet. "She won't be upset with you."

"I'd rather she not be upset with you, too, sir," Molesley said.

Matthew looked gratefully at him before putting on his dinner jacket. "There, all done and still a minute to spare." And not long after they both heard the dinner gong.

...

"How was your day with both of my grandmothers?" Mary asked when she got into bed with Matthew. "I'm surprised you'd take them on in one day."

"It wasn't so bad," he said. "I think your American grandmother is beginning to like me as much as Cousin Violet."

Mary smiled and was pleased to hear that. She was about to kiss him when he spoke again.

"Although I'm afraid she might get upset with me if I can't deliver on my promise to take you and William to America," he said.

"Why do you think you won't be able to do so?" She studied his face to understand his concern.

"It looks like she's also eager for us to give her another great-grandchild," he revealed.

Mary sighed and fell back on her pillow. "I wish they'd stop and leave it to us when we'd like to have another child."

"Should we ask for a moratorium on discussions of future babies?" he joked.

"That's a wonderful idea," she chimed in. "After all the doctor did say that it doesn't help when we're anxious."

"I'm sure Robert wouldn't want anyone to cause that," he said with a chuckle. "I'll talk with him about it tomorrow."

"Speaking of papa, he wants to take you with him to see the Home Secretary," she informed him.

"Really?" he asked for confirmation and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think Murray has already secured a meeting," she said.

"No, I meant are you really letting me go to London?" he asked and turned to her with a look of disbelief.

"It's better than having you sneak off again," she said in a slightly accusatory tone.

"I promised you I won't do that again," he reminded her. "Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you," she assured him. "But I think it's a good opportunity for you to learn diplomacy from papa so I agreed."

"When and for how long?" he asked.

"I didn't ask but you can discuss it with him tomorrow; hopefully it won't be too long." Although she was agreeable to let him go, she wasn't too keen on a prolonged separation.

"Maybe I can visit my mother while I'm in London," he mused. "I haven't seen her since she went to help her friend recover from her illness and I miss her."

"Please do and tell her I miss her, too," she said in approval. "Maybe she can come home with you if her friend is well enough."

Matthew chuckled. "I will tell her that and if that doesn't make her rush home I'll play the grandson card."

Mary laughed softly beside him. "I hope you will miss us both quicker than she does so you will come home soon."

"I most definitely will," he confirmed before showing her just how much he'd miss her.

...

With Matthew away, Mary was once again involved in the running of the estate. She discussed progress and issues with Tom in the mornings and in the afternoons, Rose gave her updates on what she's learned about Eliza.

"She doesn't do much," Rose reported. "But everyday since we started watching her, she leaves the inn after luncheon and disappears for hours."

"And you have no idea where she goes?" Mary asked. She found Eliza's routine a little suspicious but didn't know what to make of it.

"No because she takes a car every time. Maybe if we took the car with us the next time, we can follow her."

"That might tip her off because our cars are quite recognizable," Mary reminded her.

"We can ask one of the footmen to follow her for us," Rose suggested. "Then we can be at the destination to track her from there."

"This is getting a little too complicated," Mary noted with caution. "Perhaps we should just wait for Edith to find something."

"Oh please Mary," Rose pleaded. "I'm not ready to give up just yet and I believe we can figure it out."

"If we ask James to go, he might ask questions and Alfred is far too tall to be inconspicuous," Mary reasoned. "Maybe Anna can find another boy to follow her assuming the car doesn't go too fast for him on a bicycle."

"I'll go ask Anna right now," Rose said and set off before Mary could say another word.

Mary just hoped that they weren't getting in over their heads with their cloak and dagger attempt to discover who Eliza Wallace really was.

...

Mary was about to head out of her sitting room when Anna came in. She saw that Anna was quite nervous.

"What's the matter?" Mary prompted when Anna seemed to hesitate to tell her.

"I just received a note from Dr. Clarkson," Anna revealed. "I'm quite scared to learn what he has discovered."

"I'm sure it's nothing bad," Mary assured her. "If it was, I think he would have personally come here to talk with you instead of sending you a note."

Anna looked at the note in her hand but still hesitated.

"Have a seat Anna," Mary invited her and sat next to her. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Would you mind reading it for me?" Anna asked hoping it would be good news if Mary read it to her.

Mary took it and walked over to her writing desk to open the note. She scanned the brief note and smiled. "It's actually good news. I think you and Bates will have an addition soon."

Anna was in disbelief and read the note for herself. She was so happy she was close to tears. "I can't believe it."

"Well, I can," Mary said and reached for Anna's hand. "And I'm glad I'm proven right."

"I have to tell him immediately," Anna said suddenly realizing John still didn't know.

"We can telephone right now and tell him," Mary said. "But first let me speak with Matthew so he can help Bates in case he faints from the news."

"I wish I could see his reaction," Anna said wistfully.

"If you prefer to wait, they'll be home on Saturday," Mary reminded her. "I'm afraid no matter how eloquent Mr. Crawley is, he can't do it justice."

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Anna asked hoping Mary would keep it secret.

"I won't tell anyone until you've revealed it," Mary promised. She smiled and was truly glad for Anna. She then noticed Carson at the door and asked him what he needed hoping he hadn't overheard.

"Mr. Danforth has a message for you milady," Carson declared.

Anna quickly excused herself and left the room so Carson could deliver the message privately.

"What's the message?" Mary asked.

"He wishes to invite you to afternoon tea tomorrow," he said.

"Thank you Carson," she replied. "Is he waiting for my response?"

"I don't believe so; anyway I can't believe he expects your presence at such short notice," he said in a huff.

"I might consider it," she said. "Is that all?"

Carson nodded his head and was about to leave but stopped a moment. "Anna looked quite happy just now. Is there something I should know?"

"I don't know what you mean," she feigned ignorance. She watched Carson raise a questioning brow indicating he didn't believe her. "Oh if you must know, we're both very happy that our husbands will be coming home on Saturday."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to all reviewers; appreciate it - your questions and comments did spur new ideas for me to rework this chapter a bit. Enjoy._


	31. Chapter 31

"Mary, you made it," Edmund said when he saw her arrive for tea. "I wasn't sure you could."

"Well, it would help if you gave me more warning," she said. "I almost didn't come."

"I'm so glad you did," he said appreciatively.

"Why did you ask me to come?" she asked looking around wondering why they were alone.

"I wanted a private word with you before Eliza came," he explained.

"You're that familiar with her now?" she asked quite surprised they were on first name basis so soon. "Have you been spending a lot of time with her?" She wondered if this was where Eliza disappeared to as Rose reported.

"I haven't seen her since our dinner," he revealed. "I've been trying to find an excuse to invite her here again since but she has always been away when I called the inn. So I left a message yesterday to come and she accepted."

"So she is coming for tea," she said. "How is she getting here?"

"Well, I taught my butler how to drive so he is acting as my chauffeur now," he revealed. "Anyway, before she gets here I was hoping to get your advice on how to woo her."

"I'm hardly the person who can help you with that," she informed him. "Besides, I hardly know her to be able to help you even if I wanted to."

"I thought that it would be easy to court an English lady," he said sadly. "It's so different in America; a lady is allowed to say how she feels."

"How well does Miss Wallace know you?" she asked. She worried that Eliza knew more about Edmund than he did her.

"She knows I'm half-American and half-English on holiday," he said. "I know what you're thinking; she doesn't know I'm an heir to a fortune."

Mary tried not to show her relief at that revelation. "Perhaps if we knew more about her we can determine how to achieve your goal."

"You're right," he agreed. "Will you help me do that?"

Mary wanted to decline but before she could Eliza arrived.

"Hello Edmund," Eliza greeted him. "Hello Lady Mary, what a surprise to see you here. Is Mr. Crawley with you?"

"No, I'm afraid it's just me today," Mary replied evenly.

"Oh, where is he?" Eliza asked visibly disappointed.

"He's away on business," Mary replied trying to be vague to see how she'd react.

"Does he usually go away on business and for how long?" Eliza asked obviously interested in his routine.

"Not usually and it depends on what business he is involved in," Mary revealed equally vaguely. "What about you, what keeps you busy these days?" She expertly redirected the attention back to Eliza.

"Now that is something I'd like to know, too," Edmund said, who until then had been quiet.

"Nothing special," Eliza said still being elusive. "I'm still learning my way around here and exploring the village."

"If you'd like, I can help you with that," Edmund offered. "I think I still remember my way around and I have a car to take us further than just the village."

"That would be lovely," Eliza accepted. She flashed a sweet smile that won over Edmund but made Mary wonder what it hid. "Perhaps Lady Mary and Mr. Crawley can come join us."

"I'm afraid I will have to decline for both of us," Mary said definitively. She saw Edmund look quite agreeable with her decision and she concluded that was because he preferred to be alone with Eliza. She just wished that time would fly by fast so she could return home. She was barely interested in the conversation as Edmund and Eliza planned their excursions for the next few days.

...

"Thanks for that," Edmund said as they watched Eliza being driven off back to her inn after tea time. "Don't get me wrong because I do like your company but I much prefer to get to know Eliza alone."

"I hope you will be careful what you reveal to her," Mary warned gently.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I'll tell you all about it if you like."

"That's not what I meant," she complained. "Just be careful."

"By the way, do you know if Matthew likes to play polo?"

"Why do you ask?" she wondered both at his question and if Matthew did know how to play the sport.

"Well, since it is the sport of kings, I thought I might challenge him to a match."

"I won't have you using my husband to impress Miss Wallace," she declared wryly. "If you want to win her favor, I think you should find another way."

"Please just ask him if he'd like a friendly match," he pleaded as he opened the door to her car when it came around to take her home.

"I'll think about it," she said as a parting shot.

...

When Mary arrived home, she was met by Rose who looked giddily happy. Rose pulled her quickly into a small room off the hallway for a private chat.

"Anna and I figured out what Miss Wallace does every afternoon," Rose said. "She goes two towns over and waits for a call in another inn."

"She receives a call at another inn?" Mary asked to clarify her understanding.

"That's right," Rose confirmed. "We asked the innkeeper and he said she comes every afternoon and waits for the call. He noticed because she isn't staying at the inn."

"Does he know who is calling her?"

"He doesn't because he gets paid handsomely to let her use the telephone and the privacy to talk with the caller. Although he was surprised she didn't talk as long today and left quickly."

"She just keeps getting more mysterious," Mary noted knowing why she cut her call short. "I just hope Edith has found something that we can make sense of."

"I can try to eavesdrop tomorrow," Rose offered.

"No, you've done quite enough," Mary said putting an end to the surveillance mission. "I think Miss Wallace will be preoccupied the next few days as she had agreed to spend time with Edmund."

"Maybe I can ask Edmund if I can come along just to keep an eye on her," Rose suggested.

"I'm afraid not," Mary dissuaded her. "If she had noticed you today, she might piece things together and think that either Edmund or I sent you to spy on her."

"But I've been very stealthy," Rose insisted. "She can't possibly have noticed me."

"And I'm sure you have that Agatha Christie would be very proud as I am but I think it's time to give up the quest. Besides, mama is starting to wonder where you go off to and we can only use the shopping excuse for so long."

Rose was disappointed she couldn't continue spying on Eliza but deferred to Mary's decision.

"Now come along and let's get ready for dinner before we are missed," Mary said to her young cousin.

...

Mary had just finished discussing estate matters with Tom as usual in the morning and was about to head upstairs to spend time with William when she saw her father already at the bottom of the stairs. She hadn't expected them that early but was pleased they were home.

"Papa," she called out to him. "You're home early." She caught up with him and kissed him on the cheek to welcome him back.

"We took an earlier train," he told her. "And I think you know whose idea that was."

Mary smiled before answering him. "Yours of course; I know you just can't wait to see mama after two weeks away from her."

Robert appreciated her giving him the credit. "Then perhaps I should go and surprise your mama while you get an update from Matthew." He tipped his head towards the doorway to let her know where Matthew was before heading upstairs.

Mary smiled and instead of turning around to welcome Matthew, she waited for him to approach. Her smile deepened when she felt him beside her.

"Hello there," he greeted her. "Did you miss me?"

"What do you think?" she redirected the question.

"I just saw Tom on my way in and he told me that you've been quite busy," he told her. "You might not have had time to miss me at all." He gave her a teasing look and he chuckled when she made a face at him.

"Someone had to carry on your work," she reminded him. "And I had to stay busy or I'd miss you even more than I already do." She half turned to see his reaction before starting to head up the stairs.

"Wait, don't I get a kiss for coming home early?" he asked catching her hand to stop her from ascending.

"I think you deserve more than that but this isn't the place for it." She took his hand and led the way.

...

Once upstairs and in an empty hallway, Matthew pulled Mary into his arms and claimed his well-deserved kiss. He just couldn't wait to find out if she did miss him.

"Darling, someone might see us," she said when he stopped to catch his breath.

Matthew looked both ways of the hallway before smiling at her. "I think it will be a while before anyone comes up." Before he could resume they heard the door on the far end creak open and up came Bates and Molesley carrying bags.

"Excuse us," Bates said as they filed past the couple. He was glad Molesley had offered to help him as he lagged behind the man who carried both bags.

"Have you seen Anna yet?" Mary asked when he was across from her.

"Not yet," Bates replied. "I wanted to unpack Lord Grantham's things first before I let her know I was home."

"Well, don't take too long," she said. "She missed you as much as I have Mr. Crawley." She smiled when she saw the glint in Bates' eyes.

Matthew waited for both valets to disappear into their respective dressing rooms before turning his attention back to Mary. "So where were we?"

"We were heading to our room but we didn't quite make it," she reminded him with a teasing smile.

"Shall we try again?" he said offering his arm to her.

"Molesley will be in the next room," she warned. "Perhaps we should wait until he is done unpacking for you."

"Maybe if we take slow and small steps he'll be done by the time we get there," he joked. He enjoyed making her laugh.

"By the way, where's Edith?" she asked suddenly remembering she hadn't seen her sister.

"She decided she'd stay a few more days in London," he replied. "She said she hadn't finished her work and will be staying with Cousin Rosamund until she does."

"Did she say how much longer she will be in London?"

"No but she did ask me to tell you not to worry because she hadn't forgotten about your request," he said. "You could have asked me to run your errand."

"It's not that kind of errand," she told him.

"Milady, Mr. Crawley, come quickly," William's nanny called out from across the hall. "You've got to see this!"

Mary and Matthew didn't ask and proceeded to the nursery hastily to see what had her so excited. They arrived to find their son on the floor crawling towards his nanny who was coaxing him with one of his favorite toys.

"I just put him down and he started crawling on his own," the nanny told them.

Both Mary and Matthew got on the floor and watched proudly as he wobbled towards them as they called his name.

"Come here William, that's it," Mary encouraged the boy as he made his way slowly to her.

Matthew picked up his son's small teddy to further encourage him forward to them. He was so glad he chose to return home early to witness this milestone in his son's life.

"I'm so glad you're here to see this," Mary said echoing his thoughts. "This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen."

"We've seen," he reminded her. He looked up at the nanny who was watching them with a smile. "Thank you for coming to get us." He quickly looked back at his son who had only a few more inches to go before he reached his toy. He gave it as a prize when his son reached for it.

Mary lifted her son off the floor and gave him a quick kiss. She was very proud of him and knew it wouldn't be long before he could walk and that was when all the fun would start.

...

"They're in the library," Carson informed Tom when he returned for luncheon. "They've been waiting for you."

"Am I late for something?" Tom asked looking concerned.

"No Mr. Branson, you're just in time," Carson assured him and nodded towards the library.

Tom quickened his pace and saw the family seated while Matthew and Mary were seated on the floor with the children.

"Tom, you're just in time," Matthew echoed Carson when he noticed him arrive.

"Papa," Sybil greeted and walked towards him so he could lift her up in his arms.

"What?" Tom asked when no one else spoke.

"Look who's learned to crawl," Mary said as William tried to crawl towards her.

"That's wonderful," Tom said crouching next to her and setting Sybil down next to him as William completed his trip.

"We've been watching him do that for a while now and can't seem to get enough," Cora said proudly. "Just as we couldn't get enough when Sybil first started to crawl, talk and walk."

Tom knew exactly the joy that Mary and Matthew were feeling now that it was William's turn.

...

"How is he?" Matthew asked when Mary joined him in their sitting room.

"He is out like a light," Mary said. "I think all that crawling has worn him out."

"Nothing that a nap won't cure," he said with a proud smile. "I wish mother was here to witness this milestone."

"So she didn't return with you?" she asked belatedly realizing he had hoped Isobel would come home.

"She is staying another week," he informed her.

"I'm sure we can coax William to show her his new skill," she said. "Anyway, so was your meeting with the Home Secretary a success?"

"Yes, we managed to get what we need and Murray is drawing up the contract to have Blackwell sign."

"Good, the sooner he's out of our lives, the better."

Matthew knew how anxious she was and glad that they were close to getting what they wanted. The only thing remaining was to see if Blackwell would accept the terms and conditions to stay out of jail.

"Darling, I've been meaning to ask if you knew how to play polo."

"I think I can manage," he admitted. "Why do you ask?" He was curious about her sudden interest in his skills in sports.

"Well you see, Edmund is planning to challenge you to a match to impress Miss Wallace. I'd rather he didn't do that to be honest."

"You mean you don't want to see me lose," he teased. "I can hold my own you know; I played quite a bit of polo during my time in the army especially during the recruitment campaign."

Mary was pleased to learn something new about her husband and hear that he was quite confident in his abilities.

"When is this match supposed to take place?" he inquired when she didn't give him more information.

"You don't have to do it," she said having second thoughts.

"You don't believe I can do it?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Of course I do," she said running a hand down his cheek to reinforce her words. "But I think Edmund is asking too much of us."

"Not at all," he said with a grin. "I think it is a good idea since I wouldn't mind trying to impress my wife as well."

"What makes you think I'd be impressed?" she teased.

"Because I aim to," he said confidently. "Maybe I'll ask Tom if he'd like to play on my team and maybe he can impress Robert with me."

"You really like having a brother-in-law don't you?"

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling," he confirmed. "Now I have that and am going to take full advantage of that."

"What if he doesn't want to play?"

"I suppose I'll see how strong our brotherly bond is."

"If you need my help convincing him, let me know," she offered. She knew he didn't need it but thought she could show her support by offering it.

"I was right you are on my team," he said triumphantly and kissed her.

...

Mary waited patiently for Anna to arrive knowing that she had probably broken the wonderful news to Bates and celebrating with him before dinner. With everything that had been happening with William that day, she hadn't seen Anna since after breakfast.

"Anna is still not here?" Matthew asked when he returned to the room from the dressing room.

"She'll be here soon," she assured him. Sure enough the door flew open and in came Anna.

"I'm so sorry for being late milady," Anna began to apologize. "I just needed to speak with Molesley for a moment."

"Oh, why?" Matthew inquired turning from Anna to Mary when he noticed her looking at Mary for help answering him.

"So you have told him," Mary noted with a smile. "Was it worth the wait?"

"Absolutely," Anna said with a wide grin. "He looked stunned then happy; a little concerned but mostly happy. I had to ask Molesley to check on him in case he is too dazed to help his lordship get dressed."

"Anna and Bates are expecting an addition to their family soon," Mary finally told Matthew to end his confusion as to what they were talking about.

"That's wonderful news," he said. "Congratulations to you both." He looked equally happy for them as Mary was.

"Thank you sir," Anna accepted happily.

"Now, why don't you wait downstairs while I get changed?" Mary suggested.

"I'd rather wait here," he countered. "I'm sure Anna wouldn't mind."

...

"I'm so glad for Anna and Bates," Robert said at the dinner table. "Did you know Carson?"

"I'm afraid I didn't until today," Carson admitted. "But everyone downstairs is very happy for them."

"So are we," Mary said. "Are they taking bets on what they're having yet?" She saw Carson look indignant but she knew that they did just that when she was pregnant.

Alfred and James looked guilty and avoided Carson's inquiring stare. They made their rounds around the dinner table and headed downstairs for the next course.

"What do you think Carson; will it be a boy or a girl?" Matthew asked.

"It will be a boy," Carson said without hesitation.

"Is that what you predicted for Mary?" Martha asked. "I still wonder why there is so much preference for a boy since England has had a long-reigning queen. She has proven quite capable of running an empire so why can't a girl inherit an estate and be equally successful?"

"Mama, let's not get into that again," Cora gently warned. "Let's just be thankful that things turned out well for us."

Martha considered it a moment and having seen the strong bond between Mary and Matthew, she decided to drop the subject and not stir the pot further.

...

Days quickly passed in relative routine until the day Murray called to inform them that the contract was complete and that he wanted to go over the details with Robert and Matthew before presenting it.

"Do you have to go see Blackwell?" Mary asked Matthew when he informed her of the development.

"I'll be on the other side of the bars my darling," he assured her. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Can't Murray just act on your behalf?" she insisted seeing no reason he should be present at all and visiting a prison.

"I want to make sure he understands everything," he explained. "The gravity of the situation requires that I at least be there since we're asking him to leave everything he knows and loves."

Mary didn't really care but knew Matthew did so she didn't argue any further. "Just hurry back home."

Matthew smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry, after I show him that he has no power over us, I'll come home as soon as I can."

...

Mary was sorting through the mail in the library when Carson led Edmund into the room. He announced the other man's presence in usual form before leaving.

"What brings you here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Miss Wallace?"

"I was," he revealed. "I just dropped her off at her inn and thought I'd come by and see how you were."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. "I think you're here to see if you can catch Matthew to challenge him to a polo match." She studied Edmund's reaction to her statement.

"You know me too well," he admitted. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's attending to an urgent family matter," she revealed. "He probably won't be back until dinner time."

"I'm beginning to think he's avoiding me," he teased.

"Unlike you, he's not on holiday," she pointed out. "He does have a lot of work than to just be waiting for you to drop in."

"Well, probably I can wait for him to return?" he asked knowing not to tease her any further. "I wouldn't want to miss him again."

"Must you persist on this?' she asked in exasperation. "Do you even have a team to challenge him?"

"I can form one," he insisted. "Just as I think he would need to as well." He didn't think that Matthew already had a team to begin with.

"He is pretty good at it," she warned. "You might not like the outcome."

"It wouldn't be a fun challenge if he wasn't," he replied with a grin. "But just so I know, how good is he?"

"You'll just have to find out if you do challenge him," she said with a smile.

"I've come this far to back out now," he said. "But perhaps I can bribe you into giving me a little hint as to what I'm up against." He produced a hefty envelop and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she wondered. "And I'm shocked that you would resort to bribery to get me to betray his trust because I won't."

"Then consider it a peace offering then," he amended and watched her open the packet. "They're the photographs Matthew and I took during the picnic."

Mary leafed through a few and smiled as she recalled that wonderful picnic.

"Matthew is quite the photographer," he noted.

"Of course," she agreed surprised that there was any doubt in that. "I think I know now what I'll get him for Christmas."

"Where's Edith?" he asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I wondered if she could invite her editor friend to come watch," he suggested.

"She'll be home from London a little later," she said wondering why he was interested to have Gregson come.

"I'm glad I came today then so I can accomplish two things on one trip," he said with a grin.

* * *

_Author's Note: I saw a news clip that Prince William played polo recently and thought why not ... and after seeing the recruitment poster at wiki/Recruitment_to_the_British_Army_during_the_Fi rst_World_War, I figured why couldn't Matthew have played polo to recruit for the British Army of which the cavalry was part of._

_Addendum (8/10): I was going for present perfect during Martha's statements regarding Queen Victoria (reign: 1837-1901); "has had" and "has proven" to focus on the present conditions of alt-DA-timeline. Just thought I'd clarify my not using the simple past tense. I hope I had my grammar matching my intention. :-)_


End file.
